When You're Gone
by Mamawriting
Summary: Caroline chooses the wrong time to get some well-deserved space from Mystic Falls. Right now, she needs all the support she can get, and Klaus is not letting her out of his sight. In this story, we meet Steven, William Forbes' partner, and discover exactly what Caroline's dad was up to while he was away.
1. Author's Rambling

Years later, I still can't wrap my mind around why Julie Plec never took the opportunity to unravel the Forbes family. There's something to be said about their history, and Bill, Caroline's dad, was a thick-skinned man who could be so callous. Sometimes, I can't help thinking TVD's head writer was too big a shipper herself to appreciate what each of her characters could offer. In fact, Elena meant the least to me and I watched season after season losing interest in Stefan and Damon because they were too tangled up in promoting her development. _Ahem_ … Elena's development… That's another can of worms I'm not inclined to open, but as for Caroline Forbes, she's as thought-provoking as it gets for me. Her potentials, grit, and sass… what a compelling appeal. I'm not surprised it didn't take Plec's writing team long to picture Klaus intrigued with this baby vampire. Perhaps, if Ms. Julie had a different vision, her spin-off, The Originals, could have been a prequel. Imagine, the hunt for a doppelganger and everything that happened in between during the centuries! Plus, validating a Klaroline endgame (even if we never actually see it). Win-Win, right? Now, back to the Forbes family and my rambling.

I, for one, would have been pleasantly surprised to hear from Steven, Bill's partner. He must have some light to shed on William Forbes' practices and conventions. This would have been interesting to explore. Bill could have progressed into one of many villains for the show. Why did the pair move so far away from his "little girl" and what exactly were Bill and Steven up to while Liz raised Caroline in Mystic Falls? My story stems from wanting more air time for Candice King and a deafening curiosity about Bill. I mean, the guy could resist compulsion! Now, I won't lie. Klaus is embroiled in my story, averting danger from coming Caroline's way that's brought on by none other than her own father. So, are KCers open to more fanfiction or are we finally moving on? Well, here's the first chapter nonetheless. If you decide to give my story a chance, I hope you're entertained. Thanks very much for the opportunity.

* * *

Friday

 **LIZ**

It's not the sheriff's deeply ingrained habit or skill for attention to detail that tells her something's up with Caroline. Her daughter's rubbing the back of her neck with a hand and moving her fingers smoothly along a necklace with the other. There's a cup of something in front of her, and Liz Forbes contemplates which method of interrogation she should likely undertake. She reminds herself that her job comes with occupational hazards that are detrimental to relationships, and that she and her daughter have had enough glitches and misunderstandings.

"Honey," Liz starts, before entering her kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Caroline swivels to face her. "Hey, Mom."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, it's so quiet in here."

Caroline's head cocks to the side, offering a bemused smile. "I can see why you look so confused there, Mom."

Liz walks around the island to challenge her daughter, shaking her head empathetically. "Don't mock me, funny girl."

Caroline grins. "I tried. So, how was your day?"

"More of the same. Yours?" Liz says, filling a kettle. She spies tea in Caroline's mug, relieved her vampire daughter keeps the realities of her lifestyle out of sight in their home. "Why aren't you out with the rest of the riffraff saving Mystic Falls or Elena Gilbert? Don't tell me there's no vampire business going on?"

"Look who's mocking now," Caroline says, drolly. "And there's always vampire business going on, but I'm just not in the mood."

Liz frowns. "What's up with you? Why are you home?"

"Because I live here."

"Don't be fresh. Now, tell me, Caroline."

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell."

"Maybe if I had walked in here and you were stress cleaning, then it would make more sense, but this… you're just sitting here quietly… I'm not used to this."

Caroline's taken aback. "But I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly! I come home and find you so relaxed and deep in thought."

"So why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not bad, Caroline. It's scary!"

"Scary?"

"Yes, because Caroline Forbes does not sit quietly."

"Sure, I do, sometimes. Tonight happens to be one of those times."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I sitting here quietly?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it."

"I don't believe you."

"Seriously? Of all the things I can be in trouble for, this is when you snap?"

"What did I say about mocking me, Forbes? This is highly irregular, and you know it. I feel like the house is suddenly lop-sided!"

Caroline curbs a smile, poking her tongue into a cheek. "Wow, Mom," she says. "Okay, I promise to never come in here and sit quietly again. Pinky swear," she declares, reaching out for Liz's hand.

"Go away with that," Liz says, slapping her daughter's arm away. "So, you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, but…"

"I knew it!"

"It's not bad, Mom, but…"

"Yes?"

"I'm... _off_."

"Off?"

"Yeah, I'm off. I feel kind of numb."

"Numb? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. Maybe in my human days this was my time of month or something, I don't know, but I'm fed up."

"With what?"

"Honestly, with a little bit of everything and everyone—my friends, the drama around me and my friends; thinking about how my future will pan out, and Tyler, Klaus..."

"Klaus?" Liz hisses.

Caroline shrugs. "Yes, Klaus. There are a few things I can't wrap my head around and not to mention how fast everything changed from the time I had the accident and ended up in the hospital to today."

Liz nods, agreeing.

"Mom, we've endured rituals and sacrifices. There are all of these friendships to mend because the truth is, they'll never be the same again and we're still clashing all the time! There were super naturals to get rid of and there are more we've yet to know. I've been tortured and basically escaped persecution from the town counsel. The list goes on and on and all of this without a single minute to mull any of it over. We haven't had a second to grasp what our new realities are and there's just so much stuff to sort. I guess what I'm saying is I'm tired of not allowing myself time to reboot."

Liz feels a pang, which she attempts to ignore. She's owned up to distancing herself from Caroline's experiences. She's only been fractionally there for her because there was so much to resolve and understand. Yes, her daughter was in an accident and then, yes, her daughter was murdered. But, to turn… something she did on her own accord turned her and it's something that goes against everything Liz stands for. She never wants to know about that part, but the certainty of it drives a distance Liz can't seem to close.

"You're right," Liz says. "You're only eighteen but your life can fill a history book. Then there's the drama your dad and I contributed to while you were growing up. Caroline," Liz says earnestly. Caroline stares back. "You are by far the most impressive person I know, and I'm not saying that because you're my daughter. I can only imagine what you've had to balance, and here you are still poised as ever." Liz smiles. There's a warm burst of emotion in the sheriff.

Since Caroline turned, Liz marvels how her only child's hair is now an icier blonde and her eyes even more dazzling. When anyone met Caroline as a child, they pinpointed to exactly how sparkling she was with blue eyes and gleaming hair. She was quintessentially a true, southern belle and now, her daughter is simply divine.

Liz loves her in the very tones she's wearing tonight; a white, cropped, fuzzy sweater over light denim. There's a glimpse of Caroline's waistline when she moves, and the jeans are skinny and torn, but Caroline looks alluring adorned in simplicity. Her long waves are crimped and loose, and with so much on the girl's mind, she looks unfussy and modest.

"Honey, I think what you need is some _you_ time."

"Ha!" Caroline snorts.

"I'm serious. Look, when you were away at your dad's, I had me time—no offense."

"None taken."

"And when your dad moved out, he had his own time. And look at Elena… Paris, Denver, New York… Even the Salvatores went around the world before they came back here."

"You think I should go around the world?"

"No, I think you should graduate first, but I also think you need a break. Sometimes, a break from everyone and everything is reenergizing."

Caroline takes a breath. "What, like a spa?"

"Sure!" Liz answers, sounding breezy. "And if a day won't cut it, then take a weekend but please don't miss too many days of school," she says, forming a steeple with her hands, pressing them to her lips.

"Maybe I can go for a long drive and see where the road takes me," says Caroline. "As a matter of fact, I do my best thinking when I'm driving or in the shower."

"Okay. So, what about this?" says Liz. "You drive to a spa with those aromatic showers."

Both women laugh as the kettle switches off, and Liz prepares a tea. "Another?" she offers Caroline.

"Nope, I'm good. And I just decided that I will sneak away for a couple of days."

"I'm there for you if you need me, honey. You know that, right?"

Caroline takes a last sip from her cup, grinning sweetly at her. "Yeah, Mom. I know."

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

It is completely dark when Caroline retreats to her bedroom. The curtains are drawn, and she yanks them apart letting the night sky and street lights stream in. As she pops into her closet, its light goes on. Caroline pulls her sweater off and unclips her bra, tossing them to the floor. She starts to peel her jeans down when she hears the doorbell. Unceremoniously, she grabs her sweater for hasty coverage, fastening her pants.

"Caroline!" She hears her mother holler from the bath.

"I got it!" she replies, dashing to the window. "Hello?" Caroline calls out.

She hears movement on the porch and a shadowy figure materializes on the steps.

"Hello, love."

She grimaces. _Oy vey._

It never fails. Seeing Klaus Mikaelson is like seeing a ghost every time. Caroline needs a moment to register he's right there in front of her, and while she feels like she's slowly suffocating, she recognizes that she's reeling, too, like trapped inside an enchanted whirl wind.

"What is it, Klaus?"

"Will you join me down here for a moment or shall I climb up to you, Juliet?" he says, moving towards the imposing pine in her front lawn.

She pokes her torso further out the window, evaluating the sky. "It's not a full moon, but if you need a fire hydrant, Klaus, then by all means, there's one up the street. Go bother someone there," she taunts. It's always easier to shoot jeers when there's a distance to play with.

"Where have you been, love?"

"What's the matter, Klaus? You usually know where everyone is at all times, not that finding them in their own home is remarkable. Are you losing your touch, Alpha?"

He smirks. "Why don't you come down here and say that."

Caroline stands tall, folding her arms across her chest. "Why are you here?"

"I heard rumblings that you were not in school and…"

"Shh!" Shut up!" she shrills, looking behind to ensure her door is closed.

"Ah, yes. The sheriff's home," he says, looking over to Liz's car.

Caroline huffs. "I'll be right down."

She sprints to the front door barefoot, realizing her breasts are free under the sweater. Oh, well. At least the top isn't transparent, she thinks. She appears at the threshold.

"There she is," Klaus utters. His words are wrapped in a heavy breath.

Caroline steps outside, rigid.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Yes, you are."

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I want to talk to you. You see, it appears you were truant today and your friends filed into the Grill this evening, but you remained AWOL. Naturally, I became concerned."

"Naturally," she says, sardonically.

"You're a vampire, so you're not ill," he assesses as Caroline moves to sit on the top step.

"You don't say," she mocks. "Isaac Newton's got nothing on you, has he, Klaus?"

Klaus pays no heed, choosing to sit next to her instead. "And there's nothing immediately pending or at stake seeing as your sophisticated posse is over at the illustrious Mystic Grill right now, and the witch and doppelganger haven't spoken to you all day."

"How do you know that?"

"I make it my business to know everything, Caroline."

"Seriously, Klaus. How?"

"I overheard the witch…"

"Bonnie," she rebukes.

"Fine, Bonnie. I heard Bonnie the Witch ask the doppelganger…"

"Elena."

"Yes, Elena, the Doppelganger, if she heard from you today and she hadn't, but they've assumed your precious mutt…"

"Tyler!"

"Indeed, Tyler," he snarls. "They've assumed he's made contact and that you've been drooling into a phone the entire day."

"First of all," she says, stabbing him in a leather shoulder, "stop eavesdropping."

"I assure you, love, that I wasn't! But, I pick up on all sorts of things which you would, too, if you ever tweaked those vampire abilities of yours. You take them for granted."

"Mind your business, Klaus."

"At any rate, I'm not here for a spat."

"So, why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm concerned."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, my sister returned home yapping about you missing an after-school meeting. Bekah was beyond provoked that someone named Melody Diaz thinks you're incredibly considerate and a true model and leader for the school. Apparently, you have her vote for Prom Queen."

A boisterous laugh rolls out from Caroline. "Melody Diaz hates my guts! She has a thing for Tyler. They had a string of encounters prior to us going out."

"Well, Melody told the entire committee how thoughtful it was that you advised them of your absence, and of course, my sister wouldn't hear it. She thinks you should have been there."

"I missed one meeting! And it should count for something that I notified the committee of my absence."

"I agree."

"So, your sister should shut her trap. No matter what's going on, Klaus, I respect my commitments. I can prove it. The very week I turned, I made it to a meeting even if I had no idea how I'd react with all those pumping veins around."

"Exactly! So, you can understand why I grew concerned. Look, Rebekah said you missed the meeting and later I hear your friends saying you weren't in school and as of tonight, no one's heard from you. That rattled me, truth be told."

Caroline bites down on her lip. "For someone who makes fun of the Grill, you sure do find yourself there quite a bit. I think you secretly love Mystic Falls."

"Take that back," Klaus says. His wide-eyed look has Caroline dissolving in laughter.

"Well, it's true that the supernatural world seems to gravitate here," he says. "So, I'm stuck until further notice, but I suppose at one point I should procure that forsaken watering hole and stock it with inebriants that are at least satisfactory."

"What's the point?" she says, now up on her feet. "We all have to get out of town sooner than later."

A considerable silence crops up, one Caroline expects Klaus will fill in.

He pushes up, taking a mighty stand with lips pressed together. Caroline's flustered under his glare. "What's happening in that pretty little head of yours, love?"

"I have to get back, Klaus. I have things to do before I go."

"You're going out?"

"I'm going away for a few days."

"Days! Where?" he demands.

"Away."

"Enough with the mysterious act, Caroline."

Anger flushes through her body. "What act!" she bellows. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, hounding me for details, Klaus, and then I divulge something to you and I'm accused of being some drama queen. Why don't you get out of my face, once and for all," she says, fleeing his vicinity.

His hand clasps her arm and she hears him take in a deeply frustrated breath. His desperation is palpable. She's certain Klaus is rummaging his mind for a truce.

"Caroline," he pleads. "Caroline, I'm a flaming imbecile. I didn't mean that. Please," he implores. "You're being so vague for someone who usually wears her heart on her sleeve. I don't want to fight, sweetheart."

His frantic grip is a touch she doesn't pull away from, and she's dizzy from the few forbidden seconds. Caroline's not brave enough to look at Klaus now, so she stares down at her feet, hiding under her hair, scanning the white polish on her toes.

"It's fine," she says. "But I have to go."

"Where?" he asks. "Or at least tell me when I can expect you back?"

"Sunday," she answers. "I have school remember. And Klaus?"

"Yes?" His eyes are beseeching.

"Please try to respect my privacy, okay?"


	2. Saturday

Saturday

 **CAROLINE**

Not a soul knows about Elma Johnson. Well, that's not entirely true. Miss Elma is registered in the school's record books as a participant in the Befriend a Senior Citizen Program, one of several activities the students can choose from to attain community service credits. However, Mystic Falls High School's administration typically enroll applicants, matching them with a student, but Timberwolves, as the student body is referred to, could suggest a senior citizen, and Caroline had recommended Ms. Johnson. At first, given she was a few towns away, she wasn't an ideal prospect, but Caroline presented all the right reasons Miss Elma could use a companion, and Caroline was it!

It had been months since she saw her last, but Caroline was regularly in contact via old-fashioned telephone conversations. The trials and tribulations surrounding her town and friends had occupied too much of her time, and as promised, she wanted to reserve some for Elma.

"Miss Elma?" Caroline calls, her forehead pressed against a screen door. "It's Caroline Forbes."

She perceives a yelp that's followed by heavy strides. "Caroline!"

"Hi, Miss Elma."

"Now come in here, Angel. You know my house is your house, sweet girl. So, tell me," Elma says, clasping Caroline's face and plopping a kiss on her head. "Did you smell my pie all the way in Mystic Falls? I bet it's the bourbon."

Caroline rises on her tiptoes. "I was so hoping there'd be a pecan pie."

"Always, Angel. Now, drop your bag and fix yourself down for some Rummy. I'll get the cards and the pie."

"Actually, Miss Elma," Caroline interjects softly. "I was wondering if I could stay overnight. I don't know when I'll have a few days again, so I brought a couple of things in case you wouldn't mind the company. Oh, and I made a gardening checklist that includes new mulch and cleaning out the gutters."

"Then I'll make us coffee," Elma says, her voice cracking with emotion. A hand flies to her chest. "We can add the grind to my hydrangeas."

"We want them blue!" Caroline beams.

"And Angel..." Elma tacks on, "I'll get Carter's old room made up for you. That's no place for a girl."

A cutting cold slams into Caroline.

* * *

 **KLAUS**

Klaus feels his flesh creep up again. He harbours a flicker of combatant tension that's conceivably imprinted in his DNA, but today it has picked up, windswept and ablaze. His senses are burning. Mystic Falls is in the midst of unusual halcyon days, and if he concentrates on his sensitivities, Klaus knows there's new trouble. Accordingly, it's what he goes on to do, sniffing out the danger and staying ahead of someone else's game. He decides to take a walk—a long walk—listening in on passersby and breathing in every trace of scent.

 _Stop eavesdropping_ , she'd say.

This time around, Caroline would forgive him. There's an intense hunch in his gut and ultimately, it's his hunting expertise that shall keep her precious Mystic Falls, and not to mention her so-called friends, safe. He knew there was something wrong with her yesterday. Caroline is always out and about. She is constantly by her friends, and she does not do quiet days and lonely nights well. She's a people person, and her conduct yesterday was atypical. It irked him how inconsiderate and obtuse her friends were about her absence. If it were the other way, Caroline would have called in the army. She's too good for them! Why does she need these simpletons? As for the Salvatores, they're the leading morons of the bunch. It's one of many universal truths, the blind leading the blind. After all these years, where's their competence and cunning insight? Surely they've acquired some resourcefulness. Alas, here Klaus is, protecting _their_ Mystic Falls all alone.

 _I think you secretly love Mystic Falls._

Klaus shakes his head. Maddening woman! She fights him at every turn. Why must every encounter and conversation end like a contest of whose voice carries furthest? That girl provokes him like no one has before, and she's mad at him. She's always mad at him, but he's livid with her, too. It shocks and appals Klaus how beside himself he is, and as much as she has everything to do with that loss of control, that new vulnerability, he misses her. The space and privacy she asked for feels too big a gap already, and he's found himself perturbed over the distance Caroline will pry when they're all forced to leave this town. Somehow, he's blatantly aware that he won't be able to stay as far as she would like, which makes him feel like an utter ignoramus!

 _Where are you, Caroline?_

Where has she gone? Who does she have to see? Initially, he pictured her meeting the mutt. That infuriated him to no end, but not just because he dreaded picturing her with him, but Tyler was running with young, uncontainable wolves. That was no place for Caroline, and if Tyler had urged her to meet him, then it is his lamebrained arrogance that would put her directly in harm's way. Promptly, Klaus begins fathoming ways he will make his hybrid suffer. He must give that woman a vile of his blood to carry around if she insists on spending her days with every half-wit from this place.

There are scents fusing now, and it's due either to the fact that he can't get the blasted blonde out of his head or Caroline has crossed the border into another town, a border a lone wolf has been patrolling it seems. There isn't a doubt in his mind that she did indeed come through here. Of this he's sure, and the hint of a wolf is deep-seated along the woods. This shifter is not Tyler, and as potent as Caroline is for Klaus, he breathes her in less than the anonymous wolf. Perhaps, he hopes to whatever Gods, they had not crossed paths. Damn her! She has no idea what's out there and acts the total opposite of the baby vampire she is.

The tips of Klaus' fingers prickle and his gums burn. A shifter is undeniably in town. Klaus tears through the forest, intent on swishing past every inch of the perimeter. Why had he not sensed this sooner! He concludes that the trail of scents are markings. This wolf has taken his time, making Klaus fume. How long has the shifter been around, imbedding himself along the town? What is more, how the hell had Klaus, the eldest wolf and original hybrid, not noted it in the air?

 _HER._

He's too focused on her! He's as foolish and reckless as the lot of them. Where have his impeccable expertise vanished to? His knacks and abilities were flawless until he met Caroline. This is exactly what he was talking about when he first came to town. Hybrids would be around in a time like this; paying attention, reporting to him. They'd be spread out, hunting down the rogue with him. Hybrids would have been loyal to Klaus, and in turn, protected Caroline and whoever she chose to keep safe.

"Fool!" he roared, more about himself than to the wolf. "Damn fool."

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus stops, gathering his powers, control, and altogether incomparability.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I come in peace."

The call emanates from less than a mile away, a mere note higher than a sotto voce.

"You can trust I know my menial place, Klaus Mikaelson. I come in peace."

Klaus's posture loosens. "Shamelessly submissive and less than appreciably audacious. What good were you for your pack? Now their cur is wasting my time."

"Permission to approach?"

"What the bloody hell for, outsider?"

"I have a message for a highly regarded townswoman and being what I am I did not want the supernaturals of Mystic Falls to assume an alternative agenda. Her daughter is in danger and I'm here to share the details I know."

"Running with commoners, now are we? I suppose that would make you feel better—covering up all those inadequacies. Why not," derides Klaus. "Come about."

Klaus discerns the wolf is on the move, focussing on each step and absorbed in setting one foot in front of the other. He detects he's reached a terrain of wet leaves, and Klaus knows they're finally sharing common ground.

"I'm here."

"Don't insult me. I hear you as much as I can smell you," snaps Klaus. "And you truly are all alone, mate."

"As of late, yes. Permission to continue?"

"Granted," he says, concurrently flashing behind the stray, constricting him.

"Introduce yourself, will you. Tell me what neck of the woods you hail from as I pull your head off."

"Maine," he says, eyes squeezed shut and palms up. "I moved out west for a while but am making my way east again. I'm needed here, Klaus. I have family. My name is Steven—Steven Morgan. I'm here to see the sheriff."

 **Author's message: Who's ready to finally meet Steven?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews so far are unbelievably thoughtful! Thanks so much for taking the time. I'm truly touched that you care to share a kind word. Every one of you, loads of gratitude coming your way. Please chat with me some more. It's absolutely motivating xo**

* * *

Klaus is struck dumb. His heartbeat thrashes in his ears in addition to the wolf's pounding one. His brain was knocked into paralysis, and he's working to shake it off, keeping the million emotions revealed from his silence under wraps. He struggles to appear detached.

"You do realize that the good sheriff and that pretty little daughter of hers are on the town counsel, with their sights on the likes of us. Now enlighten me, will you. What's the inclination to walk straight into their trap?"

The wolf wilts in his grip while Klaus notices every one of his own muscles in his body are stretched thin. Steven's bulging, heaving chest denotes no more than apprehension. Klaus construes there is nothing foreboding about this rogue. Many animals can differentiate between antagonism and approachability merely by looking at them, and werewolves are no different. Klaus decides to allow the wolf a little more air.

Steven makes consecutive gasps. "Say-so and I'll explain," he manages. "Especially if it's true that Caroline means something to you."

Klaus' clutch deepens. He has an excruciating need to just twist the wolf's head off and be done with him. The anger pushing inside is an ache to unleash aggression. Klaus copes with resisting.

Aware it will expose him, he resolves to release the wolf nonetheless. "What does she have to do with your last day on earth?"

Steven makes a half attempt to rub his neck but does without, recuperating nervously as he's the only thing in Klaus' merciless field of vision.

"Klaus, William Forbes… Caroline's father?"

"I'm up to date with the townies. Move on!"

"He was my partner. Bill and I… we… well, he travelled a lot with me and the last thing he did before he died—before he came back here to try and _change_ Caroline," he says, audible stress in the breath he pulls in and lets out, "was promise packs that if he failed to correct his daughter," he continues, likely spying Klaus' lip curl as the hybrid recoils, "…that if he failed, and if any other vampires were left behind, that they could make it their mission to annihilate them for him, starting with Caroline."

Steven's arms curl over his head, shooting Klaus a pained stare. "Permission to approach?"

Klaus feels the raw, enflaming soft spot he has for Caroline blister, burn, and bleed.

"They're coming here to destroy that girl," Steven announces from where he's standing. "Before they try anything against any one of you, they've got their sights on her because she's young and they expect less skilled. But, they also feel like they owe it to Bill to eliminate Caroline above all. Make no mistake, Klaus: Bill was no super natural, but he was widely held in our community. He was a persuasive and terribly influential man, dominant enough to make his own following when he wasn't even one of us."

"And you let him infect your pack? Quite the cock up, allowing a sheer mortal to contaminate you, damage circles of brotherhood."

"Bill revelled in the discord he could produce. Among us, it made him feel authoritarian and in command."

"YOU let him feel that way! All of you! You cads. Nothing but lapdogs brought down to your knees by a townie."

 _Fuck!_ How he wants to tear trees down and resurrect Bill Forbes so he can unleash what Caroline's father could never imagine.

"I introduced him to my population. I'll pay for it. By them or by you… I'll pay!" Steven avows. "I'm accepting my fate and I deserve my fate. I was a weak, god damn idiot, but, right now, it's about Caroline. I need to speak to the Sheriff, Klaus. Allow me in town. Please!"

The blood in Klaus' skull is pounding. His vision blurs for a fleeting moment, but his skin remains hot. This rising inability to think or focus purports to powerlessness, and that is the wolf in him.

"Don't move. I don't even want to catch you breathing," instructs Klaus, plucking his mobile from his leather pocket and connects.

"Damning woman!" he roars. "God damn voice mail again."

"Call the station. Have them track Liz down."

"I'm trying to get through to Caroline, you imbecilic house pet!" Klaus spits through his teeth.

"I really think we should get Liz involved first. Let Caroline enjoy the rest of the day with her friends."

Klaus glares. The veins in his neck are engorged and pulsating. "You dare to tell me what you think!" he says, releasing a thundering guffaw. "She's not here! Caroline's gone, and I have no bloody clue where."

"She left Mystic Falls?"

"Are you deaf _and_ dumb?"

"Klaus, you need to find her. The packs are moving in. Bill left them with remnants of her scent… perfume, clothing… They're tracking her."

"You don't say. And who else has led them here all due to him being such a pathetic coward?" Klaus says, hauling Steven by the throat, ramming him up against a tree.

"Bill told them to hold off until her mother dies," Steven coughs up. "He wanted to spare Liz, but some of them are too young and eager."

"If anything happens to her, you will die a thousand ghastly deaths after I let you watch anyone else you care about perish."

"From the looks of it, neither of us will be able to continue to exist if something happens to that girl, so let me help you do something, and waste all the time you want on me once Caroline's back home."

Klaus releases his hold. Her name is a ripple effect of terror merging with a fondness he's never known. What he would do to hear her smart mouth right now or see the starburst of light in her eyes. His mood, he remarks, since he's met this blasted woman, either plunges south or rises to the Gods—this bloody, magnificent woman.

* * *

 **LIZ**

Finding light at the end of a tunnel today is impossible. It began with a demoralizing update from Dr. Parsons, followed by crushing news brought to her by the most unexpected faces. It was highly unusual (not to mention vastly unorthodox) to have for one, her husband's lover in her office and two, turning up at a police station with a vampire-slash-werewolf. It appears Liz has a lot brewing in her head lately, but this pop-in was beyond perplexing and it had nothing to do with her diagnosis. She's been muddled for days, and the disorientation just got worst.

Afraid to worry Caroline, Liz decided not to reach out, using time to strategize with Klaus and Steven instead. Her daughter is most likely enjoying a spa, and at any rate, her phone is off. Klaus confirmed as much because he's tried contacting Caroline multiple times. Liz reserves a moment to mull that over.

Klaus apparently messaged Caroline early morning, wishing her safe travels. Last Liz heard, she was the only one privy to that spur-of-the-moment trip. Nevertheless, he said her daughter had responded with a brief _thanks_ , and perhaps it's the sheriff in her, but Liz thinks Klaus was hiding dejection. Around the same time this morning, she also communicated with Caroline for the last time today. Afterwards, once Steven and Klaus had their encounter, it would seem the hybrid called and messaged her daughter like a frenzied lunatic. He hasn't uttered a word about it to her, but the sheriff understands he's livid she didn't pry for information prior to Caroline departure. Liz is up in arms with herself, too.

"Steven, I'd like you to bring Caroline's friends up to speed with what you know. She's certainly helped them out of enough jams and I'm sure they'll be by her side now."

Steven looks around at the intimidating group congregating in Liz's house. He's in a circle that includes two vampire brothers, a witch, a young vampire, a quarterback, and last but definitely not least, a snarling hybrid. Liz almost feels sorry for him.

"Shouldn't Tyler be here?" Matt inquires. "Can't you let your vendetta with him go for Caroline's sake, for at least the next few days?" he says dauntlessly at Klaus.

Liz is pleasantly surprised by his boldness, but it's not the time to provoke Klaus Mikaelson.

"Lockwood?" Steven cuts in. "Lockwood's part of the problem."

Liz digests his words, but Klaus moves in faster than she can swallow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Klaus sneers, fathomless. Strange yellow light gleams through his dark, sea blue eyes as he tugs at Steven, cryptic and incalculable.

"You of all people know how it is, Klaus. These young men like Tyler, they're power trippers. Most of them are pompous, self-important chumps."

"Well, I suddenly find myself liking you a little more, Pooch. You should have started with that," scoffs Klaus, slackening. "Carry on."

Steven looks over to Liz. "It's not that Tyler Lockwood's a bad guy, but he's mixed up with packs, and when they're hanging out, be it in the woods or in a bar, they talk. They can talk about normal things like school, travelling, and their girls. As for Lockwood, he's got a lot to say—more than the rest of them because he's a hybrid. He's from the same town as the Original Hybrid and he never forgets to slip it in there that Klaus is…" Steven stops, checking in with Klaus before continuing. "Well, that Klaus and Caroline are somehow _friends_."

"Meaning?" Liz asks.

"Meaning, I should have ripped his tongue out from the beginning," adds Klaus.

"Meaning," Damon interjects, "everyone around the campfire knows the biggest, baddest, wolf EVER wants to get into Barbie's pants."

"Damon!" snaps Stefan.

Liz's expression is pinched; her eyes narrow.

"Listen," Steven resumes, "There's their misguided loyalty to Bill in play here, and then there's the common knowledge that Klaus, who's technically one of us, terrorized and slaughtered packs while trying to make hybrids."

Damon clears his throat. "Well done," he mumbles, tapping Klaus's shoulder.

"Now, I don't know what _understanding_ Caroline has with you," Steven hesitates, looking again at Klaus, "but these punks already have a hard time accepting the fact that she's a vampire dating one of theirs, but add insult to injury, she gives you the time of day when she's Lockwood's girl… that goads the young and ignorant. Not to mention, they truly believe Bill would want her dead than living like this."

Liz blanches. The muscles in her legs tighten like she's ready to run but she can just as easily drop. Elena slides an arm around the sheriff's waist.

"Why are they so loyal to my son of a bitch husband?"

"Liz," Steven says, standing for the first time. "Liz, Bill was an intimidating…"

"I know what he was," Liz fiercely interrupts. "He was a bully! But why the alliance with wolves? Why, when you introduced him to some of your kind, did they take to him so much?"

"He was a human fighting a super natural world. He had stories to tell. He chose compassion for us but abhorred vampires. He was a magnetic man who mesmerized and captivated. He had us at the edge of our seats, Liz. He brainwashed us, and we let him dominate because a lot of us fell for whatever he was selling."

"So, Papa Forbes was just one big wanna be?" infers Damon.

"No offense, Sheriff Forbes, but I remember the guy. He was always showing off Caroline's grades. Sometimes, Care didn't mention her marks to me because she knew I was struggling, but every time he saw me, he'd never forget to ask, "Hey, Donovan. So, what'd you get on that math test?"

"He pulled her away early from my birthday party once," adds Bonnie. "He found out she got an A, so he dragged her home to study and rewrite the test over and over because he insisted on A+ from Caroline. But, the thing was, Caroline was helping me and Elena through the test, so she didn't focus on her paper as much as she should have. But Mr. Forbes was livid."

"Explains the neurotic over achiever he raised," quips Damon.

Klaus' stance changes, legs planted wide. "I'm going to enjoy feeding you to the wolves, Salvatore."

"Newsflash! They want you dead first."

"Damon!" Stefan rebukes.

Liz shifts in place.

"Sheriff Forbes, can I get you something?" Elena asks.

"No, no. I need a minute before we decide on a strategy," she says, heading upstairs laboriously.

"Sheriff, please. May I help you up?" asks Klaus.

She frets her health is palpable, but she's certain it's her preoccupation with Caroline that sways the group to overlook her sudden fragility.

"No," Liz says, dizzy. "Just find my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday

 **CAROLINE**

It's bigger than her. Caroline had powered off her phone almost twenty-four hours ago, and what's more, she ignored most texts and calls the previous day. By Sunday morning, she was itching to somewhat reconnect, and an avalanche of messages lights up.

The last to hear from her were Liz and Klaus, but it seems her mother had tried her again late yesterday afternoon, enquiring about the spa she had finally booked, wondering if Caroline was safe and had found the peace she needed. Klaus, on the other hand, had managed to disengage for a few hours until a string of missed calls and text messages.

 **Are you there yet?**

 **CAROLINE**

 **call me!**

 **stop this. ANSWER ME**

 **CAROLINE!**

 **a simple hello would be nice**

 **I don't see your friends worrying about you**

 **I hope you're having fun wherever you are**

 **Full moon is coming but you decide to take a long stroll instead of your car. BRAVA**

 **I rather you hitchhike than take the woods**

 **Caroline, I'm simply worried. You looked glum. I want to help raise your spirits, love**

 **obstinate as ever!**

 **Send me a blasted emoji if you must. JUST SHOW ME YOU'RE OKAY!**

 **CAROLINE!**

The first thing she does after sitting deep into one of Miss Elma's rocking chairs on the front porch is smirk. The man's ballistic! He's so outraged and controlling that it should make her entirely uneasy, but it's amusing to think of him unraveling this way.

She shakes her head emphatically, spewing whimpers of mirth. His interest in her—the significance he makes her feel—is not new, but it touches her like it is every time. She responds with an icon of a blonde woman, her hand raised up expressing _hi_. There are other messages, too, like one from Bonnie: **HEY. WHERE RU? U OK?**

And Elena: **Where have you been? Is Tyler back?**

Matt: **What's with the radio silence?**

Stefan: **There's a vein in Klaus's head that might burst if you don't touch base. WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY?**

Damon: **What's with the disappearing act, Blondie?**

And finally, an unknown recipient: **Hi, Princess. It's been a long time. It's Steven. I've been thinking about you and your mom a lot lately. I owe you an explanation for not being there when your father passed. I'm so sorry, Caroline. Any chance you'll see me?**

She's gobsmacked. _Steven!_ She hasn't been called princess since her father was alive. Caroline isn't sure she's in the mood for digging up anything heavy from the past, even if she has wondered about Steven's own radio silence. However, she's not up to delving into it today.

 **It's nice to hear from you, Steven. Sure, maybe we can have coffee someday. I'll keep in touch. Bye for now.**

"Angel?" Elma calls.

"Out here, Miss Elma."

"Good!" declares Elma. "I thought you had your knees back in the dirt. We did enough yesterday. I want you to relax, buttercup. Now, listen," Elma says, "I'm meeting my sisters at church. Do you want to join us? I swear if you go up on that alter to read a psalm, it's like God sending one of his angels right to us," she praises, pinching Caroline's cheek.

Caroline smiles. "I'm going to make my way back soon, Miss Elma. There's just a few things I want to do around here before I do."

"Now what did I just say? No, can do. Either you sit here and breathe God's crisp air and look up at his fall sky or go back to see your mama. There's a pie on the counter. You bring her that, you hear."

Caroline jumps up. "I'll help you get ready," she announces, moving to follow Elma inside. Caroline steps into the kitchen, a screen door thumping behind her.

"The next thing on our to-do list, Miss Elma, is setting you up with a bedroom on the main level. You'll be more comfortable that way."

"Shush child. These steps are my only exercise."

The trip upstairs is interrupted by a sequence of raps, and a familiar trail of a heady scent hits Caroline. She spins around.

"Now who's that?" Elma asks, brash.

 _Klaus._

"Klaus," he says. "Klaus Mikaelson, Ma'am. Hello, Caroline."

"What the hell?" she mutters.

"Girl…" reprimands Elma.

"Sorry, Miss Elma. Go on up. It's just a guy from back home."

"Well, don't you want to let him in for some pie, angel?"

"No!" Caroline cries. "I'll talk to him out on the porch. He's my ride home, is all."

"Alright then. Does he want to come to church?"

Caroline's shakes her head vigorously. "I really don't think so, Miss Elma."

"Fine," she retorts. "Well, you drive my angel home safe and sound, you hear," Elma says, scrutinizing Klaus. "I swear I'll snap your head between my pecan thighs if she's not at her mama's at a decent hour."

"Ma'am, you have my word."

Caroline watches Elma mount the narrow staircase before whooshing over to Klaus.

"Seriously?"

"Hello, love."

 **Author's Note: Imagine Klaus in church LOL It's a short chapter, I know, but it's all I could manage before work today. Hopefully I can upload some more tonight. My readers so far have been lovely. THANK YOU! Do keep reviewing : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline swats at the air, sighing heavily. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Looking for you."

"Why? I asked for privacy. Isn't it enough I told you I was leaving? Why do you insist on pushing boundaries?"

"Force of habit," he banters, radiating superiority.

Caroline's hands clench, her gaze flicking upward. She takes a deep breath, opening her mouth to criticize but chooses a different approach.

"How'd you find me anyway?" she asks, stepping outside.

"I can be crafty."

"Klaus!"

"Well, I am, love. And it's not hard. I am after all, a natural born predator with an innate tracking system."

"So, what… Did you _sniff_ your way to me?"

"To some degree."

Caroline puffs out her cheeks, pressing a fist against her mouth. _The man's incorrigible!_

"Alright," she says. "So, you're here. You found me. Good for you, Klaus! I'm in another one-pony town with a sweet lady. Is it what you expected? Was it worth all the hysteria and cancelling whatever's on your villain agenda today?" she reproves, sinking into a rocking chair once again.

"Well, it's no secret, love, that I always pencil you in. You know… bother Caroline, stalk Caroline, terrorize Caroline's friends, etcetera, etcetera."

Klaus moves to stand before her and skims down to sit against the railing on Elma's herringbone brick porch.

"There's no point to you being here," Caroline chastises. "It makes no sense. I just needed to take off. You all did it! Why can't I breakout a little bit?"

Klaus bends a leg, dropping an arm over his knee. "Have you forgotten that I am the one who has been telling you to spread your wings? You just didn't seem right the other night, Caroline, so I became worried. It's nothing more than that. I'm not here to spoil your vacation, sweetheart. I'm simply reassuring—if only to myself—that you're in better spirits. Is that so hard to believe?"

The momentary silence has just spilled the beans, thinks Caroline. It's palpable. She's not as skeptical as she was about him and fiddles with her oversized turtleneck so she has something else to do or focus on.

"No, it's not. Not really, but…"

"Where are we, Caroline? Who is Elma?" he says, suspending her thought.

"Elma's my _Befriend A Senior_ companion from school," she explains, making quotation marks in the air. She raises her legs, planting feet on the seat as Caroline hugs her knees. "I'm not scheduled to see her this weekend, but I've been missing her and when I was thinking about places I could disappear to, she popped into my head. It's nice here, Klaus. Miss Elma's like humanity personified."

Klaus reaches out, about to touch Caroline's hand but pulls back. "Love, I think that's beautiful. It's absolutely not what I was expecting, but I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Oh, I'm so glad, because surprising you and making you happy is what I live for, Klaus," she jests, rocking back on the heels of her black, leather boots.

"I'm serious, Caroline. It's lovely what you're doing." he says, with rapt attention. "You're lovely. I like you in green," he persists, glancing at her emerald sweater.

She treats him to a brave, fleeting look of demure coquettishness. "Wait a minute," she says, a thought dawning on her. "Did you think I was running away to see Tyler? Is this what this is?"

She glimpses his nose flare a tad. "No," he counters, "and I'm not going to let you start a new row between us. I told you why I came and it's nothing more. I'm not looking for new ways for you to hate me, Caroline, so don't spin this into a spat," he says, rising.

"Okay," she says, sheepishly. "Sorry."

The tension inflates, and Caroline chooses to express regret by connecting with him in a way she's never done before, a secret that's just hers. She doesn't think she'll regret it, except for the sheer reason that this can only propel them into something more intimate, and not on a physical aspect but it's definitely a matter of the heart.

"Klaus," she starts, "Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can," he says, less exasperated as he takes a seat next to her, looking out across Elma's back garden.

"I'm the one who enrolled Miss Elma in the program because I came looking for her. She's a foster parent, and the last boy that lived here was Carter. He came to Mystic Falls during carnival season, and I came across him after Damon compelled Carter to pick a fight with Tyler. I had just left the hospital and was a total mess. I turned in the intensive care unit, Klaus, and I was horrified with all the changes, and then swamped with memories a vampire had stolen from me."

"At that time," she continues, "I had no idea Katherine existed, so I woke up sure that it was Elena who had smothered me to death on my hospital bed. So, anyway…" she says, rubbing her wrists with restless fingers, "Carter stumbled through that night and he was so nice. He was all banged up and bleeding, but still took the time to ask me if I was okay, because obviously I looked totally deranged. And then the smell of his blood hit me. At first," she says, her eyes glassy, "it was just attractive, and it smelled palatable, more than any mouth-watering experience I had ever had. I was completely enveloped in the scent, Klaus, and I don't know if it was because Carter was so considerate when he was in obvious pain, but I think his sensitivity made the blood smell even better. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to smell him and wet my mouth a little bit, but I did it all wrong." Caroline shivers, her chin trembling. Her vision starts to blur. "And it killed him. I killed him, and Stefan and Damon helped cover it up but all I could think about was the fact that I killed someone's son, or brother, or friend, or all the above."

Her body's icy cold and she clutches at her sweater. The heaviness in her chest carries a burn to the back of her throat. She slumps in the chair. "With time, when I was more adjusted," she says, wiping tears, "I pursued Carter's family but it brought me here to Elma. She thinks he's taken off, which isn't far-fetched for foster kids, but she had hopes for him. She really thought he'd end up on the right track and he did, Klaus. He did, because he was so nice, and I killed him. I killed a totally swell guy, and so I come here because it's part of my penance; because I need to feel this revulsion with myself to remember what a monster I can be, and it keeps me pointed in a better direction. Can you understand that?"

Caroline takes a sharp breath. _This was painful. This is so painful._ Klaus confirms as much because he looks profoundly startled, worried, or shocked. Her shoulders quake and Caroline leans forward, staring down at her empty hands. She wants to avoid the painful subject altogether now, clamming up. She needs to feel something else when Carter's shrieks of fear pound in her ears and brain. There as real as him standing right here in front of her because she sees him in plain sight. He's in her eyes! Carter feels like the only thing around when arms suddenly engulf her. She never thought this could help; letting someone carry her through what she just went through.

Klaus fares to slither onto Caroline's chair until she's suddenly coiled against him, sinking her face in his jacket. He caresses her hair, palming her neck and shoulders. His hand kneads the back of her head, and Caroline staggers softly out from bleakness.

 **Author's Note: Elma is indeed my own character, and I'm glad to hear she's a pleasant addition for some of you. The feedback has inspired me to write some more while on coffee break. This was quickly produced, so I apologize for grammatical errors or sloppy uploads. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's one more for you! What a wonderful reception this story has achieved. Due to the kind reviews coming my way, I'm feeling an ample flow to continue with it. Alas, my last story, _After They Left_ , is on hold. Send me a word! Let me know how you're liking (or not liking) this fanfic. It's all helpful : )**

 **P.S I don't own these characters (if only I did). Well, at least Miss Elma was born in my head.**

* * *

Sunday cont'd...

 **KLAUS**

Wavering at the edge of a risky precipice, desperately searching for words to make this better, Klaus stays too taken aback to speak. He's winded. Caroline's whimpers of heartache wound him to the point of incense. He's inclined to jump in with compulsion, forcing her anguish into extinction.

Moments ago, when Caroline was freefalling, Klaus was lost in awe by both admiration and terror, flooded with angst to trust himself with the right response. He's not sure when, but at some point, he fared to slither in her chair, positioning Caroline on his lap. She clings, allowing Klaus to draw her closer, and a thousand foreign emotions rack Klaus. They play havoc with everything he knows and everything he was, and for some reason, he fathoms things will blow up in his face.

Images of Katarina smothering her, of a vampire abusing her, of turning in a bloody hospital of all places utterly alone, enrage Klaus. It riles him that Caroline replays the scene with Carter repetitively, driving herself to continually face that night over and over by coming here.

He wants so many things; possessively embrace her, kiss her senseless, and shake her for putting herself through this. He needs to fight through the impulses and grasp what's important to her in the moment. He remembers another time, stepping in for Caroline's own good and thinks she had appreciated it then. During the Miss Mystic Nomination Ceremony, she was discouraged and frustrated with Elena, unaware she was on her way to make a scene. He knew Caroline would want to regain composure and maintain sophistication throughout the event, so Klaus slowed her down, reminding her to take it easy. Promptly, Caroline took it down a notch, not seeming to mind his cue.

"Love," he says softly, clasping the back of her slender neck in his hand for a calming squeeze. His fingers take a trip through her hair, tucking locks behind her ear. "Caroline," he tries again. "Miss Elma will surely and emphatically wring my neck between her pecan thighs if she catches you this way," he jests, a sad, half grin rising at one side of his mouth.

Caroline snivels the softest cries of mirth. Klaus reckons she's even more beautiful when she's delicate like this. He can hardly support how much he yearns any longer.

Caroline comes to life, sitting up in his lap to mop up the tears and damp mess staining her face. She giggles an appreciative, embarrassed, nervous, laugh that is so beautiful to Klaus it's heartbreaking. Caroline sets up to stand, but Klaus sorely recognizes how it always feels like something's being ripped from him when she walks away.

"Seriously, Klaus," Caroline rebukes. "She will pound you to a pulp," she says, restoring buoyancy to the mood.

Klaus beams. He had chosen the right tactic after all. He tries to focus on something less excruciating than the desire to grab and pull her face in for a ferocious kiss.

 _He wants William Forbes alive, so he can kill him!_

"I'm just going to tidy up the kitchen, grab my things and say good-bye," she tells him. "Do you… Are you… Can you wait for me?" Caroline asks.

He smiles. "I'll be right here, sweetheart."

Klaus watches her go, exhilarated for the chance to stay with her some more, but abruptly faces what's truly at stake. He takes his phone, choosing to text so to prevent Caroline from hearing.

He types: **Your daughter's fine, Sheriff Forbes. I've joined her, and it seems she did simply need a change of scenery. Matters are in my hands now and I promise she will be safe, returning home to you this evening. You have my word. I did not enlighten Caroline on the details. She deserves another day to unwind, especially now. I'm sure you agree. Ask her friends not to alarm her. Klaus**

Liz: **Thank you, Klaus. What excuse did you give her for showing up?**

Klaus: **I'm a pest and she knows it. I find it is the easiest thing for her to believe, so I'll take the worse of it. Caroline's safety is worth it.**

To Steven: **She's now in my care. I will delay bringing her home until tonight. I'm working on giving her a more varying scent. Continue scouting the perimeter with the Salvatores. DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO BECOME IDLE AND DISTRACTED. I will feed you each of the brothers' livers if anyone crosses into town.**

Steven: **We're on it. I assure you that I'm devoted to this, Klaus. Her friend Matt's on the lookout for new faces as well.**

Klaus: **Good. Add the quarterback to the list of organs I will feed you if any of you let them slip into town.**

To Rebekah: **Keep an eye on the Sheriff. I fear she's unwell. Please do this for me, Sister. I've instructed Caroline's friends to inform you on the situation. I will fight so that cure is yours if you rally round Caroline with me.**

Rebekah: **OK. I'm in, Nik. THANK U**

To Stefan: **CAROLINE'S WITH ME. ON GUARD AT ALL TIMES! DO NOT LET YOUR BROTHER FUCK THIS UP**

Stefan: **Tell her I say hi**

To Bonnie: **Notice I found her myself which was a lot faster than your location spell. Freshen up on those skills of yours, Witch. We'll require a barrier spell that works!**

Bonnie: Tell Caroline to answer her phone

To Bonnie: **GO STUDY**

Lastly, he locates a number he put in for safekeeping a while back when he dared to hope for a second date with Caroline—a proper date. He calls, eager something can be arranged for today.

 **From the Author: It's short, I know. Forgive me. I work, and home is another busy, noisy place LOL I'll try uploading more sooner than later. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is quick fluff, but equally important for development. It's what I could dream up during my afternoon break. It's short and sweet. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sunday Cont'd...

 **CAROLINE**

"Okay, Mikaelson," Caroline protests. "If you haven't noticed, I really don't like to be at the other end of a surprise. Just tell me what you're up to?"

"Always the party planner, never the guest of honour, love. Well, today I'm going to rectify that. Sit tight, sweetheart." Klaus winks, a glimmer of amusement casting over his face.

Caroline sulks, shrinking back in Klaus' shot gun seat. She notices her continued displeasure bequeaths Klaus with additional enjoyment.

He smiles impishly.

"You're hilarious," she scowls.

"And you're entertaining," he says. "We're almost there."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Well, do I look to the right, to the left…"

Visibly narked, Klaus sighs. "You really are like a maddening child."

"And it's nothing but a country road with disgusting smells!"

"You'll get used to it, love."

Caroline purse's her lips. "With this stench, Miss Elma's pie will be inedible by the time we get back to Mystic Falls." She points a finger. "And I'm telling her it was your fault."

"Do what you have to do, but for now I have something else in store for you," he says, spinning the wheel.

Klaus points the SUV towards a large area of land with assorted structures and buildings dotting the plain. A varnished, wood plaque rests against an old, country wagon with giant wheels revealing DUCHESS STABLES - VISITORS WELCOME.

"I'm going to get you down and dirty, Caroline Forbes."

She gapes, turning her head to stare at him. Klaus' expression is mischievous, and she drinks it in.

"Surprised?" he asks, seeming happily impatient with budding hope.

 _Surprised?_ Caroline's tense, anxious, and positively bamboozled!

"Klaus," she says, his name a whisper and sigh. How apt, since he's an unspoken yearning. "A horse ranch?" she murmurs. Her voice feels brittle, throat prickling.

"Since my family's ball I've wanted to take you riding, but you didn't deserve it then with you and your friends trying to kill me and all…"

"And _you_ trying to kill us," she cuts in, regaining courage and pert.

"Fair point, sweetheart." He smiles wide, stopping the vehicle. "But I want to do this with you today," he says. "If you'll let me?"

Caroline leans her head back, tilting it for a full, improved angle of Klaus' face. "I want to do this with you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday Cont'd...

 **LIZ**

Liz studies the yellow square paper on the fridge.

 **Couldn't sleep. Made pancakes! Check fridge XO**

It's primarily how Liz and Caroline keep in touch now. Friday night's chat was a rare and pleasant occasion that has the sheriff regretting the distance she can't seem to bridge with her daughter. Liz was always quite taciturn and reserved; not quite an introvert but definitely more withdrawn than Caroline. Now, said conversation could move their relationship in another direction, but how much time is there for that really? Soon, Caroline must leave town for at least a century, and will what's cropping up in Liz's skull speed up their good-bye, along with the present looming threat of wolves?

These past few weeks, the sensitivity in Liz's head and around her ear is a constant reminder of what's happening to her, but this weekend, it's been a throbbing pressure, to the point where her jaw is sensitive, too.

"Sheriff Forbes?" A brittle, feminine voice calls her away from her thoughts.

"Elena, hey. Are you still here?"

"Yeah. I was just out on the porch making calls."

"Did Stefan mention anything suspicious?" Liz asks, immediately realizing that it could very well be Damon who Elena checked in with.

She probably should endeavour in a conversation about Elena's inability to make up her mind, if only out of regard for her late friend, but if she knows Caroline and Bonnie, they're on top of Elena's indecision. Besides, what does she know about matters of the heart, especially it's romantic parts. She recalls Caroline throwing Klaus' name in the same sentence with Tyler's on Friday, which Liz is sure isn't the same predicament as Elena's, but Caroline is "trying to wrap her head" around Klaus too, and with Klaus so deeply involved in protecting Caroline, she knows the hybrid is pursuing her at some level.

"Nothing fishy yet," says Elena. "Are you hungry?"

"No," replies Liz, snatching Caroline's note. "I was just looking at Caroline's Post-It. Do you want a snack? The pancakes are still in here. I can warm them up."

"No, thanks. But maybe you should eat. I don't think I've seen you eat since we got here yesterday," says Elena.

"Rebekah practically force fed me a yogurt," answers Liz. "That is one intimidating young girl. Well, young in a one-thousand-year-old way," she jests, deploying some wit to recuperate the mood. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Hitting the books." Elena grimaces. "Klaus will notice if she doesn't."

Liz rubs her arms. "I can't believe I'm putting all my confidence into Klaus Mikaelson, but it's like they taught us in the academy," she says, pulling a stool for Elena, joining her by the island. "We need to know how a criminal's mind works before we can expect what they'll do next. I guess it's the same for villains," Liz says, smirking. "If anyone knows how to bring terror to a town, or to a young woman," she says, squeezing Elena's knee sympathetically, "It's Klaus. So, he should be a step ahead of these wolves coming after Caroline."

"Do you think she's giving Klaus a hard time?"

"I honestly don't know. He's tenacious and she's stubborn… They're probably giving each other an equally hard time. But Steven trusts Klaus, not that I should be trusting Steven right now, or Klaus, but I do. I think they both want to help Caroline and although Klaus's intentions are on a more selfish level…"

"My brother's intentions," intrudes Rebekah, dropping a bag of take-out on the counter, "are to keep your daughter safe, eradicate the threat, and return to ogling her until she finally gives him a proper chance."

"Caroline's never going to give him a chance," spits Elena. "What he did to me and Aunt Jenna… Caroline will never forget that, no matter how many pictures he draws for her or gifts he leaves on her doorstep."

"As we speak, Niklaus is devoting all his time to her wellbeing. That may just tip the scale the other way, Elena. Contrary to what you think, it's not all about you."

"Girls," Liz reprimands. Her phone chimes.

She regards it.

 **All's well at our end. I'm creating diversions—all noble. I won't let anything happen to her, Sheriff Forbes.**

"Speaking of," Liz says. "It's Klaus. I don't think Caroline suspects anything."

"Of course not," Rebekah retorts, digging out a burger from a paper bag. She unwraps it for Liz. "I know exactly how this is going," she says. "Nik turned up when Caroline wanted to be alone. She's annoyed but an itsy-bit flattered. She'll choose to tell him off and lecture him the entire time, even though Caroline has actually decided to join him, and Nik will accept her chastising because at least she's under his watchful eye. Please eat, Sheriff," adds Rebekah, sliding the burger closer to Liz.

"Alright, since you asked nicely," Liz says. "So, Klaus is an artist?" she asks, returning to Elena's comment.

"An incomparable one, but I'm bias," declares Rebekah.

"And he's been what… wooing my daughter with gifts?"

"Apparently," Rebekah answers.

"But she returns them," adds Elena.

"Maybe, but she's still an itsy-bit flattered," Rebekah says dryly.

"Girls, please. I have a headache."

"Sorry," they answer in unison.

"Sheriff, I think it's best I poke around the front line with the others," says Rebekah. "My brother may have overlooked how many years I have over Elena's boyfriends, and she's here with you."

Elena shifts in her seat, glaring.

"I honestly think another one of us should hunt the town's border, but it's up to you, Sheriff. It's your call. Whatever you think is best, I'll do," Rebekah continues.

Liz pulls in a breath. "Okay," she says, sighing. "That makes more sense, but what if Klaus prefers you stay out of the line of fire. I don't want to upset him, Rebekah."

"Trust me, if anyone Nik knows is _not_ in the line of fire to protect your daughter, that's when he'll get upset." She smiles. "I've tried communicating with Elijah and Kol, hoping I can dispatch them, too, but like I said, it's your call, Sheriff."

"To be honest, I'm raring to go myself, but I'd only be in the way," Liz admits. "Right now, the rest of you have a better chance at identifying super naturals. Go on and help, Rebekah. I appreciate this," Liz says, seizing the blonde's hand. "You're a good sister. I'm sure you were a good daughter, too."

Rebekah pulls back, looking shocked. She's speechless as her eyes turn moist.

"Everything will be fine," she murmurs, still appearing dazed and taken aback. "I'll go now," she says. "Don't get any bright ideas about leaving her side to see your boyfriends," Rebekah scolds Elena. "Stay here with Caroline's mother."

 **Author's Note: Since we were deprived of interaction between the Forbes family and the Originals, I just have to venture in creating some. Seems like KCers were deprived of countless opportunities that could have put Caroline in the limelight and raised significance for the force that is Klaroline. What a shame.** **Alright, so please, pretty please review, with a cherry on top. I'm off for now but may upload more this weekend. Stay in touch : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday Cont'd...

 **KLAUS**

"You weren't kidding about getting me down and dirty?" Caroline says lightly, but Klaus doesn't miss her discomfiture at the fact that the words present a carnal suggestion.

"Perfect day for a picnic, don't you think?" he says. "So what if we're sitting on fertilizer and compost," he jests. "I'll bring you back to Mystic Falls smelling of fresh air…"

"And manure," she cuts in, smiling.

"And don't forget wine," he corrects, popping a cork and filling two plastic stem glasses. He proffers one to Caroline. "I'll have you reeking of all sorts of good stuff by the time we leave, inside and out."

She laughs, noticeable disconcertment rising once more at the sound of his pledge. Caroline bites down on her lower lip.

Klaus swallows. He's tempted to the point of torment.

"Okay," she says. "Tell me. How'd you arrange for this so quickly? Consider me intrigued, Klaus Mikaelson."

She extends her arm for a toast.

"Cheers, love," he says, looking intently at her.

Caroline drops her gaze. "Cheers," she breathes.

"I'm afraid this is less remarkable than it seems," reveals Klaus. "I just called in a reservation, offering a considerable bonus if they fetched us food and drink for a picnic—specifying wine of course…"

"Of course," she interjects. "Although, I was half expecting champagne."

He winks. "Next time."

"Anyway, local farms around here sell their own goods and cheeses," he adds, looking over to the basket of bread and mason jars on the blanket. "I imagine it was a mere hop, skip, and gallop away for Cowboy Aidan and his wranglers to come up with something on the spur of the moment."

"And you called for all of this while we were at Miss Elma's?"

"While you were saying good-bye, yes. But you inspired the idea."

"I did?" she asks, opening a mason jar. She jabs a plastic fork into a beet. Caroline grimaces. "Wow, this is a lot of vinegar and garlic," she appraises.

"Perfect," he says.

"You like garlic?"

"It keeps the vampires away," he jests. He'll drag her in mud if he has, too, just to mask her scent.

Caroline giggles, poking into another beet and offers it to Klaus. It's not lost on him that the relaxed gesture is warm and genial. Their contact and interactions have eased. How he wants to know the feeling of her mouth. He's traced her lips a thousand times with his eyes, but to relish in it—savour her—he lives in that perpetual dream. It's been this way since he walked into her room on her birthday and sat on her bed. He accepts her offering.

"You're right. We'll definitely have to rinse our palette after this." Klaus drinks the wine. "Ah, Virginia's best," he smiles.

"I wouldn't know the difference anyway," says Caroline.

"In hindsight, I suppose it's the best start for a novice. From here, you can move on to Californians, then South America and Australia, until you experience Europe, namely Italy."

Klaus cuts through a roll of cheese, picking a piece with his fingers and holds it out to Caroline. She moves in, her mouth closing around his finger tips, her tongue faintly skimming his skin. Klaus feels like he'll combust, working desperately to regain self-control.

"So, tell me. How'd I inspire this excursion?"

"Your boots," he says quickly, needing desperately to focus on something else. "They're rather equestrian like which brought back to mind the drawing I made for you and remembered researching this place months ago. I hoped for the chance to introduce you to horses, and finally, here we are."

"You really can do and say the most perfect things sometimes."

"It helps when I have someone like you to impress."

"To be clear," she says, echoing a past conversation, "I'm impressed. Thank you, Klaus. Riding was so liberating and powerful. I honestly felt alive in every cell of my body. I mean, I stayed behind a lot, but watching you ride, Klaus, you looked… human. I had no idea how much that in turn would make me feel human, too."

The air feels like it crackles. This would be the best time, an honourable enough time, to ask her if he could come closer, making contact with a caress or a kiss, but Klaus regains his focus. Once she hears the news, once Caroline realizes everyone she cares about is fighting for her while he kept her away and in the dark, she'll return to hating him. Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't. _Will it ever get easier for him with her!_

"Safe to say, my boots are ruined," she says, and Klaus figures she's trying to pull them out of the loaded moment.

He's at his wit's end; the desire devastating.

"Now, you tell me something. How do you feel about the American Saddlebred? I'm familiar with Shires, but Marquisse and Iris did things to me. They are tremendous!"

"I got a kick from the staff. They were in awe with you! It was like they were watching an entire cavalry take over their ranch. I was trying to focus, but it was so hard not to watch them gawk instead. I took a video and a bunch of pictures of you riding and galivanting, you big show-off. I figured you'd want to see for yourself."

"Great minds think alike," he says. "I have footage, too. You're enchanting on a horse, Love. Trust me, I witnessed the crowd focused on your every move, too, for entirely different reasons."

"Seriously! I want to see."

"You're still in the moment. Revel in the real deal, Caroline. In no time, you'll be back home surrounded by the humdrum of Mystic Falls and you'll want to look back at your first adventure. I'll share them with you when we get back."

"You know what I was thinking?" she says, rummaging in the basket. "I can buy a horse!"

Klaus' brows shoot up.

Caroline shrugs. "What? People can have horses as pets!"

She sparkles—the gem tones enveloping her bounce into her eyes and hair. Caroline's green sweater, the invigorating, blue sky, and a brilliant, golden sun makes her utterly magnificent.

Klaus discerns she's ready to pick up again and is amused to see she'll be verbalizing her thoughts without hesitation, speed talking until she's babbling over her own words. It's typical, adorable Caroline. He can't help but grin when he gives her a crisp nod to continue. Klaus pours them more wine.

"So, like I said, I can buy a horse and maybe live on a ranch. Then, I can learn to race!"

Klaus hooks a hand at the back of his neck, squeezing his lips together to tone down a chortle.

"As a matter of fact, maybe I can buy Iris!" she says. "When it's time for me to leave Mystic Falls for good, I can come here and train with Iris and we'll of course win a championship," she continues. Klaus nearly spews wine into his raised glass. "And then, when Iris is older and passes, I can find a new dream, but at least for the first part, I'd have a pet as a companion."

"You can't settle in a place where people from home can decide to take a day trip too, love. You'll have to expand your horizons very quickly, Caroline, and get more creative with your whereabouts. And why do you think you'll be travelling alone? Tyler's still in the picture, last I heard, and you have your friends."

"Bonnie and Matt are not leaving Mystic Falls, and Elena's going to have to choose a brother and go off with him if she's not cured, while the other never stays too far behind. That leaves me all alone."

Klaus flinches, sending her a pained look. "Again, where's Tyler in all of this?"

"Well, my so-called boyfriend seems to think that the only place he can recharge a phone is in a tree, and because he hasn't found one yet in a land of diners, cafes, and motels, he tends to go without word for weeks. So, it's all pending. Hence why I have to think about myself. It's really why I went to Miss Elma's."

"And college?" he asks.

"I've applied, but I'm seriously doubting it. What would it all be for? It's not like I can jump into a career for the next forty years. I'm forever seventeen, Klaus. I'm a high school kid over and over."

"You can pass for older, Love. Your wisdom and maturity disguise your eternal youth."

"Okay, say I get a degree, and just when the doors to a new phase of life are supposed to open, I have to run again. I'm trying to figure out how I'll fill my days and when I look ahead, Klaus, it's lonely. Humans are more alive than we are. I mean, I have a decent plan," she says. "Maybe once a year, for Thanksgiving or Christmas, I'll find a house somewhere secluded, somewhere remote every year. I'll prepare a feast for my mom and friends… I'm on the fence about inviting you…" she teases, lowering her voice as she holds firm eye contact.

His chest hitches and Klaus' tongue darts out to lick his lips. A slow smile builds on Caroline's face.

"I'll organize a proper gathering," she resumes. "We can all be together again even if it is for just a meal or a few days, but we can celebrate and hear what everyone's been up to, and after that, we all go our separate ways again until I summon you to my next awesome party."

"So you're summoning us now, are you?" Klaus smirks.

"Well, it's my dream and in my reveries I'm a queen so yeah, I'm sending for people."

"I may have a few minions to spare if you need, love."

"Not necessary. I'll of course be so fabulous I won't have to compel anyone. They'll all want to flock around me by choice," she snickers.

Klaus rakes a hand through his hair.

"Caroline, I've been there. Why not come to me instead of doing it alone? Let me in," he beseeches. "Take advise from someone who knows. I can show you. Why in all of this, has it not dawned on you to come to me? You know by now that I'll be there for you. You must know that, Caroline."

Her gaze is suddenly ping-ponging to avoid him. "Sometimes," she says softly.

"Sometimes? How can you possibly say that?"

"Because Klaus, when I waited for you, you never came."

Dumbfounded and on the brink of feeling appalled, Klaus rises.

"When… What… What are you talking about? When did I not come to you? You'll need to refresh my memory, love, because I'm certain that's not true."

Caroline gets up. "In school, with Alaric."

"I helped you," he says, baffled.

"You reassured me, yes. You told me to go home, stay inside… You honestly looked worried and concerned, Klaus."

"I was," he barks.

"You told me to go straight home…"

"To remove you from danger."

"Well, guess what, Klaus. I went home! I went home and all I could think about was running smack into your arms out of all people, and the relief I felt. I didn't think I'd make it home and I almost wanted to pull you with me, but Elena wasn't safe. So, I couldn't ask you to do that. You had to help Stefan and Damon get to Elena. I really believed you were being supportive, and that afterwards you'd maybe come and check on me."

It's immediately and hideously apparent to Klaus where she's going with this.

"For some strange reason, I thought, he's going to make sure I'm safe, and I was coming to terms with what I was feeling. That day, I was creeping towards giving you a chance, Klaus. I calmed down, washed up, and I stayed inside just like you said. But then I heard you kidnapped my best friend, and you were draining her and terrorising her after everything she had just gone through for me in the school. And I thought, I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot because I was ready to give you a chance, but you went back to being someone horrible and I never felt so stupid."

Caroline's words hang in the air, dropping venom.

"I went over to Elena's feeling guilty and totally laughable, because of you, Klaus. You made me feel that way. So, yeah. When they were planning to throw you into the Atlantic, I was celebrating along with them because I felt like there was no hope for you, but I was submerging other feelings with Vodka! I hated you, Klaus, and yet I was torn about never seeing you again, and I wanted the chance to tell you off so bad, but there was a microscopic drop in me that didn't want to never see you again. And since then, this is what I'm dealing with when it comes to you—extreme dislike with guilt of liking you near.

"How am I going to trust you when you've proven that if something comes up, if you really, really want, something, Klaus, like a doppelganger or hybrids, I'm easy to turn your back on. You can't just be in reach when there's nothing going on and then suddenly unreachable when something else consumes you. You're unpredictable and it scares the hell out of me. I feel alone enough as it is, so I can't possibly jump into something that will make me feel lonelier."

It feels like the rest of the world has fallen away momentarily, but it picks up again. Klaus stares at the ground, his nails digging into his palms.

"Caroline," he croaks. But now what? What does he want to say? What does he need to articulate besides _I'm a fucking idiot_! He's a raging idiot Klaus admonishes, and this will never change.

He looks up to find her face saturated in confusion, fear, and ire, but there's a sliver of staying power in the confusion—a flake of pardon or pity. Veins cord his neck and his hands remain fists. He hangs his head.

Caroline's quiet, and he almost wishes she'd still go on about something instead of frowning a muddled look his way. His eyes shut, and its despair getting the better of him, and that riles Klaus further. He pins a glare on her, a livid glower that's a reflection of what he feels for himself except he targets Caroline.

 _Coward._

"This picnic is over." He appears in front of her, grabbing her arm. Klaus tugs at Caroline to move.

"No," she says. "I want to talk to you about this."

"Keep yammering, sweetheart. You obviously like the sound of your own voice," he says, dragging her again, but she pulls away.

"I'm trying to have a conversation, Klaus. With all the things you've mastered over the centuries, maybe you can finally learn to talk."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a doer, not a talker." Klaus yanks her sleeve as she jumps back. "Caroline, I swear to you," he says behind gritted teeth.

She stands, feet wide apart. Her demeanour is stiffly on guard and menacing. "I get it. I touched a nerve and you have no idea how to work around it. This, right now, is about you, Klaus, and you're turning it on me because you can't handle the fact that you're not the untouchable hybrid you wish you could be, and I've called you out on it."

Klaus' lip curls, derision whelming his face.

"I've put my cards out on the table," she says. "You thanked me for my honesty once remember? I opened the door, Klaus, and all you have to do is walk in, but you still can't get out of your own damn way."

Caroline bursts through the air, taking off. Klaus catches up, barring her down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me, Klaus, before we really make a scene."

"Settle down," he says, gripping her by the arms. "There's no time to go around compelling everyone to forget what they've seen here, so be a good little lass and calm down."

"Did you take a page from Damon Salvatore's book on being condescending? I've trained for patronizing assholes who think they can demean me. Maybe try fighting like a man," she says, kicking his kneecap.

The boot hits sharp and hard, and Klaus' grip relaxes a little for her to almost wriggle out. He catches her, and she whips around throwing a chop to his throat and squeezes. Klaus whirls Caroline around, flinging her to the SUV. He presses his forehead to hers, clasping the back of her neck with a hand and splays the other wide against the vehicle. All the angst and grief of knowing her pours into this hold. The passion's blinding, but his annoyance with himself and the wrath of knowing she's being hunted confound him.

He can feel her eyes scanning his face. Her lashes touch him lightly, exciting the surface of his already provoked nerves. She's panting lightly, and the puffing sounds blowing at his mouth and neck make Klaus clench, quelling his desires.

Klaus finally looks at her wild, apprehensive eyes. He releases his grasp, running a hand through his hair.

"You still smell like you," he says with a slow, contrite smile growing.

Caroline gapes. Her posture loosens as her brows pucker.

"We'll need to do something about that before we head back, but there's something you need to know first, Caroline."

 **Author's Note: These two are maddening, aren't they! So close and yet so far. It's why they intrigued us. Klaroline was compelling to watch and I just wanted to shake them or slam their faces in for a kiss. So, how do you think Caroline will take the news? Tell me what you think. Please favourite, follow, or review (or all of the above LOL). Talk soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: EtherealDeamon, you're a gem! To all who have reached out, THANK YOU. Kindest regards and deep appreciation. Now, let's move this story forward, slowly but surely : )**

* * *

Sunday Night

 **CAROLINE**

As she slides out of the passenger seat, Caroline catches a glimpse of Elena in her living room. Her mother enters with a phone at her ear, and finally Bonnie becomes visible. The front door opens, and Rebekah exits.

"Nik!" she calls.

"Damn it, Rebekah. We can see everyone in the bloody house," rebukes Klaus. "What are drapes for?" he says, moving past his sister to enter the sheriff's cottage. He immediately pulls the curtains together.

Rebekah looks slighted. "I just got here!" she reports.

"Ignore him. He's mad at me," Caroline clarifies.

"I was here for moral support in case you're wondering, but I left to poke around the town's perimeter myself. The coast is clear—for now anyway. How are you?" she asks.

 _How is she?_ Hurt and anger shot through her when Klaus first enlightened her on the situation, interchanging with fear and doubt. Right now, Caroline doesn't know where she stands. Her emotions are like a flashing cursor lingering on a page.

Liz emerges at the threshold, and Elena and Bonnie shuffle out.

"Sweetheart, you're home!" Liz says. "Girls, come inside please."

Rebekah complies first, and Caroline follows. Elena and Bonnie wave coolly.

"Hi, Care," says Elena, sympathetically.

"Hey, Care Bear," squeals Bonnie.

They each slide an arm around one of Caroline's, but the Sheriff steps in to hug her daughter.

"That was a lot of information to take in, wasn't there, honey?" Liz says.

Caroline's head shakes slightly. _That's the understatement of the year._

Klaus had been very to the point with the details. He was succinct, and visibly shaken and agitated, but then again, they were still hanging on to the debacle of their initial conversation. After that explosion, he had to come forth with this shocking and demoralizing information. Caroline was bowled over and knocked for six. She guesses that's how she's feeling.

"Let's go in the kitchen to discuss what we know for now," declares Liz. "Rebekah picked up coffee."

"Excuse me, Sheriff," Klaus breaks in.

Caroline regards him apprehensively, trying to keep her expression even. For the first time since meeting him, she reckons she can no longer neatly classify who he is to her. He's far from the man of her dreams, the perfect guy from when she was sixteen; nor is he the villain, even if he has succeeded to demonize himself.

"I'm off to meet the others at their posts. We'll keep in touch correct?"

"Of course," Liz answers, almost affectionately. "Thank you, Klaus. Call me with an update."

Caroline watches him. He's warm with her mother, nodding curtly. "Ladies," he says to the others, and lifts his gaze to meet hers. "Caroline," he utters, and vanishes.

"Let's go talk," announces Liz.

"I think I got the gist, Mom," Caroline answers cynically.

She enters the kitchen and walks around the island, gliding a finger on the counter top. "Seems my late father's boyfriend came to town—a werewolf actually—to tell Klaus that Daddy ordered a witch hunt against me," she says, circulating the island.

Rebekah tilts her head to Bonnie. "What's wrong with her?"

"Not sure," says Bonnie, and then shrugs at Elena's concerned look.

"Basically, my father wants me dead so damn much that he's brainwashed wolves to do the dirty work he couldn't accomplish while he was alive. Now, said father, who was candidly against super natural beings might I add, funnily enough, left my mom and me to run with them anyway."

Caroline looks over to her mother. Liz closes her eyes as she takes in a breath.

"Adding fuel to the fire is Tyler and his bellyaching about Klaus, which I get. Don't get me wrong, the guy has every reason to, but he conveniently forgets the part when he took every pleasure from being a hybrid in the beginning, and was a total, pompous ass about it, too. Nevertheless," Caroline continues, "this generates further disapproval since Tyler can't shut his mouth about our business. I now look like the inconsiderate vampire girlfriend who's accepting advances from the original hybrid who massacred a bunch of his own. Meanwhile," Caroline persists, breaking off her pacing to venture into the foyer, "Mom doesn't call me with a heads-up. Instead, she sends said original hybrid to me, and risks everyone here while I stay ignorantly away on a short break."

"Caroline, it was for the best," Liz assures.

"It's not just vampires and a witch you sent out there. There's Matt, too, and not to mention you! No offense Mom, but you knowing how to shoot a gun won't cut it."

"Matt volunteered, and Elena and Bonnie were here the entire time. Klaus sent Rebekah to me, and she offered to scout the area. I'm sorry, sweetie, that you're the bull's eye, but your friends are targets on the board, too. It concerns everyone, but right now, you remain the one most at risk."

"I feel like an idiot. I was oblivious to everything!"

Right. Add self-pity on the list of things Caroline's feeling.

"Mom, if anyone gets hurt because of me, I couldn't live with that. You should have included me. You should have given me a choice. I understand it's your motherly instinct kicking in, but it's my father putting everyone's life on the line, and if I can't do something about it, then it makes no sense for the others to be in this war."

"Caroline," Elena cuts in, "the wolves know about us," she repeats, a grim tone making it sink in.

Caroline recoils, appreciatively. After all, what are friends for, right?

"They'll strike whoever they come across first except they're tracking you," Elena explains.

"It's true," concurs Rebekah. "Your dad crossed every T and dotted every I. He supplied them with your personal items just so they could keep you fresh in mind when it was finally time."

"I know," Caroline sighs. "Klaus told me. I'm surprised your brother didn't put a skunk to my face and have it spray me."

"Is that why you're wearing his jacket," probes Bonnie.

"He wanted me to dump my clothes before crossing the town border to block my scent."

"So, the mud and God knows what else you tracked in here…" Liz partakes.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "All part of Klaus' plan."

"Well, it's a good one, honey. He knows what he's doing. He thinks like a cop, and that's what we need."

"Don't you mean he thinks like a predator?" Elena chimes in.

Rebekah's ready to take to task. "Oh, Elena. Not this again!"

"Girls!" Liz chastises.

Tears blur Caroline's eyes as she faces her mother. "Why?" she asks. "Why? What…" Caroline fumbles for words and comprehension.

Liz grips her daughter's chin. "I think the answer you're looking for is your father is a wanna-be super natural and an asshole. That was the unanimous conclusion anyway." She smiles.

"We had a meeting," grins Elena.

Caroline smirks. "That must have been interesting," she says, trying to do her part at lightening the mood. "I need to see Steven," she says. "Mom, I need to hear everything from him."

"I know. We'll arrange for a meeting, sweetie, but for now, please go take a shower."

"I brought beauty products," says Rebekah. She picks up a red, recyclable cloth bag from under the console by the front door.

"Here," she says. "I bought this."

Rebekah hands Caroline bottles of Kiwi-Avocado shampoo and conditioner. "And there's this, too," she presses, passing what looks to Caroline as bodywash.

Caroline takes a whiff. "Rebekah, this is a little too manly."

"Well, I took it from Nik's shower!" she argues. "You'll smell like clovers and fruits instead of your usual vanilla, patchouli, rose assortment," she says, waving a hand as she's considering Caroline's skincare products.

Caroline's impressed. "You're actually pretty close on that."

"Obviously. I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer than any of you, and that's why you should all accept my family's help full heartedly."

"Thanks," Caroline says, sheepishly. "But, I'll freshen up later. I think I want to meet with the rest of them, too. Better I stink, right?" she quips.

It's too early in the game for jokes realizes Caroline. They're not coming naturally just yet.

"Honey, you're staying here until we have an update. Consider this my motherly instinct in overdrive, and if you don't listen, I'll call for back up in the form of Klaus Mikaelson."

"This is about me!" cries Caroline. "How am I not the one in charge here?"

"There's only room for one Sheriff in this town," Liz announces. "And I'm it."

Caroline drops her head in defeat. She eyes her foul, grimy boots. She's too tired to demand a rematch on the matter, and the mental fatigue and lack of energy warrants some time alone. A shower, she decides, may do the trick.

 **Author's Note: It's not long, but the story moves on. Hope you enjoyed this continuation. I'll keep posting, but don't be a stranger. Do tell me how you're liking—or not liking—this story. All feedback helps with the craft.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Sunday Cont'd...

 **CAROLINE**

Caroline is mildly intrigued to hear everyone's interpretation of the events that had happened while she was away. But, for now, she decides to abandon the curiosity.

"Caroline," Rebekah calls before she enters the bathroom. "New towels and jammies," she says, giving her a travel bag. "But the bag belongs to me and I want it back," she warns.

"Thanks, Rebekah."

"So, let's change the subject, shall we. Any progress with Nik?"

"Progress?" Caroline says, puzzled.

"What? Don't you understand the term? Progress! Like, have you and Nik taken whatever this is to the next level?"

Caroline gasps. "Rebekah!"

"I'm not talking about a shag. I mean you making things less difficult for him."

"Because of everything he's done!"

"Granted, but it's there, isn't it? You accepted his company and although I'll put my money on my brother saying a million wrong things since playing the brute is what he does best, it wasn't enough to relieve your confusion."

Caroline looks across the hall to the stairs. Rebekah releases an exasperated sigh.

"Bonnie's with Liz and Elena's talking to one of her boyfriends. No one's listening, Caroline. I'm just saying that this is new territory for us. My family's not accustomed to seeing Nik thoroughly immersed in protecting anyone outside of his siblings—if what you call what he did to us protection. Anyhow, when Elijah asked…"

Caroline staggers. "Elijah?"

"Yes, I called on him for backing. As I was saying," Rebekah continues, "when Elijah returned my call he was thrown to hear Nik's involvement. His question was, 'Why does Niklaus care what happens to Sheriff Forbes' daughter?' and I honestly didn't know the answer to that. So, I'd like something to offer my eldest brother and I want to hear it from you."

"Rebekah," Caroline says, massaging her forehead. "I can barely talk to your brother about our issues, so I'm not about to embark on them with you, especially not tonight."

She notices Rebekah flinch, immediately feeling apologetic, but damn it, SHE IS HAVING A BAD DAY!

"Look, I'm obviously not going anywhere tonight, which is totally ridiculous because I can vamp speed out of here!" Caroline says, hurling her arms. "But, I don't want more on my mom's plate, so I'm laying low. If you're still here when I get out from the shower, I promise I'll let you in on some of what's been going on between your brother and me. I actually want to pick your brain, too, about him. However, you really don't have to stay, Rebekah. You've wasted enough time. I appreciate all you've done, but we'll understand if you have other things to do. It wasn't fair for Klaus to drag you into this."

Rebekah squints, giving Caroline a hard smile. "I expect details," she says, sauntering off.

Caroline puffs up her cheeks. She doesn't know what to expect anymore. Everyone she knows is slapping her with whiplash.

She enters the bathroom, setting Rebekah's bag on the counter between two sinks, drawing out a stool. Caroline sits with her hands covering her face and drops her head onto the bag, stifling whimpers. She's short of hyperventilating as the cries quickly turn to sobs. She stays this way, dazed and disconsolate.

Over and over she had forgiven her father while he was alive. There were so many things she could have thrown at him that she chose to ignore, choosing peace for her small family. But this… this was devastating, and weirdly enough, surprisingly embarrassing. How can a parent despise their child this much? How can he hate her like this? What's so deplorably wrong with Caroline for her own father to do this?

A chime propels her back to the present, signalling a message. Consecutive rings follow. Caroline retrieves her mobile from a back pocket.

 _Klaus_.

The fuzzy chaos in her brain dissipates, and it's not lost on her that his name just brought on a semblance of clarity. She wipes her eyes. _This guy's poison and wine._ It dawns on her that the last time she was a snivelling mess, she ended up in his arms, and remembers how much she liked it there.

Caroline slides her finger across the screen for his messages, finding pictures from the ranch instead. In the first, she's caressing Iris's body. In the next, she's closer against Iris's face. In another, Caroline's mounting the horse, and next, she's sitting astride on her. Finally, and she remembers the precise blissful moment she's focused on, Caroline's closer to the ground, squatting in front of Iris as the horse's head is lowered, and their foreheads are touching. She can't see her own face in this image with her hair draping around her, but Caroline loves this picture like nothing she's seen before.

"Klaus," she whispers.

Caroline smiles tiredly, deciding to act nonetheless. The drive had been a predominantly agonizing silent one, but she wants to be in contact with him again.

She types: **Hi**

"Wow. Chicken much, Caroline?" she chastises.

He answers: **Hi**

She taps away: **You were right. I'm glad I'm only seeing these now. I needed this. Thank you.**

She imagines Klaus gobsmacked at the sight of seeing 'You were right.' It's not something she relays often, and she's sure he's startled.

Klaus: **Say that again, love. I was what?**

Caroline laughs.

Caroline: **YOU WERE RIGHT. That's the last time I'm saying it.**

Klaus: **How are you?**

Caroline: **I've been better. Wish we were back at the ranch.**

Caroline looks over her words. Yes, that is what she meant to type— _we_.

Klaus: **Don't get any ideas, Caroline. STAY PUT.**

He missed it. She's not certain if she's hurt or relieved Klaus did not catch it, but aims for a different tactic as potential damage control.

Caroline: **You're not the boss of me!**

She bites down on a grin. Sometimes, she can't help how comical it is when she imagines him riled. She tucks her nose in his jacket, taking in remnants of Klaus. Caroline unzips it and removes the leather, scrunching the collar up against her face. There was something wanton about wearing it over her bare breasts. _Bastard._ He owes her a sweater and bra—and boots for that matter!

"Caroline!" Rebekah yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"What!"

"We're just checking, honey," joins Liz. "Klaus sent a message. He thinks you're going to run."

"I'm fine. Hitting the shower now," she assures.

Caroline types: **You're driving everybody crazy! It was a joke.**

Klaus says: **Better safe than sorry.** **I don't like this messaging. May I call you?**

Caroline: **Hopping into the shower. I'll call you soon.**

Caroline places the phone on the counter and peels off her jeans. She rummages in a drawer for a hairband, twisting her mane in a bun. She sees a relatively full bottle of pills on the counter and stares down at it. She takes it, studying the prescription.

"What the heck does she need these for?"

 **Author's Note: This is a weekend out of hell for Caroline. Things go from bad to worse, and Liz has some explaining to do. Maybe I'll upload more tonight. Fingers crossed. Leave me a note!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Message: Best-Of-Nerds-And-Spies, KlaroAJPunk, EtherealDeamon, Roxycall, Bexbrugg, Jelly, and last but not least, to the guests reaching out and those favouriting and following—THANK YOU. Loads and loads of gratitude!**

* * *

 **LIZ**

There's a silver lining in this, for this Liz is sure. She left the girls chatting it up in Caroline's room like they were thirteen again, and it had delighted the sheriff. It was also comforting to see Caroline include Rebekah, much to Bonnie and Elena's chagrin. There's something about the original sister that pulls at Liz's heart. In fact, her presence around the house while her daughter was away had felt a lot like having Caroline near.

Liz briefly interrupted their chatter, advising them she had to somehow remain accountable at the station, especially since they don't want to raise suspicion. She had checked in with Klaus, and everything was status quo around the border. He agreed that she should make an appearance at work, and Rebekah was appointed watch over the house. It was an awkward conversation with Klaus for the sole reason that he had quipped about someone finally calling his phone instead of the incessant texting, but they shared the opinion that it was possibly the best way to sneak in an update if they didn't want to be heard. _Who the hell would have ever imagined this?_

In recent days, Liz's main symptoms have been random bouts of various afflictions. Sometimes, it's difficulty with balance, nausea, headaches, and other times, fits of numbness in a leg or an arm. Caroline had confronted her about the pills, which regrettably Liz was careless with during Caroline's absence, and had shrugged them off, blaming it on another occupational hazard—high blood pressure.

The sheriff maneuvers around her desk, verifying documents and generally tidying up. She's disrupted by a soft tap at the door.

"Come in," she calls, trying to blink the shadows out of her eyes. It's tough reading lately.

"Good evening, Sheriff Forbes. Please let me know if I'm intruding."

Liz's head shoots up. It's an elegant, calm voice commanding her attention.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she utters.

Elijah smiles. "I thought I would have to reintroduce myself," he says, closing the door behind him. "May I have a word, my good Sheriff?"

"Sure, please sit," she says, pointing to a chair across her desk. "I heard you could be returning, but I'm still surprised to see you. You've been gone for a few months now, correct?"

"Indeed. How is this good town getting on?" he asks, draping a leg over his knee. "I hope my siblings are behaving and considered productive members of the community by now."

She settles in her chair with slow, cautious movements. Her lips purse in thought as she considers the question, containing a potentially disparaging grin. "They have their moments," she says, curbing a smile.

Her remark sparks a boisterous chuckle out of Elijah. "I for one appreciate your penchant for understatements, Sheriff Forbes."

She acknowledges his approval with a fleeting nod. "What can I do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Elijah, please."

"As you wish, but I remain Sheriff."

Elijah slaps a hand on his knee, seemingly amused. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way," he says. "Now, I hear there are grave matters concerning your daughter. Allow me to express how much I commiserate with you. This must be a tremendously upsetting time," he says, reaching out towards a frame on Liz's desk.

"May I?" he asks.

"Sure," she says.

Elijah studies the photograph. "I remember her at my family's ball. She's truly a lovely young woman, Sheriff Forbes. I imagine it's hard in this day and age for someone as young as Caroline to carry herself throughout a highly sophisticated event, but she was entirely graceful. Kudos!" he says. Elijah's head dips slightly, saluting Liz.

"My daughter is in her element in that kind of thing. I'm afraid I have little if nothing to do with that."

"I actually became familiar with Elena Gilbert and the Salvatores while I was in town. I only crossed paths with Caroline and regret to say I don't know her well at all. However, my siblings have been acquainted, and it's why I'm here."

Liz's body perks up, assembling focus. Her eyes strain.

"Rebekah tells me Niklaus is occupied with helping your family. I'm pleasantly surprised to hear it but remain suspicious."

"I suppose I can understand why you'd be doubtful of his assistance. I certainly was," she states. "I mean no disrespect, Elijah, but your family, Klaus in particular, are usually the initiators of all bad things around here, and now your brother's an ally."

"So, it's true?"

"Yes, and Rebekah as well."

"When I left town, I promised Elena and the Salvatores that I would no longer be a challenge. It was important for my sister to build a short likeness to a human life here and I believe she deserves that. Niklaus and I on the other hand, had a falling out," he explains. "We're still coping with that, but at a smart distance. Yet, when my baby sister called, and I heard this was really about someone else, my curiosity got the better of me, and I returned. Therefore, Sheriff Forbes, I'm here to ask you one precise question."

"I'm all ears."

"Does Niklaus' involvement stem from a genuine concern or has he stepped in for something in return?"

"I'm not going to lie," she says, readying herself to get up on her feet. Dizziness forces her to reconsider. "There was a time when your brother was testing sire bonds and my daughter was collateral damage. He ultimately saved her for my support. If you recall, Stefan had you and your family in the very coffins Klaus had stuffed you in himself, threatening to dump you in the ocean. He went around town decapitating hybrids, and Klaus needed me and the mayor on his side for added pressure. So, it wouldn't be unreasonable to believe that we're missing something. But, to my trained eye, he's genuinely concerned about Caroline."

Liz feels like she has been subconsciously keeping count. She doesn't want Klaus' history festering right now, when she has to accept him as a comrade until the threat against Caroline is extinguished.

"I'm not sure what's going on between your brother and my daughter, Elijah," Liz admits. Her mouth feels dry, an effect from the pills, and her brows furrow from the pressure in her head. She tries soldiering through. "Caroline has a boyfriend, and Klaus has been terrible to everyone she knows, including Caroline, but they have an inexplicable influence on each other that I wasn't aware of until this weekend."

She notices an odd look from Elijah, followed by a glance at the water jug on her desk.

He rises. "May I?"

"Sure," she says. He pours a glass, proffering it to Liz.

"Thanks."

Elijah returns to his seat.

"And for yourself?" she asks.

"I'm good," he replies. "I confess, Sheriff, I'm intrigued to see what you're saying with my own eyes."

"Obviously her friends would oppose, and I'm not keen, but right now, their _friendship_ is keeping her safer than I can. So, I definitely won't butt in."

"Then you and Caroline have my support!"

Liz smiles warily.

"I promised myself that I would not get drawn in by Klaus' business solely because he's my brother. I want to exist on merit and civility. It must be a noble fight, or I won't get caught up in it anymore. Your daughter, and it seems the likes of all super naturals who are trying to carve out new versions of themselves in Mystic Falls, find themselves in a bind. Rebekah explained as much. The border can use more patrol and I'll gladly meet them on the front line after this meeting."

"I appreciate that. I think we can use all the help we can get."

She's about to push her chair back when suddenly she frets finding equilibrium again. She can't always anticipate when she'll exactly feel weak and dizzy but knows better in this moment. Yet, Liz finds this closing conversation deserves a hand shake, and wants to properly thank Elijah.

"Please, stay seated, Sheriff. Don't bother yourself with me. May I be so forward to discuss another matter."

"Of course."

"I'm not clear how much you know or understand when it comes to us and how _we_ function…"

" _We_ meaning super naturals."

"Vampires in particular, Sheriff. I won't speak for others but of our kind I know exceptionally well. See, with time we detect sadness, fear, goodness, and evil radiating from one's life force."

"Meaning blood."

"Yes, forgive me. I'm merely trying to…"

"Beat around the bush?" she says, making a light-hearted grin. "Elijah, I know none of what keeps my daughter and the rest of you alive is pretty, so no need for the scenic route. Say what you have to say. You can be frank."

"Very well," he says, and Elijah looks ready to resume, bringing his fingertips together in a steeple. "For someone as old as I am, and my sister, and I would imagine Niklaus, when something interrupts one's blood stream, disturbing the signals of their life force, we can pick up a significant difference. With a trained nose and palette…"

Liz cringes.

"You did say to avoid the scenic route," he teases.

She clears her throat. "Go on."

Elijah spreads his arms as though seeking inspiration.

"An experienced vampire can detect these interruptions."

Liz feels unexpectedly guarded; wary where this is going.

"I will be blunt now," he warns.

With a curt nod, Liz gives him clearance.

"Where is your tumor, Sheriff?"

Liz's entire body contracts in shock. She looks unyieldingly at Elijah's warm, serious face, and she's sick with dread. She folds her arms under her breasts, adding pressure to her stomach.

"Cancer?" he asks.

Her voice feels like it's coagulating on its way up.

"Brain," she says.

 **Author's Note: This is bitter-sweet. I'm happy to introduce Elijah into the story, but Liz is breaking my heart.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Message: I see new readers taking a chance with my fanfic. THANK YOU!**

Klaus surveys an uneasy Steven as they wait together for Damon and Stefan. The wolf is out of his depth, and Klaus enjoys seeing him rather discomfited. There had been intense debates with the Salvatore brothers if the rogue should be locked up in their boarding house or in a cell within Klaus' mansion. The thing is, Steven can suddenly prove to be worthwhile with his connections to various rogues. This fact took killing him off the table, but trusting him is risky-maybe even absurd. Nevertheless, Klaus is more than relatively convinced that the wolf is unaffectedly dedicated to right this wrong against Caroline.

"It just takes one ignorant, puffed-up, condescending, high and mighty to stir a movement," says Steven, digging his hands in his jacket pockets. "We see it all through history."

"Missing your boyfriend?" sneers Klaus.

Steven shoves his hands deeper, his spine curving when his chin dips.

"I'm just thinking about the most receptive packs when it came to Bill. Like I told you, the vow was to respect his wishes and wait for Liz to go naturally, but it just takes one hot-blooded renegade to want revenge for a fight that's not even his in the first place. That's all it takes to get a movement going," says Steven, his voice burdened by a sudden gust of wind. "He probably believes vampires are taking over, or making mockeries of werewolves, and between what Bill preached and Tyler's stories, that's what possibly did it."

"I should have planted a permanent muzzle on Lockwood's face," Klaus snarls. His gaze bounces from place to place. "Where the bloody hell are they?"

"I want in, Klaus," announces Steven. "I want in on whatever it is you'll offer."

" _In_?" Klaus asks, his voice steeped in sarcasm. "You want in?"

"I don't have family. I lost some a long time ago due to ordinary circumstances and the rest… well… I was incompatible and a recluse. Once we get rid of this threat," he says, unfazed by his hasty confidence, "I'm ready to be called on if you need support. Now, I'm not saying I'm okay with being anyone's gofer. I've come a long way from that, and I can't match the strengths your hybrids provided, but I happen to think there's a lot to be said about plain old back up; about just knowing someone will have your back and the back of the ones that matter most to you, vice-versa."

Klaus shakes his head, chuckling. His laughter is drenched in disdain.

"I don't think you understand who you're dealing with, mate. This pledge of yours is nothing but a spineless ruse to let you live after I secure Caroline's life. For once, pup," taunts Klaus, "have the guts to face the music or I'll gladly rip you apart to see if you have any in there at all."

"I'm not going anywhere when this is over, Klaus."

Klaus snorts, massaging his temples. He looks at Steven with intense focus through narrowing eyes. His jaw is clenched.

"I'm staying whether you decide to kill me or keep me around. I could displace myself every few years when you have to pick up and go, or I can make something of myself here, and come when you call. But, in between, I'm okay living as a quiet lone wolf, minding my business."

"Audacious mutt, aren't you."

Steven brings his knees and legs together. "Permission to approach?"

Klaus makes an acquiescing nod.

Steven shifts, moving forward a few steps until he's directly opposite Klaus.

"Yesterday, when I said I know my menial place next to you—an ancient wolf, an original vampire, and conceived by none other than a witch—respect is a given. I will look up to you if you choose to let me live, or accept my death by your hands."

"Maybe I should throw you back to the packs," Klaus spits out.

"That's your call."

Klaus studies Steven, and the rogue resumes a guard's stance, watching the town's limits.

"I want to return to my assigned range around the border. Are the brothers coming tonight?" he goads as Klaus' phone vibrates.

He retrieves it, his mouth instantly slackening at the sight of her name.

Klaus answers, "Hello, Love."

"Hey," says Caroline. "What's going on over there?"

"Not much, sweetheart. So, you can rest well. Is Rebekah still with you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Elena and Bonnie just left, and my mom went to the station, but she should be on her way back."

"Ah, your friends left? You'd never leave their side if they were in trouble."

"Klaus," Caroline says, prolonging his name in reproof. "There's nothing for them to do here. Bonnie needs to get back to some _witch vs wolf_ stuff in her grimoire and Elena is a vampire. She can help scout the area for a few hours."

"So, that's why those two are late. Elena has distracted them. Brilliant!" shouts Klaus.

"Listen, there's only so much Pinterest we can look at. So, in the end, they are helping out, which is more than what I'm doing. Me staying behind like this with everyone fighting my fight…"

"Don't start, Caroline."

"It doesn't make any sense, Klaus! I'm at home in pjs and the rest of you are out being proactive. I hate this feeling."

"Sweetheart, it's temporary. Just enjoy your evening. I'm sure you and Rebekah will get on for a night. Have girl talk. My sister could certainly benefit from some with growing up with brothers and all."

"I'm so bored I almost wish wolves would enter town just so there's something to do," she laments.

"So help me, Caroline," Klaus says, pacing in short spans. "I will break your neck, drain the vervain out of your system, replenish you, and compel you to stay inside if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"And what would you do after that?

"What!" he says, exasperated.

"Once I've stayed inside… what would you do after that?"

He tenses, squeezing his eyes as realization strikes. Klaus stares down at his boots, taking a deep, pained breath. A haunted look crosses his face.

"What would you do, Klaus?" she says, more demanding.

"I'd absolutely and undeniably come over to check up on you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline remains silent, and Klaus grows harried.

"Caroline," he starts. "Caroline, if I would have known that you'd accept my visit…"

"But that's just it, Klaus!" she says, piqued, "If someone you care about is recovering from an ordeal, you just turn up. You check in, even if it's with a phonecall. What you don't do is kidnap their best friend."

Klaus rubs the back of his neck. "I don't deny I have a lot to learn, Caroline. I am trying, damn it!" he hisses, turning away further to kerb Steven from hearing.

"Well, lucky you met me then."

He smiles, relieved her tone has tweaked.

"Indeed, love. Incredibly and undeservedly fortunate."

"You can say that again," she retorts.

Klaus beams a smile. How he misses that smart mouth.

"Perhaps someday, _we_ can go back to the ranch?" he says, hoping her message had not been the result of a typographical error. He had read it often enough!

"That depends. Are you going to pull another hissy fit?" she jests.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, love," he quips, and Caroline laughs. _It worked_.

"Okay, so I'm off for some girl talk with Rebekah while you guys save Mystic Falls, but if you round up enough minions to do your dirty work," she says, and Klaus imagines her smirking, "You know where to find me."

"I'd like to see you before you turn in," he admits.

"You should pop in. Your sister bought me very cute jammies."

Klaus inhales, licking his lips. "I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, Caroline."

"I'll see you soon, Klaus."

Klaus slips his phone away, warily inspecting Steven. There had to be quite a bit of the conversation the wolf had overheard.

"Permission?" inquires Steven.

"Granted."

Steven leaves his post, walking prudently over to Klaus.

"If Caroline can forgive me, then she becomes my only family. I'll guard her like my own. So, if you choose to commission me, Klaus, all I can possibly ask is that you protect my family, and it seems you expect her to be protected at all times, too. Therefore, I don't see how an arrangement cannot work between us.

Klaus mulls over Steven's words. An uncanny smile builds on his face.

"Women deliver us our weaknesses, mate," he sighs.

"I beg to differ," a voice says from behind, coming within reach. "Love does that, brother."

 **Author's Message: So, Elijah's popping in to lend a hand. What about Steven? How do we feel about him? Please review, favourite, follow, or share the link to this fanfic via your preferred social media sites with our lovely Klaroline community. I'll definitely post again this week. Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Elijah," croaks Klaus.

The eldest original boasts a sly swagger, one that appears enjoyably cognisant at Klaus' expense.

"Good to see you, Niklaus. I hear you're busy."

Klaus looks askance at Steven and Elijah.

"Bring me up to speed, will you, brother," says Elijah, making his way to the wolf. He proffers a hand.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he announces. "You must be Steven?"

"I am," Steven confirms.

"Rebekah told me a wolf was involved in the reinforcement. Tell me, Niklaus, shouldn't you be spread out to cover more ground? Just look how easy it was for me to sneak my way in," Elijah rouses.

Klaus reins in on his growing annoyance, provoked by his brother's disparaging grin.

"Well, you must have slipped through somewhere between either of the Salvatore's territory. Luckily, we're scheduled to meet, and I can personally hold them liable."

"Good!" Elijah exclaims. "That means I haven't missed anything. To be fair, I arrived while Rebekah was on patrol. She informed me of her designated mileage and I merrily drove through town." He smiles. "Tonight, I felt like a walk. Such a beautiful night, albeit a little windy when I left the sheriff's office, but beautiful nonetheless."

Klaus surveys his brother, austerely.

"What business do you have with the sheriff?" he asks.

"Well, that all depends on what business you have with her daughter," answers Elijah, deadpan.

"Grab some popcorn and take a seat next to me, original big bro," taunts Damon. "We're all dying to find out what happens to these two."

"You're late," scolds Steven.

"Be a good little lapdog and eat your milk-bone quietly, preferably away from my foot so I don't kick your face in."

"Damon!" scolds Stefan.

Klaus glowers. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Sorry," says Damon. "Brotherly spat, but you two know all about that," he jeers.

"Elena came to help, and Damon sent her back," Stefan explains.

"Well, I brought her back kicking and screaming," Damon adds, rocking back on his feet.

"So, I watched over both perimeters until Damon returned."

"Jeopardizing the operation!" admonishes Steven.

Damon looks nauseated. "Oh, what a kiss ass! Seriously, Toto, don't you have any pride or self-respect, or did Dorothy take it back to Kansas with her?"

Steven turns to Klaus. "Do we really need him? He's clearly unwilling and…"

"…and a supreme moron and a lazy sod. Yes, I'm aware," Klaus interjects. "Salvatore, it's your choice. You can either use this to your advantage—pretend you care about Elena's friend and she will find you irresistible for it, or you can kidnap your brother's girl…"

"She's not really my girl anymore, Klaus."

"And take her far away from this current threat, but beware, option two comes with fine print," says Klaus, ominously. "When I find you, I'll kill Elena right in front of you. Choose wisely."

"If you children are done quarreling," interrupts Elijah, "I have questions."

"No time," Klaus rebuffs. "We're going on our second night, Elijah, and we need to get the ball rolling into tomorrow."

"Well, it's _our_ second night," says Damon, leaning to Elijah's side as though whispering. "He left to find Caroline on Saturday, and the two of them spent the better part of today riding horses under the sun while we put our lives on the line for Blondie."

"That's what Liz wanted," Stefan reminds him. "She wanted her daughter to have the day."

"Yeah, and who suggested it?" Damon persists.

"What the hell does that matter? We couldn't let Caroline cross back into town on her own," Stefan rebukes.

"Why not? She's a big girl."

"Klaus," pleads Steven. "Dismiss him!"

"With pleasure," says Klaus, twisting Damon's neck.

Stefan recoils from watching his brother drop to the ground.

"You really didn't see that coming?" derides Elijah.

Klaus draws in a long breath, looking up at the sky. "Full moon tomorrow, Steven. Maybe we should throw him into the woods."

"And that would be my pleasure," quips Steven.

"Look," Stefan says, dismayed. "He doesn't want Elena anywhere near this. This isn't about Damon not wanting to help Caroline. He's just worried Elena will be rash."

Klaus registers Stefan's words. They sound eerily identifiable. Klaus doesn't let the realization fester.

"Still, I want him out of my sight. We'll tell the witch to create a barrier along his lookout point. The least Bonnie can do is spell some of that radius, and you will take on what's left of your pitiable brother's area as well as your own."

"Niklaus," Elijah intervenes. "Surely the good people of Mystic Falls need access in and out of their town. You cannot cloak a barricade, and if memory serves, vervain is in the water supply. We can't compel them to forget they've driven into an imaginary wall."

"It's against super naturals, Elijah," Klaus says. "I'll call on Rebekah and we can discuss tomorrow's itinerary with her."

"Klaus," Stefan speaks up. "Let Damon resume his duty and add Rebekah to the border. We can use all the help we can get."

Klaus glowers, taking long, forceful strides until he's confronting Stefan.

"Get him out of here, Stefan. You have one chance to get him on task or next time, I'll rip his neck off his shoulders, or would you like that pleasure instead, Ripper?"

Stefan swallows. "You'll keep me posted about tomorrow?"

"I'll contact you."

"What about the full moon? It'll be dangerous around the perimeter, Klaus."

"For you two maybe." Klaus smiles, menacingly.

"May I suggest then that we all reconvene at dawn," says Elijah.

"You're staying?" Klaus asks.

"It's not totally obvious yet, brother?"

They watch Stefan collect Damon, hurling him over a shoulder. Klaus turns to Steven, gesturing him to return to his post, and is left ill at ease with being alone with his brother. He remembers the last time he saw him. Elijah had been withdrawn, sullen, and almost woeful. He transfers his weight to the other leg, frowning, until he's ultimately glaring at his brother.

"What are you really doing here, Elijah?"

"The sheriff has been patient with our family, Niklaus. When Rebekah said her daughter needed help, I wanted to support our sister's good intentions. You do understand that she plans to remain here if she's cured, and my wish is that Rebekah leads a simple, peaceful life. So, making amends with the people of this town is important to her and I want to encourage it."

Klaus bursts into a sardonic, incredulous laugh.

Elijah ignores it. "She was also happy to share that you have promised to help her locate the cure. I'm surprised to hear it, but if you plan to deceive her, Niklaus, mark my words, I will get in your way."

"Well, this makes a lot more sense—Rebekah performing good deeds for something in return. Nothing new there, and when the quarterback she's pinned her hopes and dreams on realizes nothing has changed, there will be a witch hunt against our very human sister!" Klaus' voice booms. "But what do I know. I'm just the selfish, evil brother," he says, seething. "She's supposed to _want_ to help Caroline!"

Elijah recoils. Klaus watches him decipher his statement.

"Do you think so low of her that she can't succeed as a decent human being? She deserves happiness, Niklaus, whether we're successful or not in saving Caroline."

A quick jolt shoots through Klaus. Muscles in his jaw twitch as he bears the intense pulsating in his veins. He drops, sitting on his heels. Maybe it was her name, the images of her face attached to the sound of her name, the idea that his brother knows more about Klaus' connection to her with the growing fear that Elijah may turn jealous or revengeful. After all, Klaus has prevented his brother's happiness at all costs in the past.

"My Gods," utters Elijah. "Have I lived to see the day?" he says, approaching Klaus. "I'm asking you one more time, brother. Who is this girl to you?"

Klaus lifts his gaze from the dewy ground cover and exposed tree roots. Elijah watches, and the silence feels sympathetic somehow. It makes Klaus boil in both ire and humiliation.

"I remember her from mother's ball," Elijah continues. "You were positively captivated, Niklaus. You watched her all night, following her around the estate. You were entirely distracted, leaving me alone to investigate Mother's intentions."

Klaus rises. "You dare," he snarls. "You venture into convincing yourself that you alone saved us from Mother!"

"I'm attempting to understand what the sheriff's daughter means to you. I'm endeavouring to believe that karma, brother, has finally come to bite you in the arse," he hisses.

Klaus swallows, dropping his gaze once more.

"I'm struggling to believe that my brother is so beside himself with worry," says Elijah, "that he can't even plan for tomorrow."

Klaus moves in to strike him but retrieves instantly. He holds hard on his urge.

"Niklaus, since when are you low on plans or late to strategize? You sent them off tonight because you have no idea what to do."

"Watch yourself, Elijah."

"I'll tell you what you want to do. You want to stake her, cloak her coffin, and wake her when the threat is gone. Except, you can't do that because you'll kill her, and the fear is paralyzing you!"

Klaus lunges, seizing Elijah's neck and plows him against a tree. Elijah smirks, remaining infuriatingly calm.

"She's sick, you know—the sheriff. I was able to detect the tumor so I'm sure you picked up on the growth as well."

Klaus releases him. "Of course I know," he says, behind gritted teeth. "I'm not an amateur, Elijah!"

"I asked her about it."

"Now who gave you permission to do that? Does she even know herself!"

"Of course she does," replies Elijah. "One does not put so much thought before every movement, Niklaus. You've probably seen her around the others, but I imagine that's when she works the hardest at veiling the symptoms." Elijah sighs. "It's cancer."

Klaus rakes a hand through his hair. "I knew it," he groans.

"Brain cancer," Elijah adds.

Klaus falls back a few steps, his eyes glassy.

"I suggested she tell her daughter."

"No!" Klaus roars. "Caroline cannot become preoccupied with this, too. Her dead father is out to murder her, Elijah, with a pack of wolves. Moreover, her mother is dying. How the hell do you think this will help her?"

"I have a plan."

Klaus retreats.

"Why does it surprise you, brother? You wound me sometimes, do you know that, Niklaus."

Frustration keeps building up in Klaus. His exasperation breeds from feelings of incompetence and an unremitting yearning to return to Caroline.

"The sheriff mentioned the rogues were to hold off until her death," Elijah says, closing his eyes and pulling in what seems to be a needed calming breath. "I understand that some have decided otherwise, but if word goes out that she's close, then perhaps they'll postpone," he says.

Klaus processes Elijah's logic.

"We can send word through Steven that she's resigned from her position at work and has opted for in-home hospice until the cancer has run it's course. We'll have her doctor come around and nurses will stay behind, and with regular townspeople in and out, the wolves won't risk their own existence."

"We buy time," Klaus says, solemnly, "using Caroline's mother?"

"You know it makes sense, Niklaus."

"And what would be Steven's reason for suddenly contacting the packs?"

"For one, to warn them that the time is upon them to make Bill Forbes proud. The sheriff suggested that Steven act as though he came into town for something he believes is his right to have according to Caroline's father's undocumented wishes and is now bickering with the Forbes. Therefore…"

"Therefore he shall look piqued with them, too," says Klaus.

"Precisely!"

Klaus draws in a sharp breath, pain and fear collecting in his chest. He's feeling vaguely useless.

"Niklaus," Elijah says, supportively. A strong breeze picks up leaves around them. "Brother, meet us at dawn. I'll take your place here. Frankly, you need to see with your own eyes that Miss Forbes is still secure. Your head will be clearer after you do."

Klaus is rapt in eagerness to see her again but can't help weighing if it's the right call. He should say something appreciative to his brother, because he's again indebted, but his brain feels like it's drying in wet concrete.

"Go!" Elijah orders.

 **Author's Message: I know you've been craving more Klaus and Caroline, and it is coming up in the next chapter. Also, some quality time for Rebekah and Caroline is on the way, too. It just wasn't the right time to delve into K &C's complicated chemistry prior to this. It would not have been sensible or realistic with so much going on. Yet, as promised, the next chapter shall belong to Caroline, and Klaus pops in. I'll post when it's ready (hopefully by tomorrow night). Who knows, I may post a couple of chapters. Again, thank you for supporting this fanfic and I revel in the feedback. Keep it up! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW. The feedback and encouragement are just… WOW! To all giving this story a try, THANK YOU. A special hello goes out to EtherealDemon, Skyla71, Chimera629, Kagura, and Jelly. You've been awesome! Loads of thanks. So, Sunday night continues below with Caroline's POV**

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

"Bad hair day, Mom?" she teases Liz, who's returning from the station.

The sheriff flicks strands into place. "It's drafty out there," she says, assessing the state of her kitchen island. "Oh oh. This is exactly what I was afraid of."

Rebekah appears from behind the fridge door, swinging it closed with a bump from a hip. "What?" she asks, placing packages of berries on the counter.

"She's already going stir crazy, isn't she?" Liz says.

Rebekah gives her a nonchalant shrug.

"Excuse me," Caroline says objectionably. "There's been more than enough talk behind my back lately, so I'd appreciate if everyone would cease and desist from pretending I'm not here," she reproofs.

"Honey, more pancakes?"

"Yep! Gluten-free, high protein, paleo pancakes," Caroline says, flattening a banana with a fork. "There's something else you should know about vampires, Mom. We have…" she pauses, her pupils moving around in circles as she decides on words, "digestive difficulties," she opts. "Wheat can sometimes be an enemy."

"Big time," agrees Rebekah.

"Well, that's one thing you girls still have in common with humans."

Liz directs her gaze to Rebekah. She's aggressively whisking a gooey-like substance in a small bowl.

"What the heck is that?" Liz asks.

"Your daughter is adamant to try an egg replacement."

"When you leave chia seeds in lukewarm water," explains Caroline, "they'll develop into a runny, yolk texture."

Liz crinkles her nose. "I see. Are eggs an enemy, too?"

"Sometimes," Caroline answers.

"I guess it depends how much you've cheated prior to eating eggs. It's best we stick to rare meats minus all the spices and barbeque sauces," enlightens Rebekah.

"And what of all the alcohol I see vampires throwing back nice and easy," Liz says, shooting a convicting look at her daughter.

Caroline purses her lips. "I'm choosing to plead the fifth," she says, mixing ingredients.

"Uh huh, of course you do." Liz smirks. "Listen, I know this is hard being cooped up at home, but a couple of nights ago, you were here on your own volition, enjoying the silence, remember? Any chance you're still feeling antisocial?"

"That was a once in a lifetime event, Mom."

Liz releases a noisy exhale, prompting a sigh from Caroline.

"Mom," she starts, placing the palms of her hands at the edge of the counter. "I'm doing this for you, because I don't want to spike your blood pressure, and I'm doing it because Superior Master and Commander Original Hybrid has a ridiculously annoying natural radar that tracks me down faster than I can put my boots on. That being said," she continues, "I'm dying to have a word with Steven about my father and I hate that I'm not out there with the rest of them who don't necessarily have to be a part of this."

Caroline looks apologetically at her mother.

"Accepting to stay behind like this is just not me. I'm putting up with it because I need it all to sink in first, but I'm not going to be cooped up forever. Right now, I just wish we had a bigger house so there was more to clean or things to do."

Caroline's arms fall to the side, a pained expression consuming her face.

"Sorry, Mom. I wasn't slighting our house or anything…"

"I know, honey. I know." Liz's features are soft and calm. Caroline's thankful her mother is composed, handling such extraordinary circumstances with coolness.

"Go on, Liz," Rebekah chimes in. "You don't have to worry about her tonight. Get some sleep. Caroline's my hostage tonight."

Caroline shakes her head, smiling. She appreciates Rebekah's encouragement and the original sister was clearly touched earlier in the evening when Liz had told her to call her by her name.

Caroline's ready to pick up again.

"Look, I'm antsy, but I'm not running away tonight, okay?" she says earnestly to Liz.

Liz moves around the island, kissing both girls on their heads.

"Geez, Caroline," she winces. "Why do you stink of vapor rub?"

"My idea," says Rebekah. "Nik says we need to camouflage her scent. She's got new bed sheets and cheap perfume." She winks. "I stole that from the Doppelganger's house."

Liz bites down on a snigger. "Okay, okay," she says, defeated. "I'll call it a day, and you continue running for Pancake Queen," she tells Caroline, squeezing her arm.

"I suppose she can add that to her list of accomplishments for the next Miss Mystic Falls pageant with the rest of the things she aims to _aspire_ , _inspire_ , and _perspire_ …"

Liz shuffles back a step or two towards the kitchen window as Caroline gives the back door an incredulous stare, hands at her waist.

"Seriously?" Caroline admonishes.

"No dogs in the house, Nik," Rebekah grumbles, still tending to her tasks.

"Klaus, come in," Liz says, opening the door.

"Good evening, Sheriff. Ladies," he says.

"How are things out there?" asks Liz.

"Nothing suspicious," he confirms.

"Which I imagine makes you suspicious," Liz says.

Klaus makes a soft smile, but his bobbing Adam's apple informs Caroline he's beyond that.

"As you know, my brother Elijah has joined us."

"He actually came back to town for this?" Caroline asks, looking over to Rebekah.

"I call, he answers," Rebekah says.

"And the Salvatores are somewhat performing," Klaus continues, "while Steven is more than collaborating," he says, tucking a lock of Caroline's hair behind her ear. His eyes reveal a sympathetic quality as though he's assuring her that Steven is remorseful and perhaps on his way to redeeming himself.

"I want to see him tomorrow," she demands.

"Can I arrange that?" Klaus asks Liz.

"Hello!" Caroline snaps. "I'm here!" she says. "I want to see him, and I can contact him perfectly well on my own to make arrangements."

"Yes," Liz says, ignoring Caroline.

Caroline sulks, making sweeping arm gestures.

"Consider it done," he tells Liz. "We're meeting at dawn and once we've established the next phase, I will most definitely inform you, Sheriff, of all plans."

"Thank you, Klaus. If there isn't anything else, I was turning in."

Klaus shifts into a still, straight posture, giving Caroline's mother rapt attention.

"Please, contact me if you need me," he says. "I'll be returning to the border soon."

"I will. Thank you, Klaus," she says, commencing her exit.

"Good night, Sheriff Forbes," he calls.

Klaus watches her reach the stairs before turning to Rebekah.

"Bekah, may I have a word with Caroline?"

Rebekah huffs. "Fine," she says, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. She spins away, taking a can of bug spray from under the sink. "I've been meaning to spray her closet down again anyway," she says, sauntering off.

"NO!" shrieks Caroline, about to follow her out. "Klaus, I swear you owe me a whole new wardrobe," she gripes.

"Well," he says, snatching her hand, drawing her back into the kitchen. Caroline's arm bends and Klaus tucks her against his chest. She's frozen in place as her breathing becomes fast and heavy; her pulse racing. He smirks. "As Superior Master and Commander, then I must insist I select the wardrobe."

 _Supercilious bastard_. How long was he out there!

"I can become terribly used to you calling me that, sweetheart."

 **Author's Message: Next, Klaus' POV! Things are becoming a little hot and heavy, a much-needed break from the tense chapters we've endured. I'm hoping to upload before midnight tonight. So, do stay tuned! Leave a review, follow, favourite, or share this story. I'd be so grateful : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Update: So, my weekend was a busy one and my week started off on a bad foot. I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. Also, my daughter was asking what the timeline is with this story in conjunction to TVD. So, if any of you are wondering, too, I'd say just prior to Kol dying (because I may want to include him here), and as you may have picked up, Tyler's mom is probably still alive. As for Hayley, that's a bad word I just don't want to use in my fanfic. To be honest, I had enough of her on the shows. So, here's another chapter before a couple of heavy ones to come. Thank you for reading! You've been fabulous. Sunday night shenanigans continue below : )**

* * *

 **KLAUS**

He decides to test her bravery, and all but ogles Caroline since she hasn't cut their intent look short. Part of him wants so much to kick back with her tonight. He'd be perfectly fine on the receiving end of her chatty, energetic tendencies, but part of it is he's just über fond of the adorable pjs she's sporting, and Klaus wants her to know it.

Caroline's tugged against his chest, and he picks up on her racing pulse. He imagines her throat feels thick with it's blood pulsating and filling it up. Her lips are parted, and Klaus senses her mouth growing dry. He can tell she needs to swallow or wet her lips, but she endures, staring back at him as her breasts rise and fall with every erratic breath. Her curves are hard and peaked under a black tank and what he speculates is a very thin, lace bra. He drops his gaze to somewhere between her mouth and chest, and Caroline makes a faint shudder. He's raring to suck in her breath and feel her tongue, thus Klaus considers what to do.

"Love," he says, "you smell utterly nasty."

Caroline's eyes snap open.

"What in bloody hell…"

"It's all your fault!" she gripes, smacking his chest and pulling away.

"Where have I heard that before?" he mutters in jest.

"I'm thoroughly covered in decongestant paste, Klaus! People think _I'm_ neurotic—Rebekah's beyond CRAY CRAY."

He really does love her like this. She can be exhaustively amusing which is truly the best artillery she can use on him when her friends put her up to be his distraction.

Klaus smirks, seemingly peaceful despite the new threat jeopardizing this singular girl in front of him. Around her friends, Caroline's usually hard and pitiless towards him, driven by guilt or confusion, but alone like this, there's a glimpse of something inconceivable.

"The Australian concoction I washed my hair with isn't bad at all," Caroline continues. "But, I showered in _your_ body wash, and your sister's forcing me to chew garlic like it's gum," she gripes, her hands clasping her waist. "She's spraying me down with bug repellent—new clothes included?"

"Well, sweetheart, if they're tracking you then we need to alter your scent."

"But I'm home," she whinges. "Besides, I'm sure they know where I live. I mean, all they have to do is ask where the sheriff's house is and voila! Heeere's Caroline!" she says, making a wide stroke with an arm as if she's presenting a new car. "Klaus," she says, and he licks his lips, looking fleetingly around the room.

When she calls his name or asks for anything, which he knows that's what's coming up in the next part of their conversation, he's not strong enough not to capitulate.

"What am I doing all of this for if I'm not out there?" she asks.

Klaus rakes a hand through his hair, hoping it's not too late to dodge this argument entirely.

"Come with me," he says. "Will you sit with me for a while? I've been up and about all day and positively knackered."

Klaus doesn't really wait for a reply. He tugs her hand softly, leading Caroline to the sofa. His brows shoot up. "Any chance the Forbes household possesses a bottle of amber?" he asks.

"We've got milk and pancakes."

He snickers. "That's alright. Now, tell me really. How have you been?"

Caroline expels a discouraged sigh. "I'm alright. It helps having people in the house."

"Okay, that's good."

"Yeah," she says, slumping deep into the back of the couch. "I'm hit with these insane bouts of rage which turn into rounds of sadness, but with my friends here, I can't really dwell on any of it. Between Rebekah on Team Klaus and Bonnie and Elena on Team Tyler, I'm busy breaking them up instead."

Klaus' lips purse tightly, nodding his head.

"Speaking of, have you contacted him?"

"No," she answers, and Klaus' eyes close momentarily from relief. "That's what all the hoopla over Tyler's about," Caroline explains. "They think I should call to let him know what's going on, and Rebekah thinks I've left enough messages, and when he finally remembers to call then I can tell him."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I'm feeling down in the dumps enough as it is, and if I speak to his voice mail one more time, I may leave a message I'll regret."

Klaus feels a pang of dejection. He is after all, the main reason Tyler's gone, and Caroline's more than likely reminding herself of that as they speak, but what he's desperate to know from her is if she did wind things down with Tyler, does she truly believe she'll only regret the decision?

"It's not like I'm going to tell him straight up what's happening," Caroline resumes. "I can't leave details like that on text or voice mail, so Rebekah's right! If he disregarded my other messages, who's to say he won't ignore this one, too. Plus," she says, her voice dropping an octave, "it's a full moon soon and although he can shift at will, his new friends can't. Tyler's going to stick around to help them with that, which is really nice, but he has friends here, too, that could use him."

Klaus brings a hand up to his mouth, pressing at his lips. He searches the room as if waiting for divine intervention to show him what to say. His eyes dart from corner to corner, eyeing an exit point, but he leans forward instead, planting his feet in a wide stance. His arms are on his legs and he notices his hands are fists between his knees. He elects to sit up, trying to shake off his agitation.

"What's wrong?" she asks, using the gentlest tone he's ever heard from her. She strokes his back, and his shoulders roll back, reveling in her touch. "Hey. I haven't thanked you yet," she says, "for everything you're doing—for me and my mom. You've been pretty unbelievable."

He nods apprehensively.

"Caroline," he tries. "Caroline, I'm aware I forced Tyler to leave, and that I've threatened his life repetitively. But, please tell me you've noticed that I'm not exactly chasing him, nor have I sought any kind of revenge."

Caroline pulls back. "What?"

"I haven't been a threat to him for quite a while," Klaus rationalizes.

He watches her gather her thoughts, and her mood cracks.

"Are you seriously so deluded that you actually think you deserve revenge? You made him a vampire, Klaus! You turned him against his will, albeit he ended up loving it, but you had him running around like a slave, hurting people he grew up with, and all the while made passes at his girlfriend!"

Klaus' instinct is to stand up to defend himself, but he knows if he does, she will, too, which will generate momentum for another war of words. He swallows his impulse, fighting his inclination.

"You're right," he mutters. The declaration can go unnoticed within the grumbled, laborious exhale it came out of.

He senses Caroline wrapping her head around it, her mind shuffling back a step or two.

"What?" Klaus quips, hoping to rescue the mood. "You can say it, but I can't?"

He remarks her breath has caught and hitched. She's positively stuck in the middle of a double take, like her brain has no choice but to reboot during its processing.

"Well, Miss Forbes," he says, shifting to his side, reveling her so thunderstruck. "You're finally speechless. That delectable, smart mouth has an OFF button after all."

"This isn't fair," she says. Caroline's still staggered, but on her way to recovering. "I actually typed you were right. You're going to have to give me that in writing, too."

"Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart." His lips twitch with amusement.

"In a recording?" she asks, smiling as she bites down on her lip.

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, okay. Just say it again though—like this, nice and slow—Caroline," she starts, "You. Are. RIGHT."

The words are a staccato. She enunciated every syllable, her lips drawing out the sounds in agonizingly slow movements. Klaus is reeling. He presses down in the seat cushion, abating what's happening around his groin.

"Sorry, love. That was a once in a lifetime occurrence," he manages. "Now, can we move on?"

Caroline sulks, sinking back into the sofa.

"So, will you send word that he can come back?" she asks.

 _Incessant little thing._

"Caroline," he says, grimly, "I don't want to raise suspicion. Should he be in the company of anyone out to harm you…"

She looks instantly appalled. "Tyler's not a part of this, Klaus!"

Klaus' jaw clenches. "Let me finish," he says, speaking through his teeth.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry," she says. "Go on."

"If he shares news that I've had a…" Klaus stops, looking around the room once more. His hands rise as if to grab onto the right words. "…a change of heart," he fares.

Caroline's face beams a smile. "Wow, that was painful for you, wasn't it," she teases.

"Caroline…" he warns.

"Alright, sorry. Go on, Superior Master and Commander." She makes a curt saluting gesture.

Gods, how Klaus wants to indulge in a shameless match with her that will bring Caroline to her knees. His lust elicits a fresh thirst.

He proceeds, painfully. "If he announces I've retracted, the packs may become suspicious. Possibly, they will assume I'm doing it for you," he says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear again. He enjoys doing that, basks in having part of her under his fingertips, and best of all, Caroline has never thwarted this act of reverence. "They may surmise we know about the raid against you. Therefore, when Tyler calls, which you know at one point he always does," Klaus says, trying to be sincere and unaffected, "you can let him know in not too many words that it's alright for him to return."

It dawns on him that the best scenario truly is if Caroline discovers Liz's secret. If the sheriff tells her daughter about the cancer, Caroline could ask Tyler for his support, and the packs would receive word that Liz is indeed ill, perhaps piloting them to hold off since it was what Bill Forbes wanted anyway. Moreover, Steven could mention it, too, giving the story the reliability the wolves will be looking for before temporarily calling a halt to their mission.

Caroline's gaze drops for an instant, and suddenly she's emptying doubts and fear into his eyes. "Tyler may not want to come back right away," she says. "He's not totally hating the fact that he's traveling and meeting people. He feels more connected and alive than he ever was in Mystic Falls, and that's okay. I get it," she says. "That being said," Caroline carries on, "I went to Miss Elma's because I was considering things; weighing up my future, especially with him. I realize Tyler and I went through a lot of change together. I became a vampire around the same time he had his first change, which ultimately made us closer. But, if we're destined to _stay_ together, I'm losing fate in that," she says, bringing up her legs to hold her knees tightly joined.

Klaus licks his lips at the sight of them.

"I left Matt because for one we're polar opposites, and two, there was the little problem of me being a bloodsucking monster."

His mouth presses in a hard line. "Don't say that."

"Why? It's true," she says. "We couldn't be together in the long run so there was no reason to prolong it, but suddenly, Tyler's life was in synch with mine and it was comforting, but now I'm just confused all over. I'm confused about what it is I'm supposed to have with him, and yeah, I can totally blame it on this long-distance relationship of ours thank you very much," she says, narrowing her eyes at Klaus. "But when he is here, it's gratifying but it's not always very fulfilling."

Klaus treads lightly. "Maybe, sweetheart, you know there's more out there for you and you are very nearly ready for all that the world has to offer."

Caroline leans back, her eyes sparkling with playful scepticism. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Klaus wiggles his brows. "You'll hear no complaints from me, love."

Caroline tips her head back, closing her eyes. Klaus trails down the slopes of her face and neck with his eyes, gulping down a breath when he reaches her breasts.

"Klaus," she whispers. "I went to Elma's because I was also confused about you."

He half closes his eyes, giving rise to a lidded look of pleasure and fear.

"I don't know what you mean to me," she says. "And to be honest, I'm fighting the idea that you mean anything."

 _She's being so brave tonight_ , he thinks. Caroline's looking directly at him, and it makes Klaus lightheaded.

"I asked your sister why she's so surprised with you wanting to help me? Frankly, with everything you've seen, Klaus, and all the people you've met, how is it that you're finally taking a break from world denomination because of me?" she teases.

Klaus smiles.

"How is it possible that I'm the first time you've shown signs of evolving or even caring?"

"Is that what she said?"

"Pretty much. Is it true?"

Klaus is ready to jump in, touching her hand until he's stroking her arm. He takes a deep, savouring breath. "Because Caroline," he says, radiating a desiring look, "you are the first woman to overwhelm me. You are the first person to have me at odds with myself."

"Why?"

"Why?" he asks, his expression pinched. "I've told you. You're the sun. You're beautiful. Caroline, you are a thorn in my side that I try to pluck out, but I find myself pushing you in deeper. I enjoy feeling you close even when it hurts. Can you understand that? But I don't know what to do with that. I'm convinced I can't do anything about it because I don't know how to be what you need me to be."

"Shouldn't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Maybe," he says, "because truthfully you confuse me. You cloud my instincts, Caroline, and complicate my plans and everything I stand for."

Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. She tries again. "I… _complicate_ things?"

"Why? Are you the only one permitted to be confused here?" he says. There's a hint of banter but there's a bigger suggestion of annoyance in his response.

"Yeah, I am, Klaus, because YOU are the psycho, so I have every right to be confused! Me on the other hand, what the hell is there so confusing about me?"

"Oh, trust me. You have your ways, Caroline Forbes."

"So, you expect me to just play along with your game of drawing me pictures and bringing me horse back riding until what… another doppelganger comes around or it's finally time to find the cure before anyone else does who may want to shove it down your throat? Will you toss everything you feel for me when there's a new chase, Klaus?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Caroline."

"I don't have to. You do that very well yourself, Klaus. I'm apparently a complication remember?"

"Yes, in a million ways you are. You might very well be the death of me."

"Which means," she retorts, now jumping on her feet, "that in the end, you'll hate me for it."

"No, I could never…"

"Really? You could never? Have you seen how long you can hold a grudge, Klaus?"

Caroline sets off, walking to the front door.

"Get out."

"No."

"I said get out."

Caroline's seething comes restrained for those upstairs, but Klaus knows at least Rebekah has picked up every word. Caroline opens the door, pointing to the steps.

"I didn't come here for a filthy row," he says.

"Next time, just call my mother with an update."

"I wanted to see you. I needed to see you," he says. "I'm being honest. Isn't that what you want?"

"Fine! Go be honest outside."

"Enough already, Caroline," Klaus says, his patience slipping.

"Get out or I'll start screaming like a little girl and wake up my mother."

"This is ridiculous. You are utterly maddening," he says, stepping outside.

"Yep, that's me. I'm a maddening complication, whose father wants her killed, and her boyfriend's too chicken to say he's not that into her anymore."

Klaus scowls. "Do not put me in the same sentence with them. Now, I know I was wrong to say that. I don't know why I chose that term."

"Because it's probably the first thing that popped into your head, and usually it's the first thing we say that we actually feel," she spits out.

Dark veins jut around her eyes. Klaus is taken aback, and Caroline's equally startled.

Her shoulders slump, unable to meet his eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I have to go."

 **Author's Message: These two… always so close and yet so far away. They've always driven us crazy like that. A maddening beauty, aren't they? P.S I know many of you are waiting for, shall we say** ** _smut_** **? It's on it's way, but with her under house arrest, I have to be creative. So, hopefully you'll enjoy what I'm coming up with for romantic Klaus and Caroline. Hope to post it this week : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Message: Trees… it's a Klaroline thing. Sunday night continues with more from Klaus. Happy reading!**

* * *

Klaus gets in the way of her closing the door. He collects Caroline in a tight grasp, whisking her outside.

"You need air, sweetheart. You've been isolated for too long."

Her breathing grows erratic. "And whose idea was that?" she protests.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Stop being difficult. When?" he demands. "Friday?"

"Yesterday morning."

"You need a drink, love."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're tired and your emotions are running high, Caroline."

"I said I'm fine."

"Bloody hell!" Klaus tightens his hold, whizzing them to the front lawn until they're tucked behind a large pine. "You should be out of sight here," he says, his gaze flicking from one direction to another. "Now, look at me, Caroline."

She's trembling. Caroline objects, shaking her head. Klaus seizes her in an arm, his other hand clutches her chin, raising her head so he can look at her. As he suspected, the veins have not subsided.

"Please listen to me, Caroline. There's too much going on, sweetheart, and not unlike any human from your school who needs a good breakfast before they confront an exam, you need your nutrients to embark on the next few days, and preferably from a vein."

Her eyes are wild with panic. "NO."

"If you don't, your impulses can go in overdrive. Everything is heightened—the anger, the sadness, the fear… They can take you to frantic places. You're a whirlwind of emotions, Caroline, and you need to taper it down. Why not listen to someone who knows?" Klaus pleads.

Caroline pulls in a breath. The breeze washing over them seems to comfort them both. Her eyes return to a normal state.

"There's a mini-fridge in my closet," she murmurs. "I usually keep a couple bags. I put some in my smoothies every morning, but with Rebekah and Elena over, they needed a drink more than I did. I'm all out."

Klaus expels a robust sigh and Caroline looks depleted. He gathers her in his arms and sits on the ground with Caroline against him.

"Hear me out, love. I was a total clot in there. I acted like an ignoramus. I apologize, Caroline. I swear I do. Now, you're bound to feel defensive with what's going on, and it would be understandable for anyone in your position to suddenly want to be the predator and not the prey. If you feed properly, you'll pacify your nerves, becoming less edgy, not that anyone can blame you. You'll balance the feelings. You need to stay strong during this dangerous situation, Caroline. It's about getting what you need, love. It's me making sure you are safe. When will you get that in your hard, pretty, little head?"

She perks up marginally, transfixed.

"I saw you start to lose control right in front of me," he says, "and in your home! I know control is something you work hard to keep, and I am fighting your fight whether you believe me or not."

Caroline draws back. She looks like she's at the receiving end of a sucker punch. "Okay," she utters.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I need to feed—properly."

"Good," he says. "Okay."

Klaus glides his fingers across her cheekbone, admiringly, and she tilts her head into his touch. He skims her mouth, and a finger slithers between Caroline's lips, separating them. She looks dazed and affected, and her fangs descend. She shoots up, dismayed.

"I'm sorry!" she says, covering her mouth with her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"Caroline," he breathes, with an aching undertone. "It's me," he whispers. "Have at it."

She jerks back.

"I'm not catching squirrels up in this tree," Klaus says, gazing upwards. "The blustery weather against your skin and a fresh flow of blood invading your senses, Caroline, that will pacify you. You need something richer—not a blood bag, Caroline, not a furry rodent, and for you never an innocent human. So, go ahead, love." Klaus swallows. "Use me. I want you to drink from me, so I can bring you back inside."

Klaus clips locks of hair behind her ear.

"I can't," she says, softly.

"You've done it before," he says, noticing his voice sounds a little hoarse.

"Because you told Tyler to bite me. I was dying."

"And tonight, you feel like you're dying on the inside," he says through gritted teeth.

Caroline makes a quiet gasp. She looks like her heart has jumped into her mouth. Klaus' eyes implore. They connect, unspoken thoughts understood in the penetrating gaze.

Caroline shifts, sitting between Klaus' chest and his bent legs. He isn't sure if she's readying herself to stand and leave, or if she's considering the request. She gazes down at him.

"Okay," whispers Caroline.

Klaus' mouth falls open, his muscles rigid.

"Alright then," he says.

She glances at his wrists, breathing heavier as she studies the veins.

"Come," he says, bringing his arm closer to his face. Her eyes follow it, and she repositions herself over Klaus, her legs on either side of him. She's eyeing his wrist, but he's reeling from the feel of her pressed down on him. Caroline licks her lips and he starts to think this is a bad idea. Klaus fights for control; mad with desire.

Klaus places the same hand at her neck, squeezing and kneading her throat a tad before sliding it up to her mouth. He's thrilled to know she doesn't mind his hand applying pressure around her throat. Caroline arches her back as her lips open wider, fastening on his skin. Her breath sends heat up his arm and she's swaying—rocking on the erection bulging under his black denim. Her face is buried in his arm, panting. Caroline holds his arm up with both her hands, licking his skin with hardly the tip of her tongue.

"Like that night in your room," he goads. "Take your fill so you can go to sleep, sweetheart."

She peers down at him. "Thank you," she says, softer than he's ever heard, but her mouth never leaves his wrist. Klaus feels a break in his skin.

Caroline's lips secure a hold around the punctures, sucking the wound. He feels every gush invigorating her. Her body moves in unison with every pull and swallow. Klaus is reeling in a pure bliss of agony. She keeps rocking, and Klaus' other arm snakes around her back. She arches into his touch, simultaneously pressing further down on Klaus. His breathing picks up, but Klaus won't dare to match her movements. This is for her, he tells himself.

He looks away from her long, bare, chiselled legs, trying not to think about the treasure of folds that hide in between, the heat from it bearing down on his anguished load. He watches flashes of hunger and thirst shape her face. She's magnificent; a beautiful, wild and delicate animal. The need in her face and the sound of her heavy, shallow breaths makes him harder. She's moving her hips in an act of copulation, ravenous.

Klaus is drowning in waves of desire, trapped under her rhythm over his cock. She drops further into his erection, and he can barely stifle a moan.

Caroline unlocks her mouth from his skin, raising her head just to look at him. Her hair falls in wild waves over her shoulder, leaving the opposite side bare. Klaus is rooted to the spot. He's not blinking, his eyes bulging. He looks harried and wild, like he's making a silent, primal scream.

"I can have more if you drink, too," she says, demurely. Her teeth stained with his blood spikes his need to ravage her mouth.

Klaus registers what she's suggesting.

"I can't bloody bite you," he hisses.

"I'm drinking from you. I don't think I can be hurt."

"Caroline…"

"Klaus, please."

"Caroline, I don't want you misreading my intentions, because Gods how much I want to, but I won't do this."

"You can," she whimpers. "I'm telling you to."

"Stop it, and you've had enough," he says, cutting her off as he tries to regain influence and control.

Caroline impedes Klaus from rising, nipping into his neck now, and Klaus' body rumbles. He's stirs, climbing higher and higher, groaning low in his throat and plunges his face into the crevice between her chin and her shoulder, raking her skin with his teeth.

"Have at it," she coaxes, casting his words back at him, and it wins him over.

Klaus growls, piercing her skin and is finally devouring her. He's panting, air puffs escaping from his flared nostrils. He wants to grab her hair to pull her head back for an onslaught of her neck and breasts. She moves quicker, and he grabs her around the waist. His arms snake around, stroking her back as her breasts are pressed against his chest. Straddling Klaus, she's riding his thick length that's between her legs as she drinks. He groans, desperate to lift her breasts to his mouth or have her nipples between his fingers.

Caroline keeps her excruciating tempo over his body and this time, Klaus raises his into it, meeting her thrusts, and it is his unmanning. Klaus roars, swinging Caroline off until he's standing feet away, bent over. His hands are on his knees and he's panting. He lets off more, jetting underneath his denim and shorts. He feels deep-seated into the soil, but hovers around, dropping to his knees.

"Are you okay?" she asks, holding her legs against her chest from where he was on the ground a moment ago.

Klaus pivots from his position, slowly straightening back up.

She watches him intently.

"Am I okay?" he repeats, dumbfounded. "This," he starts. "This was the first…"

A soft smile plays on her lips.

Oh, thank fuck, Klaus thinks. This could have been catastrophic. He was half-expecting her to be self-conscious and immediately regretful, but instead, dare he say, Caroline looks mollified and quenched. _Did she also_ … he wonders.

He walks guardedly towards her, proffering an arm and she reaches out, rising. Their breath is still slightly manic, and the night's relentless breeze picks up her briny scent of arousal, and his eyes close slightly like Klaus is near fainting. Gently, he strokes her cheek with his knuckles.

"Good night, Caroline."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a short chapter that nonetheless moves the story along. My coffee break is cut short today, so this was what I could dream up. Let me know what you think as their Sunday night draws to a close. Here's Caroline!**

* * *

From Klaus: **Once more, thank you for your honesty tonight. Please, Caroline, never hide what you need from me. Yours, Klaus.**

Caroline considers the text, musing over the way Klaus chooses to close his message with _yours_.

She sits on the top step of the staircase in her house, needing a moment before joining Rebekah in her room. She's well aware the original sister is deciding what articles of clothing she's appropriating from her closet, and painfully mindful that Rebekah knows exactly what happened outside.

Klaus has been so perfect. He slips up as much as Caroline does, always with a foot in their mouth, but the release she underwent at the foot of the tree was a raging tide of relief. She caught herself growing rampant, and just went with it, because if there is anyone who can guide her through and tolerate how she goes from overthinking to overdoing it, it's Klaus. She's understood this for a while now, but tried waiting it out anyway, hopeful whatever's brewing in her would switch off, because how could she ever want someone who's capable of atrocities! At one point, it was a conundrum that ripped her apart, but she can't be in conflict with this anymore. There has to be a resolve, and to reach it, she has to do the opposite of what she's been doing thus far.

To Klaus: **Just to be clear, I'm too smart to ever regret that. Thank you.**

She smiles, hoping he'll remember their short chat outside the Grill.

From Klaus: **Well, that's why I like you.**

Caroline represses a shriek, her toes curling from flutters of excitement.

From Klaus: **Go to bed, Caroline. You'll come with me into town tomorrow.**

To Klaus: **So, I'm not under house arrest anymore?**

To Caroline: **Don't push your luck, sweetheart.**

From Klaus: **I'm in desperate need of a cold shower before I head back to the border. Thinking of you, Klaus.**

From Caroline: **Ditto.**

From Caroline: **P.S I'm using your bodywash.**

To Caroline: **Stop rousing me. You've done enough for one night.**

To Klaus: **Just once? I took you for a multiple kind of guy. Must be your age.**

To Caroline: **Brave behind a screen, love. Don't lose that courage when you see me tomorrow.**

From Caroline: **I'll see you tomorrow, Klaus.**

To Caroline: **Wear the vapor rub.**

Caroline laughs, and Rebekah exits. "You," she points, whispering harshly. "In here. NOW."

"I need a shower first," Caroline says, agitated her mother will hear.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rebekah chides. "Very well. You shower and I'll listen," she says, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm not showering with you in there!"

"Oh, don't be a prude."

"Rebekah, no!"

"Fine, you have five minutes to wash my brother off of you," Rebekah warns, grazing Caroline to move down the steps. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen for details."

"Wait!" Caroline says, a stricken look emerging on her face. "Help me," she says, diffident.

"With what? What's wrong?" Rebekah asks, zipping back up to Caroline.

Caroline sighs. "I need to send Tyler a message."

Rebekah exhales noisily, obviously disgruntled. "What for?" she says. "So, if he answers, you go back to hating Nik, and if he doesn't, you can jerk my brother along for a little while longer?"

"Don't pretend to know what I've been wrestling with, Rebekah."

"Boo-hoo. Two guys love you."

"For one, I don't use that word lightly. I take it seriously, which is maybe why Klaus takes _me_ seriously," Caroline says. "So, if you think I'm playing games, then you really should get the hell out of my house and walk right into a white oak stake, Rebekah. Now," she continues, seeing the blonde directly in front of her hunch a little, "I don't know what the heck your brother and I are, but I know what Tyler isn't anymore, and I need to be honest with him and myself."

"Alright," Rebekah says, looking apologetic. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I have no idea how to start this. What do I say?"

Rebekah tears the phone from her hand. Caroline baulks.

"I won't send anything," Rebekah assures. "We need to see it written down to know if it's right," she explains. "How's this," she says, typing:

 **Tyler, it's been a while. As per usual, stuff is going on here in Mystic Falls, but I need to talk to you. Actually, we need to talk about us. I've been doing a lot of thinking. Call me.**

"Good?" Rebekah inquires.

"Not bad," says Caroline. "Send it."

 **Author's Message: I was eager for Rebekah and Caroline to become soul-sisters on TVD or on TO. I always found Bonnie and Elena lacking in that department when Rebekah and Care had a spunky dynamic. They were fun to watch! But, alas, something else Plec didn't have a vision for. Oh well... what are fanfics for, right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Long weekend in Canada, so Happy Thanksgiving! I'm grateful to all following, favouriting, and reviewing. The feedback is so helpful. I absolutely revel in opening your messages and hearing your opinions and suggestions. Please continue to stay in touch.**

* * *

 **Monday Morning, CAROLINE**

It's remarkably nippy as Caroline walks away from her car, but then again, the wind is bracing in its own way. The chill is invigorating given the fact that she's teetering perilously close to the town border. The unremitting breeze could even feel romantic if she were holding someone's hand, but instead she's melancholy, picturing her own father organizing an attack against her.

Earlier this morning, Caroline reached out to Steven, curious about his part in all of this, but more intent on presuming his whereabouts. Stefan, Damon, and especially Klaus, would identify her motives, but Steven came through as just eager to have her talking to him, probably hopeful that she may be on her way to forgiving him. As for Klaus, she hasn't heard from him since she texted him last, inducing a new batch of fear and self-doubt. For one, maybe he's caught in something dangerous, or two, Klaus is regretting last night's encounter. Caroline shudders, her heart sinking.

She walks as lightly as she can which is tricky seeing as she needs to be quick. Soon, someone will realize she's left the house. She stuck a Post-It for Liz, deceiving her with an excuse that Rebekah is driving her around the neighbourhood since she's going 'stir crazy', and that she can count on the original sister not to let her out of the vehicle. The truth of the matter is, Rebekah went to check in at the border, probably collaborating with her brothers before returning to the Forbes house.

It's not lost on Caroline that her encounter with Klaus has brought on clarity, as if it gave her senses a boost. She feels less fuzzy and muddled today. She follows a hunch and catches sight of her father's significant other.

"Steven," she calls.

Steven jumps around, shrinking back when he sees her standing there.

"Princess," he says, and the term of endearment cracks her heart. It was Bill's favoured name for her and Steven had quickly adopted it upon meeting Caroline.

They're both perturbingly still. Caroline feels rooted to the ground, like it's about to open and pull her in.

"It's not safe this close to the perimeter," he says. "Does Klaus know you're here?"

She bites her tongue, holding back on a snide remark about how ironic it is that he's warning her of danger when not too long ago he was an anonymous foe.

Her hands clench. "No," she says. "And the least you can do is not rat me out just yet. You owe me that much."

He nods emphatically. "Okay," he says, a hand up in the air, yielding to her request.

"I… I just had to talk to you," she starts, approaching him at a snail's pace. "Till now, it felt like a bad dream, but seeing you makes it all kick in, and I know I'm awake, and I know my father really did this."

Steven's head dips, his shoulders rolling down with it.

She presses a fist against her chest. "Why?" she asks, her chin trembling. "He saw I had it under control. I've been working hard at it from the moment I snapped my eyes opened in the hospital. I was suffocated to death, Steven. This wasn't my choice!"

Her voice carries, and Steven looks fretful, surveying their surroundings.

"Princess, please," he says. "You can't be here. I'll speak to Klaus. I'll come find you at home and we can discuss this indoors. It's not safe here."

"I don't want to talk about it around my mom."

"I told Liz everything. She's a tough cookie your mom."

"Too tough for my dad to push around. Maybe that's why he left her for you," she says, her face hard with indignation.

Steven looks down, seemingly unable to meet her eyes.

"You might be right," he says, his voice weak. "I was easy to manipulate."

They let a few seconds pass in heavy silence.

"What I can't understand is why my father was so completely against vampires, but supportive of werewolves?" Caroline asks. "He knew all about breaking sire bonds, he could resist compulsion, and he was aware of what the Lockwoods are, but he was generally okay with my relationship with Tyler. Why wasn't he up in arms against that?"

"Your father was obsessed with the idea of outdoing super naturals. At one pint, in the height of my ignorance and stupidity, I actually believed it was because of me that he gave werewolves a hall pass. I thought, he loves me so much that he can close his eyes at my kind and fight our greatest enemies alongside with us."

Caroline watches him shuffle in place, mulling.

"The truth was, some of us put him up on a pedestal and Bill was drunk on pride and glory. He took _us_ —God damn wolves—under his wing!" Steven bawls, disgusted. "Princess, those that allowed him to feel that way are pathetic. I was pathetic! I'm just hoping for a chance to right a terrible wrong, and then do with me as you will. I'm unreservedly, lock, stock and barrel on your side, Caroline."

Caroline walks a few paces, organizing her thoughts.

"If you're a shifter that means you've killed someone, too, and he knew that. How did you get him to forgive that?"

"I didn't really. Bill understood from the get-go. He was immediately supportive. I know that hurts you, and I'm sorry, but I want to be completely honest with you, Caroline."

She's raided with feelings in the few seconds ticking by, noticing how a storm of emotion can deflate her spirit at the same time. Caroline's frozen, but manages to stare back at him, until the silence collapses with the sound of a voice behind her.

"Miss Forbes, you shouldn't be here."

Steven becomes rigid as Caroline turns to look over her shoulder.

"Elijah," she says.

"Please, Miss Forbes," he says, approaching. Elijah shoots Steven an admonishing glare. "You should know better."

"I wasn't expecting her," Steven confirms.

"He wanted to call Klaus," intervenes Caroline. "I stopped him. I needed to speak with him alone."

"Have you?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, I think we're done."

"Then I shall escort you home, Miss Forbes." Elijah sends Steven another stern look. "Include both my perimeter and my brother's to your grounds until I get back."

"Wait. Where's Klaus?" Caroline asks.

"He crossed the town line. Niklaus has been investigating the outer woods all night."

"Is he insane! He's zipping through Virginia's forests on his own?"

"As we all know, Miss Forbes, we can't kill my brother even if we tried."

A playful nudge emanates from Elijah's statement. The twinkle of mischief that hails from it is probably his way of making a joke. Caroline studies him for a few seconds more before returning to task.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Klaus isn't as invincible as he likes to think," she says. "He could use eyes behind his head, Elijah. All someone has to do is slice off a hand or chop off his neck. He can still be hurt! He shouldn't be out there alone. I don't want him out there at all!"

Elijah's head tilts to the side, eyebrows raised.

It dawns on Caroline that if she had to choose which brother possesses a more intimidating look, Elijah is quite daunting. Maybe it's the black suit over a crisp white shirt. His collar is opened, and he's without a tie, but still, definitely alarming.

"I assure you that Niklaus has fine-tuned the advantages of both his species. Last night, he simply put his wolf side to the test. He's a hybrid, Miss Forbes. He shifts at will, and with the full moon tonight, he aims to smell change in the air. He thinks he can detect how close to Mystic Falls they truly are."

Caroline backpedals. "He shifted?"

"Yes."

"He's… a wolf? Right now, Klaus is a wolf?"

"Yes."

Caroline takes a deep breath, steadying herself. _He's doing so much._

She's suddenly aware of the rapt attention on her. Steven and Elijah are focused on Caroline, watching her grasp the information. "I want to be there when he comes back."

Simultaneously, she's shut down.

"No," says Steven.

"I don't think so, Miss Forbes."

"I can handle this," she says. "I watched Tyler change for the first time and I was there when he got back. I beat up his cousin Mason, another werewolf! Elijah, please. Klaus is doing this for me. I'm… I just need… Klaus should see that I'm grateful. Please," she says. "Where do you expect he'll return?"

"It's likely he'll turn up at his post. That's where Niklaus ran off from."

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't attack you when he turned?"

"I'm his brother. I expect his senses distinguish me as a member of his kinfolk."

"So, you've seen him shift before?"

"After his werewolf side was triggered, yes. "

"After the sacrifice," she says. "After killing Jenna and trying to kill my best friend." Caroline rubs her neck. "It's exasperating to know your brother," she says. "I'm constantly reminding myself of how horrible he can be and then he does things like this."

Elijah smirks. "Do you tell him that—that he's exasperating?"

"Oh, I'm brutally honest with him, Elijah. I don't know how I managed to live this long."

"I look forward to seeing that for myself. You're practically a new-born!" he scoffs. "It's quite remarkable how adjusted you are, Miss Forbes. When my family turned, we were together and yet we became instant menaces to society, but here you are standing up to the original hybrid. Once this is over, I wish to honour you and the sheriff with a celebration," he says, slipping his hands into his pockets. "For now, you must return to her."

"If you don't mind, I'm leaving her out of this. She doesn't suspect anything. I haven't received a call or a text."

"She called me," he says.

Caroline frowns.

"The good sheriff tried contacting Niklaus and when he didn't respond, she called me. It appears that when my sister returned to your house _sans_ you, it painted a clear picture of what you accomplished behind their backs. Hence, why I'm here. It's time to go, Miss Forbes."

"I want to see Klaus."

"Your mother left him a message. Trust me, he'll be coming around to see you, too. He'll be livid! This was very risky, Miss Forbes. Now, let us resume our duties, and go apologize to your mother. You should know, Rebekah is cross with you, too."

"Bring me to his post, Elijah, please. I need to see Klaus."

"Caroline," Steven interrupts.

Elijah points a finger at him. "I said mind your subdivision and attest to ours until I get back."

Steven nods, rushing away. Caroline feels a pang of sympathy.

She detects her voice is frail as it makes its way up. "Do you believe Steven, that he's here to help?"

Elijah affirms with a nod. "And I believe my brother does, too, but he won't totally excuse him. You know Niklaus," he says, placing a hand at her lower back as his other arm sweeps in front of him. "Please, it's time to go."

"Elijah," she says, "I want to see Klaus."

He ruminates, pinching his bottom lip as if conflicted.

Caroline looks on, her brows pulling in from nerves and anticipation.

"My brother will not approve," he says, finally. "I don't know if Niklaus will appreciate you seeing him that way, but I am certain he will not appreciate you so close to danger. Please, Miss Forbes, it's time you go home."

"Look at it as another step," she tries. "It's a step forward for me, acknowledging the good in him, and a step forward for him, understanding that someone can choose to be there for him on their own volition and not because they're sired or a blood relative. Please, Elijah. There are so many reasons why I want to be there for him. I can wait in the car if you prefer."

"Wolves have been known to break into vehicles," he says.

"Elijah," she implores. "Take me to his post."

Elijah's posture slackens as he begins to pace.

"You must forgive me, but I'm astounded. These events—you and Niklaus—I feel like I'm tripping over my own brain. It's all quite foreign."

Caroline draws in a breath. "Welcome to the club," she says, demurely.

* * *

They drive to his post, Caroline at the wheel as Elijah directs her. She sees Klaus's clothes strewn on the ground, and realizes he'll shift back up to his true naked form. She remarks they are not what he wore during their encounter. Caroline wonders if Klaus had thought ahead, removing her scent before coming back here.

 _Of course he did_.

His diligence gives her a fiery swell, one that rushes from the apex of her thighs to her breasts. Her chest fills with warmth.

"You stay in here," Elijah orders. "If the wolf attacks the car, you drive away immediately, even if he's caught under it. Niklaus's bones will repair as he shifts back. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," she answers.

"Don't make me regret this, Miss Forbes. I lied to your mother for you. Now that I found you the sheriff probably assumes we're on our way back. Instead, I've brought you straight to danger. Between her and my brother, I'm mad for doing this, you know."

"I understand. Thank you," she murmurs.

Elijah shifts in his seat, ready to exit, but abruptly leans forward, staring out at the vast edge of woodland in front of them.

"He's back," Elijah warns.

Caroline gasps, a low, soft spasm of breath.

"Where?" she asks, endeavouring to see what Elijah sees.

He vaguely points in a direction. "Let's wait here for now," Elijah says. "He looks calm."

Caroline's eyes dart in between trees, and like a ghost in the woods, she catches sight of it, his nose up in the wind. Klaus' wolf is like a rebellious loner; elusive and discernibly adroit even as he's doing nothing at all. His back is heavily muscled, and he moves forward carrying his head at the same level as his back. His paws fall in perfect rhythm, one in front of the other as he approaches the clothes, nudging them with his nose. The front quarters of his neck have the longest fur, a slivery grey covering. His grey coat is specked with black undertone. Klaus's wolf is stealthy, oozing intelligence and stamina. He seems more acclimatized in this form, less unhinged than the vampire. His gaze rises, focusing on the car, and finally on them.

Caroline hears Elijah descend the window.

"Maybe he'll pick up ours scents and know we don't mean harm. He's accustomed to mine, I'm hoping he's familiar with yours."

The wolf makes a sound, a combination of a bark and howl as his ears pull back, suspiciously.

"Part of his plan, Miss Forbes, is to send a chemical message. As a wolf, he can mark territory," Elijah explains, looking at her askance. "Urinate," he says, putting into plain words. "As werewolves shift tonight, should they approach, they know an alpha occupies the territory. That's what he did out there as he scouted the area."

"Does that make us his pack?" Caroline asks, partially jesting but half serious, too.

Elijah bequeaths a crisp nod. "I suppose it does," he says, his chin remaining high as he surveys the wolf.

Amber brown eyes look their way, as if fired up by yellow and hazel. Small black pupils fixate on them, and Caroline leans in. The wolf's head swings, scrutinizing her, and he lunges forward, sprinting to her side of the car, rumbling and growling. He pounces somewhere in between the back and driver's doors. He does it just once before starting to recoil, holding Caroline's gaze. She gulps breaths down to stay quiet. Her muscles are tense, but she doesn't retreat. In fact, her adrenaline is spiked. She props forward, maintaining his gaze. Elijah curls a hand around her elbow, slightly drawing her back.

"No sudden movements," he says. "There's a popular notion that predators might look at us as one entity with the vehicle, so remain still."

Caroline does as he says, except her eyes pour respect and awe into the wolf's as she tries locating the man within. The wolf sobers, marking her door and the ground beneath it.

"I think that means we're safe," informs Elijah. "It appears the wolf carries memories of you, too."

His comment pleases Caroline. Her fingertips tingle to sweep through his fur, almost envying the wind for its direct contact with the wolf. Klaus turns away, his gait flawless. He's so precise, light, and commanding. He reaches the clothes, hunkering down. The wolf looks around, fixing his gaze again at the car. He moans and whines in the midst of guttural huffs.

"We'll give him his privacy," Elijah says. "He's about ready to turn."

"How do you know so much?" she asks, looking over in Elijah's direction so to avoid Klaus.

"I studied their nature. To understand the fundamentals of my brother, I need to know everything there is to know about him."

"So, as a wolf, he's still in there?"

"I believe so, yes," he says. "I hear that's quite a feat. Most lose themselves in the process."

Caroline thinks of Tyler, how inexperienced he is at honing his wolf compared to Klaus. She witnesses Elijah trying to interpret her thoughts.

"But you weren't worried at all. How do you know he'll recognize you each time?"

"I don't, but when I saw him I knew my brother was in control. Sorry for my candour, but you on the other hand look vastly more worried than when we arrived," he says.

She laughs softly. "I'm thinking about Klaus biting my head off for coming here, if that's the man, vampire or his wolf side."

"I imagine it's a lot from all three," Elijah says, his jaw clenching. "Miss Forbes…"

"Caroline, please."

"Caroline, thank you. Caroline, coming here was risky. If nothing else, think of your mother."

"I know," she says, apologetically. "But I don't regret it. Seeing Steven made it real and now watching Klaus this way, he's given me so much to think about."

They sit in silence, contemplative.

"Wind has certainly picked up the last couple of days. It's chilly, is it not?" he asks, gazing out the window.

Caroline grins. The eldest original brother resorts to the same kind of small-talk as anyone else.

"Brace yourself," he says, and for a nanosecond, Caroline thinks he's talking about the wind, but Klaus surfaces, barreling towards her.

"What the FUCK are you doing here!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you, my lovely readers. I can't get over your regard for my little story. I appreciate the feedback, trying to respond est I can to every review and message. You're a wonderfully, helpful lot. THANK YOU XO Here's more from Caroline's Monday morning in the woods.**

* * *

Klaus is a mad blur of rage. All the tell-tale signs of a mad man are there from wildly protruding eyes to cutting Caroline off when she tries to speak or defend herself. His sweeping arm gestures and flaring nostrils heighten his look of madness.

He goes on this way, and Caroline decides to let him be. Perhaps Klaus needs to get it all out of his system, so they can move on. Caroline's sheepish, rueful eyes and acquiescent nods impart she understands the gravity of her decision, recognizing she jeopardized everything everyone she knows is working for. She's mildly embarrassed that he's chastising her in front of Elijah, but if her peripheral vision is correct, Elijah is humoured, sitting back shaking his head subtly, judging his brother and not her.

"Right then. You want to do this your way, Caroline? Fine," Klaus says. "Elijah, my phone."

Elijah shifts, taking the mobile from his jacket. He reaches out. "Excuse me, Caroline," he says, his arm obstructing her vision. "Voilà, mon frère."

Klaus jabs at the screen.

"What's up?" Stefan's voice comes through over the speaker.

"Stefan, drinks are on me at that pathetic grill in town. Caroline seems to think she can take care of matters better herself, so let's leave her to it. Pass the word around, mate."

"They're serving breakfast at the grill, Klaus."

"Well, Irish coffee it is then."

"Elena told me Caroline took off. I'm surprised it took her this long. Is she okay?"

"Thanks to her, we suddenly have a clear agenda," he replies. "Let's remember to toast Caroline's inanity seeing it is her penchant for folly that freed our day. We can sit back and see how her recklessness fares when the wolves are out and about tonight."

"Niklaus," reproves Elijah, picking at imaginary lint on the lapel of his jacket. He pats the collar down. "Get a hold of yourself, brother. Miss Forbes was lectured enough today."

"Don't be too hard on her, Klaus. She was probably worried about the rest of us," offers Stefan.

"And thus, puts the lot of you at risk, jeopardizing the mission. Bloody brilliant!"

Klaus drops the phone in his pocket. Caroline maintains a coup of silence.

"Pray tell, Elijah. How is it that you're sitting cozy with Caroline in her car?"

"Perhaps if you had allowed her to speak during your longwinded denunciation, you would understand by now that I went looking for her after the sheriff called to say she was gone. Caroline was not ready to return, in fact it seemed the only humane way to return her to her mother was by my giving in to her demand which was to see you. She needed to see you, Niklaus. If you keep this up, brother, that's the only thing she'll regret today."

Caroline swallows, looking down at her nervous, twiddling hands.

"I could have attacked her," Klaus bellows. "There are other wolves approaching. What possessed you to give in to her demands?"

"All good questions for Miss Forbes. Moreover," Elijah says, rising out of the car with impeccable elegance, "I only properly met Caroline today. Therefore, I had no intention to snap her neck and dump her off at the sheriff's house unconscious this early in our association. Now, you've gone ahead and marked the territory, and returned without word of running into anyone in the woods. Am I right to assume the coast is clear for the time being?"

Klaus doesn't answer, signifying a petulant yes.

"Then, I suggest you withdraw our men before dusk," advises Elijah. "We'll need them tomorrow." He taps an index and middle finger at his lips. "And we'll have to make arrangements for Steven. He'll need his space tonight," he says. "You see, Caroline," Elijah continues, "If I may return to our earlier conversation about the species, the moon appears to be full to the human eye for two or three days, but immediately after the full moon occurs, it's phase is waning. Therefore, we can retreat for a night, take refuge with your loved ones. I'll finish my day and shall visit your mother to extend my apologies. If company is too overwhelming in your lovely home, we can congregate in ours. Niklaus," Elijah says, tipping his head.

Caroline shuffles out, darting around the car to where Elijah's standing. She hugs him. "Thank you," she says.

"By all means, thank you for not getting hurt on my watch," he jests, rocketing suddenly out of sight.

Caroline stands frozen for a few seconds more, digging up courage to return to her car, walk by Klaus, and take up a silent treatment again. She's not sure why she's holding back, but Caroline can feel it's pestering Klaus. He's not used to this, and even though most of his points are valid, he was still a dick. Hence, the silent treatment, which seems to be messing with his brain.

Caroline ambles over towards the driver's door. Klaus pins her against it, seizing her in a grip, seething.

"Stop ignoring me," he says, proving Caroline's right. "Do you see how close to peril you are here? Do you realize how you've distracted our work, compromising the plan? You blasted woman, I told you I would take you into town today. Why couldn't you wait for me?"

Her cheeks prickle. A vampire won't entirely flush, but the sensations are still there. There's a burning lump in Caroline's throat.

"Answer me!"

Her head hangs down, eyeing her black leather booties and Klaus's untied, grungy boots. Her vision slides up his legs, marveling how they were furred with large paws not too long ago. Elijah mentioned Klaus may not appreciate her seeing him in that form, but the wolf was magnificent. He was poised, alert, and struck Caroline as an all-knowing creature.

"So help me, Caroline… TALK."

She shifts, rolling her shoulders back, standing straight and foreboding.

Klaus doesn't release his grip, but his head snaps back, seemingly startled and panicked. He swallows thickly, Caroline catching his Adam's apple bob. She's inclined to rip into him but rethinks her whims and caprices.

"You knew us," she says, softly. "Your wolf—it recognized us."

Klaus's eyes are wide and frantic. He looks like he suddenly can't find his voice. Clearly he was expecting a rebuttal.

"You can't trust a wolf, Caroline. No matter how much you know the werewolf, the wolf is its own creature."

"That's not true," she says, meekly. "I mean, I know it's true because I've met Tyler's, but you were in control. You were so impressive, Klaus. I wish you could have seen yourself."

He licks his lips, dropping his gaze for a moment. He's shy and flattered, and it all works as a magnet for Caroline. She stares down at her fingers, deflecting the urge to grab his head in her hands and kiss him.

He takes a sharp breath. "I can't be trusted, especially not in that form."

"I trust you," she says.

Klaus raises her chin, glaring at her.

"Not as a wolf, Caroline, and if you trust me, then why didn't you wait for me? I told you I would bring you into town."

"You'd take me out like a dog and walk me around town for some air. You wouldn't have brought me here."

"No, I wouldn't because there's nothing for you to do here, and secondly, this may all look quiet to you but it's deceiving. Caroline, do you know how easy it is for them to snatch you away from me?"

"You know, sometimes you're this mighty hybrid, Klaus, and you love reminding everyone of that, but now what… danger can come right under your nose and you'll miss it? I don't believe that. You're always ready. You're always painstakingly meticulous. You're geared up even when you don't have to be, so what's the problem? I needed to see Steven," asserts Caroline. "It wasn't totally sinking in. It felt like I was hosting a slumber party with random flashes of dread and panic. I didn't know what was what anymore, Klaus, and after you came over, I felt stronger and clearer."

Caroline's voice trails off as he stares at her. She regains strength, regarding him intently because she thinks he's listening and not simply hearing her out.

"Once I saw Steven I knew it wasn't just a bad dream. I know my father actually did this to me and when your brother turned up, I hoped you were there, too. I was losing willpower. I felt deflated after speaking to Steven and I needed to see the strongest man I know. I just needed to latch on to you, even if it was just to see you in front of me, but when Elijah said you were out there, I was touched and flattered, but I was worried, Klaus. I didn't want you out there, so I understand why you don't want me here. But you wouldn't have brought me to Steven, and being a day of the full moon, I know you wouldn't allow him close to me until at least tomorrow. I just had to face the truth. I couldn't wait anymore."

He looks numb and dazed, and Caroline wants to reach out and touch him. She copes by grabbing the hem of his shirt between her fingers, elusively tugging it.

"I just want you safe," Klaus stresses harshly. "I just want you away from peril, Caroline. I can't think when I picture you at risk. I'd run around the world with you if it means evading threats, but I know that's not a life. It would be avoiding danger and I don't want to avoid it. I want to eradicate it, so you can see the world the way you deserve to see it."

Her eyes squeeze shut for a fleeting moment.

"God, why do you have to be so annoyingly perfect and thoughtful. It would make things so much easier for me if you stayed the big bad wolf."

Klaus rests his forehead against hers.

"Love," he says, his warm breath swathing Caroline, "it can be our little secret."

His heat makes her mind hum. She clamps her naked legs under a miniskirt, an act against the draft that strokes between her thighs. Caroline's ears buzz and blood courses in her veins, thudding violently.

"I hate secrets," she says. "I suck at duplicity and I probably couldn't lie if my life depended on it," she rasps through shallow, rapid breaths.

"Well, that's why I like you," Klaus says, a curl rising at the corner of his lip.

Caroline lifts her gaze, penetrating a feral glare into his. She finds his blazing in return. Klaus looms over her, his expression hungry and pained. She sees how much he wants her, a truth and realization that ignites every nerve, pervading her senses. She feels utterly fulfilled and yet excruciatingly in need. What the hell is all this deprivation for!

Caroline cups her hands around his face. She finds his is serious and yearning, and it's as if all their dark secrets spill out to the ground. They linger there, their eyes emptying verities and needs. She's caught in an onslaught of need, and Klaus is right there with her, writhing desperately. Her head is reeling, accepting he won't make a move that may threaten Caroline's regard of him. She knows she bounces from hot to cold, and she's tired of it, too. It's too much work. It doesn't have to be this hard.

She recognizes Klaus isn't backing down. His sensual, spellbinding stare endures. She can stay lost in it or… _fuck that_!

Caroline spins him against the car, pushing into his erection. Having the upper hand with Klaus truly does things to her. It's exhilarating to see him so tense and overwrought. She seizes his face between her palms again, sealing the weight of her feelings against his lips. A groan rumbles out of her, merging with one of his own. She moans, and sensations are clearly transmitted to her groin. She's never known desire to fog the mind like this, but she registers every single buzz and thrill. She tightens her grip, hands scrunching his marvelous curls. It hurts to pull her face away from his, but they break the kiss, collecting their bearings.

"You don't play fair, Caroline," he says, winded, and her breath stabilizes as she bites down on her lip, grinning puckishly. "Give me that," he growls, clipping her lips between his teeth.

Klaus clasps his hands on either side of her head, owning her mouth—their tongues grinding and bumping. It's insane, reckless kissing like she's never known. Klaus' palm glides to her shoulder, inclining her chin so to explore her neck and collar bone. He tugs the fitted turtle neck down, accessing her throat. Her skin spikes up, tingling.

"I could ravish you, Caroline, my genuine beauty."

His hand slips down her tight sleeve and around her midriff. He enfolds her from the waist as the other hand caresses her hair. He's so close to her many burning, heaving parts, but Klaus redirects his complete manual attention to her face, clutching her head. His crotch scrubs against her, sweetly chafing more deprived regions as she runs her fingertips over his shirt, sliding them behind to caress his back. She ploughs her nails into his skin, and he emits a muted growl, fleetingly breaking their kiss, leaving her mouth cold and empty. He bears down on her, the pressure inside his jeans undeniable, easily coming through her skirt.

"Caroline," he mutters.

"Hmm…" she croons, her brain lost in action under a blissful haze.

"Your scent is intoxicating," Klaus whispers harshly. "I have to get you out of here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi again! So, here's another short one, but truly necessary if you ask me. In my opinion, Liz was too aloof and not enough of a mother figure in the show, well for most of the show. For example, when Katarina died, I wanted her to act like a true mother bear, standing up against her child's murderer. Also, that friendship she developed with Damon, after Damon abused Caroline, that made my skin prickle like you cannot believe. I'm a mom of three, so a character like Liz is important to me. Do let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world. Have a great day XO**

* * *

Monday Morning Cont'd...

 **KLAUS**

Agony—it was pure, downright and utter agony driving Caroline's car to her house. Besides the fact that its tight quarters put her that much closer to Klaus, but her long, lean legs and chiseled knees were crossed, sliding over one another several times. He couldn't abstain from giving them a once-over, and his hands felt like they had a mind of their own, squirming to stroke and fondle her skin.

Raiding Caroline's neck in the woods, he cursed the long collar, but her sweater fit snug against her torso, every spike and peak of her skin given away. Does she have any idea the anguish he takes on, battling against what he truly wants to do to her? Klaus is constantly trying to bridle his thoughts, but lucky for him, and more often than not, Caroline's routinely telling him off about something, distracting his longing to some degree. Truth be told, many times he's working at not looking like a complete wanker which he often falls short of.

Caroline spent the ride placating the sheriff over the phone, followed by a rant and rave from Rebekah, and texting with her friends. The interruptions piloted Klaus to drive directly to the Forbes residence, steering clear of pulling over to the side so he could ravage her like he desperately wanted to. Again, this discipline and self-restraint he's persistently combatting is agony he's never known. Has he become a glutton for pain with this girl? He endures more than he ever imagined he would take on for himself, including conferring with her mother.

"You've been quite the busy guy since you first came to town, Klaus," Liz says, her voice blatant with disapproval. "Now you're spending your time watching out for my daughter," she continues, sliding a Gin Tonic his way.

Klaus looks at her askance, surprised to see the sheriff treat herself to a drink before lunch.

She smirks. "Don't judge me. I'm having a bad month."

Klaus splutters. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm the last person who should be judging."

"Yes, you are."

Klaus flinches.

"So, tell me," she says. "What's the inclination, Klaus, not that I'm not indebted to you these days, but why are you so helpful when it comes to Caroline?" Liz asks, taking a seat next to him at the kitchen island.

"I'm the one indebted to her," he answers promptly.

"How so?"

"Your daughter shows me the way, even if it is inadvertently. Her light, her honesty… What she thinks matters to me. _Caroline_ matters," he confesses, transferring his vulnerabilities into her glower.

"She has a boyfriend. You remember him, don't you—Tyler? The werewolf you terrorized and chased out of town— _his_ town?"

"I remember my history with Tyler Lockwood explicitly. Caroline will never make me forget it."

"Good," she says.

Liz's bold, unabashed interrogation disconcerts Klaus, stirring agitation. He needs a drink—fast. He raises the goblet.

"Cheers," he toasts, drolly.

Liz clinks her glass against his.

"There are dozens of reasons why everyone around here thinks you're a horrible person, and there are probably hundreds more we don't even know about. You've been alive a long time, Klaus. You can't just turn that track record around because of a couple of good deeds."

She's pissing him off. This was not the tone he was expecting from the sheriff today. They're supposed to be on the same page, collaborating as a team.

"My daughter was murdered by someone else you terrorized. Does Katherine Pierce ring a bell?"

Klaus winces, avoiding eye contact.

"My daughter's life was cut short, and I was on the brink of losing her again when you were going to use her in your sacrifice to activate your werewolf gene."

Klaus is on the verge of defending himself, ready to make it perfectly clear he had no idea Caroline was involved, but what would that do? He was fixated on becoming a hybrid, and even if he had known she was involved, he'd probably sacrifice her nonetheless at that point in his life-beautiful or not.

"Elena and Jeremy lost their aunt that day, and Jeremy almost lost his sister after already losing his parents. You practically kidnapped Stefan, tearing him and Elena apart, and yet," she says, "I'm here having a drink with you in my kitchen—trusting you'll do whatever you can to help my daughter."

"I will," he says, solemnly. "I won't try to convince you otherwise regarding any other opinion you have of me, but of that, my concern for Caroline, I'll earn and fight for your trust. After you, there is no one who wants her safe more than I do."

Liz shakes her head. Klaus watches a slow, disbelieving tremor race through her.

"And your family," she continues. "Rebekah could have killed Matt and she did kill Elena! Elijah was a tyrant when he got to town, deceiving Caroline's friends."

Klaus tenses at the edge of his seat. He had not considered how much Elizabeth Forbes knew exactly, and it's tearing him apart. What proper chance can Caroline actually offer him?

"But, here you all are, rallying round my daughter. Why?"

"She's worth it," he says. "Caroline deserves everything that is good."

"Do you want to be with my daughter, Klaus?"

Klaus swallows, his eyes wide and hysterical. "If she'll have me."

"So you classify yourself as good? Do you think she deserves you? Are you in love with my daughter, Klaus?"

He sucks in a breath, twisting his neck like it's sore. His heart stings.

"I'm a dead woman walking, Klaus Mikaelson, and my daughter told me a few nights ago that she was going away to sort things out, one being YOU. Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Come now, Sheriff. Can someone like me truly know what that even means?"

"Don't do that. Don't answer my question with another question. Face the music, Klaus. Tell me, what does she mean to you?"

"Everything!"

Liz's eyes narrow.

"I'll tell you what I've already told her: I cannot function when I think about what can happen to your daughter. It's not about wanting her by my side, because I am irrevocably undeserving, but I want her in the same world I exist in. I guess you should believe the hype about me, Sheriff. I am a selfish man after all."

Liz moves back, slightly increasing her personal space.

"If your sister brings her through that door, Klaus—if Caroline were to come home right now after visiting Bonnie and tells you to take a hike because she can't forgive everything you've done and wants you to leave her the hell alone... what would you do?"

"Your daughter will have no choice but to work on her patience because she'll have to wait to never see me again. I will wipe out this threat against her, and only then will I leave her alone. I'll leave town and keep a distance throughout our eternities if that's what she wants. She know it's up to her. I've never given her reason to doubt that."

"Well, then," she says, her features considerably calmer. "You're helping me die in peace."

Klaus rises, pacing feverishly.

"If I could help you with that, know that I would. But, my blood… our blood… it heals wounds, not natural developments. Know that I'd bargain with witches if I could, but alas this is not something they can resolve."

"I understand, and I thank you, but I don't want that either. My daughter has to leave town soon for at least a century before she can visit again. How do I live without my child? My life is over when she leaves, so this is the natural universe working its own magic. In a way, it's saving me from a lifetime of grief."

"But you could visit her! How can you be so accepting? You don't deserve this. Caroline doesn't deserve this!"

Liz stands, meeting Klaus at the opposite end of her kitchen.

"And what kind of life would I have here worrying about the town council? When Caroline's gone and never comes back to visit her mother, it will raise suspicion. These founding families are always in training. They're like a secret society, Klaus. So, if I'm gone, and she doesn't come back to town, it will make more sense. There will be no one left here for Caroline to come home to."

Liz Forbes has entirely stumped him. Klaus is flummoxed. How, with everything going on, has this mother managed to suffer in silence like this, and so eloquently—reasoning and thinking logically through the most incomprehensible time of her life? It dawns on him that he's not strong at all in comparison. This human, this woman… this mother to the girl he loves—who he adores—is the strongest person he knows.

It's too much that Klaus needs to sit, pulling a chair from the small round table by the back door. Liz stands before him, and he shoots back up, pulling a chair for her, too. The mere exhaustion going on in her head, all the thoughts and worries she carries, coupled with the tumor, how does Liz prevail? She's extraordinary!

"You have my word," he says, eyes glassy. Klaus reaches for her hand, securing it fondly. "Your daughter will be safe and she will be happy, however she chooses."

Liz's eyes load with tears. Her chin quivers.

"Thank you, Klaus."


	22. Chapter 22

Monday Night, CAROLINE

"So, what exactly are we celebrating?" Caroline asks Rebekah.

"It's a full moon. We're not safe around the border," Rebekah explains. "Well, Niklaus is, but the rest of us can use the night for a team building exercise since we're forced to work together while simultaneously hating each other's guts."

"And Master says I can go out?" she asks, generously rubbing vapour rub into her skin. "I'll need more," Caroline says, closing the empty container.

"If you stick to the drink menu I've designed for you and abide by my rules, then yes. You can come out with us tonight."

"Let me guess, garlic water?"

"What's wrong with infused water?" Rebekah says. "It's posh these days."

"I kind of feel bad for Steven though."

"That pillock! Why?"

"He's turning in the Lockwood cellar all alone. Shouldn't we check in on him?"

"Sure, and then we can take him for a walk and pick up his poop while we're at it. Don't be ridiculous! Our only concern is if he gets loose—which he won't. Niklaus made sure of that. He has everything he needs, and by morning Steven will be back at his post."

Rebekah watches Caroline slide a black skirt up over a green velour bodysuit. Caroline swings around.

"How do I look?"

"Ugh. Better than I do. I need to change," Rebekah pouts.

"No, you don't. I happen to know what Matt likes remember."

"Go on."

"Tight jeans and a tank top are without a doubt the way to go."

"Really?"

"Yep, and definitely keep the heels."

"Done," Rebekah says, appeased. "Ready, hostage?"

"Ready, original bully."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill**

"Okay," Matt says, plopping a celery into Caroline's drink.

"What is that, a Bloody Mary?"

"Yeah. It's on your drink menu."

"I hate Bloody Marys."

"I gotta tell you, Care. You're like the worst vampire here."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Haha. Seriously, can you make me something else that doesn't have tomato juice, or just a glass of wine will do."

"Nah, sorry, Caroline. I'm under strict orders. Apparently, your drinks will have to include the following," he says, pulling out a list of ingredients. "Worcestershire sauce, any kind of hot sauces, garlic, herbs, horseradish, salt, black pepper, lemon juice, lime juice, apple cider vinegar, and tomato juice."

Caroline's face contorts. "I guess I should count my blessings that skunk extract doesn't exist."

"Well, don't make Rebekah go out back near the garbage bins. There's always one out there. Rebekah means business. She'll have you sprayed if she has to."

"Oh, trust me, I know. She gets that from her brother. Give me that list," Caroline says, yanking it from Matt's hand.

"Now, I can't say enough about the importance of making a list, but this is unsatisfactory in every way. There should be categories, and nothing on here is highlighted. Very, very poor list."

Matt shakes his head, as if a comical thought surfaced.

"What?" Caroline asks, pleased to see him relaxed and in good humour.

He laughs.

"What!"

"I was just thinking, what is it about me and girls who like to make lists?"

Caroline gives him a fleeting, quizzical look. She smiles. "Yeah, but I was the best list maker you ever had and don't you forget it."

He smiles, looking over to the tables from behind the bar. Caroline squints, peering over the restaurant. She spots Rebekah with Elijah, and notices Elena and Bonnie are with the Salvatores outside. Caroline feels suddenly stuck between a rock and a hard place. She returns her attention to Matt, who she knows enough to conclude he's working hard at trying to look disinterested in Rebekah.

"It's okay to like her, Matt."

"What? Caroline, no! Shut up."

"Uh huh."

"Care, seriously…"

"What! Matt, she's fun and beautiful, and honestly, she's been amazing with my mother."

"She ran me off the road, Caroline! She killed Elena!"

"Yes, I didn't forget that, but Damon and Stefan have a history, too, and we're quick to ignore it because they mean something to Elena. They've all hurt someone's friend, someone's sister, or someone's lover. It's okay if Rebekah means something to you, Matt."

"Like Klaus means something to you?"

"He's good to me, yeah, and that does mean something."

"What would Tyler say if he heard that?"

"That's between me and Tyler, and if he ever decides to answer my messages, then he and I could talk about things."

"Listen, I'm not getting on the guy's case because I'm glad Klaus has your back with everything going on, but I don't want his Mister Nice Guy act clouding your judgement."

"It's not an act. Not with me."

"He's incapable of real feelings. You used to think that, too. That doesn't just change over night."

"No, not overnight, but with time it can."

"Time? The guy only had a thousand years, Care! What, you think _you're_ the one who'll suddenly turn him into a good guy?"

"I'm not saying an all-around good guy, nor have I ever thought of myself as some kind of hybrid whisperer, but thanks, Matt. You just made it perfectly clear how you think of me."

"I'm trying to protect you. You're being bamboozled, Caroline."

"Yeah, well you should know. My friends do that to me all the time."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Brusquely, Caroline rises. She walks around the bar until she's dragging Matt into the kitchen. Rebekah appears.

"Where are you two going?"

"Trust me," Caroline says to her. "I got this. I need to talk to him."

"Don't you dare go outside," warns Rebekah.

"Then promise me you won't eavesdrop."

"Fine. Keep her indoors, Matt."

Matt nods.

Rebekah exits, and Caroline puts a hand to Matt's chest, signalling him to wait. She hears Elena and the gang come in, and Elijah's telling them he's ordered a bottle at his table for everyone to enjoy. She's grateful he's trying, and even more thankful he thought to reserve the grill for a private party, making it that much easier for everyone to kick back without prying eyes.

"Come on. Let's go," she says, pulling Matt again, blasting open the back door into a lane.

She steps out, pulling her hair around one side of the neck so to prevent the night's strong gusts from ruining her loose tresses.

"Caroline, this is dangerous. Let's go inside."

"No! You're going to hear me out, Matthew Donovan."

"About how we bamboozled you? No one's ever cheated you, Care."

"Maybe not, but you played dumb."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you all took your heads out of Elena's ass for one minute, then you'd know what I was talking about. Maybe you would have picked up on the fact that Damon was compelling me as a human. He abused me and took advantage of me for blood and sex. How's that for a newsflash. Want to hear something else? The minute I turned, he tried staking me because I had some juicy scoop on him and you know what really put the cherry on top, Matt? I turned out to be a pretty damn good vampire, which pissed him off."

Caroline teeters dangerously close to bringing up Vicky, and Damon's sick hold on her, but she's too aware that Matt's more at peace with her death these days. She won't ruin what good memories he has of his sister because at long last he's healing.

"Do you think it's easy watching him with Elena, infiltrating our circle? No, but I soldier through. I found my peace with it. I don't need an eternity of revenge or hatred. You may not think I'm that smart or evolved, but I promise you I am. And if you don't try to have a conversation with Rebekah, someone who I've learned can have some of the best human conversations, then you're the one missing out. You don't have to turn into a vampire or marry the girl, but she's worth knowing, Matt, and you're letting that chance slip."

The weather is so unsettled, she thinks. It's been changing a lot during short periods these days, and the wind unrelenting. Caroline wraps her arms around her chest, a habit from her human days, but since she's not reinforced with blood as much as the next vampire, some sensations she can still experience at a minimum. It's a sign she's weaker than most, but helps her to fit in.

Her hand clasps around the ends of her hair, keeping them down, as Matt looks like he still needs a moment, shuffling in place.

"Okay," he says. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I won't be a dick tonight."

"Well okay then. Now, please get me a bottle of Chardonnay or something."

He smiles. "Since when are you a wine connoisseur?"

"Klaus," she says, aware she has no qualms about admitting it.

"Yeah, well… sorry I asked."

"Be nice," she reminds him.

"I know, I know. Baby steps."

Matt leads Caroline into the restaurant. He looks back at her, earnestly.

"Hey, Care?"

"Yeah?"

"You stink."

"Oh, shut up, Donovan," she says, smacking his shoulder. "Now, go make me a drink and play something that will get this small, tragic party started. Maybe dim the lights, too, so we can hide all the miserable faces around here."

"Hey, Jeremy!" Matt calls.

Jeremy pops up from behind a billiard table.

"Start taking requests at the entertainment centre."

Jeremy gives him a thumb's up.

Matt slaps a dishcloth over his shoulder. "Rebekah?"

She peeps up from staring into her glass. "What is it, Matt?"

"Why don't you choose the first song?" A grin bounces off his face, delighting Rebekah.

"Sure," she says, rising from her seat. She shoots Caroline a quizzical look. Caroline winks.

She catches Elijah fiddling with a napkin, giving Caroline a slow, tentative smile. He's sitting alone now, pouring Grey Goose in a glass. "Come on, Miss Forbes. Come and have yourself a real drink. You deserve it."

Caroline walks over, sliding into Rebekah's seat on the bench.

"How do you like it: straight, cranberry juice, or citrus soda?"

"Soda," she says, and Elijah mixes it in. She accepts the glass.

"To the Forbes women," he says.

Caroline smiles. "Thanks." She brings the glass to her lips, having a taste. "My mom told me you tried to convince her to come here tonight. She may pop in at one point, but I think she'll opt for a night with Netflix."

"I'll call her soon, see if I can sway her," he says. "But the good sheriff deserves to spend the night however she chooses. She works hard and has a lot to contend with as a mother and as an officer. I think we'd all like the opportunity to toast someone as outstanding as she is."

"I'll tell her you think so, although she's not good with compliments."

"Then I suppose you telling her is best, but she should know, and _you_ should know that you're being very considerate of Rebekah and I'm eternally grateful. I believe she deserves happiness with friends and years of solid relationships."

Caroline smiles. "She's growing on me." She takes another sip. "So, Klaus is back at the town line? One thing about your brother, he certainly takes jobs seriously."

"Work, work, work," Elijah quips.

Caroline feels a twinge of the blues, wishing he'd take a break. She misses Klaus.

"Who upset the Gods?" a boisterous voice hails from the door.

Caroline spins around.

 _Kol_.

He's straightening his hair, asking the three women tagging alongside him if the wind has rumpled it, and they proceed to comb through it with their fingers.

He walks across the restaurant, blowing kisses to Caroline's irritable friends until he reaches Elijah's table. "Sexy, baby, vampire," he says, pulling her hand up for a kiss.

He twitches his nose. "Huh? Not exactly the smell I remember but delicious nonetheless."

He looks over to Elijah. "Big brother," he nods.

"Little brother," Elijah responds.

"Now, tell me, sweet pea," he says, sliding next to Caroline. "What daddy troubles have you?"

 **Author's Message: Surprise! Another original to the mix. Kol could be fun. Let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Message: Here's some fun stuff—granted it's short, but my schedule has been tricky. Nonetheless, it keeps things moving and I don't want my lovely readers forgetting where they left off. It's the calm before the storm, so enjoy this one. I'm going to make reality hit after this. Special shout-out and dedication to EtherealDeamon. Again, to all reviewing, favouriting, following, and sharing on Twitter, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH XO**

* * *

An hour later, Rebekah has an even bigger smile on her face. Matt has kept his word. He's receptive and outgoing in every way, chatting her up and devoting his time between duties to converse with Rebekah. Caroline notices him with Elijah, too, all easy-going and gregarious. It's almost bizarre how Matt looks genuinely approachable tonight. It's not like he's always walking around as if he has a stick up his ass, but he can be moody and humdrum.

Caroline watches from the bar. She sees Elijah returning to his table after mingling and circulating the room, speaking mostly with Stefan as he keeps Kol in check. Bonnie and Elena have teamed up _guys against the girls_ with Jeremy and Damon for a game of pool, while Kol is apparently teaching his three guests to use the entertainment system.

"Oh, what's this?" Kol says, his voice blaring from a microphone. "A request?"

Kol gives a napkin to one of them, either Tiffany, Melissa, or Jennifer. Caroline wasn't really listening to his introduction when he arrived at the grill, and she watches Kol step away from the small platform, standing at the centre of a makeshift dance floor which consists of tables pushed off to the side.

"It's from Caroline to Kol," squeals one of the young women.

"What?" Kol says, his hand at his chest. "Are you serious? From Baby Vampire, you say."

Kol has everyone's glare on him, shaking their heads.

Caroline rolls her eyes. _Oy vey._

"Shh… let's listen," he says, as if the audience needs to be tamed down. "Go ahead, lovelies. Play her request for me. Make her dreams come true."

"Kol, you wanker!" protests Rebekah.

"Kol," Elijah warns.

"What did I tell you?" he says to the threesome on the stage. "I'm the fun one in the family,".

"Okay, so this is from Caroline to Kol," they say in unison.

Rebekah appears next to her, and Caroline grabs the drink out of her hand, downing it. "I could really use your brother right about now."

"Who, Kol or Niklaus?" Rebekah jests.

Caroline thwacks her.

"And her special request for Kol is…"

"Ugh," grumbles Caroline.

The ear-splitting intro to All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You blasts through the sound system.

"I knew it!" Kol says. "I knew it. She undresses me with her eyes, you know."

Caroline dips her head, unable to thwart a giggle.

Rebekah laughs. "He's harmless—most of the time," she says, joining Elijah.

"My apologies, Caroline. He certainly does not represent the family," Elijah says, vociferous through the music.

Caroline shakes her head, grinning. Kol is dancing with the three women now, and to be fair, he's been a good distraction, interrupting the hostility around here. Despite that, she can't shake the dreary ache out of her. Caroline feels glum. She misses Klaus.

"Aw…"

Caroline shifts on the bar stool, facing Bonnie.

"Hey."

"I know that look," Bonnie says, taking a seat next to her.

"What look?"

"That look you get when you miss Tyler and wish he was here."

"Oh. That look."

"Maybe once the full moon is over, he'll come back to town."

"A phone call will suffice."

"Still no word?"

"Nope."

"He's busy. I don't think he's actually doing it on purpose, Care. Guys are scattered like that."

"Yeah, well not all guys. Aside from Kol, every man here is a lot more in synch with the women they care about. Tyler's just got a lot to learn and I'm surprisingly okay with that. I'm not hurt by his love for a keg party over me. In fact, we're not on the same beat anymore, and maybe we never totally were."

"Are you seriously saying this right now?"

"I'm extremely serious, yeah. But, funnily enough, Bonnie, with everything going on, I'm actually in a good place. I'm not bitter or disappointed. I'm just… different. I know more about what it is I want and what I won't settle for."

"So, your spa weekend getaway helped you sort all of that out?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Bonnie looks on, suspiciously. Her demeanour changes to something more guarded. Caroline spies a small, fake smile.

"Should be my turn again soon. Come over by the pool table and have some shots with us."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon. I'm going to check in with my mom first," Caroline says, retrieving her phone.

"Okay," Bonnie says, leaving.

She types: **Can't you take a break?**

 **What's wrong, love?**

 **I'm bored**

 **But your friends are there**

 **They're boring**

 **You turn me on when you talk like that**

Caroline giggles. **Oh, and Kol's here**

 **IS HE BOTHERING YOU?**

 **Yep, so you better get over here quick**

 **Right. Tell me, is that velvet?**

Caroline frowns. **What?**

 **Blue was my favourite, but lately I'm finding you exquisitely royal in green**

Caroline scans the restaurant.

"Surprise," a voice says from behind.

"Mom!" Caroline squeaks.

Liz exits the kitchen, obviously arriving from the back door.

"Yes, I'm here, but that doesn't mean I condone the underage drinking going on."

Caroline smirks. "You do understand that most of the people here are over a century old, right?"

Liz's brows arch. "Lose the sass, Forbes, and they're not the ones I'm talking about," she says, her mouth set in a grim line. "But, I'm not here to rain on anyone's parade."

"Did you park out back?"

"No, Klaus offered me a ride."

"Klaus?" utters Caroline.

"In the flesh," he says, retreating from the kitchen.

The corner of Klaus's lip perks up, and his head tilts to the side. It's a longing, cunning look that produces instant fluttering in Caroline's chest. She's lightheaded. Her body softens, and she feels her eyes glossing over. She bites her lip.

 _Fuck he's hot_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Message: I've got some ideas up my sleeves. Be patient, and it will all make sense. There are just not enough hours in a day to write. Happy reading! Oh, and review, review, review! Monday night at the grill continues below : )**

* * *

 **The Sheriff**

"Liz!"

Rebekah half struts-half runs to her, engulfing Liz in a hug. The blond looks youthful, lovely, and happy, and Liz finds herself happy for her, too.

"Rebekah, your manners. It's Sheriff Forbes to the residents of Mystic Falls," Elijah chastises his sister, walking over to greet Liz.

"Actually, Rebekah's exempt. It's the rest of _you_ who are not quite off the hook yet," Liz says, a flush rising as she taps into her dormant flirting capabilities.

Elijah's speechless, smiling wide.

A polished suit always appealed to her but throw in refined etiquettes to a well-garbed man then that was particularly interesting to Liz.

"You look fabulous, Mom."

Liz looks down at her silky mustard blouse over slightly flared, black jeans. A chunky, bubbly, black necklace hangs over her chest, and for the first time in her life, Liz is wearing leopard in modest flats.

"I can't take any credit. Rebekah splurged on me, too. Apparently," she says, wrapping an arm around the original sister, "olive green and browns just don't do it for me."

"A woman with a badge and a gun… nonsense!" Elijah scoffs. "But your daughter is right. You look marvellous tonight. Please," he says, extending an arm towards his table. "Join us, _Sheriff_." The eldest Mikaelson grins as he stresses Liz's title, causing her to blush deeper. "Brother," Elijah continues, "I took the liberty of pre-ordering a Chianti."

"Ah, yes. Do come taste Tuscany, Caroline," Klaus says, walking around the bar to meet her. "Unless, of course," Klaus stops, looking at Liz for the go-ahead, "soda will circumvent a bullet between my eyes."

Liz smiles. "I said I'm not here to rain on anyone's parade, and that includes my daughter's. She should taste the finer things in life and you Mikaelson's seem to know all about that."

The intimidating family looks suddenly timorous.

"Pardon me, ladies," Elijah says. "I want a word with Kol. He's exceptionally irritating tonight and I will have to do something about this insufferable raucous he's been inflicting on us. Rebekah, why don't you ask your friend Matt to join us for a quick glass and see if the others want to at least join the good sheriff. They've been ignoring this side of the room the entire evening."

"Come on. I'll walk with you to say hello," Liz says, tenderly slipping an arm under Rebekah's.

"Sheriff Forbes?" Klaus calls. "Would it be terribly ill-mannered if I have a word with your daughter? I vow we'll join you shortly after a mere tête-à-tête."

Liz glances at Caroline, who seems raring for a word with him, too. Klaus looks like he's holding his breath waiting for her response. Liz frowns, bewildered, and pins a glare on him.

"Sure," she says, releasing her knotted features. Caroline and Klaus simultaneously unclench. "Keep her close. She's a runaway," Liz jests, squeezing Caroline's chin.

"Oh, I'm on top of that. I assure you," Klaus says.

This psychopath can be so well-groomed and courteous, Liz thinks. He makes her simper, imagine Caroline!

"Let's go mingle," Rebekah says, tugging Liz gently.

* * *

 **KLAUS**

Caroline's teasing.

"You mean, we're going outside?" she goads. "I almost can't handle how dangerously I'm living."

Klaus licks his lips, pulling her through the front door. He tries allaying a smile, dispelling his amusement but a smirk escapes.

"And out in the open like this. It's blasphemy!" she says, badgering him.

Gods, how he wants to shut that smart mouth up with a crushing kiss. He's ravenous—desperate to taste and hold her. In fact, it's so much more than that. She makes him franticly needy. He wants to claim her in ways to make her pay or understand what she does to him. He wants to bury himself in her and exalt at the sound of his name mewled from her lips.

Klaus inhales sharply, his gut tightening as if to quell the bulge growing in his pants.

He leads her to a bench across the parking lot.

"You owe me a chance," he says, sitting down with her in the same spot they had sunk into the night after his family's ball.

He drags a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne out from under the iron pew. Caroline looks on, intrigued. He trails a small, wicker basket with two glass flutes.

"I don't think my mom would have let me come out with you if she knew you were such a tricky boy," she prods. "Lucky for you I don't mind breaking the rules a little bit."

Klaus winks. "I'm rubbing off on you."

A vision of rubbing and scouring her body pops in his head, and Klaus' jaw clenches, breathing out noisily through his nose. He sees Caroline catch his edgy brooding. He feels ominous with desire.

"So," he says, aiming to adjust his thoughts.

"So?" she repeats.

"You never did say if that's velvet?" he says, looking at her abundant cleavage.

"It's a _velour_ bodysuit, Grandpa."

"Hmm… bodysuit," he says, popping the cork. She proffers the stemware.

"What's that exactly?" he asks.

Caroline holds his glass until Klaus stores the bottle once more.

"It snaps… between my legs."

Klaus swallows. "I see." His gaze winches up, summoning hers. She's affected, too, he thinks. "Hmm… you don't say," he toys. "Dangerous isn't it seeing you're wearing a risky, short, leather skirt tonight."

"What do you have against taking a risk, Klaus?"

"Oh, I'm all for it, sweetheart," he says, making a salacious grin.

Now she's the one licking her lips.

"I can do this all night with you," he tells her.

"Ditto," Caroline answers.

Klaus decides to take it down a notch.

"When we were here last, I wanted nothing more than to get to know you, Caroline. All I wanted was a pure moment where an unworthy, bastard boy meets a beautiful, inspiring girl who will always be too good for him."

Caroline flinches, probably recalling the events from later that night or simply shy to hear his regard of her.

"After I discovered what was going on and returned home feeling like a fool for not suspecting you and your friends, I took it out on you."

Her brows squeeze together, confused. Caroline's hair whips from the wind currents

"Since meeting you, I find myself eager to draw memories of you. It's my favourite thing to do, every quiet moment I get. So, I went home that night and burned my sketches. Even with my own mother and brother Finn involved, throw in your friends, nothing tore me up like thinking I could never have a proper chance with you. I was mad at myself really, because my own history was overcoming my future."

He leans in, facing her almost straight on.

"Know that I've tried to forget about you, Caroline, but I can't. And once this threat is over for good, if you need me to leave you alone, I will. But, I will always be yours."

Caroline's breathing has picked up, her brows furrowed again. Her expression is dazed. Klaus detects she's in a jumbled, pensive state. There's a gleam in her eyes, a strong well of tears that stays confined.

"Do you think anyone is looking?' she whispers, her voice shaky.

Klaus flinches. "Stay there," he commands.

She slides closer.

"You stubborn, stubborn girl," he says through clenched teeth. "I said don't move. I can't touch you right now and it's exactly what I want to do."

"Then don't say things like that," she rebukes.

Her hand slides to his, grazing his fingers until Klaus grips it.

"Every time I'm with you I feel like it will be the death of me," he laments.

"I want to touch you," she says, softly. The whisper is a hum and buzz in his brain. He feels like he's in a cloud of steam.

"You are. Let's have our drinks and go inside. I told you what I wanted to say."

He raises his glass, aware he may shatter it in his hand. "You paralyze me, do you know that? You paralyze me with fear, with desire, with… with this affection I have for you. Gods, Caroline…"

He becomes rigid, picking up something in the air. The wind intensifies, stirring leaves and tossing litter around. Another compelling trace materializes, a strangely familiar feeling or scent that's distinctively something he should know but can't decipher.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks.

Klaus rises, scanning the area. He feels wild and frenzied. If he weren't a hybrid, he'd be wreaking havoc right now, a rabid animal tearing animals and people apart. He's almost scared to be near Caroline. _What the fuck is happening?_ His eyes flash like flames, a burnt, golden shade. Caroline draws back.

"Klaus?"

The scent is everywhere now, a haunting trail of something inexplicably stirring. He feels provoked and stimulated.

"What the bloody hell!"

Klaus's stance is bloodcurdling, and he notices Caroline's filled with fear.

She rises but doesn't step away. He's scared for her, livid she doesn't know better than to runaway from a potentially terrifying situation.

The gusts intensify, and Caroline's hair pushes against the back of her head, shrouding her face until she's holding it back.

"You," he says, like talking to a ghost. "It's you."

"What? Klaus, what are you talking about? You're scaring me."

"Get inside," he says. "Get inside!"

Klaus tears through the air, propelling her back into the restaurant.

It's lunacy. He's in a psychosis, rapt on the traces in the air.

Caroline's struck with terror and trepidation.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Stefan says, approaching.

"Brother?" says Elijah, turning up like a bullet.

"Caroline?" asks Liz. "Are you alright?"

"Witches," Klaus mutters. "They have God damn witches working for them!"

He's irked how long it's taking everyone to process.

"They are tracking her with witches!" he roars.

"Witches?" repeats Kol. "Oh, goody. My Favourite," he snarls, zipping outside.

Klaus rockets towards Bonnie, and everyone piles around her in defense.

"How the fuck did you not see this coming!" he bellows.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAROLINE**

Klaus is mad at her, or at least he's giving her sudden attitude for something Caroline's not even responsible for. It's not her fault that no one considered witches. It was easy to assume wolves would depend on their own innate tracking abilities. If they fixated enough on a creature and its scent, they can develop an antagonistic opinion, teaching themselves that the focal point is incompatible, hostile, or an enemy. It's what everyone supposed Bill did when training his werewolf buddies, including Steven. How a witch or even witches came to play a part is yet to be determined. Now, Klaus is suddenly cold and stony, and it's pissing Caroline off.

 _One step forward, and a gazillion steps back._ That seems to be Klaus's perpetual formula.

"So, how does a wind spell work?" Elena asks.

The group walks vigorously towards the Lockwood cellar, taking in consideration that Bonnie, Liz, Jeremy, and Matt can't vamp speed through acres of the private woodland.

"Basically, the spell was cast in the wind to help the wolves track Caroline or at least remember her scent when their senses are at their weakest."

"So, when it's not a full moon?" Elena clarifies.

"Exactly," says Bonnie. "They want the wind strongest days prior to the full moon, just before they're due to shift."

"Get it? It opens up their appetite and keeps them salivating over Blondie until it's munch time," adds Damon.

Elijah blocks him. "Your commentary and analysis cease now. You will show consideration towards Caroline and her mother. If not, it will be my honour to lay the consequences upon you directly."

"Liz, how are you doing? Are we going too fast?" Rebekah enquires.

"Rebekah, I'm a cop. Speed and adrenaline are not new to me. I'm good, sweetie."

Caroline gives Rebekah a slim, thankful smile. She's been focused on Klaus's icy behaviour, agitated over the idea that they are about to turn to Steven for answers, in his wolf form. She endeavoured to change Liz's mind, begging her to go home, but her mother insisted she tag along.

"When Klaus located Caroline out of town this weekend," Bonnie continues, "it wasn't too difficult for him since he knows her personally and the spell was meant for wolves. Following her scent became that much easier."

"And you thought you were something special," teases Kol.

Klaus glowers.

Caroline's mind takes a stroll through memory lane. The weekend feels so long ago. When this is over, the first thing she wants to do is give Iris another try, and watch Klaus ride through the pastures again with Marquisse.

 _Why is he being this way?_

Klaus is walking ahead of everyone, paying no attention to anyone behind. Liz picks up on her daughter's piqued look.

"Honey, that man is scared. He looks mad only because he cares, but I studied human conditioning over the years, and I think it goes for super naturals, too. Klaus is just worried about you."

Caroline's discomfited. Liz was whispering over to her, but every vampire around almost certainly heard her take on it, which undoubtedly mortified Klaus.

Rebekah looks at Caroline, nodding her concurrence.

"Actually, I came to the Grill tonight to make an announcement," says Liz, her voice winching for everyone to hear.

The crowd looks to her but keeps moving.

"What kind of an announcement?" asks Caroline.

"Well, sweetie," Liz says, pulling in a breath. "I'm taking my leave from work."

The group stops, including Klaus.

"Early retirement," she clarifies. "I'm needed at home and I've been under the weather so it's time I listen to my body and just take care of myself and be there for my daughter."

"How commendable," says Elijah.

"Sheriff Forbes, you're sick?" asks Matt.

"No!" says Caroline, aghast. "My mom has high blood pressure and migraines. It's natural with her line of work, but Mom…" Caroline beseeches. "Retiring? You? I hope you're not making a rash decision because of me. This will all pass."

"No, the decision is because of me, and this _will_ pass, and you _will_ be safe again. But, I'm not returning to my job, honey. So, I thought I'd toast with all of you tonight. Elijah, maybe a rein check on the Chianti?" she asks, flicking him a gaze and a frivol smile.

"Consider it done," he says, nodding. His kind but fierce glare remains on Liz for a few more seconds.

Caroline's eyes narrow. She feels somewhat thrown off balance.

"Sheriff Forbes," Klaus speaks up. His voice crops instant shivers on Caroline's skin. "It's admirable. You're an exemplary woman."

Damn him! He's hot and he's cold. He's driving her crazy!

"We'll throw a retirement party at our house, Niklaus," exclaims Rebekah.

"Oh no. I don't like a fuss," Liz protests.

"I'll keep it quaint," Rebekah promises.

Caroline's letting the news sink in, but her brain has loads to sort these days. It's so out of the blue, yet if her mother really wants this, then it's what she wants, too. She just has to dig a little deeper and be sure Liz isn't ailing from anything else she may have not alluded.

The resonance of a wild dog wails through the night.

"What's the plan, Klaus?" inquires Stefan.

Klaus massages his temples. His attention snaps in their direction as if acquiring new found determination

"We'll see how the wolf reacts to us all. Then, we can confirm if there's a difference once he catches sight of Caroline."

"And he's well secured?" Liz asks.

"Indeed."

"Lockwoods have shifted in there for generations, Mom. Tyler included. We're safe."

"Sheriff," Klaus says. "Please, guard the perimeter around the cellar with Elijah and Rebekah. We'll assess the wolf's behaviour."

"Oh sure," Kol says. "Story of my life. Save the other two but bring the baby down with you."

"How about I feed you to it?" roars Klaus.

"Enough!" admonishes Elijah.

"Alright, Klaus," Liz says. "We'll stay out here." She glares at Caroline. "Don't do anything stupid, Forbes. Do what Klaus says, do you hear me."

Caroline spies Damon grimacing, and Stefan thwacks him.

"Yeah, but you and I need to have a chat," grouses Caroline.

"Put that finger down and lose the sass," Liz warns.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Message: Hi everyone! It's been wonderful hearing from those reaching out. Again, not enough hours in a day, but even short chapters matter. The point is to keep the beat going. Here's another one for you.**

* * *

Monday Night Cont'd...

 **KLAUS**

"Ladies first," Kol teases, pointing to the entrance of the cavern. "Down, down you go," he says, tapping Caroline's head.

Klaus bullets across, clawing a hand around his brother's throat until he's smashed up against a tree.

"My, my, aren't we uncharacteristically touchy about a girl?"

"I have no need for you, Kol," Klaus growls. "Our sister took it upon herself to summon you, but now I find myself more than happy to keep you close, walk you around like a puppet with my fist through your chest. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, brother. Now, loosen up. I'm happy for you. I think you're terrible for her, but I'm happy for you. Isn't that what counts," Kol goads.

"Klaus, please," Caroline calls. "Can we just get this over with."

"Wifey's calling," Kol interjects.

Klaus releases him, moving back towards the group.

"Let's file in," Klaus says, sternly. "Caroline, you're last."

"Yeah, I don't think so," says Damon. "See, I don't like Blondie all that much, so tell me why I'm here again?"

Stefan tosses Damon down the steps.

"Not cool, brother," Damon cries out from below.

The troop follows, and Klaus breaks off, lingering behind so he can slip in before Caroline. Gods, she looks too beautiful and innocent to be a part of this. She should be merry, dancing and laughing. He wants to be by her side, happy with her; joyous to watch her delight in anything she wants. Klaus comes back to task.

The wolf knows they're here. Wolves detect smells and noise one hundred times better than humans. Steven's wolf sounds demonstrative from where they are. It's definitely riled, feverish, and impatient to pounce, and yet there's something about its disposition telling Klaus that it's not totally letting go. It's not just the cuffs and shackles restraining it, because that should aggravate the wolf more, but it strikes him that the wolf's mind is chaotic and confused. The group funnels in, clustered at first until they somewhat spread out. The wolf lunges, its muzzle flared back exposing every single pointed tooth and incisor. It's a slavering madness.

"Say what you will about vampires," Damon speaks up, "but at least we're suave about it."

Klaus appears, noticing the wolf circulate with its tail between its legs. It locates Klaus, instantly slouching in his presence. It's in a quandary, eager to leap at the group and rip them apart as its undecided about Klaus, wanting to either run to him or runaway. It howls, pained and anxious.

"Woohoo, Caroline," Damon jeers. "It's your turn."

"Wait!" Klaus orders. "Not yet."

Klaus approaches the bars, grim and rigid against the cage, eyeing the wolf straight on. The wolf capitulates, yielding. Steven had been forthright. He does know his menial place next to Klaus, and he's at his service.

"Congratulations, Klaus," says Stefan. "Looks like you finally got yourself an omega, and you didn't have to force this one."

"Caroline," Klaus says, discounting Stefan. "Come on in, sweetheart."

Caroline's heady scent drifts wildly through the air, exhilarating Klaus and invigorating the wolf. Its rage and madness are inspired all over again, dispensing its attention for Klaus and focusing on anything it can do to tear Caroline apart. It stays that way, solely fixated on her, grabbing at the air, lunging and pouncing.

The group instinctively circles around Caroline.

"Whoa, Blondie. You have got some serious problems if there's a pack out there that thinks of you this way," remarks Damon.

The rabid wolf doesn't let up, determined on Caroline. Klaus removes his jacket. The wolf ignores him entirely.

"Caroline," Klaus calls, extending an arm towards the group. "Come here, love."

Caroline's paralyzed. "Um… I think I'm good here, Klaus."

He tenses. "Caroline," he tries again, peeved. Will this girl ever stop provoking him, rebutting him at every turn!

Caroline moves at a snail's pace, inching towards Klaus.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie," taunts Damon.

Caroline reaches for his hand and Klaus grips it instantly, wheeling her in until she's against his chest, directly facing the wolf.

"Klaus," she mutters, her breath quick and short. Her chest rises and falls through her fear.

"Do not look afraid. You're with me," he says. "Look certain of your place, Caroline. Look confident. I know you can surely do that, love. You've put me in my place often enough."

Klaus drapes his jacket over her shoulders, his jaw caressing her head. Klaus's connection to her is on blatant display for the wolf. He presses against her, his hands clamped around Caroline's arms. His chin continues to skim her head.

The wolf recoils, howling and looking away. It's nervous and stumped, retreating to give Klaus his space, his guard down.

* * *

 **LIZ**

"So, what do you think, witch?" Kol tests Bonnie, pulling a can of soda out from his jacket pocket.

"Klaus reconditioned the wolf," she replies. "The wolf backed off, so it's not witches playing with their minds. They were trained by either another werewolf or a human to see Caroline that way, but they can be redirected. Now, I just have to break the spell that keeps Caroline's scent airborne."

"And this spell is so they can track my daughter at anytime, no matter where she goes?" Liz asks.

"Basically, it's to lead them to her, yes," Bonnie confirms.

Liz feels dizzy, grabbing on to Caroline. Caroline squeezes her hand. "And this witch," Liz continues. "What does the witch have against Caroline?"

"The witch was probably just called upon by someone who needed a spell done. That's all. Like I said, I don't think witches are really at play here."

"That's _all_?" Klaus repeats. "A witch simplified it for werewolves to track your so-called best friend down, knowing their goal is to destroy the innocent daughter of a madman, and you dare to say that's _all_ they did, here in front of her mother."

Bonnie's rattled. "I didn't mean it like that," she says. "Care, I didn't mean it like that," she insists, looking straight at Caroline.

Caroline nods apologetically, revealing she understood what Bonnie had implied.

"It's okay. I know," Caroline placates her friend. "Klaus, chill," she says, shooting him a miffed glare.

Liz doesn't totally disagree with Klaus. His statement was semi warranted. It may be the mother hen syndrome kicking in, but anyone's involvement is not to be taken lightly. That witch is an accomplice.

"But, Damon said the wolf accepted her once Niklaus presented her as an ally," Rebekah interjects.

Rebekah's breaking down the events, but the bottom line is that the girl is always eager to come to her brother's defence, flaunting the high regard she thinks should be bestowed upon him. Liz reckons Rebekah's probably keen if something more romantic were to materialize between Klaus and Caroline.

"Actually," says Damon, "what I said was that when Alpha over here showed the wolf he's got the hots for Blondie, and basically put it out there that she's his mate, the wolf huffed and puffed, rolled his eyes and called it a night."

Kol splutters. "I like his version better, sister."

"Alright, that's enough," Liz reprimands, and the group is taken aback. "Elena, please go home. Jeremy, you too. Damon," she warns, "follow them home and keep them safe inside, but stay out of my sight for the rest of the night. I've had just about enough of your disdain towards my daughter."

Liz's sight lands on Kol. "You, Rebekah, and Matt see Bonnie home. She has work to do. Then, go release those girls you compelled to stay in the grill. Matt, Rebekah… go to my house, make a batch of hot chocolate and wait for me on the porch. I can't remember the last time I relaxed on that swing. I'll be home soon."

Liz pulls in a breath. "Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah, I want a word, please."

The group separates, and Liz knows she's visibly shaky.

"Mom," Caroline inquires. "Mom, you're pretty flushed.

She feels twitching around the right side of her face, around the eye and flowing down around the ear and mouth. No one's remarking on it, so Liz surmises it's happening within, not afflicting the muscles just yet.

Caroline's worked up. "You need to sit. Do you have your pills with you?"

"No, I'm not due for another dose, but I am going to sit," she says, looking around for a stump or rock. "But we also need to talk."

They all jump to her assistance.

"Here," Caroline says. "Put her here."

Liz walks with support, annoyed she needs any. Her right arm and hand quiver.

"Mom, this is stressing you out. Look, I'm fine. You just need to let us handle it, so it's all over soon. I don't want you involved anymore."

"That's not your choice to make, Caroline. Now, hear me out because I just want to go home after this."

The men gather around, Caroline plunging down to her knees before her mother.

"So, let's go home then. We'll talk there. I'll sleep in your room."

"No, sweetie. You're not coming home tonight," she says, cupping her daughter's face. "I've been useless throughout this ordeal and no one's had their thinking caps on tighter than the Mikaelsons. What would make me feel better is if you stay close to them at all times."

"I do! There's always one of them around and Rebekah treats me like a hostage! Let's just get you home."

"Stefan," Liz says, ignoring Caroline.

"What is it, Liz," Stefan asks, dotingly.

Caroline rises. "Mom!"

"You'll accompany me home, please?"

"Of course," Stefan says.

"Mom, that's enough! _I'm_ taking you home and, in the morning, we're going to the hospital. I don't like how you look. I think you need a new prescription."

"Sure, sweetie. It's time to go home. Elijah?" Liz calls, looking up at the eldest original to convey a message.

He nods. "Caroline," Elijah says. "Forgive me."

Klaus gasps. "NO."

Elijah dashes towards her daughter, fracturing her neck. She folds instantly in his arms, but he catches her with grace. Klaus bolts to her side, collecting Caroline to gather her close to him. His eyes are brimmed with tears. His veins protrude in his hands, neck and face. He's devastatingly outraged. That's the look of a man with a breaking heart. The sheriff stares Klaus down.

"I'm ready to go now, Stefan."

 **From the author: Liz has a soft spot for Matt and Rebekah, not to mention for the Mikaelson clan. In the end, she's a cop. Liz is a person of authority, and staying on the sidelines is difficult. So, she's implicating herself best she can. Mother knows best, right?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Who's up for some brother bonding time? Cheers! Happy reading : )**

* * *

 **KLAUS**

"Well, thank fuck!" Kol says, descending the staircase of the Mikaelson home. "She finally shut the hell up. I certainly wouldn't want to be you when she gets out of that room. That is one very angry baby vampire."

Klaus baulks. "Like she needs another reason to hate me," he bellows, pointing up in the direction of the sleeping quarters. "I had no bloody idea Elijah and the sheriff concocted this plan. I wouldn't have let them!"

"Actually, the good sheriff conceived the plan and it's a good one," rectifies Elijah.

Klaus scoffs. "Well, my apologies. Suddenly, you know what's good for Caroline."

"Déjà vu," Kol taunts. "It's a thousand years ago all over again."

"Shut it, Kol," warns Klaus.

The hybrid drops into an arm chair with a tumbler in his hand, it's amber liquid dangerously spattering up by the rim.

"Go on, Elijah. Enlighten me," he says. "Do tell me how you suppose this gets us any further with annihilating the threat against her?"

"Niklaus, the sheriff is a mother first. She knows her daughter is restless, and Caroline is keen to play a part in all of this, preoccupying the woman further. She heard her daughter tell her friends that she should go out there, lure the wolves in so we can launch an attack."

Klaus flexes his fingers, quickly closing them in a fist as he presses it to his mouth. "She said what?"

"Apparently," Elijah explains, "Caroline said something along those very lines to Bonnie and Elena while they were keeping her company. The sheriff didn't think much of it knowing her daughter wouldn't want to worry her mother more than she already is, but now she's disquieted about it. As time goes by, she fears her daughter may act hastily."

"I was handling it, Elijah. Don't you think Caroline's hounding me about it, too? She feels we've embarked upon her fight and if anyone were compromised, she'd feel responsible. But she doesn't have a death wish."

"She's right though," adds Kol. "I'm amazed we haven't used her as bait in the first place."

Klaus's head snaps, glaring at his youngest brother.

"Hear me out before you bite my head off," Kol cautions. "Wouldn't that be our tactic if this were any other girl?"

"I do not believe we would be implicated in this if it were any other girl," Elijah corrects.

"You know what I mean," Kol says, losing his patience. "If it were anyone else, we would have used her to essentially wheel them in and utilize all of our defences to defeat the motherfuckers. I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Niklaus did have sired hybrids available, this would have been over before it started. Instead, our soldiers are a werewolf, ordinary vampires, one inexperienced witch, and a quarterback," he says, counting on his fingers.

How many times Klaus had thought of exactly that—hybrids. Hybrids could have wiped these rogues out.

"And if memory serves, doesn't she have a boyfriend who happens to be a hybrid? Where's this bloke now?" Kol asks.

Klaus looks blasé. "Running with basic wolves," he answers, thoroughly unimpressed. "He's made new friends, and although I've threatened him and everyone he cares about if he were to return to town, he's managed it a couple of times and I did not retaliate."

"Because of her?" Kol asks.

Klaus takes a drink.

"So, he knows he can come to town and get away with it, but he chooses to live as a stray?" Elijah scrutinizes.

Klaus likes where this conversation is headed. He's hopeful Caroline can pick up some of it, confirming Tyler's severely undeserving of her.

"Caroline's reached out several times, but the fool ignores her calls. Apparently, once the full moon passes, he tends to throw her a bone, saying he was busy helping his new mates turn."

"And she falls for that?" sneers Kol.

"She's aware there are weeks prior to the event and yet he still maintains radio silence. It's something she'll have to work out," Klaus says, taking another swig.

"Therefore, as of tomorrow, we can expect Caroline to hear from him, and she can let him in on what's going on and we'll have ourselves a hybrid on the front line."

Klaus stands abruptly.

"Tyler Lockwood is not to know the details until he is in front of my face where I can watch every move and hear every word. He cannot let any of this slip to his contacts. Word travels fast, Elijah. They're not fond of me, nor do they like the idea of a vampire dating one of their own, and his big mouth puts Caroline at risk."

"Agreed," complies Elijah.

"Now, I need to go up there and fix what you've done," says Klaus.

He runs a hand through his hair, fumbling with ideas on how to remedy this with Caroline. Somehow, he'll get the worst of it.

"I imagine if she's settled down then her mother has reached out, Niklaus. Once her daughter was secured, the sheriff had every intent to explain herself, and I do believe I heard Caroline's phone. Give them a moment, brother."

Klaus glares. "Are you challenging me, Elijah?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're undermining my efforts, destabilizing everything I've put into motion to bring Caroline home safely and keep her safe. Suddenly, you're at the helm of the ship with her mother. Explain yourself."

"It is rather emasculating, Elijah," Kol cuts in.

Klaus glowers.

"What?" Kol shrieks. "I'm on your side for once."

"Niklaus, when you escorted Caroline out from the pub, the sheriff was free to think out loud knowing her daughter was for one, in good hands, and two, she wouldn't overhear her proposition."

Elijah walks to the antique, carved desk in their sitting room, extracting writing materials from its drawer. He sits coolly, like he was never in the middle of a conversation and begins to write. Kol and Klaus look on, puzzled, until finally Elijah hands Klaus the paper. Kol zips behind him to read the note.

 **In case she's listening, Caroline's mother has decided that Steven should reach out to whomever may bring word to the rogues that she is ill. Perhaps they will hold off, giving us more time. She plans to tell her daughter the truth about her health tomorrow. Undoubtedly, Caroline will have added stress, hence why the sheriff has decided that here is the best place for her until further notice. With her poor health, we can help to keep an eye on her. She's a mother, Niklaus. She needs to feel like she's doing something to help her daughter. When the time comes, that is what you must explain to Caroline.**

Elijah rises, pouring himself a Scotch.

"As I was saying, mes frères," he continues. "The sheriff's worried she can't keep a close eye on Caroline. She said, and I quote, that she is _stir crazy_ and proposed her daughter stay with us. The dilemma would be convincing Caroline of that, so we brainstormed. Upon her signal, if this was still what she wanted to do, I would intervene, and we would bring her here. Dear Bonnie," Elijah says, sitting at the end of a chesterfield. "The girl thought she was sent home but when you and I left the grounds, Niklaus, you know that is when I contacted Kol to reroute the witch to our manner, spelling your room so to keep her there for the night."

"Your night just perked up, didn't it?" Kol says, his brows rising over a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"The witch isn't accountable in any of this as much as you are not, Niklaus. The sheriff will come to each of your defence. I on the other hand…"

"…are screwed," says Kol.

"I shall face Miss Forbes' wrath tomorrow. As for tonight, I'm retiring. I'll finish my drink in my quarters. I bid you good night."

"I shall visit Steven at dawn," Klaus notifies. "We'll return to our posts soon afterwards."

Elijah nods. "Till then."

Klaus, too, begins to make his way up, pausing by the curved stairway. Even now, he gropes for what to possibly say to her. He's livid that this will somehow damage him. On the bench with her tonight outside of the Grill, it all happened like the world fell away, and it was just the two of them. She was so brave again, moving closer to Klaus, touching him. He considers taking another bottle up to her, finishing where they left off, but he fears the moment has passed.

He arrives at his door, pressing his forehead against the frame. His hand clutches the knob, and he begs divine intervention to help him out.

Klaus knocks.

"Caroline, sweetheart. It's me," he says.

He waits, his eyes shut tight, and thinks to try again.

"Come in," she says, and he's knocked for six.

Klaus starts to open the door, his gaze to the floor. It rises, catching with it her splendid legs and lovely bare feet. They look soft and flawless in his leather wingback chair, her limbs folded under her. Caroline's still wearing his jacket, and she's looking outside at the darkness. She shifts to face him, and Klaus swallows. Gods, he could sketch her right now. This will definitely be another vision tattooed in his brain. He'll remember it, and he will draw it if it's the last thing he does. Caroline's a heady, confusing combination, one that intoxicates Klaus in addition to calming him.

"I'm not mad at you," she says, her voice firm.

 _Oh, thank fuck indeed._

He was holding his breath like a human, tiptoeing around this in his mind. It makes him feel so alive—a true man—but at the same time, Klaus feels absurd and ridiculous.

"At this rate," he says, choosing a different tone to how this night has been going, "I'll be out of jackets."

He smirks, and Caroline giggles.

"Well, you keep giving them to me."

"That reminds me," he says, "I've had your clothes laundered. They delivered them back here today."

Klaus retreats into his walk-in closet, picking up a bag. He proffers it to her. Caroline peeks in, finding the oversized green turtle neck sweater and her bra he had her do away with after the ranch. Even with the farm fragrances around them, her clothes still emitted her sweet smell, and he had tucked them away in his truck before they drove back into town.

She smiles. "I thought I'd never see these again."

"I'm not going to lie. The thought did cross my mind to hold on to them." He winks.

Caroline clutches at her arms, pensive and overwhelmed. Klaus looks on, giving her a moment. He can feel her retreating.

"Do you need to talk about the arrangements your mother has made for you?"

Caroline laughs, sullen. "You're really growing on her."

"Well, she is an officer and she studies behaviour every day. I think the sheriff knows that apart from her, there's no one who wants to keep you safe more than I do."

They exchange shy looks.

"Well, she just up and threw me into a protection program against my will."

"She's your mother. She wants you away from danger."

"Like you said, she's a cop, Klaus, and she's working with super naturals. It makes her feel inadequate, so this is her way of having a hand in things, even if it means pissing me off, but I get it. I do… it's just… now this makes me feel inadequate and I don't like to play a damsel in distress."

"And it's exactly for this reason that you're here. She was worried you weren't going to leave things to us."

"Since when are the two of you in cahoots anyway?"

Klaus scoffs. "If she's in cahoots with anyone, that would be my brother. Seems he's the sheriff's go-to person."

Her eyes narrow. "Why do you look jealous?"

"Don't be absurd," he says, walking towards the window. "The minute Steven told me about this conspiracy against you, I've been upfront with the sheriff. I've been open to hearing her out and haven't made a single move without assuring she was on board. I respect the fact that she's your mother. But, my brother snapping your neck—watching you drop like that—it was beyond unexpected. I was furious, Caroline."

"So, maybe she thought you wouldn't do it, hence where Elijah fit in."

"Touché."

"I spoke to her," Caroline says. "She's not feeling well, and she has an appointment tomorrow. She's waiting on some feedback and results. I guess she's worried that with her going in and out for consultations, I'd slip out of the house, which is crazy because what I want to do is accompany her to these appointments."

"Well, you can't be out there unprotected, Caroline," he says, running the tip of his thumb across her forehead. He places a lock of hair behind her ear.

"She's scared, love. Let her take care of you."

Caroline looks up at Klaus. "When did you get so good at this?"

"If I have to estimate I'd say there was the slightest, indiscernible shift when I came into your room on your birthday."

"Would that be the same day you told my boyfriend to bite me?" she sneers.

Anxiety blooms in his chest; her words a sucker punch.

"Relax, Klaus. If you haven't noticed, that day is almost water under the bridge for me."

He's relieved to hear it, although Klaus is still unable to articulate his thoughts.

"Tyler, on the other hand," she starts, "Tyler will never forget it. It scared him that he could do that to me. You reduced him to a string-puppet! Running off to try and break the sire bond was the right thing to do, and it wasn't easy. He suffered a lot to accomplish that, so when you were all down there earlier talking about him, he didn't totally deserve it."

He turns away from her.

"Don't you dare," she says, seizing his wrist. Caroline rises, facing him head on.

"He'll call tomorrow, or he'll turn up, and Tyler's going to catch up real fast with everything that has been going on, and he'll be furious. He has the right to be furious, Klaus, because he's not a terrible boyfriend. He has a lot to learn, but I'm just not interested in waiting anymore. You have to give me your word that you will not harm a hair on his body…"

Klaus is ready to speak up.

"…or his mother's," Caroline persists, "or anyone else's he may care about."

Klaus' breathing is noisy and heavy. "So help me, Caroline… if I have a clue, even half a clue that he'll seek out revenge that may in turn hurt you, all bets are off."

"Fine," she says. "See, we're compromising. Now, I know that hurt your brain and ego, Klaus Mikaelson, but suck it up because I have something else you and I have to kick around a little bit."

He sighs, heavily. "What did I do now?"


	28. Chapter 28

**KLAUS**

Caroline stands with her hands at her waist.

"Actually," she says, "it's what you said. You said Tyler throws me a _bone_ , calling me up after a full moon, implying I'm some kind of blinded girlfriend who falls for his lies and excuses when I know Tyler's out there enjoying more than just a few beers with his new friends, probably rubbing up against some she-wolf."

"Eavesdropping? Really, love. It's beneath you."

"You do it all the time. Maybe I'm learning from the best."

"What you are doing is taking a private conversation between brothers out of proportion."

"It was insulting, Klaus. Kol thought I was an idiot."

"Well, if you're worried about the likes of Kol, sweetheart, then I'm afraid you have bigger issues to deal with."

His words stun her, more than he thought they would. He studies her shock.

"My _issue_ is deflecting the architype of the perpetual blonde bimbo people keep shooting at me and proving I am smart and tough enough."

"How dare you," he hisses. "Over and over again, I've told you the extent of my regard for you. I thought I finally made it perfectly clear at your friend Elma's house how profoundly I look up to you, how the insufferable awe I have of you won't quit, and I'm a glutton for it, Caroline! I love how you bewilder me as much as I find it irresistible how you can utterly make my blood boil. Mark my words, I won't be a punching bag for whoever demeaned you, but since you did ask me back at the ranch if I took a page out of Damon Salvatore's book, then say the word. If you want his head on a platter, love, you will have it, but I have made a big enough mess on my own that I will not assume his grave mistakes as well."

"It's not about that," she says. "I don't want revenge."

"Then what is it about, Caroline? One minute we're connecting, another minute we're ripping each other apart. I meant everything I said to you on that bench tonight. If you really think that low of me—that I meant to insult you in front of my brothers—then I'm the only one humiliated in this room."

"You saw how that wolf looked at me!" she cries. "You saw how much he hated the sight of me. That was my father, Klaus. My father's hatred and disgust went into training them. They feel what he felt for me. All I could think about was how a father could actually feel that way. Why couldn't he see me for who I really am, and I asked my mom the same thing: Why did he hate me so much? What is wrong with me? I thought I did everything right, but at the same time that I was talking to her, I picked up on your conversation and my stupid insecurities got the better of me."

She shakes her head, her arms hanging at the sides now.

"I didn't mean to lash out at you, Klaus. I transferred my anger to you and that's not it at all. I'm sorry. Maybe one day I'll get better at this," Caroline says, turning away to crumple into the chair again.

Klaus moves towards her, slithering into the seat while towing her gently on his lap.

"I need to get better at this, too," he says. "I should have read between the lines. Perhaps I'll invest in a psychology book if we're meant to go on like this."

She laughs, deepening his hold of her as she clutches Klaus' arms around her. She nestles in his chest, pulling her legs up. He buries his nose in her hair.

"I feel like I run rampant with you," she says, interlacing a hand in his. "For the longest time, I couldn't decide if I liked it or not."

Klaus licks his lips, passing a fleeting look around the room.

"And now?" he asks.

She takes a breath. "I like it. I like it a lot."

His relief is palpable. Once again, Caroline has plucked the courage to come out with it— trying something dangerous or unexpected with him, which is indicative of the point he's tried to bring into the light. Around her friends, she's more judgemental and uptight, but with him she's freer as they look out for one another, keeping each other in check.

"I've always wondered what your room looks like," she says, looking up at him.

"I come here mostly to change and freshen up. I'm usually in my studio. I very rarely fall into slumber. A siesta here and there, but I can't remember when I retired for an entire night."

"Oh, that's right," she says, sitting up. "At night you sneak into girls' bedrooms to leave them bracelets and drawings."

He chuckles. "Guilty."

"Or did you have a hybrid deliver it to me? I've wondered about that, too."

"A hybrid?" He's appalled. "Do you not know me at all? Do you honestly think I'm going to send someone to look at a genuine beauty in her bed? No, love. First of all, a hybrid needs to be invited in. Besides, I want all the pleasure."

She smiles, biting down on the corner of her lip.

"You do realize that that's creepy?"

"You do realize that you're flattered?"

Caroline makes an embarrassed, impish smile. "Maybe a little," she confesses.

"Maybe a lot," he says, pinning her down with a fierce gaze.

She's transfixed. They fix their eyes on each other, and Caroline's stare dips to his lips momentarily. The silence puts both their cards on the table, and there's no misconstruing what each of them is showing.

"I want to come closer," he utters. Klaus knows it sounds pained and vulnerable. His hard look doesn't break. "May I come closer?"

Caroline's demeanour turns stony, alarming him.

"No," she says, but her face dives towards his and she locks her mouth on Klaus's lips.

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

She kisses him, and desire explodes.

Caroline glides to face him completely, sitting astride Klaus. He groans in her mouth, the sound reverberating through her. On the double, it sends a ripple of intense pleasure through her. She pours everything she's feeling into this kiss, liberating every plea, insecurity, and fear. Klaus has an expulsion of desire with her, his fingers digging viciously into her hair, and she feels his wrists pressing on her cheeks. She can hardly kiss him as she wants to with the unbridled squeeze to her face. He snaps off from her mouth, and they drag air back into their systems, the panting slowly decelerating.

"Do you have any idea how much it bloody hurts to never know if you're coming or going?" he asks, his forehead flattening hers.

She nods, and his mouth swoops down again, delectably invading hers.

He pulls back. "No, you don't, Caroline."

Klaus gives her another grave squeeze, pressing on her face as he sucks and nibbles at her neck.

Caroline is a blustery mess. She can't form a thought, but her body rejoices at the evidence of his hot fervour. The intensifying rigidness behind his denim hounds closely to where she aches and needs. Reluctantly, he begins to disconnect.

They're half-hearted about it, unenthusiastic and averse to the pain that's caused by stopping the kiss. It hurts in ways she's never known. Her mouth is dry and burning, and Klaus hooks her hands with his. Even that makes her subtly quake.

"Love, you're in my room, and I can't bear to sever connection with you. You'll have to stop kissing me now."

Caroline's still lost in a hot squall of a lascivious windstorm.

"Why?" she asks, feebly.

"Why? Because you'll make me detonate again!"

She smiles, puckish.

"Proud of yourself, are you… getting an original to act like a thirteen-year-old?"

He glares at her. Caroline can read the wonder in his eyes that's spiked with passion.

"You beguile me. You know that, don't you?"

"Maybe," she says.

Klaus shakes his head. "You're alluring when you're brave like this." Caroline drops her gaze, but Klaus lifts her chin. "You're bewitching, Caroline. I should stay clear of you."

"Right back at you, _love_ ," she says, stealing his line.

He smirks. "You're sensational in my jacket. Keep it."

"No, I'll just borrow it. I need you to keep wearing it so it will always give off your scent."

Suddenly, Caroline blinks, sitting back a tad. She recognizes the twitch that flints between her thighs. Klaus shifts, self-conscious.

"I'm going to have to walk, love."

"No," she says, bashful and dauntless at once.

Her heart is hammering and her blood juts against her veins. Everything inside Caroline unfurls, and everything about Klaus is hard and tense. He's so rigid and frozen, totally in awe with her shameless disposition.

"You're killing me, love."

Her eyes shut forcefully, darting open with a passionately penetrating glare.

Klaus stands, hauling her up with him, clasping her hand and giving her fingers a quick thrashing with his tongue. Their breathing is noisy, her heart thundering in her ears, and it's positively aflutter below her belly.

Klaus stares her down, hoisting Caroline up, and instantly her legs wrap around him. Her skirt lifts, and her ass is in his hands.

"Tell me what you want," he snarls.

She doesn't take her eyes off him.

"You," she whispers. "I want you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Message: Hi there. So, this gets a little intense. As stipulated, it's a mature story. Happy reading, and when you can breathe again, do let me know how you're enjoying (or not enjoying) the chapters.**

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

Klaus presses into her face, his nose flattening hers, as his teeth manipulate her lips. The heat of his breath enters her mouth, mingling with her own, warming her chin.

"Say that again," he growls.

She wraps her hands around his neck, pulling his mouth deep into hers. Klaus uncorks his tongue from Caroline's aggressive clasp.

"I want you," she says.

"Again," he demands, a rumble thundering from his voice.

"I want you, Klaus," she says, maddeningly hot and pugnacious.

"As I want you—more," Klaus says, between staccato breaths. "But, if we defer to this, then you must know that I am mad about you, and I will try everything to deserve you unless you tell me I'm not what you want."

She stops him from saying more, clipping his lip between her teeth. She feels fearless: profusely deft and nimble.

His eyes sear. "Where shall I explore you?" he asks nuzzling her hair, electrifying her ear.

"I don't care," she hisses. "Chair, floor, bed, shower… I don't care."

He smirks. "Now where's your romantic side?"

"Romance is overrated," she says, pulling his mouth in for a fervent kiss.

His hand comes up to claw at her jawline as her legs release their hold, descending from the alcove of his chest. Her nose is perched under his, their breath kissing. Klaus looks more and more disheveled.

"Remove my jacket, Caroline."

Caroline takes a step back, slipping the jacket off. It plunges to the floor. A ravenous thrill runs through her as Klaus hungrily assesses her.

"I want to devour you and then I want to make love to you."

She swallows. She's breathing so hard she feels like she's jutting through her bra and top.

"Remove your skirt, Caroline."

Caroline maintains eye contact as she slips her hands to the back of her waist.

"Wait," Klaus says, stepping towards her.

He unlatches the clasp of her skirt, dragging the zipper down through her crevice as she braces her mounds together from anticipation. Klaus' hands widen, and the tips of his fingers skim the cleft, his palms cupping the rounded flesh. He lets the skirt fall, joining the jacket. Caroline steps out of the puddle of leather.

Klaus rakes her with a volatile glare. "I'll get lost in you," he says. "So, I can't chance you regretting this. If you want to stop…"

"No."

He takes a sharp intake of breath, likely warring with himself if he should really go on, probably weighing what she'll think once they've crossed the line. Caroline decides to make it easier on him.

"I said I want you, Klaus Mikaelson."

His chest looks like his lungs have let out, his eyes wild. She hears a primal mewl rise from Klaus' throat, a warning sign for what's to come. She's seized by another historical, earth-shattering kiss—like their ravenous passion moves tectonic plates.

"Keep the body suit on— _for now_ ," he teases.

It's hard for Caroline to find her mind in this flurry of hot emotion. It's equally daunting to be the only unsheathed one there, so she starts to tug away at Klaus's clothes, slipping her hands under his shirt. Klaus' lips are back at her mouth, and she unwraps her glorious package, taking stock of the epitome of man.

Klaus' hand skate to her breast, lifting it up for his scrutiny and consumption. It's pleasing to know she can fill his large, beautiful hands as he tweaks at one, and licks the other. After a muffled growl, he breaks his pressure, and the deprivation feels like she's slammed into a wall. She's never experienced such intensity, such unbelievable craving. It's dangerous, but Klaus is both her weakness and saving grace.

Little by little, Klaus commences to creep forward, almost imperceptibly at first but Caroline trails with him. Their tongues entwine, but when the back of her legs touch the chair, she crumples. It's not an easy feat for her mind to crawl out of sweet oblivion, yet somehow, she recognizes how much she trusts Klaus to fly over the edge with her.

Their eyes lock.

"Klaus," she mutters, his name her desperation.

He crouches down in front of her, his body between her legs. "What is it, Caroline?" he asks, his lips and tongue slithering and sucking along her skin.

She holds her breath in utter joy, because she's dreamed of this. She's brought Klaus into her room and sprawled on her bed with him, until she got lost in her fantasies, peaking wildly from thoughts of him telling her he wants her as much as she wants him.

Her hips rise in a plea for her body to be filled. It's shameless begging. Every nerve ending sizzles on what Klaus does, overpowering her so it feels like he holds her heart in his hand. Somewhere in the house, French jazz plays, an exquisite sound added to the hazy buzz in Caroline's head.

"My mouth never touched anything so fine as you, love. I knew you would be agonizingly sweet but your softness… your thrilling scent… you incite me—make me spin. I want to treat you so hard to make you pay for what you do to me as much as I want to submit and be your game."

Caroline wants to pounce, wallop him to the ground for exposing his vulnerabilities. The honesty stirs her, his strokes and fondles force her to tighten the muscles she's seated on, quelling the need and emptiness there.

Klaus catches her squirm.

She's spinning on the thought of his lips moving up to that bare, unfilled space. The material of her bodysuit chafes the folds.

Klaus glowers in its direction, swallowing.

"You're wet. I could suck that up for you, my love."

Her eyes snap open. _My love…_ Her breathing picks up, raspy.

Caroline slides her hands around herself, gliding them up to her breasts and squeezes them together as she pushes down into the seat.

Klaus looks manic.

"Do you touch yourself sometimes, Caroline?"

"Yes," she says, ogling.

His tongue darts out. "I want to see that."

She bites her lip. "I think of you."

Klaus tenses, inhaling sharply.

"Well all you had to do was ask. I would have joined you."

He leans forward, on his knees, and runs his nose up the centre, drawing in her arousal.

His eyes close, relishing.

"I know that smell. I've smelled it on you before, and yet you kept me away from it, you infuriating woman," he says, his hands digging into her thighs as he pushes them further apart. "That's for me. I should never have been deprived. Gods, Caroline…" he groans. "I want to tear this material off you but at the same time I like the feel of it on you. What's a man to do, sweetheart?"

She smiles, brazenly. "You're crafty, push it to the side. Win-win."

He jumps up, pulling her up with him.

"Tit for tat, love. You deprive me, and I'll deprive this," he says, stroking her pussy as he stands behind her, crushing her back against his chest.

"Do you feel me?"

"Yes."

"That's what you do to me, Caroline. Every single excruciating day, that is what you do to me, and I'll deprive myself now, to make you understand the insane need I've been walking around with in this town since my eyes first landed on you."

"Klaus," she mewls, and his fingers move the material to the side.

His fingers spread her wider, the emptiness there weightier and more viscous than ever. Her knees buckle a little, and he straightens her up on the double, cupping, squeezing, pulling at her breasts.

"You drive me mad, Caroline. I don't know where I want to touch you first."

She cries out, teetering and whirling through a haze.

"Gods, I want to plunge in there merciless, but you left me without for so long. You will know how that feels, my love," he says, clawing at her jaw and nipping at her neck.

His fingers swirl and stroke around her clit. She can't focus. Caroline's reeling. He stretches her folds, and it's so empty—the air there painful. _Fuck, how she needs to be fucked!_

His fingers keep up, as she clamps, trying to hold off.

"Open up," he says, three fingers thwacking her there and it resonates with her clit. She releases a guttural, yearning cry. His erection presses into her ass, and she imagines his tongue licking her—fucking her.

"It could be inside you, but you've kept it away for so long, and now you'll see what you've been doing to me, Caroline."

"Please, Klaus…"

"Is it fair? Is it fair to keep me away from what could be mine, and all mine?" he asks, his ministrations speeding up.

"Klaus," she cries again.

"My name coming from you like this is something I've fancied, love, in this room, in my studio, in my shower… I bring you everywhere and I make you come everywhere."

She writhes in his arms.

"For now, you'll come in my hand. I'm going to absorb all the pleasure and pain of you knowing I could be inside you; that you prolonged my agony."

"Oh, please, Klaus."

Her ass grinds around his cock. Caroline's legs stiffen.

"Let go, my love."

She cries out, tipping her head back and her mouth opens. Ecstasy explodes violently inside her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: Beware, for this remains a mature chapter - definitely RATED M. Happy reading!** **P.S I see new readers following. THANK YOU. Those leaving reviews, I'm so grateful, too. I do try to answer most, although, if you're a** ** _guest_** **, I don't believe there's a way to do so. I appreciate the kindness, KCers XOX**

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

Klaus abets Caroline to turn and face him, her climax still ebbing. Her eyes drift open, and she's fairly wilted in his arms.

Klaus flashes a smug, self-satisfied grin before lowering his mouth to place the softest kiss she's ever lived through. Strangely enough, its tenderness is overwhelming—its genuineness propelling Caroline into coherence. They exchange a candid gaze, one divulging awe and fondness, and a trace of angst.

Klaus recovers first.

"Someone looks knackered," he says, eyes squinting and lit with haughty mischief. "Maybe a little unsteady—sated to a certain degree, but not thoroughly extinguished."

Caroline simpers. "You're lucky there's a spell keeping me in here because I would so enjoy walking out right now, leaving you denied, basically leaving that…" she says, dropping her gaze to his crotch, "thrusting in nothing but thin air, just to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"That mouth," he growls. "You do like to whip that sharp, smart tongue around at my expense, don't you?"

She peers up. "What would you rather I whip it around?"

Klaus grabs her hair at the nape, tugging it, tilting her head back.

Caroline's fingers skim the waist of his jeans, releasing his belt and shedding the closures around the buttons in a flash.

He grips her hair tighter.

She brings her hand to her thigh, sliding it to the snaps between her legs, remarking how wet the inside of her thigh is. She draws up the body suit, Klaus releasing her hair so she can tug it off. Her locks fall around her.

"You're a goddess, Caroline."

She drops the garment, her breasts swollen, bulging out from the boundaries of her bra.

Klaus skates the palm of his hand over her ear and cheek, grazing her neck, and Caroline lolls her head to one side.

"I really do love these on me," she says, clasping his hand before it reaches her chest. She brings it up to her mouth. Caroline pecks it, nipping his thumb and licking across his fingers. "But you'll have to keep them down," she purrs, leading him back to the chair.

Caroline hauls his denim and boxers down at once. They hover under his ass until she all but pushes Klaus down, deep into the back of the chair. She kneels, ogling his length, staring hungrily at the pearl of translucent fluid on it's slit. Instinctively, the walls of her entry constrict, the emptiness heavy and desperate again. She moves in closer, wedged between his legs and brazenly unhooks her bra.

Klaus's grey-blue eyes dilate. He promptly leans in, his hand ready to take hold of one of Caroline's bundles but she slaps it away. She straightens, treating him to a complete view, and her hands slide up her torso, crossing over each other as each of them lifts and squeezes a breast, pulling at their peaks.

Caroline leaves a hand there, teasing a breast as the other grips his veined length, bringing her palm back and then up again, stopping to rub her thumb over the head. She repeats the motion, moving faster as his breathing picks up with her ministrations. Klaus' face is contorted with need, pain, and pleasure. She's engrossed in seeing him this way. Klaus is lost in craving, floating in desire. Every time Klaus swallows, she catches his Adam's apple shift up and down. He puffs air through his nostrils, guttural groans becoming audible. She basks under his hot gaze.

Caroline smirks, and Klaus' jaw sets tight. Her body lowers, knees planted on the rug. Her head dips, and Caroline extends her tongue, licking the tip down through Klaus' thick veins that stretch like rope. She looks up at him, his intense contemplation an aching hunger. He's subtly pumping into her mouth, his hips and ass edging up. His length hits the back of her throat. Again and again, she sucks him in deeper, delighting in his velvet skin coasting the contours of her mouth. _This is Klaus_ , she thinks.

Awareness that the powerful, commanding, ferocious Klaus is relinquishing himself to her causes a rush between Caroline's legs, expelling a moan. She wants desperately to reach between her legs and thrust her fingers inside but isn't keen for the crest of her arousal to peak any time soon. She wants to revel in Klaus. For so long, he was the instigator, the troublemaker, the menace and the terror. Now, she'll have him come undone on her volition. He's all musk, power and concentration, but equally putty in Caroline's hands. She works on teasing his nerve-endings around the pucker of the head, both sucking it and dragging her thumb around it. She makes sure her breasts brush his thighs.

"I can smell your blood mixed with arousal, Caroline."

Klaus drives up into her mouth once, twice, and roars a pained, needy rumble of lament and desire.

"Caroline," he pleads. "Please, let me touch you."

She closes her eyes, disregarding him as she persists.

"Bring them to my mouth, my love. I imagined you'd have beautiful breasts, Caroline, but I had no idea," he says, his voice breaking. "Caroline," he half growls-half begs. "Bloody hell…"

Klaus rises abruptly, but Caroline remains clamped around his cock, her hands at his ass. She digs her nails into his flesh, and he grumbles, pulling her hair back as he pounds into her mouth. She can tell he's catapulting on the way to the finish line. Caroline takes him in her mouth deeper, sucking at the end of the length, his balls making contact with her chin. She stays that way, and it's so deep it curves in her mouth. She keeps her lips secure, and Klaus is squirming, moaning, and she's a wetland between her legs. Her pussy's throbbing.

"Is this how you want to undo me?" he asks, yanking her away.

Caroline sits back on her knees, panting, and Klaus glares.

"That's a fantastic look for you, Caroline. You're radiant. Now, answer me. I said, is this how you want to undo me?"

She bites her lip. "Yes."

"Well then, my love. Your wish is my command," says Klaus, hauling her up.

He catches her around the waist, lifting her up with effortless strength as a hand palms her ass and the other snarls in her hair. Caroline's head tips back, and Klaus has a quick taste of her breasts.

He pulls away, smirking.

"Hold on, love."

Caroline's spinning, revolving in the air until her face meets his cock again, hitting it head on, whimpering noisily. Klaus' nose and lips dig in for a feast, and he drops, laying them down one over the other on the floor. His hands hook in her mounds, pulling the crevice apart while he indulges. Caroline's back is arched, sucking and stroking Klaus. His tongue flicks around her folds, brushing her clit. She has to throw her head back to release a ragged cry, but she returns to the work of art in her hands, sucking it.

He sucks her clit, and he grows thicker under her attention, spiking her own arousal. Caroline's desperate for both their orgasms.

"So good. So…bloody…beautiful," Klaus manages to say. "Come with me, Caroline. Come with me."

Her body exults at the sound of his ruckus, moans depicting a severely roused man.

"Mmhm, Klaus…Fuck, yes! Please, make me come again."

He attacks her there like she exists only for his consumption, dragging juice over the clit and then his tongue enters her. Klaus rams two fingers inside her, fucking her, plunging into her ripples of ecstasy. Her climax crashes through her in waves, his spurting long and hot.


	31. Chapter 31

With laboured, manic breaths, Klaus wordlessly pulls Caroline up to join him. He reaches for the comforter on the bed, trailing it down and bunches it up, rolling Caroline onto it as some tumbles over to drape her flustered body. When her vision and brain clear out, she finds Klaus with her scent wafting off his lips, her arousal gleaming there. His raspberry mouth is swollen.

Caroline nestles between his neck and shoulder, intertwining her leg around his, their climaxes receding. She knows he's processing, as is she, but Caroline's blissful about the idea that they're still holding on to each other. It's a sultry, dizzying high of an imbroglio.

Klaus runs his fingers over her arm. She wants to tell him how surreal this all feels.

"What do I do with you, Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline's taken aback. There's a hint of something dripping from his rhetorical question. Is he tipping towards deciding this is all too much or is it more like _what do we do next_ , which is essentially what she's contemplating.

"Let me know when you figure that out, Klaus Mikaelson, so I know what to do with you."

She can feel a new set of emotions overcome him. It's the most serene moment with a man she's experienced, ironically, a man with horrific potentials, but they're equally disquieted in the peace. Everything about knowing Klaus is topsy-turvy.

He lets out a deflated huff. Caroline looks up, trying to interpret his mood and thoughts. Klaus remains tangled with her, not indicating an inclination to detach from her proximity, but he's all sorts of emotions. She rises on an elbow, hovering over him.

He clips her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

Caroline doesn't acknowledge the praise. "What is it? You'll tell me, right, if you're regretting this?" she asks, nervously.

Klaus scoffs. "Where in that statement did you pick up regret?"

"I don't know. I just figure now that things are…" Caroline's mouth opens and closes, struggling to find the right words. "… _intense_ between us that maybe I'm starting to cramp your homicidal style." She grins, working to hide her fear.

"Well, truth be told, how I feel about you is not good for my reputation, but I'm sure I'll make up for it somehow."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," she quips.

He laughs, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Seriously, Klaus. Do you regret this?"

"No," he says, gravely. "And you never cease to amaze me. _I_ was going to ask _you_ that very question. Do you regret me?"

She draws in a long meditative breath. "Are you asking me if I'll regret the most exhilarating night of my life," she asks, "or if I'll regret caring about you?"

"Both," he says swiftly.

"No, to the first," Caroline confesses. "But, I honestly don't know about the second. Right now, I don't, Klaus. I don't regret needing you, wanting you, drinking from you, and I don't regret unraveling in this room with you or jumping you outside my house or in the woods."

A miserable feeling of guilt looms. Her affection for Klaus surpasses the scope of her self-made limitations, and the truth of Caroline's attraction and fondness is beating its way through. Collateral damage is inevitable, and it'll come in the form of Tyler and her friends.

"It's going to get complicated when Tyler hears about my involvement. He'll want me out of the way and protect you himself."

"Klaus, my daddy problems will go on the back burner when he discovers I've cheated, and especially that it's with you."

"Darling, we've had enough commotion and interruptions, as lovely as they've been," he says, flipping her over to reconnect with her mouth. Her blissful hum harmonizes with his groan. He packs up his lips, cutting them off from her mouth. Their skin is hot against each other, and his glorious arms cage her head.

"So, are you really going to tell him everything?"

"Yes," she says. "Obviously not the details, but he'll have a pretty good picture of what's been going on and that my feelings for him have permanently changed."

"Hear me out," he continues. "Tomorrow, Steven is set to reach out to the wolves. We'll have the ball in our corner once he's dug around for details, and I fully intend to keep that ball in our corner."

Caroline's brows furrow, uncertain where's he's going with this.

"Tyler will lash out at you, Caroline, and I will get in the way of that. He'll want to try to kill me and perhaps try to hurt my family, and I'll have to strike back. You'll hate seeing that side of me and your friends will use it against me, wedging us apart every chance they get."

"My friends don't control me, Klaus. Look where I am!"

He brings his forehead against hers.

"I don't want Tyler's fury getting us off tangent, sweetheart. Maybe, as much as my blood will boil and it's terrible for my anger issues, but perhaps you should hold off telling him anything has changed just so we can focus on the bigger problem."

"You want me to fake it with him?"

"No, I do not," he says, baring pure revulsion. "But, I will endure it if it keeps us focused on the invading threat. Your friends just need to keep their bloody mouths shut."

"I am not doing that, Klaus. This is bad enough, so I'm not about to add insult to his injury. I still care about Tyler's feelings. I've hurt him plenty as it is."

"Humor me, Caroline," he says behind gritted teeth. "Take a minute to think about the consequences."

"No, Klaus."

His fist punches the floor.

"Stop it," she says, affronted.

Caroline sits up, squeezing his arm over the elbow as she holds the duvet against her chest.

"You're not totally wrong, Klaus, but I won't do it. Besides, enlighten me. Once this issue with the wolves is over, then what? Are we keeping this up? How does an ancient hybrid go about his eternity after he tells a girl he wants to live trying to deserve her?"

Klaus needs a moment. It's a loaded few seconds.

"I've never known this level of connection, Caroline. It's new to me, my love." Klaus's voice is vulnerable and seductive. "I've been following your lead, elated at the chance to be there for you or court you. I've found that I absolutely adore wooing you, my genuine beauty," he says, laying her back down.

"I love seeing things through your eyes because I feel like it's the first time all over again, like riding horses with you. It was a day I'll cherish always. But, between your mother, your friends, finishing up school, and tying up loose ends when it's time for you to leave this place, I don't want to be in your way. I can watch you from afar if that's what you need."

Klaus' hand cradles her face.

"I understand you'll need independence for self-discovery, but I also know you'll need a lover…" he says, lowering to kiss her shoulder, "…a confidant and a support system," he says, moving to the other shoulder. Anticipation builds inside. It churns and grows, consuming Caroline. "You'll require a date perhaps for a school dance or your prom," he says. "Or, you'll want a mouthful of blood with a vein pulsing on your tongue."

Desire pools, and Caroline shivers. His nose brushes against hers.

"I'll be there for you, Caroline. All you have to do is ask or turn up at my door. Haven't I made that abundantly clear?"

Pressed between Klaus and the rug, Caroline grips his neck, pulling him down for a harsh kiss. He runs his mouth between her breasts, gnawing at the bundle of nerves she's clamping between her thighs. A shock wave bumps her onto her elbows, shuddering. Klaus peers up at her.

"Do you know," he says, slithering down her leg, "of a delectable, powerful vein that's right here," he reveals, skimming his teeth along her foot. "Right here," Klaus says, a finger grazing the hollow part between her ankle and heel.

He presses. "Can you feel it?"

"Uh huh."

Klaus arches an eyebrow, and his lovely mouth curves up in a smile.

"Let's play show and tell, shall we?"

Caroline's sure her dark gaze matches his. If he sinks his fangs into her, she'll be able to drink from him, too. When they're together like that, she loves to explore the fine line between pleasure and pain.

"I want you so much, Caroline. I want to taste everything—your arousal, your blood, your incredible breasts. But for right now, I want to break this skin around this succulent itty-bitty vein and drink from you, pull your blood into my mouth and send pleasure straight up to where I'll be making love to you in a moment."

Caroline's reeling. Klaus inhales sharply, lifting her foot to his mouth.

"May I?"

"Yes," she murmurs. A delicious tingle runs down her spine

Carnal anticipation swells between them after she's underlined her full submission. Klaus sinks his fangs into her foot. Caroline cries out.

With his hybrid eyes ablaze, the pain is suddenly a magnetic field. The blood oozing into his mouth pulls at nerve endings between her legs. His feeding is both demanding and passionate. Caroline arches, her shoulders pressing into the floor. Wet and aroused she's drifting off into a dizzy spell, lost in pleasure to the point of disorientation. The sight of him on his knees with an irresistible erection has her hurtling towards orgasm, but the vertigo and blurred vision start to kick in.

Klaus deposits her leg, moving up to raise her in his arms, picking her up from behind the knees, slipping an arm under hers. The bite on her foot grows and blisters. Caroline turns her face to his super natural one, managing strength to reach in between his lips with her tongue, licking his fangs. She cleans off the blood, moaning as he seals his mouth over hers.

"Have at it, my love. Drink from me," he says. "I need to make love to you."

Klaus positions her on his bed, seemingly captivated when her vampire features surface. He looks affectionately at Caroline. She reaches a hand in his hair, unfurling a curl. Klaus lays beside her, his fingers grazing her shoulder and collar bone. Her hand grasps his, his mouth taking pleasure in her breasts. He delights in them, as Caroline savours the blood from his wrist. Their fixed eyes on each other transfer verities. It's never going to be solely hearts and roses, because look at them now. Their natures will get the best of them.

Caroline releases her grip, licking her lips. She kisses his wrist, staring at Klaus. In a flash, he covers her body with his. Bracing one hand under her neck, he circles her nose with his.

"Klaus," she says, her voice soft and laced with awe and minor agitation.

Klaus looks down at her, worried.

Her hands cup either side of his face.

"You should know," she starts, "that I love how you touch me. I love how you're gentle with me and I love how you're rough with me. I love how you just know something's wrong or when something's absolutely right. I love how you calm me. I love how you stress me," she says, her head shaking with a twinge of exasperation. "I'm the most of myself when I'm with you, Klaus, whether I'm yelling at you, laughing with you, or losing it under your expert touch," she says playfully, but quickly recuperates a serious mood. "What you're doing for me, with all this craziness going on out there, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen. You are the most beautiful man I know, and I trust you, and I think you deserve to know that."

She watches Klaus struggle, his expression turning disconcerted. Caroline gives him time to wrap his head around her confession.

"Caroline," he tries. "Caroline, I…what if I fail you? What if I can't eradicate this threat? You must tell me what to do to get you out of harm's way because I shall live every moment doing exactly that even if it keeps me away from you."

Caroline's eyes twinkle as they often do when a clever retort sparks. "We can go on google maps and find me some remote island to live on," she quips.

"That'll do," he says, genuinely.

"Klaus, I'm staying right here."

"It's good food for thought, love. I'll have Rebekah locate one, just in case you become inclined, but for now, my sweet Caroline," he says softly, his voice sensational. "Know that I had to keep the beast tamed while I was with you, but if you allow him, I'd like you to meet the man as he makes love to you. I want to make love to you, Caroline Forbes."

Klaus's eyes are blue like the gleaming Atlantic in July. Caroline swims up to the surface from a storm of sensations. His candour could have inflicted Klaus with a desperate need to turn away. His heart open like this, such an unguarded request makes his honesty beguiling. She's enraptured in a funnel cloud of possibilities and seduction, travelling from a former self and straight into a brand-new start.

She assembles the courage to speak up.

"Make love to me, Niklaus Mikaelson."

His eyes close fleetingly and reopen at once. Stupefied, he stares down at her. When he's lost for words like this, desire instantly courses through her. A raucous of shallow breaths picks up, and yearning intensifies very low in her belly. She shudders, finding her wits for one more second.

"Please, I need you to make love to me."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Message: Hi there! The reviews have been so kind and very helpful** **—** **THANK YOU. I try to respond to each of them, so check your inboxes. Now, here's another hot chapter before the action kicks in. We'll be leaving Klaus's room sooner than later. Again, I appreciate all who are favouriting, following, or sharing on social media. What a treat!**

* * *

Tuesday, KLAUS

He spent most of the night watching Caroline, creeping muted kisses and faintly sweeping her skin with controlled fingertips. He's intrigued with how she can surrender to slumber like a human. It made the events all the more tremendous, the night inimitable. It's before dawn, but he snaps into action nonetheless, locating his phone.

To Bonnie: **Drop** **the spell. She won't leave my family's mansion. I'm off to meet Steven. You and Elena are welcome to visit.**

To Liz: **I apologize. It's uncouth to reach out so early, but I thought you'd like to know Caroline rested well last night and remains safe. I'm off to meet Steven. I shall report back to you shortly. I've invited her friends to keep her mind off current events. I think Bonnie can remove the spell.**

To Rebekah: **Go with the sheriff to her appointment.**

From Rebekah: **I already told Liz that I won't take no for an answer, Nik. We've agreed that I'll be driving her.**

To Stefan & Damon: **Rise and shine. RETURN TO YOUR POSTS.**

From Damon: **Chill. You said sunrise isn't till 7:18. I need my beauty sleep.**

Klaus snarls. One day, he'll have the ultimate fun hanging Damon Salvatore off a bear trap.

From Stefan: **Ignore him. We'll be there soon.**

Klaus looks over at Caroline from the leather wing chair, craving to slip in next to her again, but they've been off course long enough. He'll feel better once he's back in action. For now, he'll settle with being tactical. If Caroline won't allow him to store her away somehow through imminent danger, then he'll be proactive in some other way.

Klaus makes a gash across his wrist, his seeping blood decanting into a cup on the round side table. In between his thumb and index finger, he fiddles with one of six vials. He's chillingly edgy; irritated and nerve-wracked that he's not only far from destroying the rogues, but no closer to realizing the extent of their plan.

He stares at Caroline.

Klaus is thankful—relieved really—that Finn is no longer in existence. He would not welcome seeing Klaus happy with such a beautiful and marvellous woman like Caroline, nor would Mikael. He shudders thinking what his father would do to her if he were alive. In fact, there are many who could have a problem with his luck, countless souls—dead or alive. He's fully aware he doesn't deserve her patience and consideration. Klaus doesn't deserve Caroline's genuine beauty at all, and yet somehow here she is, in his bed.

Ever since he opened himself up to just the idea that she could allow him even one day to connect with her, Klaus understood how close to impossible it would be to keep the vengeful away from her. It's what he's capable of, too, and so who would have mercy on a merciless man?

Klaus expels a sigh. It rolls out like a growl, stirring Caroline. _Gods she's beautiful_. He watches her rise, pulling the bedsheet against her as she sits, finding him in the room.

"Klaus?" she says. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Klaus pours the blood into the various ampoules, sealing them with a cork.

"Klaus?" Caroline speaks up again. This time, there's a sharpness to her probing.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"I thought I did, but I find myself waking up to Victor Frankenstein," she says. Caroline's riled up. "What are you doing, Klaus?"

She slips out of bed, dragging the bed sheet with her to meet Klaus by the chair. "Is someone hurt? Why are you bottling your blood?"

Klaus looks at her sidelong, swallowing down the desire building up in him. Caroline looks so lovely and delicate, but instead, she's one hot, snappy female, and her tenacious nature drives him wild.

"Klaus!"

Tetchy, he licks his lips, rising briskly after closing the glass vessels. He reaches out for her, snatching her by the waist and pulls her in for a ferocious kiss.

"Could you at least wish me a good morning before starting a new day of scolding me into oblivion."

Caroline recovers from the kiss, seemingly lost in a haze. Klaus smiles, fairly proud of himself.

"Morning," she manages, mellifluously.

"Now that's more like it."

"So," she says, picking up where she left off. "What's all this about?" Caroline asks, looking over at the table.

"Well, sweetheart," Klaus starts. "We'll need to find you a jacket with several pockets and compartments, and you'll wear it at all times. Now, when I say at all times, Caroline, I mean night and day, no exceptions. Then again," he says, bringing his hand to his chin as if lost in thought, "unless of course I'm removing it for my own pleasure, but otherwise, it will never leave your body as long as this threat exists. You'll store these vials with my blood in it, and should you ever need it, you will have them close. We need to take precautions. Furthermore, I'll stock you up with wolfsbane."

"Klaus…"

"Don't start, Caroline."

"Klaus, this is a little overboard."

"It's called being prepared, sweetheart."

"For what… my inadequacy?"

He grimaces. "Don't be absurd."

"Then what do you call this?"

"This species is fatal to you, Caroline. When will you get that through your thick skull? They are coming, and they will outnumber you. Now, I know history proves you can put some of us under your spell, but that won't be the case with these wolves. You don't know if I can thwart them. You don't know if I can beat them, Caroline."

Klaus puts his hands at either side of her face, urgently cupping her head. He closes his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much it tears me up to know that I may be going through the motions for something I may not be able to entirely avoid, and if something were to happen to you, Caroline, I…"

" _If_ something happens it won't be because you didn't try."

"Nothing can happen to you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"I'm here—locked in your room!" she says, rising on her toes to kiss him. "I'm in your house with a spell holding me here. What can possibly happen to me? I'm protected. It's the rest of them who are out there in the line of fire, Klaus, who need your blood. Give them the vials."

"No."

She pushes him back, tapping a palm against his chest.

"Well, what if I suddenly find myself hot and heavy for you? I may be tempted to drink your blood for a quick fix, so you might as well give them this stash to carry around the town's perimeter."

Klaus tears away at the bedsheet, rushing her to the head of the bed in vamp speed. He lays her down, covering her body with his. "If you want my blood, then you will suck it out of me, my love. But that," he says, tilting his head up towards the marble table top, "is for emergency only. Do you understand me?"

Caroline gently runs a hand through his hair.

"You should be in bed with me. I wanted to find you next to me this morning."

"I couldn't sleep," he admits, pressing his forehead to hers.

"But it's still dark out."

"Caroline, I can't just lay here. I'm beside myself! I want to, Gods how I want to, but you need me out there. Besides, I'm afraid I'd be terrible company, so I've invited your friends while I'm out."

"But why do you have to go so early? Don't wolves sleep in after a night of running wild and savage?" Caroline pesters.

"I need to release Steven, and we're working on the next step."

"Which is?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Klaus!"

"Blasted woman! You are so infuriating, Caroline Forbes."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Well, stop be maddening because somehow your exasperating behaviour wakes this up," he says, pressing his erection between her thighs.

She smirks. "Finally. Now we're all awake," she says, biting her lip and whirls around so she's seated on top of him, with a leg on each side.

Klaus gapes, his head moving in to taste her breasts. Caroline arches her back, granting him the access he needs to savour her neck and chest.

"Mmm…," she purrs.

Klaus spins them around, having the upper hand again.

"I'll regret this all day, but you distracting me is a negative today."

Klaus jerks back, landing on his feet and walks away. He has to get out of the bedroom before he changes his mind. He pulls on a Henley and buckles the belt around his dark denim.

Caroline scowls. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ugh. You are so annoying."

"Right back at you, love. Anyhow, it's a known fact. No sex before a fight."

"Fine, I don't need you. I can entertain myself," she says, crawling over to his side of the bed, splaying out her naked body.

Caroline brings a hand to the apex of a thigh, as the other slips under a breast, lifting it and fondling it, pinching its nipple. Her hand dips in between her legs, and she parts them, stroking her core. Klaus remains still.

Awestruck, his chest starts heaving, and his excitement is audible. Long, frantic puffs of air exit his nose, his upper lip arched on one side.

"Do you know how many times I brought you into my bed, Klaus?"

"Not nearly as much as I brought you to mine."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," she counters. "Actually, you got in there quite a bit, squeezing your way in between me and Tyler until you were all I could see. You popped up over and over, just like how we came last night for each other, over and over," she says, slipping a finger into her slick channel.

He swallows.

"Klaus," she moans.

"I'm up for the challenge, love. Let me watch so I can try to resist you," he says. "I could use a hunger strike. In fact, testing self-discipline is an ancient and fundamental component to training the mind and body," Klaus explains, walking over to Caroline, skimming her knee with his fingers.

"You failed that test miserably in my front yard," she taunts.

Klaus purses his lips. "Fair point, but I anticipate an A+ on the rewrite. Try me," he says, lowering down to place a kiss on her mouth. "I would really like to see this before I go off to war, my love."

Klaus drags up her busy hand, spying the glisten over her fingers. He brings them to his mouth, sucking the length of them.

Caroline squirms. Her batting eyelashes tell the tale of someone trying to rescue the boldness that's slowly dissipating from her.

"Don't be shy, not with me," he says. "Ask me for anything and show me everything."

Caroline gulps, her eyes wild. She looks ready to say something but reconsiders. Her breasts swell, rise and fall in unison with her erratic breath.

"Klaus," she says, locking her gaze with his. Klaus' gluttonous ardour meets her equal fervour. "I want you."

"As I want you."

"Touch me."

"Trust me, I'm all over you, love."

"Please," she says, pushing her breasts together.

Klaus licks his lips.

"What do you need, Caroline?"

"You…please."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm a lot to handle so early in the morning—the wolf, the vampire, the man… Tell me, which one of us did you bring into your bed, Caroline?"

"All of you," she mutters. "I've imagined all your faces."

"Is that so?" he says.

"Yes."

He brings his mouth to hers again, moaning into Caroline's. Klaus growls favourably against her lips, his grip plummeting to her breasts, massaging the curves and provoking the nipples, making her wriggle on his sheets.

He can feel her blood streaming, pushed by a pending climax that's not unlike a roller coaster on a straight track to the sky.

He sinks his fingers into Caroline, and she makes a grateful mewl as he thrusts. He scans the walls of her constricting cunt, stroking along before he drives in some more. He pulls her around, so his face is directly between her legs now. Caroline thrusts herself in a coital tempo, primal need taking over.

Her hands clasp his head, and Klaus's eyes peer up, intoxicated by the sight of her desire that's meant entirely for him. Klaus digs in, sucking at her clit as his fingers fuck her. Caroline's internal muscles clench around them, and he contemplates replacing them with his cock.

But this is about discipline and a build up that's to be freed once the warrior is thrown into a fight. Caroline is the only one finding gratification this morning, no matter how much he wants to be balls deep into her.

"Please, I want you," she cries. The vessels behind her pussy throb in his face, thundering towards him.

"You have me, Caroline."

"Please, Klaus. Oh, please… Niklaus!"

Her cry is an angry need now. Hearing his given name, his man's name coming from her enthralling shrieks and screams pushes Klaus to lash his tongue over her clit vigorously, his own groans of hunger rising through. Caroline shudders, coming with a gush of fluids that he laps up and suckles. It takes her a while to come down, and he slithers on top of her.

Klaus nips her lip.

"1 – 1. You can break the tie later." He winks.

Caroline giggles as her phone chimes. Klaus rises to fetch it, glaring at the screen.

"Predictable chap," he says, irked.

Caroline frowns, and Klaus tosses her the phone.

"Full moon is over. Time for E.T to phone home and remember his girlfriend. You're on, sweetheart."

 **Author's Note: Another bad mood rising for Klaus. This can't be pretty. Hope you enjoyed it : )**


	33. Chapter 33

Tuesday Morning Cont'd...

 **CAROLINE**

He really can be such an ass! What's the attitude for, Caroline wonders, when they've been expecting Tyler to reach out, but suddenly Klaus looks like he's just found out that she's still in touch with him. Caroline has caught herself swinging from hot to cold, too, except Klaus brings it to another level. There's so much pettiness and immaturity skulking behind his thousand years of wisdom that Caroline questions how much of a toll Klaus' insecurity will impose on them.

 _One step forward, dozens back_. Is that their assumed tempo? He really can't get out of his own way!

Klaus' phone pings.

"Spell is down," he says. "I'm off to meet Steven. The house is yours," he says, advancing towards the door.

"Wait!" she shrieks. "What is wrong with you? Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm busy, Caroline, unlike your boyfriend who has the best of both worlds, living it up with new friends while neatly preserving the safer bet at home. How this ever slipped your vision and intelligence I will never understand."

"You are such an asshole!" Caroline spits out. "Do you realize how many times you insult me? I told you, Klaus. I know he's not totally miserable being out there, especially with the sire bond broken. It's not like he's busy turning all day long. He can text or call any time, but that's okay, because his distance gave me time to sort things out."

"I have things to do," he says, reaching into a sleeve of a leather jacket. He pulls it on, glaring at Caroline. "Get dressed. Your friends will be popping in, but do let me know how you leave things with the mutt."

"I already told you what I decided."

"See how you feel once you hear his voice, because walking the talk is entirely different, sweetheart."

"You know what? I've never known anyone so stubbornly persistent to wrong all his rights. You really are your own worst enemy, Klaus."

Klaus yanks at the door, storming out but Elijah's in the way. It seems like he was taking his sweet time walking down the hall, undeniably picking up on their conversation.

"Brother," Elijah says. "Good morning."

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you joining us at the post?"

"Indeed. I'll see you there soon. Carline, good morning," he says, never turning his head towards the bedroom. Nonetheless, Caroline safely raises the bedsheet over herself.

"Good morning, Elijah," she says, discomfited.

Klaus slams the door behind him.

Caroline's livid. It's as though her fuming is cropping up contusions across her body, scorching her skin. She shuts her eyes, breaking them open with new determination. Caroline settles back against the headboard, checking in with Tyler.

He asks: **You awake? Can you talk? I fucking miss you so much**

She types. **I'm up. Hi!**

 **How's the sexiest girlfriend a guy can have? I'm coming back, Care. I can't wait to see you**

Caroline rolls her eyes. **You really haven't been in touch. I've called and texted**

Tyler types: **I know. Sorry, babe. We're on the go a lot. It gets busy with the newbies losing their way. I have to step in to help**

She responds: **When are you coming back? I'm pretty busy with my mom, but I'm sure your mom wants to see you. You should at least stay in touch with her, Ty.**

 **Yeah, I'm expecting an earful when I get back. What's with your mom? Does she need your help at the station?**

 **No, but she has medical appointments lined up and plans to retire from the force. She wants some mother-daughter time is all**

 **So, what are you saying… no time for me? Your last message sounded like you had something on your mind. Everything okay?**

Wow. How astute, she mocks, unbeknownst to him. **Can't you call me? This is all way too long to type**

 **Some of them are starting to wake up. I don't want anyone to overhear how much I can't wait to fuck my girlfriend's brains out. So, what's up? Is everything okay with you?**

 **Yep. I took Friday off from school and took a short road trip over the weekend to clear my head.**

 **Clear your head from what?**

 **Let's just say I was due for some quality time with me. It was my mom's idea actually.**

 **WTF, Caroline? You sound so cold! Are you mad at me?**

 **No, not at all, but we do need to talk.**

 **You're freaking me out, Caroline. Just tell me now!**

Caroline taps away: **I was in the mood to talk plenty of times over the month. I'm thinking of my mom today. Let me know when you get back to town, okay. Stay safe.**

 **What we're playing games now? What the fuck is wrong with you!**

 **Actually, everything is right with me, but thanks for asking. I'll see you when you get back**

Caroline pulls in a breath, ignoring another incoming message from Tyler, but proceeds to make a call instead.

"Hostage?" Rebekah answers.

"What is wrong with your brother?" Caroline asks.

"I'm afraid there's not enough time in an eternity to go over all of that. What did Nik do now?"

"Tyler texted me, and Klaus got so nasty. It's not like I'm hiding a boyfriend from him. I'm hiding _Klaus_ from my boyfriend!"

"He's jealous, obviously."

"Why?" Caroline yelps. "Isn't it clear I'm giving your stupid brother a chance, and I told him I'm breaking things off with Tyler, so his reaction is uncalled for."

"I have to say, usually I'm at the receiving end of his viciousness, so I'm relieved he's dividing his time."

"You're such a help. How's my mother? Is she still asleep?"

"Yes."

"Well, according to Master, I'm stuck in your mansion, and my mom's probably the mastermind behind this. She told me she has a check up, and I really want to go with her, Rebekah. But, if that means making her nervous and spiking her blood pressure, then I'm not making a fuss."

Caroline rises, collecting her scattered clothing around the room.

"Do you think you could tag along, maybe use your vamp hearing to pick up on anything she may not be sharing? I get this situation is stressing her out, but I'm concerned. She really likes you, Rebekah."

"It so happens I care for Liz a heck of a lot more than I care for her daughter, so I told her I'd be tagging along, and if she refused, I'd turn up anyway. I'm making freshly squeezed orange juice as we speak."

Caroline smiles affectionately. "Thank you."

"You should know," says Rebekah, "that while my brother was being a total arse, he texted me—demanding I look after Liz since you're unavailable. He's worried about her, too, and is trying to appease the sheriff while royally screwing things up with you."

"Well, he didn't _royally_ screw everything up yet."

"With my brother, Caroline, if you're serious about taking him on," Rebekah continues, "you'll have to be the bigger person most of the time."

"Yeah, I'm figuring that out."

"Let me know if he's worth it. I'm rooting for the bastard."

"Thanks again, Rebekah. Call me the minute you have news on Mom's results."

"I will. Help yourself to my closet, but don't snoop or make a mess."

"Thanks," Caroline says, turning the knob to Klaus's en-suite. She looks up and around, mesmerized. "Hey, wait! You and Matt… progress?"

"I'd like to think so," says Rebekah, upbeat. "I'll bring Liz by later, so we can talk about the exasperating males in our lives then."

"Okay, we'll talk then," Caroline agrees, cutting the line.

She spins slowly around to take in the ceiling. There's a scaffold at the centre of the bathroom, with paint and brushes for an incomplete fresco. Is this Klaus's doing—a gray-violet sky with rainclouds and black birds coming together in flight? They're off in the direction of a woman's face—just half a face—with her hair flowing down in ripples, shrouding much of her contours. A large white wing sweeps across the area, seemingly the woman's.

It's breathtaking, and a little flummoxing because the face reminds Caroline of herself. There are a lot of her own characteristics seeping through what's meant for this fair-haired angel. It's her face, but she almost can't make herself believe it.

Caroline pulls up her phone, taking pictures. Two gold, ornate mirrors hang above each sink of the black and white marble top vanity, with polished black wood and gold trimming. There's a white fireplace behind a freestanding bathtub with a copper interior, and another large, baroque mirror over its mantle.

If Klaus is the artist behind this, then where does he find the time? With everything that has gone on in this town, and with him at the centre of it all, how has he managed this painting?

She imagines him on the wood plank, laying down to work. Caroline contemplates the music he listens to and decides she has to have him in here—in his en-suite. Yet again, she wants him when she's actually furious with the hybrid.

Exasperating doesn't cut it with Rebekah's brother. Klaus is driving her mad!

Her phone rings, and it's Bonnie.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry," Bonnie starts.

"My mom is a hard woman to defy. Don't worry. I get it."

"You know she's got Elijah as a sidekick now. How the hell was I supposed to disobey those two?"

"Don't sweat it, Bon-Bon. I'm not mad. Besides, Klaus's house is gorgeous. There are worst places to be."

"Did he try anything with you? He didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

Caroline folds an arm across her chest, peeved.

"Would you stop that! Bonnie, Klaus is good to me. I'm safe here in every way."

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

"Then maybe you should listen to what I'm saying."

"Maybe I don't want to hear it."

"Maybe you're the one that brought it up."

"Fine."

"Fine," Caroline says, winding up the discourse. "So, what's new with your voodoo studies. Come across anything that can help?"

"Yeah, there's a little something Damon thought of and I investigated the theory."

"Damon?"

"Yeah, but it makes sense. We just need to talk in person. Damon wants it on the downlow so could you not bring it up to anyone, especially Klaus."

"Yeah, sure. At this point I'm just entertaining ideas so there's no harm there."

"Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon," Caroline says, ending the call.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Message: So, I'll be introducing my own characters in this chapter, who'll mingle with Plec's creations. Again, this plot is entirely off the rails from TVD's storyline, with some references to things we know from the show. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Tuesday Morning Cont'd...

 **KLAUS**

Klaus and Steven emerge from the cavern. Treading on soggy ground, they move briskly through the chilly morning dew.

"This blasted wind is still at it," Klaus growls.

Steven matches Klaus' pace. "How badly did I scare her?" he asks.

It dawns on Klaus that he had probably scared Caroline earlier more than the wolf had, his jealousy getting the better of him.

"She was safe on the other side of the gaol, but you were definitely conditioned to harm her. The training kicked in the minute you saw Caroline."

"Shit," Steven says, looking sickened. "Please tell me she understands that is not how I feel about her. I need to fix that, Klaus. You'll let me see her again, right? I can't leave things this way."

"That's not on the agenda today. Today, we contact any mongrel, mutt, and hound you can think of who will tell us what we need to know."

Steven nods, clasping a hand at the back of his head, massaging his neck.

"There's Jeremiah Goodacre. He goes by Remi and he's got some pull on the rogues."

Klaus laughs, the disdain loud and clear. "How do the lot of you live with yourselves? Even your alphas are lapdogs!"

"The alphas are nothing compared to you, Klaus, but the ones I know are generally sensible leaders. They don't want to be discovered because like the Lockwoods, they're leading productive lives. They just disappear from time to time, claiming a business trip or a vacation. They protect their pack members and the families of every beta and omega, whether they have the gene or not; whether they've turned or not.

"But, it's hard these days being an alpha. I told you, Klaus. These young guys, they're hungry for all the wrong reasons which exposes us and endangers our species. The betas are practically waiting for their alphas to drop dead and some packs have two betas within them. They want to be in charge before they deserve to be, and Bill knew exactly which ones to attract."

"Now why didn't the alphas kill William Forbes if they knew he was infiltrating packs?"

"Once a beta or an omega go wayward, they're not the alpha's responsibility anymore. They've got human families to worry about. If they take off, then they fend for themselves. These rogues try creating their own packs, but most are too young and arrogant. It's never going to work."

"And this Remi… where does he fit in?"

"Picture any family," Steven continues, zipping up his jacket. "There's the hot head, Gideon Price, and there's the follower, Derrick Oaks. Our boy, Remi, is the semi-sensible one out of the rogues, and finally there's the one who's always on the verge of taking off on his own—sick and tired of waiting, Shawn Hollis. Now, Gideon's more bark than bite, but Shawn needs a leash on him. I'm figuring he hinted to Remi, or at least to Derrick in hopes of landing a travelling partner, that he's going to get rid of vamps whether Liz is alive or not, despite what the rest of us say. Caroline was a disgrace to Bill, and Bill was Shawn's hero. I know this guy will continue Bill's work."

"And the witch? Who worked with her to keep this wind going and Caroline's scent airborne?"

"The witch or warlock can be anyone. They could have walked into a voodoo shop and found someone who seriously practices the craft, or it's someone they've known for a long time and the witch owes the rogues a favour."

"So, you'll call this bloke Remi."

"It's a start."

"Then let's commence."

Steven nods, pulling out his phone. His thumb slides up across the screen, scrolling through contacts. He looks back at Klaus.

"Jeremiah Goodacre," he says, showing Klaus the info. "I'll forward you his contact. If you want a pack some day, he might turn out to be a decent associate. We're not eye to eye on things but he's alright to have a conversation with," Steven explains. "Who gets in his way is his cousin, Gideon. They grew up like brothers, and Remi's accepted the back seat all his life, even though he's the guy with the map."

Klaus' phone chimes, and he stores Remi's number.

Klaus smirks, ominously. "No one wants to stay in the back seat forever. Tell me, who calls shotgun?" he asks.

"That would be Shawn, but time to time there's Jack Daniels touching base."

Klaus scoffs. "Jack Daniels?"

"Yeah, like the whiskey, I guess. Jack claims he's got the gene but hasn't killed anyone yet. He's sympathetic though. Jack was around once to meet Bill. Liked what he had to say and now keeps in touch with Gideon."

"So, our friend Jack is a loose cannon?"

"Last I heard, that's how he stands, yes."

"Alright, mate. Enough chitchat. Call Remi."

Steven bobs his head, looking directly at Klaus.

"At your will and command, Alpha."

Klaus surveys him as they trudge towards the town's border, adjusting the focus of his hearing towards the call.

"Don't tell me you got a little messy last night?" Remi answers.

Steven looks at Klaus, scanning him for permission to proceed.

Klaus affirms.

"I don't think so, but it was a close call," Steven says, trying to sound somewhat erratic and out of breath. "Ran into the woods a little too late after sunset. Even changed pretty close to a town's border."

"Nice fuck up. What the hell's the matter with you! You're supposed to take the day to move deep into the woods. If stoners set up camp there, that's their problem, but at least there's deer to occupy your time instead of kids. Drugged up campers have it coming to them."

"You know I know that, Remi. I'm just a little all over the place. That's why I'm calling. It's about Bill and his family."

"Did you smell her, too? His kid smells great doesn't she. Her scent travels well. She'll be easy to catch when the time comes."

Klaus' hybrid eyes surface. He digs his prickling fingertips into his palms, curling his lips inwards to suppress the burn in his gums.

"Last we spoke you said Shawn was on her trail," says Steven.

"Shawn's drifting again but stays in touch with Gideon. He and I had too many fall outs. You sound like you're in a rush, Stevie. Are you still on the run?"

"You can say that. I woke up away from my belongings. Didn't have time to take in where I made my lair last night, and I just want to get back to civilization before they find me and I have explaining to do."

"Still nomadic?" Remi asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not made for this kind of thing. I need to build a life."

"Back to Maine then?"

"I'm not sure, but definitely not before I get what's owed to me."

"A straight arrow like you? What kind of unsettled issues do you have?"

"I've got rights to protect, Remi. I've been thinking long and hard, and as Bill's partner, some things are meant to come my way."

"Like what? What are you talking about? Did you make contact with the family?"

"With the wife," Steven says, looking over to Klaus for acknowledgement. Klaus nods, telling him he's on the right track. "Listen, Remi. I know you all can't understand this but, Bill wanted me to have things. I have a letter, a fast ass will Bill wrote out for me, and there are things he wanted me to have that I thought Elizabeth Forbes would probably feel their only daughter has the right to."

"Why wouldn't I get that? It makes sense. Just because you're the guy's second partner doesn't mean the first wife gets first grabs. But, the kid is his only kid, Stevie. Then again, we're not dealing with a kid, are we. She's a vamp. Vamps can't assimilate the way we can, so what good are they to her anyway. You deserve whatever the hell Bill wanted you to have."

"Thanks, Remi, and I got news. The sheriff—she's not doing very well. I came here expecting a fight, but Elizabeth Forbes doesn't have the energy for that. It's serious, man. I'm talking cancer serious."

"Fucking cancer," Remi groans, almost sympathetically. "So what? She on her deathbed now?"

"Not quite, but she's putting the last touches on the prep work for that. Liz isn't even working anymore. I'm not going to lie—I feel bad for the sheriff. She doesn't deserve it, and Bill's kid is even more vulnerable now."

"Defenceless, huh. Even with her vampire friends in town? How'd you manage to slip into Mystic Falls without any of them noticing you?"

"Give me some credit. I called Liz. She told me I could meet her at the station since she was clearing up her desk. I drove straight there. The place is surrounded by cops on vervain so vamps were not an issue while we had our chat. After that, I took off, but by then it was sunset."

"So, the daughter never left town?"

"Nah, she's here. I got her under my radar."

"Then what the hell is Shawn going on about? He sent word that on his way in towards Mystic Falls he picked up the scent of Bill's kid in another town. I thought she and her friends were starting to move out but with Liz being alive and all, I figured she'd be back where we could find her."

"So, you're still okay with waiting for Liz to go naturally?" Steven asks.

Klaus freezes.

"Sure, why not? Plus, you have unfinished business with the woman. I'm not about to interrupt your plans."

"And Gideon?"

"He's a little anxious, but he's got his sight on the bigger picture. He wants all her friends out of the picture. Whether Bill's kid goes down first or not is of little importance, as long as he wipes out the vamps."

"Well, I'll keep you posted. I may have no choice but to have a run in with the kid to settle my affairs."

"Is that smart? She'll sniff you out. Her boyfriend's a hybrid."

"I'm not so sure about that, Remi. She's young, and lucky for us she hasn't fine-tuned her skills. I'll try not to run into her friends though. There's a nice little settlement of super naturals here so I'm going to try to be in and out of this town as fast as I can."

"Like I said, we can blend in," Remi says. "Vamps are basically fugitives for all of eternity. By the way, if you meet one of the older ones, maybe even the original hybrid, you keep me up to speed. Now _they_ are interesting."

"Will do, but I'm alone here so I'm not counting on running into that family if you know what I mean."

"Probably best you don't," laughs Remi. "Good luck, man. Keep in touch. I'll tell Gideon you called."

"Alright. Tell him I say hi, and Derrick, too, or is he out with Shawn these days?"

Klaus regards him, another curt nod indicating Steven's approach is solid.

"Derrick's with us," Remi confirms. "Shawn's dragging his girlfriend around though. You can thank her for this wind we're getting. It must be blustering over there in Mystic Falls."

Klaus drops to his heels, his hand covering his face as it rakes through his hair.

"But Jack met up with them," Remi continues. "He wanted to be there while Shawn changed, see if he'll notice him as a pack member. He did that with us once, too. It went well. He's just afraid of pain. Wants the glory without the work."

"You don't sound happy about that," Steven manages.

"Gideon's okay with it so…"

"So, you're okay," Steven cuts in.

"Whatever, man. Be careful out there, Stevie."

"Yeah, you, too," he answers, ending the call.

Klaus glares.

"First wolf to tear limb from limb and feed them to his witch of a girlfriend," Klaus says, "Shawn Hollis."


	35. Chapter 35

Amid towering trees and beneath the forest's effortless canopy, Klaus and Steven meet the Salvatores, Elijah, and Kol, scanning the area beforehand.

Besides moss creeping up at tree bases and saplings stunted from the lack of light, there isn't much else going on this morning. Klaus instructed them to keep an eye out for wolf prints on their way to joining him, but the woodland floor isn't suspicious. The men remain drawn together in a circle.

"Oh, goodie," says Kol, making a quick, disgusted snort. "Our new best friend Shawn Hollis has a witch for a girlfriend."

"As Klaus said, this guy is closing in on Caroline," adds Steven. "It's a good thing he found her and brought her home when he did. She would have been alone out there with those two after her."

Klaus twists his neck as if it's sore.

"So, he knew Caroline was somewhere just outside of town, probably taking a break in nearby woods to shift last night," deduces Stefan.

"And they are on their way here to Mystic Falls. Perfect!" Damon sneers.

Klaus adjusts his jacket as if it chafes.

"We have you, a witch, a wolf, and a bunch of vampires. For now, we outnumber the threat, Klaus. She'll be fine. We got this," consoles Stefan.

Elijah's hand is a fist, a knuckle bouncing against his mouth, absorbed in thought.

Klaus peers up, his gaze flicking at each of them.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Elijah asks.

"We could run up ahead," says Klaus. "We could meet them, stop them in their track given we now know where they are coming from, or we continue to keep watch, and Bonnie joins us. First, she spells the mansion against super naturals from entering it at the mere chance they slip through the border, and she can immobilize them as we finally get our hands on the rogue and his girlfriend."

"The witch is coming to a place with its own witch. She's going to have a plan. They always do, those damned, bloody sorceresses," Kol growls.

"Then she gets the honour of us killing her straightaway. We remove her, automatically wiping out whatever spell she has cast, and we need a human to do the deed."

"Why?" asks Damon, as if it's the most preposterous thing he's heard.

"Your stupidity wastes our time, Salvatore," Klaus retorts.

"Because the witch will likely protect herself from the likes of us than worrying about humans. If we're incapacitated, a human has to kill her," explains Stefan.

"You see," Klaus says, wagging a finger in the air to Stefan. "That's why you are the better choice. It escapes me why Elena can't see it," he jeers.

"So, of course the precious Princess Caroline gets to be tucked away in your mansion, but I want Elena in there, too," demands Damon, "or you can kiss my help good bye."

"She's a vampire!" exclaims Steven. "She's young, sure, but she can intervene to some level. With all due respect, Klaus, we need all the heat we can get on the front line. Liz and Caroline should be the only ones in your mansion."

"I agree, mate. Now, we need to get the quarterback, Jeremy, and where is that history teacher?"

"We're on a break," quips Damon. "He'll come back to me. They always do. Now, about Elena…"

"Klaus, Rebekah is cut out for this more than Elena," says Stefan. "Let her stay with Caroline. Liz looks weaker every day since this all started. Caroline may appreciate having her best friend around."

"We'll consider it," Elijah cuts in.

Klaus glowers.

"Niklaus, Rebekah will follow Matt out here. I expect she'll want to protect him. For now, we need to focus on killing a witch and finding humans who won't miss the bull's eye," Elijah continues. "See, a witch's magic comes from her mind, so a blow to an arm or a foot simply won't cut it."

"Therefore, it's off with her head!" bellows Kol. "An arrow through the neck, a bullet to the brain, or an axe straight through her skull... So many splendid ways to exterminate those sexy cockroaches."

"We'll locate the force's best shooters," Klaus says, turning to his brother. "Elijah, ask the sheriff who she would recommend. If we suspect vervain, we'll drip it out of them, compel them, and release them with no harm done once they've all taken aim and contributed to killing the witch. I'm not comfortable with the three humans in our party."

Elijah nods. "Yet, the main goal here is that Bonnie spells the border in time to keep super naturals out. Then, we make our way to the witch's location."

"Can we return to our posts, Klaus, keep scouting our assigned perimeters?" asks Steven.

"Affirmative," Klaus says, with steady eye contact. "Your work this morning was significant, Steven. I won't forget it."

Steven tips his head back for a moment, closing his eyes. He looks back at Klaus, offering a two-fingered salute.

"Salvatores, the two of you can go now. Resume your duties," Elijah decrees. "Brothers, I'll call Rebekah to stumble on some names the sheriff can recommend. She has an appointment this morning and is due to see Caroline later. I don't want her to have too much on her mind. I'll subtly find the information we need as I return to my post."

"Very well," Klaus accedes.

"I guess I'll find something to do around the border as well. Keep me in the loop," Kol says. "Niklaus and Caroline sitting in a tree," he sings, skipping away. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Elijah rolls his eyes. "About you and Caroline, brother," he says, forming a steeple with his hands, pressing them to his lips. "Please tell me you've expressed regret, perhaps made an apology or sent her flowers."

Klaus goes rigid.

"Don't look at me that way, Niklaus. The rooms are not sound proof and we have sharp hearing. Let me add that perhaps when this is over, you and Miss Forbes can rent a hotel room."

"Or you freeloaders can move out."

"Yes, well, we'll all be moving out soon enough, won't we. Just remember that she will face much judgement for shall we say, _befriending_ you. She's fighting a grave enemy and the memory of her father, and is about to learn the truth of her mother's condition. Your tantrum was ghastly. I'm sorry, brother, but it was. Can you imagine how the good sheriff would feel if she overheard that fiasco?"

Klaus' gaze flicks upwards. He opens his mouth to criticize, then stops short, deflated. "I don't know how to do this," he confesses.

"You're doing something right, Niklaus. She cares for you."

"How can you stand to see me with her? I've pulled you away from matters of the heart our entire existence."

"I imagine you won't anymore. That's what counts. And I like Caroline. She could be a fine addition to the family, but tread lightly. She's still incredibly young."

Elijah claps Klaus on the back, and Klaus offers him a crisp nod.

"Thank you, Elijah," he says, almost whispering.

"Just keep your promise to our sister, Niklaus. Hybrids may seem a worthy cause now, but if Elena gets that cure before Rebekah does, and you turn out to be responsible for it, your next battle shall be against your own family."

Klaus watches his brother zip trough the woods, disappearing. He feels like his insides are quivering, picturing worst case scenarios: Caroline hurt, Tyler winning her over, Caroline unable to forgive him…

He calls her.

"Yes?" she answers, aloof.

Her voice is far from reassuring.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. I was jealous, scared, and a flaming imbecile. Will you let me make it up to you?"

Caroline doesn't utter a sound.

"Caroline, I beg you. I'm sorry and I miss you. I want to hold you in my bed again, love. Please…"

"I'm not your personal punching bag, Klaus."

"I know, love."

"And neither is your sister for that matter."

He scoffs. "My sister…what does she have to do with us?"

"If you want my forgiveness, then you'll start by keeping your moods and insecurity in check when you're around either of us. Rebekah helped me forgive you. She offered me insight, and I feel sorry for her because she's endured your fits and crappy sulking longer than anyone. She deserves a medal!"

"Fine, I'll make her one. Now, please… please say you forgive me, so I can give my full attention to the mission of protecting you out here. I beg you for another chance. Please, Caroline. Don't give up on me."

 _Blasted woman!_ Again with the silence, he thinks.

"I miss you, too," she murmurs. "I wish you were here."

Klaus shuts his eyes, relieved.

"I'll try to come around soon enough. I need to see you, Caroline. I'll be back, sweetheart. Stay strong for me. Don't do anything that will compromise your safety or drive me mad, do you hear me?"

She giggles. "Okay. So, any news? Do we know anything else about the wolves?"

"Yes, we'll go over it when I get there."

She sighs. "Okay."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you called. Thank you, Klaus. It's very big of you."

"Caroline Forbes, you have no idea what you mean to me."

"I have an inkling."

"I want to show you later? Will you let me?"

"Oh, Niklaus," she purrs. "I can't wait."

Klaus licks his lips. "I'll see you later, Caroline."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Message: I hope you're enjoying it so far. Lot's more to unfold. Let me know what you think. I do love reading reviews. They help me with my craft, plus fun, smart conversations come about. Thanks for sticking around : )**

Something from Remi's tone lingers with Klaus. He recalls Steven's conversation, fixated on an inkling that Remi probably isn't into Bill Forbes as much as his mates are. He didn't convey respect for the bloke Jack Daniels either. The prospective shifter is considering turning because he likes the regard and power that will come with it, but his fear of pain gets in the way— _wants the glory without the work_ , Remi claimed. He struck Klaus as somewhat pragmatic and no-nonsense.

Bill wasn't a super natural, but he had a few who are dear to Remi wrapped around his finger, which would possibly turn his stomach. Shawn Hollis gets the front seat whenever he decides to pull his weight, and Remi, who is faithfully by his cousin's side, resigns to the back like a child or a pet, along for the ride. He showed sympathy towards civilians and disapproval for drifters, especially the likes of partying ones in the woods. Klaus has worked out that this is a man with responsibilities and loyalties. This is a man with bigger concerns than being petty about how he's continuously snubbed and overlooked. He's not entirely appreciated and yet it doesn't affect Remi to the point of provocation. He has bigger things to worry about, maybe a woman or a child. He's balancing his two truths, living as a man and a beast.

Klaus remembers how Remi was affected by the word cancer, and if Caroline wasn't a vampire, then he probably would agree that Bill Forbes' only child is entitled to everything he left behind. Nevertheless, he's an animal, basking under the trail of a beautiful young woman's scent. No one's perfect, but Jeremiah Goodacre is someone suddenly curious and noteworthy. Steven called him sensible—someone to converse with even if they are not on the same page. Remi's interesting food for thought as Klaus keeps watch over his designated area. Perhaps, even a future ally.

There is something else eating at him, too. From time to time, Klaus wishes that cure didn't exist. It's just too tempting! Katarina, Damon, and most of Mystic Falls wants to shove it down his throat. His sister wants it so to become ordinary again, and if truth be told, he wants to get his hands on it, too. Hybrids are always a good idea. He's meant to have a pack because it is in his genes! Although, lately, working closely with these men around the perimeter feels a lot like a personal army of potential comrades, but hybrids can safeguard Caroline from rash, wandering wolves. He feels guilty from the thought. Caroline would be sceptical and cynical if she knew the truth, but it's not because he needs anyone to order around like the master and superior commander she thinks he wants to be. Klaus simply wants support when it's absolutely necessary, and he would return the favour, especially if they join him in protecting her. Caroline can't have a say in this because she has no bloody idea how many enemies he has acquired over the years.

Klaus retrieves his phone, desperate for a break from his own head. He scrolls through photographs of Caroline at the ranch. That halo of luminous blonde hair falling over her dazzling green sweater under a perfect blue sky thaws his frozen soul. It feels like his insides melt at the sight of her. He recognizes men like Steven or maybe even Remi are eager to play a part in a community. Remi called vampires fugitives, and he's not totally wrong. Yet, even regular wolves could be helpful in fighting other regular wolves, and for any new vampire who comes about in the future, wolves won't be taken lightly. It would all be for her. It is always about Caroline, so why won't she see that! His mood plummets.

Klaus tries containing his temper and anxiety to no avail. He's delirious, lost in a surge of thirst and hunger, pining for her proximity, obsessing over her touch, longing for her voice in his ear. He aches to see Caroline. Gods how he wants to help her accept Liz's news. He wants her before the news. He wants to comfort her as the reality hits. She needs him. He needs her. These men at the border have to be enough for now. He has to go.

Klaus breaks away, calling Elijah.

"Niklaus?"

"I'm heading back. Add my range to your area."

"Did the sheriff speak to Caroline?"

"I don't believe so, but I want to be there."

"Niklaus…"

"I'll give them their space, Elijah. I understand all of that, but afterwards… Elijah, I just need to be there."

"Console your girl then. It's honourable, Niklaus. Go on. Your range won't be compromised. I'm here, brother."

"Thank you."

"Please, let me know when the news is out. I'd like to offer the sheriff assistance. She's been alone grieving over her life for far too long."

"I'll keep you posted," says Klaus, dropping his mobile into a pocket.

He whooshes speedily through town until he's home, eager to zip through the house, hollering her name.

"Klaus?" she calls, emerging with a disposable coffee cup in her hand.

A flood of relief and excitement washes over him. Klaus practically leaps towards Caroline, yearning to crash into her for a kiss, but Bonnie materializes. A speculative look glares through the witch's dark, narrowed eyes.

Reluctantly, Klaus keeps a distance. From the look on Bonnie, Caroline hasn't discussed their night with her, nor had he asked earlier what she told Tyler when he left his bedroom at dawn. He's calmed given that Caroline looks genuinely happy to see him too. He winks, and she beams, dazzling him. For all Bonnie knows, they're friends, and he's looking out for her in his home according to the sheriff's wishes, so a wink hello is not overly suspicious except Bonnie seems rattled by their openness.

"So, let's talk spells, shall we?" Klaus changes course. "Bonnie, where are you with keeping the wolves beyond the town's border?"

Klaus takes a carafe from a cooler, pouring blood into a stemless wine glass. He moves into the den.

"Sit, sweethearts."

"I have something," Bonnie says, placing her cup on a side table. "It's similar to what Esther cast when she kept super naturals from exiting the school, except I'll be keeping an entire species out of town."

"But, it gets tricky," adds Caroline, already sympathetic and anxious on her friend's behalf.

Klaus cocks his head as his brows jack up.

He sighs. "Tricky how?"

"First, it's a large area," explains Bonnie. Caroline squeezes her friend's knee for encouragement. "Not only am I alone with this, but I can only be in one place at a time casting the spell. So, Elena can drive me around and I can hop in and out, gaining ground. Hopefully, these spelled locations are where the shifters will try entering town from, and at the same time, it's less ground for the rest of you to worry about. When they try to come in some other way, they'll find themselves face to face with you."

"Well, now. I can't say that sounds like a big problem. What's the next obstacle?" he asks.

"I just missed the full moon. I need a full moon or a solstice and we're out of luck with both those things."

Klaus rises. "I see. So, you truly have nothing."

"It's far from nothing, Klaus," Caroline intervenes. "It's definitely something. It's just a drawback, and who knows… maybe they won't come to town until the next full moon. Maybe that's when their witch can play around with my scent, and it's easiest for them to track me down just before they shift."

"Caroline, this is Mystic Falls, not Tokyo," he hisses. "They don't need a spell to find you in this town, and they don't care if they rip you apart as men or as wolves. The spell was cast in case you moved. Trust me, they are not concerned about logistics."

"Speaking of logistics," says Caroline, taking a sip of coffee. Klaus can tell she's trying to hide behind the cup. "Tyler's on his way back."

Klaus gapes, his hands dropping to the side.

"Aw…" swoons Bonnie. "That's great. I'm happy for you, Care."

Klaus glowers at the witch.

"Klaus," Caroline starts, "if I tell him what's going on," she says, "he can help scope the area beyond the perimeter as he approaches town, and he'll need a heads up on where to crossover. I think it's best he comes in via Stefan or Damon's subdivisions—preferably far away from you," she says, biting down on her lip.

"We've been through this. What if he's travelling with friends?" Klaus asks.

"He doesn't have werewolf friends from Mystic Falls. At some point, they all go off their separate ways. He won't have anyone to yap about this with."

"Enlighten me, Caroline," he says, plunking back down on the leather chesterfield. "This morning… you didn't tell him anything about the threat?"

Caroline swallows. "I kept it short," she answers, flexing her hands, nervously curling and uncurling her fingers. "I'm not going to chance the fact that maybe someone he knows is misleading him and may be in cahoots with my father's fan club," she says. "Now, he knows I'm on to him about dodging my calls when he's away and he knows I'm worried about my mom. I told him I'd be spending most of my time with her, and that he and I have to talk."

"Talk?" repeats Klaus, icy.

"Tyler thought I was cold and distant so I'm sure he's doing the math. For now, that's as up-to-date as he is."

Klaus catches Bonnie's nerves, looking sideways at her jerky head movements. The witch's ping-ponging gaze bounces between him and Caroline.

"Um… Caroline, what's up with you and Tyler? What's this all about?"

Caroline pulls in a laborious breath, releasing it slowly.

"Klaus is right. It's best Tyler finds out about my father when he's back home. Plus, a lot's changed, Bonnie. We have issues to iron out and issues that can't be ironed. So…" Caroline says, looking regretfully at her friend.

She turns to Klaus. "Klaus, can I have a word with her alone, please."

Klaus blows his cheeks out, immediately releasing the air. He stands, staring Caroline down.

"Are you sure, love?" he poses, softly.

"Are you?" she shoots back.

His lips part, as if to respond but a hand reaches through her hair, clipping locks behind her ear.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," he says, moving back slightly.

Caroline smiles and nods. "Thank you."

He moves to stand before Bonnie. "Once girl talk is over, no matter how you feel about it, we will resume our conversation, Bonnie. You will help her. Am I clear?"

"Klaus!" pleads Caroline.

"I'm going, love. Keep your knickers on." He winks, smugly moseying off.

He can't catch Caroline's expression from this direction, but he guesses her feathers are definitely ruffled now, and she's equally mortified.

Klaus hears Bonnie digest the information.

"Oh, God," she says. "Oh my God, Caroline. No!"

 **Author's Message: He can be such a prick sometimes LOL**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Message: I'm not going to lie. This one hurt to write. Tuesday morning continues below with Caroline.**

* * *

Bonnie hastily gazes away towards the fireplace. She looks like she might be sick. Caroline's eyes feel hot, a build up of tears threatening. Caroline waits for her to say something else with bated breath. She decides she has to get through to her, urgently.

"Bonnie," Caroline begins. "I never went to a spa. On Friday, I took the day off from school because for a few weeks now, I've been in a mood—just pretty down in the dumps."

Bonnie grimaces, the news startling her.

"I've been contemplating what it is I have to do in the near future while trying to stay true to what I thought I'd be doing. I needed a break from everything, Bonnie. Honestly, I needed a break from everyone, too. I just needed a few days to live in my own head because it was weighing on me, and I didn't even like my own company anymore."

Caroline splutters a soft laugh. "I was either pissed off or sad, and after my mom found me alone at home and we talked, I decided to take off for the weekend. I went somewhere that I've always found so peaceful—so full of hope and simplicity. That's where Klaus found me."

Bonnie scoffs. "Talk about the total opposite of peace," she says.

"You don't get it," Caroline utters. "I'm so glad he came when he did. That day, I was a mess, Bonnie. He actually restored the peace within me. "

"God, Caroline. The guy stalked you!"

Caroline rises. "How can you say that!" she shrieks. "He came because he was helping my mother with this threat against me, but he would have been there nonetheless because he worries about me. He sensed I was off. He's attentive, Bonnie. He's observant and thoughtful. I know Klaus is a walking contradiction, boy how I know it," Caroline says, squeezing her eyes shut. "I won't deny that one of the reasons I left was to figure out how I feel about Tyler, or maybe I had figured it out and I needed to accept what it meant for me and Klaus."

"You and Klaus? Do you hear yourself! What… you think your boyfriend and girlfriend now? He's an ancient, murderous vampire! He shouldn't fit in anywhere, and he certainly doesn't do the girlfriend thing."

"I haven't resolved the logistics of our new… _understanding_ ," Caroline endeavours. "But, I'm in better spirits when I'm around him even when I want to wring his neck, and trust me… I want to wring it a lot." She manages a small smile.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's how it is for me right now, and I'm not asking you to understand it. I'm not asking you to suddenly like him just because I like him. All I ask, as one of your best and oldest friends, is that in the next few days I may need some comforting and support, and I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to want me to be happy. Isn't that what friends do—stand up for what makes the other person happy even if we're pessimistic about it? Isn't that what we've always done for each other? I don't want that to stop, Bonnie."

Bonnie shoots up. "Tyler can't even live at home because of that lunatic! Elena almost died and he's tortured her ever since. And Jenna… my God, Caroline. Jenna did die!"

"I know!" shouts Caroline. "I know."

She takes a seat again, stabilizing her breath and nerves.

"But, Stefan tortured and killed people, too. He ripped the heads off of daughters and sons, husbands and wives! Just because his killings didn't directly affect us doesn't mean he's any better. When Damon came to town, he twinkled his famous eyes and I was stupid to let it get to my head. He fed on me, raped me, and I tried to escape it. I pleaded, Bonnie. Sometimes, he healed me just enough to get by, and the next day, all I knew was that someone had their way with me and I had the marks to prove it."

Caroline leans in with elbows on her lap, hands together as if in appeal. It occurs to her that Klaus heard that bit, and she's anxious now. At the same time, she's relieved. Calling the elder Salvatore out is healing in its own way.

"Do you know that he channelled me once? Damon called out for me when Stefan locked him up in the boarding house and I went there all the way from school, but I fought the compulsion. I got the hell out of there and it pissed him off that I could defy him or beat him at his own game. He tried killing me when I turned, Bonnie, because he thought I'd suck as a vampire, but I riled him some more, being better at it than any of them put together.

"I know we're monsters. I was dying from a head injury and you asked him to save me because you loved me. We're best friends, but then Katherine came in and killed me and I turned. I didn't ask to become this. Not even the originals asked for this."

Bonnie looks appalled, taking a seat next to Caroline nonetheless.

"And yet Klaus takes everyone's choice away. He turned Tyler into a vampire, even sent him out of town so he can put the moves on you."

"Trust me, I've discussed that with Klaus plenty of times," Caroline answers, her impatience dangerously close to bubbling over. "I don't need a fact sheet, Bonnie. It's tattooed on my brain. I know what Klaus did," she says. "I know his potentials, but I also know they're not all bad. Let's be clear," Caroline says. "Tyler's happy as a hybrid. He's stronger than the Salvatores and loves to show it off whenever he can. He's always been cocky that way, and he's been a good boyfriend most of the time, but we came together when we were both adjusting. We looked out for one another. We were in synch, but now the distance went to prove that we can make do without each other. We don't need to be together. I don't miss him like I should."

"Fine, but why Klaus?"

Caroline sighs, her irritability palpable.

"I didn't _choose_ Klaus. I've been trying to steer clear of him but I can't, Bonnie. I won't—not anymore. I want to get to know him. I want to spend time with him. I want to give him a chance. There's a connection and I'm not turning my back on it."

Bonnie drills her with a disappointed look. "Well, I guess that's all there is to say."

"I guess so," retorts Caroline, grabbing the cup for coverage. She takes a sip, her heart breaking a little. "The ball's in your corner, Bonnie," she says, her eyes glazing over.

"Obviously I don't want you dead," Bonnie adds, unflappable. "So, I'll help with a spell around the border, but when this is over, I'm not sure I want to see you for a while Caroline Forbes. I just don't know you anymore."

Caroline tries reaching over, as if to comfort her or tell her she'll grant her space. It's a mistake. Bonnie looks like she's about to shatter, and Caroline's proximity only tightened the witch up.

Caroline's wounded. The scar on her heart she'll carry through eternity crops up as her phone chimes. She's startled, reaching into the large square pocket of Rebekah's bulky off the shoulder grey sweater. She almost can't wrap her mind around what to do, trying to snap out of the hurt, opening herself up to an unknown caller.

She flinches. Caroline expels a breath as if injured, staring down at the screen, her breath bursting in and out.

"Care?" tries Bonnie. "Caroline, what's wrong? Klaus!" Bonnie calls. "Klaus!"

Caroline pushes out a grunt. It's a pained hiss as if in the middle of exertion. Her limbs tremble.

Bonnie pushes off the sofa, her eyes searching, yanking the phone. Klaus appears, his hands at Caroline's shoulders.

"No, no, no…" Caroline cries. "No, no, please, no…"

Klaus' horrified expression feels like it makes her earth quake, shuddering and paling from it, her body icing over now. The tears are torrid, scalding her face.

"No!" Caroline wails again. Her spirit has been breaking for days, and finally the pieces drop. She's aware of the cautious movement around her, the sounds of the outside world bleeding into the house. It's all fusing into a monotonic drone.

"Caroline?" Klaus pleads.

His voice is like a jolt to her heart rate, a fleeting spike in a lifeline. Things are in slow motion, but she's conscious that she hasn't collapsed. Caroline gazes numbly at the two figures before her, from Klaus' alarmed face to Bonnie's woeful one. She blinks, relieving her burning eyes somewhat and smears the tears across her cheeks. She watches Klaus stagger as he glares at the phone.

So, it is true, she thinks. It's true! His anguish is clearly identifiable.

"Who is that, Klaus?" Bonnie asks. "Who sent her this? Oh my God, is the woman dead? Who would do this!"

Caroline's neck collapses, taking her head down with it to her heaving chest. It's a cutting pain. She looks up wildly around the room, registering Klaus's panicked face. Her hands go up, supporting her head. She wails an eerie cry that's almost inhuman, angrily brushing more tears with the back of her hand, the pain a poison gushing through her veins.

"Shhh…" he pacifies, clasping her against his chest.

Caroline's fingers intertwine as if in prayer under his neck, sheathed by Klaus's cocoon she stays there, crying in her nest.

"Klaus, who is that?" Bonnie begs.

He swallows. "That is Caroline's dear friend," he says, clutching her closer.

Caroline weeps. "Miss Elma."


	38. Chapter 38

**KLAUS**

It's just the tip of the iceberg, and Klaus is the only one who knows the reality of what's out of sight for Caroline. The colossal truth about her mother has yet to surface and come into the light. Klaus is frenzied by the realization. He must calm the maelstrom in his mind and fast, because new anguish is in pursuit of her present heartache. He can't remember ever feeling so powerless. On his knees now, Klaus tugs Caroline to the floor with him. He keeps a leg bent, providing support for her back and the other extended before him, so her legs curl over it. Gradually, the shock decelerates, and Caroline parks her devastation against Klaus' chest, her sobs becoming soft shudders of cries and snivels.

He liked Miss Elma very much. In fact, one of the things he thought about during his hours on guard at the town's border was returning to her with Caroline, perhaps helping out around Elma's home. He and Caroline could sojourn to an inn that evening, spending the following day with Marquisse and Iris at Duchess Stables again. This time, Klaus would be prepared with champagne.

He's lucky she's on vervain, he thinks, because Klaus is liable to use compulsion, coercing and wiping out her grief entirely. Caroline clings to him, more so than she had in the rocking chair on Elma's back porch. He clasps the back of her neck, pressing placid, soothing touches to calm her down, kneading her clenched muscles. His fingers journey through her hair, drawing it away from her wet, sullied face. He catches Bonnie gaping. She's rapt, an absorbed witch who looks spellbound herself. What a sight this must be for her—Caroline coiled against him like this; a beast caressing and palming a beauty's head, back, and arms. How he longs to rush her through this, guiding Caroline out from this misery.

"My love," he tries.

"It's my fault," she says, her new mantra. "They tracked me there and attacked her."

"How could you have known, Caroline? You could have gone anywhere, but your beautiful heart sought to give a lonely woman the pleasure of friendship and company. They knew you weren't there anymore. They could have embarked on coming here instead, but they stuck around to play a horrific game, and I will hunt them down for you. I will, Caroline."

"She knows now. I can feel it, Klaus. She knows what I did to Carter. She knows what I am. It erases how much I cared because she despises me now."

"Stop it. You stop this, Caroline."

"It's true."

"No, because I believe they see the truth of the matter faster than we on earth can imagine. I believe they're filled with understanding straightaway, and work on making sense of it all, mastering forgiveness."

"How can you think that? How can she forgive me?"

Caroline pulls away, rising. Klaus progresses to do the same.

"That's wishful thinking, Klaus. By befriending her, I corrupted her life. I infected the truth with my guilt and self-reproach, and now, Miss Elma knows everything, and I'll be in perpetual hell as I should be."

"You and I have never spoken about my brother, Henrick," Klaus says, clasping her shoulders. "You heard that he died as a boy, due to my intrigue with watching the wolves in a neighbouring village shift. He had no business being there. I had no business being there, and yet, not to miss the event I let him stay. I should have dragged him back, but I put my interest before his safety. That killed him, Caroline, and he's alone now. He's not on the other side with a single member of my family because the rest of us turned out to be super naturals. He's on Elma's side, Caroline.

"I can feel him watching me, shaking his head desolately at me but somehow, I sense Henrick's encouragement, too, prodding me to be less of a monster, and everyday there's something giving me hope that I can do that for him, and that began when I met you. From now on, when I call upon him, reaching out while I lose myself in memories of him, I'll plead that he meets Elma and shows her the truth about you. He'll help, Caroline, because I'm sure he must like you—I know he does, my love."

Caroline faces Klaus properly now, meeting his gaze after swallowing some of the remorse down. He hopes he came off calm and steely, sagacious in one way or another, but he's aware his voice ran dangerously close to cracking.

He hears Bonnie shift, remembering her presence.

"Caroline?" she bids softly. "Please, who is Elma?"

He watches Caroline refocus, faring to move slightly closer towards her friend. He's in awe, marvelling at her strength while fearing she'll fall, like a toddler learning to walk.

She pauses, likely redeploying lucid thoughts or finding a semblance of logic and clarity.

"Hey," he says, taking her hand. "Let me," Klaus tells Caroline, now in between the two young women.

She nods, a brave hint of a smile rising at the corner of her mouth as she looks on appreciatively. His heart soars at the sight of her consent, authorizing Klaus the right to carry some of the weight for her. It's a big deal, he knows, one he has no intention to fuck up and one he knows is a sucker punch to Bonnie—a shot of overdue reality on the gist of what he and Caroline mean to one another.

He reaches for his glass, proffering the blood to Caroline.

"Sweetheart, you need your strength. Take this upstairs. I'll be up soon, love."

Caroline accepts it as Klaus' palm presses against her cheek, and she sinks the side of her face into it. Without a word for her friend, she leaves the room. Klaus and Bonnie watch her mount the staircase.

Klaus rakes a hand through his hair.

"Miss Elma is Caroline's friend. They met through the senior program at your school, and Caroline's been her companion for a while now. You see, Bonnie…" he says, the tone indicative of something scornful to come. "Your friend could have escaped to a wild city like New York as Elena did, or she could have run off to a spa as her mother suggested. Instead, Caroline went to spend time with Miss Elma, helping her around the garden, playing Rummy with the woman, helping her prepare for church. That's where she went to think. That's where I found her."

"So," Bonnie starts, "the wolves followed her scent to this poor lady's house and found Elma instead of Caroline."

"All the lot of you had to do was notice your so-called friend was away from school without good reason. All you had to do was notice she was starting to stray—that her morale was plunging—that Caroline was beating herself up! No…" he continues, ominously. "Instead, the lot of you think that someone as independent as Caroline is waiting around for a boy's call, the same boy who can't run into a single place with electricity to plug in his bloody phone to make a call to his girlfriend.

"Miss Elma was the guardian for the boy Caroline killed when she turned. Caroline's been repenting ever since, and none of you noticed her light flickering—a light I was blinded by when I turned up to save her life on her eighteenth birthday."

Bonnie's about to spit something out, but Klaus cuts in before she has the chance.

"I know what I did to put her in peril that day. Trust me, the joke's on me," he says. "And now, here we are, witch. Do not get in my way of doing whatever I can to help her. We're expecting the sheriff soon," he says, his voice whispering harshly. "She's not well, and Caroline is about to find out. She will have your support. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"What's going on with Sheriff Forbes?"

Klaus stirs, hearing someone approach the house. The sound of feminine footwear immediately puts a face to the clank. The front door swings violently open.

"Where is she?" Rebekah asks, spotting Bonnie. "Oh, good. You're here. Put the spell down. Caroline has to leave the house."

"Lower your voice. Where's the sheriff?" Klaus asks, his patience running thin.

Rebekah ignores him.

"I said put the spell down or I'll wring your neck and the death of you can drop it."

"Bekah!" he snarls.

"The sheriff's been admitted," she hisses. Klaus watches tears fill his sister's eyes. "The doctor can't send her home today. She needs to see Caroline."

Klaus's hands land on either side of his head, turmoil and anxiety seething.

"Bloody hell!" he bellows. "I'll bring her. You," he says, pointedly to Bonnie. "Update my sister and call Caroline's friends. I don't know why, but she seems to appreciate Elena and Matt's presence. Alert them to meet us at the hospital. Rebekah, once you're up to speed, call Steven. We need to kill some wolves today."

* * *

At first, all Klaus could secretly bemoan was why Elizabeth Forbes waited this long to tell her daughter. He tries to understand. The doctor gave her 3 to 12 months to live, and her incredulity deserved another opinion. Prior to that second judgement, the sheriff chose not to worry Caroline.

Today, it's clear. The tumour is inoperable, wrapped and converging with too many important functions. A biopsy could prove approximately how long it's been buried there, but surgery would cut into the days she has left. Oral chemo was offered but that just extended hope for mere weeks with possibly dehumanising effects, again stealing her of the days she has left with Caroline. Her medication has kept seizures and pain at bay, but now, she's experiencing random loss of sight in an eye which she didn't share with her new housemate, Rebekah.

His sister said she had difficulty waking the sheriff this morning, but they managed to make her appointment. Liz is suddenly less able to speak, demonstrating pain around the neck, refusing to eat. It appears that swallowing has become a complex act, and the tumour is wide awake as it crushes her with drowsiness.

As much as Klaus wants to be in the hospital room with Caroline, her mother and the doctor, he also can't entirely cope with watching her so engulfed in pain, be it the younger or elder Forbes woman. Rebekah hasn't strayed from the door, her head against its rectangular window, devastated.

"He's telling them what they can expect," she says.

Klaus can hear the doctor, but understands Rebekah needs to communicate with someone. He decides to let her carry on.

"He doesn't expect much pain," she continues. "He says Liz will feel too heavy to move, probably be confused as she drifts in and out of sleep. She's having trouble swallowing, so they'll help her out with a syringe because she needs medication. He suspects there will be lots of nausea and dry heaving, but her body can't endure such consequences. The medication will make her more comfortable, Nik. He believes that in her last hours, Liz will be able to hear people, maybe respond with facial gestures like a smile, so she'll be somewhat alert."

"And what's Caroline saying," he asks, enticing his sister to converse.

"She's crying quietly in a strong, Caroline Forbes kind of way. She's not mad, not in front of Liz."

He smiles. "I reckon I'll get that end of the stick," he says. "No matter. I rather she lash out in front of me."

"What a horrible day."

"The worst," agrees Klaus.

"Will Steven contact that Remi fellow?" Rebekah asks. "We need to get our hands on his friend Shawn. In fact, we should let Caroline have a go at him."

"No," he responds, fiercely. "I'll do the dirty work."

Rebekah looks at him dotingly for a fleeting moment.

"I might go in there," she says, jutting her chin towards the sheriff's hospital room door. "They're overwhelmed. Maybe there's something I can think to ask that may have slipped their mind."

"It's a private matter. Perhaps we should continue to just let them be."

"Liz spoke to me a little over these last few days. I'm to keep an eye on Caroline. With all the stories she's heard, the poor woman is afraid she'll turn it off."

Klaus winces. "Don't be absurd."

"Perhaps, but you and I are on duty to make sure it stays that way."

"She'll always want her mother's respect, here or from the after wold. Caroline would never disappoint her."

"You know," Rebekah says, tears threatening again. "She doesn't have a single sibling like the rest of us. Even the witch has her father and step-siblings, but both Matt and Caroline are utterly alone. Liz reminded me of that. She worries about things like that. She's left notes for Caroline, telling her how much their home is evaluated, advising her to sell the house before it's time for her to leave town, and how to manage the money for her future. With everything that is literally going on in her head, she's a part of Caroline's future, whether she's physically here or not. I want to remind your baby vampire of that."

Rebekah turns away, entering the room. Klaus waits to hear their feelings on it, but his sister is immediately welcomed. He decides to touch base with Steven, pulling out his phone. Klaus wants to meet Remi.

 **Author's Message: Unfortunately, I have an uncle who passed from brain cancer, and a colleague who was diagnosed in March with Glioblastoma. Therefore, the information I have for Liz's condition is not based on internet research, but watching two dear people slip away. It's important for me to give the sheriff time she deserves with Caroline. My daughter tells me that the writers brought Care back to her old ways, caring more about what a boy like Stefan thinks of her than spending time at her mother's side. I hear this was so during the funeral, too. Honestly, it's so vexing. Instead, they had the likes of Damon tuck her in, reassuring Liz. That disgusts me. In fact, I believe the writers were so pro-Originals that they sacrificed a veteran character like Caroline to boost Camille and Hayley's development. I gave up almost entirely on TVD after season five, and only watched half of the first season of TO. The consistency of the characters took a bad detour for me. Therefore, I'm just writing according to one of the many plots I thought could happen, always with high regard for Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah as individuals. I hope you're entertained. Thanks again for sharing this fanfic within the Klaroline community.**


	39. Chapter 39

Matt emerges from an elevator as Klaus approaches the emergency staircase. He makes a quick, belittling snort.

"So, you decided to check in, have you," Klaus says, staring his target down.

"My phone was in my work locker," Matt shoots back. "My boss called a meeting and inventory check."

"That phone should be sewn to your hand while this threat against Caroline exists."

"She'll understand," Matt says, his chest thrust out as if letting the hybrid's disdain roll off him. "Mystic Grill isn't Joe's only investment. He's got bigger ones around the state and this location is usually the last one on his mind. I have to make myself available when he comes to town. Caroline knows this. We dated," goads Matt, his mouth set tight through the deliberate shot to Klaus' ego.

Klaus' lip curls. He swallows down hard on his distaste for this townie's nerve and audacity.

"Just because I have bills and deadlines to respect," continues Matt, "doesn't mean I care any less for Caroline."

"Then, tell me. Between all of that and encouraging my sister, when do you expect to make time in your schedule to return to the border? I recall you were always quite implicated when Elena was in need. Would it kill you to show Caroline the same respect?"

A harsh squint comes from the quarterback. "You know, Klaus. I just fucking stood up for you without even knowing it. Tyler called while I was on my way here."

"Ah, the boy remembered he's carrying modern technology."

"He and Care spoke. Apparently, she's giving him the cold shoulder and he's acting like he doesn't deserve it. I reminded him about a leggy brunette he told me about. Apparently, things can get frisky in the woods. So, I just jumped on the Klaus bandwagon. Don't be a douche."

Matt hurriedly stalks off as Steven calls. Klaus heads down the staircase, Tyler's face up front in his mind, making him seethe.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that. I gave your brothers an update and had to fight Damon about tagging along with Stefan to the hospital."

"Why the hell would he want to be here?"

"That's what I said. Stefan's Caroline's best friend. He should be there. We still need Damon on the frontline. He's been warned to takeover his brother's area and Kol's minding Elijah's. I've got yours covered, Klaus."

"Elijah left?" Klaus asks, exasperation well-defined in his voice.

"He won't be long. He's worried about Liz and Caroline. He'll probably turn up at the hospital any minute. How are they?"

"Broken, but I've yet to see either of them since we arrived. Have you reached Remi?"

"Yes."

"What are the details?"

"I told him I saw Caroline. I said she turned up to see her mother during a meeting with Liz and a lawyer, and that the girl was distressed. I told him Caroline's friend was killed in her own home, someone she apparently visited over the weekend. I was blunt, Klaus. I told him I couldn't help connecting the dots and wondered if they had anything to do with it. I told him that she was an innocent senior, someone Caroline met through community service."

Steven pauses. "Permission to share my point of view?"

The request pacifies Klaus. Steven's regard has him feeling self-satisfied and proud after his confrontation with Matt. The wolf truly looks up to him.

"Granted."

"Remi was disgusted with the news, but I can feel he saw Caroline in another light. The idea of a vampire and community service… he was shocked. He's assuming it's Shawn. I know Remi doesn't want human casualties, Klaus. I wonder if it's a good idea to have a meeting with him."

Klaus has been thinking the exact same thing, but he doesn't let on.

"A meeting with a man who intends to harm Caroline? That tête-a-tête will result with me holding his in my hand and delivering it to his loved ones."

"I'm waiting for his call. He's checking in with Gideon, see if he's heard from Shawn."

"So, he's not with the leader of the pack as we speak?"

"No, Remi usually goes home after a full moon. Maybe hangs out a day or two, but that's rare."

"And where's home exactly?"

"Originally up around the Great Lakes region, but his little girl is in Pennsylvania. Funny thing is, Gideon followed him down there, but he turned out to be the front runner in all of this."

"What about the witch?"

"Nothing on her. Shawn must have picked her up along the way at some point. I haven't heard any rumblings on a coven either."

"So, we're dealing with nomads," Klaus says, stewed. "See, the thing with them is, especially the self-sufficient kind, they are often worse to take down than packs. At least if we're dealing with a gang we can assume that at one point, someone always becomes disgruntled, and that works to our advantage. This is infinitely trickier."

"True," agrees Steven. "Now, I have something else to share with you. It's not a bad thing seeing we have an extra man out here—well, in this case it's a woman. But, I need to be honest with you even if there's a chance of disrespecting your brother, who I have no qualms with."

"Then I assume we're talking about Elijah."

"Yes," confirms Steven. "Klaus, I thought she was Elena, but it didn't take long to see that this was a whole other vampire."

Klaus starts to pace in short spans, rubbing the back of his neck. He knows where this is going.

"Elijah introduced her as Katherine," Steven continues. "She's come to help at the border. Elijah says we could use her and that she'll do all she can to help because she needs to get on your good side. I'm assuming he called this vampire himself without checking with you. Are you okay with this or do you want me to intervene?"

Klaus makes a tight fist.

"Truth be told, she's not a bad addition, but I despise her and the ground she walks on. If you cross paths with Katarina again, tell her I know. Tell her I know her history with Caroline and all its gory details," he says, his face scrunching. Klaus releases his muscles, trying to remain calm. "If she intends to get on my good side, she'll have to singlehandedly eliminate the threat or else she can feed herself to the wolves."

"I'll pass that on. Your wish is my command, Klaus."

"And when Remi calls, do tell him you finally met the original hybrid in the flesh," he says, watching people stroll in and out from the hospital's main entrance. "Tell him I'm keen on staying exactly where I am, and I'm never giving up on my old, super natural town. Explain to him that Liz is a means to an end, just a pawn to win support from the council. I intend to come back here in a century or two. What's more, you have no proof of my relationship with her daughter, do you understand me? Tread carefully on that issue, mate. Make no mistake that could rile them against Caroline more than they already are. You don't want to suddenly find yourself in Tyler Lockwood's shoes, paying for your big, blabbering mouth."

"Understood," declares Steven.

Klaus catches sight of Elijah and Stefan. He assumes Matt has joined Bonnie and Elena in the family waiting room. With Salvatore's arrival, Caroline has all the support she needs now, her friends close. It's comforting to see, except he's raring to jump in and offer her solace as much as he's impatient to meet Remi.

"Is there anything else, Klaus?" Steven asks.

"Not for now. Good talking to you, mate."

Klaus plops the phone into a pocket, the bursts of wind riling him. He intersects the men's approach.

"So, I hear you took it upon yourself to expand our defence force. We already have one doppelgänger distracting two dolts and now another has come to confound you, Elijah. How bloody brilliant."

Elijah shakes his head, his gaze darting to the activity going in and out through the sliding glass door.

"Guys," Stefan interrupts. "I have my own brother issues, so if you don't mind, I'm going up to see Caroline."

Neither take his comment into account, disregarding Stefan's leave.

"I wasn't aware Katarina knew anything about this," explains Elijah. "Stefan was equally surprised which leaves me to think the elder Salvatore made contact."

"And what would be the reason behind that?"

"Perhaps he and Katarina touch base now and again and Damon filled her in. I don't have those answers, but she has offered to help, probably thinking if she stepped up then you would step down."

"Well she's dead wrong," snarls Klaus.

"She makes for a viable aide, brother. Don't forget the bigger picture, Niklaus. This would mean more back-up for Caroline."

"The bigger picture?" Klaus says. "You patronize me, suggesting I've to be reminded what's at stake."

"If you find a moment," Elijah ventures, "think about how different it would be if Katarina had not escaped all those centuries ago. Perhaps you would have been busy elsewhere in the world, thus never encountering the lovely Miss Forbes. Perhaps Katarina did you a favour," Elijah infers, leaving Klaus to unscramble his thoughts.

He's more than pissed off now. It seems everyone's testing their bold disrespect openly today and right to his face.

Klaus follows his brother inside. Elijah resigns to riding a lift while Klaus' lack of patience and restlessness prompts him to climb up to the sheriff's floor. He makes a quick left, marching down the corridor, drawing closer to the waiting room. He stands away, studying the scene.

One side of Caroline's face rests on Stefan's shoulder as he holds her and Elena and Bonnie rub her back. Matt has Rebekah's hand in his, closely watching over the huddled group.

"Care, we'll speak to Mr. Mullan. Once the school gets word on your friend, we'll pitch in to send her family a flower arrangement, and maybe we can donate a bench for school grounds in her name," offers Elena.

"Sure," tries Bonnie. "Like they did for Lisa Kendrick's companion from the senior's residence."

Caroline stirs, grimacing.

"It just looked so brutal," she says.

"Where's your phone? I want that picture deleted," Stefan orders. "You're not going to torture yourself with it. Why didn't you tell us who she was? Why did you put yourself through that, Caroline?"

"Because, Stefan, I deserved it! It keeps me grounded and culpable, and now more than ever."

"This wasn't your fault," snaps Stefan.

"Then how about my mom? Am I at least to blame for that—for not picking up on the signs that she has brain cancer!"

"Did you not hear the doctor?" Rebekah cuts in, harshly. "A couple of months ago, Liz had a momentary facial numbness at work," she says, bringing everyone up to speed. "A co-worker caught it, and thought it looked like a sign of stroke, but it was over so soon. Even Liz hadn't picked up on it. She didn't feel anything happening to her face, but thankfully she listened to her colleague and discussed the event with her doctor straightaway. That's when the tests started. In fact, it's during one of those tests that she had another episode in front of medical staff, and again, she wasn't aware anything was happening. Therefore, it's reached the point where the mass is now intruding on the nervous system, when prior it was growing silently, without disturbing normal functions. Not even Liz could recognize what was there."

Klaus watches Caroline wrap her arms around herself, probably shivering from the chill that's brought on by the image Rebekah has painted.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," says Elena. "I can't imagine how you're feeling."

Caroline's brows furrow.

"Of course you can," she responds, stroking her friend's arm. "You woke up to the news that both your parents died. It was a horrible time and you were so brave. I really don't know how you did it, Elena. I can at least…" Caroline pauses, rummaging her mind for words to define what she's feeling. "I can help my mother prepare. I can properly be by her side, but you and Jeremy… I mean, it's all hell but still, you were so courageous."

"Well, you have all of us, like I had you, Bonnie, and Matt, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna," Elena says, trying to set Caroline's mind at ease.

Instead, Caroline looks knocked down, her shoulders instantly curling over her chest. She's thinking about him, but not in a good way. Klaus killed Jenna, throwing a new batch of guilt in Caroline's direction. She bows her head, her gaze hitting the blue vinyl floor. After a few beats, her head rises, searching the room. She turns to Rebekah.

"Where's Klaus?" she asks.

Oddly, as perturbed as she seems, Caroline looks as if she needs him out of everyone there. She appears unnerved, like he's been absent for too long and she's distressed by it. Klaus experiences a flood of warmth.

He starts his approach, and peculiarly, it's Bonnie who sees him first.

"There he is," Bonnie says, as if she's genuinely happy for Caroline that she's found what she's looking for.

He catches Bonnie smile at her, supportive and compassionately. It's surreal, as if he's won at least one of Caroline's friends over. Matt looks like he's in the same boat, and Stefan seems relieved for Caroline, too.

The scene feels odd; the acceptance almost unsettling.

"Hey," Caroline says, making her way to him.

"Hey, my love," he echoes, whelming her in an embrace as she slips her hands under his jacket, hugging him around the torso.

"Where have you been?"

"Never far," he answers. "How's the sheriff? Is she comfortable?"

"Yeah, I think so, but she wants some of her own things. The doctor thinks I can head home to pick them up. She should be fine for a few hours."

"We'll go together," he says.

"You'll stay with me?"

He's gobsmacked. "Are you barmy now? Of course I'm staying, if that's what you want," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Klaus realizes the lot of them are taking in the display, scrutinizing his plain affection for her. Yet, if at one point PDA was unpleasant territory for him to consider, it feels astonishingly agreeable today.

"I'd like to have a word with your mother, perhaps upon our return to the hospital."

"Sure," Caroline acquiesces. "But we can see her now. I'll let her know I'm leaving for a little bit."

"It can wait. I'll allow my brother to have a private word with her first."

"Elijah's here?"

"Yes, he wanted to personally offer his support."

"They really are becoming quite a tag team," she says.

Klaus grins, her quizzical look amusing him. He runs the tip of his thumb across her lips.

"You really are fantastically adorable."

"Liar. I have puffy, beaten up eyes today."

"Which makes you all the more irresistible. I'm in awe with your strength."

"Strength?" she asks, shaking her head. Caroline rejects his admiration. "Klaus, I just want to collapse and cry."

"I know. I'll give you some time for that once we get you home."

Caroline clutches her stomach, nodding. "Thank you," she says.

Klaus leans in. He swallows, shutting his eyes as he stops himself from kissing her madly. It's the wrong timing for it with the sheriff tucked away in a room nearby, dying, and he's not sure how much Caroline's ready to let on to her friends of the new strides in their relationship. Besides, she hasn't officially broken up with Tyler.

Caroline slithers a hand in his, opening a new chapter in their book for all her friends to see. She turns to them.

"My mom needs a few things," she announces. "Klaus and I will pick them up. Thanks, you guys, for being here. I'll call you if there's any change, so no news is good news I guess."

Caroline braves a smile.

"Care, can I talk to you for a second?" asks Bonnie.

"Um, yeah, sure," she says, releasing Klaus's hand.

"I'll meet you by the elevator, swetheart," Klaus says, dismissing himself. "Bonnie?" he calls for the witch's direct attention. "You'll go for that drive with Elena, yes?"

"I'm on it, Klaus. Elena will drive me to the border and I'll start spelling it."

He spies Bonnie shakier than she was moments ago. There's something grating at him about what she may have to say to Caroline. Klaus stares the witch down before stalking off.


	40. Chapter 40

Caroline and Bonnie stroll down the corridor.

"What's up?" Caroline asks.

"Remember I told you Damon thought of something that could be useful?"

"Yeah."

"And know the old saying _there's strength in numbers_?"

"Sure."

"So, here's the deal," starts Bonnie. "You're sharing land with your maker..."

"My _maker_?"

"In vampire terms, that's what Damon is to you because his blood…"

"…turned me," Caroline says, completing Bonnie's thought. "Do me a favour, Bon-Bon. Never, EVER, call Damon my _maker_ again."

"Deal," Bonnie accedes. "Now, you also find yourself in close proximity to your killer, who by doing so, set the events of a human turning into a vampire in motion."

"Katherine's back in town?"

"Damon called her," Bonnie explains. "The interesting part is, all the original vampires are here, too, except Finn and Mikael. We know they're not at the root of your lineage, leaving you with four out of five chances that your original source and creator is here in Mystic Falls."

Dazedly, Caroline's hands rise to clutch Klaus's leather jacket together as if she's caught sudden chills. Caroline releases a loaded breath. "Okay, so what are you getting at? How does this deflect their witch from using me or how we locate my father's wolf posse?"

"Everyone here is thinking the same thing outside of Klaus, who would totally go for this if he wasn't emotionally invested in you," Bonnie explains. "But, being that you've found a speck of a heart inside that hopelessly, dark soul of his, he won't jeopardize you."

Caroline decides not to respond or engage with Bonnie on the matter that is Klaus. She's being a best friend and after all, he did ask her wolf boyfriend to bite her once upon a time. Klaus had that coming.

"See, "Bonnie continues, "I can link you to Damon and Katherine, and every one of the originals, messing up whatever their witch has on you to activate her magic from a distance. Aside from death, the only thing left to do is hexing her spell, changing up the elements on that page in her grimoire. When components change, a spell automatically gives up, rendering it an invalid entry in her book of magic."

"So, the wind will stop?" Caroline asks.

"It'll stop carrying your scent, but most importantly, if she wants to cast something new to make up for it, she'll have a tough time because I'm changing up the ingredients by linking six others to your life force. As far as we know, she doesn't have access to the originals or Damon and Katherine, so we expect her spells to flop since she can only cook them up half way."

Caroline manages a soft giggle. "These grimoires… they really are a lot like recipe books."

"Kind of, yeah."

"Okay, so what's all the secrecy for? What's the part that'll tick off Klaus?"

"I think his siblings will agree that we should at least try, so Kol will work on getting each of their blood."

"Kol?"

"Yeah," confirms Bonnie. "He says everyone's thinking with their minds while Klaus is thinking—and these are Kol's words—with his heart and his you know what."

Caroline opens her mouth to criticize, then stops short, sighing. "That's Kol for you," she says. "So, you'll use Damon and Katherine's blood with Kol's and his siblings?"

"Right, but it's getting Klaus' blood that's the hard part."

"Is that what you're worried about? I have some on me right now. He won't make me go anywhere without it."

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asks, noticeably disgusted and pleased at once.

"He's a tad overprotective," Caroline says, nonchalant.

Bonnie scoffs. "Yeah, I can see that."

"But he's keeping track of the blood. He'll want to see each of the vials, making sure they are all there in case I get the bright idea of sharing it with my friends at the border. He's a total control freak."

"Takes one to know one," jests Bonnie.

Caroline grins fondly. "Yeah, I guess the joke's on me."

"Funny, that's what he said."

"What?"

"Klaus," Bonnie explains. "He said the joke was on him, too, because he fell for you after he almost had you killed."

"When did you two speak?"

"At the mansion, we exchanged some words. We had a few minutes before Rebekah came in."

Caroline shakes her head softly. "He's a lot to take," she says. "I know he is, Bonnie, but he's…"

"I know," Bonnie cuts in. "You don't have to explain it. I see it. It's just…"

"I know," says Caroline. "Jenna, Elena… it's not easy to work through it but somehow I want to try."

Bonnie looks downward, tilting her head side to side as if a stretch will let Caroline's admission sink in quicker.

"So, back to this plan," Caroline says, changing the air between them.

"How easy is it for you to get him to give you more blood, outside of your personal stash? He shouldn't notice there's a vial missing."

"It's Klaus. He's very suspicious on top of everything. I'm afraid he'll figure out that something's up, but…"

Caroline breaks their walk, clearing her throat.

"What?" Bonnie probes.

"I actually have a fresh batch," Caroline says, biting down on her lip to quell an embarrassed look from rising on her face.

"That he doesn't know about?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, he knows. Except it's mixed with my blood, so I don't know if that would work for you."

Bonnie stiffens. "You drink his blood, like from a vein?'

"How much do you want me to answer that?"

Bonnie presses a hand against her chest, fingers splayed out.

"Wow. Whoa, you two are a lot closer than I thought."

"We're pretty close, yeah."

"Okay, Care. I'm sorry, but I need to get this picture out of my head like right now!"

"Okay, okay," agrees Caroline. "Just tell me more about this plan."

"You basically have to choose a location and lure them in, Caroline. I can detain the witch from working her magic, but in the end, we need them here and now, so we can all move on from this."

"So, we want the wolves to turn up in town?"

"Not really, but just close enough. Let's not forget that we need to kill the witch, too."

"You need me to go into the woods?"

"Only with back up," Bonnie assures. "If Klaus could get on board, then you'd have seven with you, including me, when there's apparently only two of them."

"That we know of. Someone else may not be in a rush to kill me but have it in their plans for the future. Link or no link, are we really going to be rid of the entire threat?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge if we reach it. For now, this is where we're at."

"So, I tell Klaus that he and his siblings, plus you and two people he despises will walk into the forest with me, hide out until the wolves pounce me. And if he doesn't want me anywhere near the woods?"

"Then you have six backing you up, but Klaus can't interfere."

"Hence where he gets ticked off. I omit telling him altogether."

"Exactly."

Caroline blows out her cheeks.

"You'll be harder to take down this way," Bonnie appeals. "You'll have renewed strength and stamina because you're fighting the same fight as your original source and with your maker and killer by your side. Katherine thinks powers are reinforced when there's no missing link, and you may have the whole sequence available for you."

"How about a full moon or a solstice… don't you need that, too?"

"I can work with a gravitational pull. I'll time it to a high tide if you say you're up for it."

"So, what do I do? I go in and call them out, _hey wolfy, wolfy, wolfy_?"

"Steven can send word. We tell them you sniffed him out to be a wolf and being you've got this weird pull on the species, like seriously, what is it with you and wolves?" Bonnie says, triggering a lighthearted laugh from Caroline. "You seriously should have that checked out, girl."

"Moving on," Caroline chides.

"He'll explain that you're worried for Mystic Falls and you don't want to lose anyone else that's close to you like they hurt Elma."

Caroline flinches, her eyes cold and flat. "We are not using Miss Elma."

"But it makes it all the more real, Caroline. They'll buy it! You just had a sick picture sent to you while Steven's identity was revealed, and you have no idea what's going on besides it being something dangerous against you. So, you take it in your own hands. Steven makes a plea that they don't hurt you, because I'm not sure if you know this or not, but your father told them to initially hold off. He wanted them to come for you when Liz passes away, so she won't be hurt by all of this."

Caroline violently rolls her shoulders back, emanating disgust.

"I know this is a lot to think about," says Bonnie.

"Look," Caroline says, dragging a hand through her hair. She paces, tugging at her off-the-shoulder sweater as if there's a collar constricting her air supply. "I can't stay away from my mom. She's getting worst by the day and I need to be here for her."

"But she'll want this over, Care. She'll be more at peace if she knows the threat is gone. It can't be easy for her to watch this happening to you."

"Then maybe I'll tell her it's taken care of. I can't be away while she's dying, Bonnie. What if something does happen to me? She'll have her last hours alone! No. I want these wolves to suffer for what they did to Miss Elma. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure they pay, but I may have to delay that because I have to put my mother first. I just need my strength and wits and attention to go to her. Then, I'll be so mad, grieving over the two most amazing women I'll ever know that I will do whatever it takes to bring these wolves to justice. But for right now, I can't think straight."

Caroline feels overheated, her breathing coming out short and fast. She notices her muscles tightening, her chest bursting in and out. She holds back a scream or a cry. The smells, the light, the sounds… they shape into one grating racket. Her vision's blurred by tears.

She needs to get out.

"I have to let my mom go, Bonnie. I have to plan her funeral, and not to mention, I still have to deal with breaking up with Tyler… it's too much. My brain feels like it's going to explode. I get I'll have a ton of back up in the woods, but I'm not sure I want to lie to Klaus, and I'm not leaving my Mom unless she needs me to. My head, Bonnie… my head is just so heavy. I don't have fight in me right now. I just want to go home and collapse, then pick up my wits again, get what my mom needs and come back to her. Right now, she comes first."

"Alright," Bonnie says, leaning in to embrace her friend.

Caroline winces, stepping back.

"I'm sorry. I just… I can't be so close to anyone right now. I don't want anyone touching me. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could help you, Care."

"I know, thank you, but you can't, and I can't. So, for now, all I can do is stay close to my mother, but the plan isn't off the table. I'll think about it, but I'm not ready for it now. I don't have what it takes. Maybe once this day is over and I've let everything sink in a little more, but I can't, Bonnie. Not now."

Caroline storms off, mentally ordering herself to calm down, running out for air, for recovery time, and for Klaus.

 **Author's Message: Caroline's got a lot to deal with, poor thing. Between her mom, Miss Elma, conceiving her dad's hatred, giving Klaus a chance, and breaking up with Tyler... Man, I feel like I need to turn it off LOL I hope everyone had a pleasant and restful weekend. Do send me word if you're enjoying the story. Thanks for sharing the link and taking the time. I'll try to upload more this week. Cheers!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Message: Here's a short, sweet, but equally powerful chapter. This week, with so many workshops and teacher/parent conferences, it may be tricky to chuck out lengthy chapters. Please forgive me. Do keep me posted though. Let me know what you think.**

Her nemesis is a loud-mouthed, blustering, bitch today thinks Caroline. The wind whips her hair wildly as she hurries out. Passersby bundle up on layers, fastening their outerwear. She bows her head, tucking her chin in the crevice of her neck and lets her mane take to the air. She glimpses leaves swirl over the ground, taking small flights. Caroline huddles into Klaus' jacket, bunching it against her and crosses her arms over her breasts.

The day feels remorseless. It should be grey and bleak, matching her sombre mood, fitting her melancholy. Instead, the sky's predominantly an insulting blue. Caroline walks hurriedly down the concrete path, a pair of grungy, black leather lace-up boots appearing. Klaus brings her to an abrupt standstill.

"Hey, hey, hey," he says, his hands clasping her shoulders. "You're practically vamp speeding in broad daylight, love."

She tries for composure, sure that Klaus feels her quaking, trembling body under his touch, but she can't quell the blackened, engorged veins outlining her eyes. Klaus jerks his head back, nostrils flaring.

He enfolds her under the grip of an arm, towing Caroline to his SUV. He thrusts her into the passenger seat, glaring.

"Did you drink the blood earlier when you went up to my chambers?"

Caroline's gaze drops. He tips her head up by the chin.

"You have a million bloody emotions rushing through you, Caroline. You need to stabilize them. You're volatile! What if your features pushed out for anyone to see," he chastises, squeezing her face in between his hands.

"This will not get the better of you, do you hear me? You will continue to make your mother proud every day of your eternity because that's how long she'll look over you. You are Elizabeth Forbes' pride and joy, and I will help you stay at that exact caliber if you let me, because I've made my own promise to your mother. Do you understand me?" he says, holding her head less than millimetres away from his mouth.

Caroline's wound up by his hot breath mixing with hers.

"Do you understand me, my love?"

The prolonged delay of his lips on hers is like the second before the spinetingling silence of lightening hitting the ground.

"My genuine beauty," he says, crushing his mouth on hers.

Hair-raising tingles rip through Caroline now like thunder splitting open the sky. In a way, the command Klaus has on her is like a baby bird in his hands. It's a gentleness in chorus with a barely there exertion. His fingers push down, squeezing minimum pressure around her neck that gives her a peculiar thrill, another sensation to absorb and get lost in that's entirely different from those she's endured all day.

That he knows what she needs or gives her what she doesn't know she needs… That Klaus distracts her while keeping her grounded; that he can make her excited by the idea of pain instead of Caroline unleashing her heartache and fury. That he protects her through it all… It reveals for Caroline that every other kiss and feel of affection she's had for someone else was even less than unexceptional. She's indifferent about her past relationships now. They're unremarkable in the light of getting to know Klaus.

She's ravenous, but tears stream out. Caroline makes beguiled, euphoric moans in his mouth, but she weeps. Klaus picks them up, his lips nipping the briny beads around her eyes. The tip of his tongue licks up her tears before they have a chance to run down her cheeks. She abandons everything else she's feeling, engrossed with his tongue moving along her jaw, prodding in her ear in a lovemaking rhythm.

Caroline slides her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging and relaying her need to use force today. Klaus snaps back, his neck exposed.

"Have at me," he whispers.

His glowing golden eyes possess her, as his fangs drop. Caroline gapes, mesmerized. Her own eyes change, her incisors descending.

"Gods, you are glorious, my love," Klaus breathes out.

"Take me too?" she says, more a question than a command. "And hard, please," Caroline murmurs. "Make me go through what I'm feeling… what I deserve. Please, Klaus… give me pain. I don't want you to be kind. I want to scream. Give me …"

"…give you abandon?"

"Yes," she says, growing self-conscious.

"Don't ever be embarrassed to tell me what you need and what you want again. Do you understand me?"

Caroline swallows.

"Do you?" he roars, half shaking her.

"I do," she utters.

"Now, I said have at me," he orders, a rather determined spark in his eyes.

Klaus sinks a chop from his mouth at the curve of Caroline's neck by her shoulder. She cries out, spasming before going under the surface of his skin, too.

Klaus groans, savagely. Both suck and moan. Caroline's breathing is hard, an emotional as well as physical response.

As they release each other, it's a clear struggle, but they manage. Caroline cups his face, kissing him between his eyes and then on the mouth, slipping in to run her tongue across his fangs, skidding over every top tooth.

For a fleeting moment, Klaus looks rendered speechless.

"I want to bring you somewhere," he says, holding her closely.

Somehow, this is a thing now, Caroline suddenly finding herself on his lap, cuddled against Klaus's chest.

"It's somewhere we hid and played as children," he continues. "Elijah located several sites that belonged to our village, and it would be my great honour and pleasure to stroll down memory lane with only you, Caroline Forbes."

She pops her head up, a hand at his chest. "Seriously?"

He grins. "Seriously."

"I'd love to see that, yes!"

"It's a date then, but one that requires a rein check. For now, your mother and this threat remain our focus."

Caroline nods, biting down on her lip. Klaus's finger glides across her delicately red-looking mouth.

"Let us fetch what the good sheriff needs, sweetheart. You should return to her sooner than later."

Caroline bobs her head in agreement as he shifts out of the vehicle. Caroline tugs him back.

"Hey," she says.

His brows pinch together. "What is it, love?"

A stream of sunlight beams down on Klaus, splashing him in an angelic glow.

"Thank you," she says, softly.

Klaus winks, raising her hand to his mouth to leave a kiss. "Eternally yours, my love."


	42. Chapter 42

Liz barely rotates her head to see who's behind the taps on the door. She watches Elijah complete the task for her, jerking forward from where he's leaning against the ledge under her hospital room's window. He nods a warm, generous salutation towards the owner of the delicate heels drumming on the floor. Liz smiles, aware Rebekah's coming through. She completes the turn, facing the doting blonde.

"Are you still here?" she asks, her arm rising at her side just enough for Rebekah to place a hand directly under it. Liz clasps it.

"Matt and Stefan were here, too, and the two nitwits went to spell the border or something like that," says Rebekah. "They say hello, but I advised them that you're not ready for visitors until we've settled you in and made you more comfortable."

"Klaus wants cops stationed there, too," says Liz. "He thinks we can set additional roadblocks, pulling over every couple trying to make their way into town. What's the fellow's name he's after?" she asks Rebekah, rubbing her temple as if to jog her memory.

"Shawn Hollis," replies Rebekah, tugging a blanket so to straighten the fold over Liz's chest. "This is hideous," she remarks. "I hope you asked Caroline to fetch you a proper duvet."

"It's fine," Liz chides affably. "I just want a throw blanket for some extra weight. We keep a couple handy on the couch. Caroline and I fluctuate from sappy movie days to the Walking Dead kind of nights."

"Sounds like perfect days, if you ask me," offers Elijah.

Liz smiles. Perhaps it's the detective in her but she senses what he's up to. Her last days could easily be filled with regret and self-pity, but there are hundreds of wonderful moments in hundreds of understated occasions that deserve recognition. Finally, they'll be appreciated, as they should be. Better late than never, Liz figures.

"Not fair!" blurts Rebekah. "I'm burdened with brothers. Can you imagine the incessant teasing I'd endure if they came in to find me watching a sappy film?"

"Well," Liz says, her tone consoling, "one of those throw blankets is yours if you want it. My daughter's going to need a good cry and plenty of girl time when this all comes to pass."

"She's not the only one," Rebekah mumbles softly, her lips turning in to hold back a quiver.

"Hey, now. You pull yourself together quick for me because I'm expecting you to steer Caroline through."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rebekah!" scolds Elijah.

"What! Liz knows I'll keep my word," she says, and looks at the sheriff. "You know I will, but I can't talk to you about it," Rebekah owns up, her eyes glassy.

Liz squeezes her hand. "I wish you and my daughter many popcorn nights in your eternities. Although they were scarce and far between, we managed a Rick Grimes binge and don't tell anyone but, we're in the closet Hallmark channel aficionados."

"Rick Grimes?" Elijah probes.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Must you always sound so ancient?"

"Nothing wrong with an old-fashioned man, if you ask me," Liz confesses, braving an elusive peek in his direction.

It dawns on her that she's without a tinge of colour on her face today, and in a hospital gown Liz worries she may be a drab sight. She is feeling better than this morning. Earlier, her brain was beyond sluggish. It was failing her, struggling to pass on messages to the rest of her body like opening her eyes when she was no longer asleep or sliding her legs out of bed. Besides a slight case of vertigo and tingling in an arm and each of her fingers, Liz is almost comfortable. For now, she can even ignore the minor nausea, but she can feel it will be a problem later.

"I wish I made time for more take-out from the Grill and spent more nights at home. I'm afraid I went on trying to prove for Caroline that a woman could provide for her family on her own, that I forgot to be a mother."

Elijah advances, looming over her. "There's a pedestal with your name on it, my good Sheriff," he assures. "I've seen that girl talk about you and how she is around you. Caroline has only the highest regard."

"I've left her notes and Post-Its around my room. She should come across them as she's gathering my things. I'm sort of regretting it now. Maybe it'll be too much, but I've been jotting things down as they come to me."

"Nik's with her," Rebekah reminds her, and the news automatically envelopes Liz with relief and peace.

"That's true," she says. "I have to give credit where credit is due, and he's been fantastic. Klaus has been pretty great with me and great with Caroline, plus he's handling this ugly, crazy situation…"

"I couldn't agree more," Elijah says.

"All of you," she continues. "You have all been extremely helpful and I will leave this place indebted." Liz winces. Her shoulders droop, and Liz's head plummets with it. "All I can offer as I die is undying appreciation," she says, her voice breaking and tearful.

Liz splays a hand against her chest, rubbing the heal of her palm at her heart. She wipes her nose, her skin becoming splotchy.

"The Mikaelsons are not our villains anymore," she utters to Elijah, turning to his sister now. "You are our friends, and I would have enjoyed the chance to mother you, Rebekah."

Rebekah's chin trembles, and Elijah digs for tissues, proffering them to both women. His sister's bowed spine shakes, tears coursing.

Rebekah pulls in a deep breath, gulping air to stifle her sobbing. She grips Liz's hand. "I will not let Caroline stray," she vows.

" _We_ will not let her lose her way," promises Elijah.

Liz takes on a quivering smile. "Good, and somebody should warn Klaus that I'll find my way to the Other Side if I have to, and after hunting down my ex-husband, I'll make an army with Klaus' enemies and come after him if he doesn't give my daughter what she needs."

Elijah releases a belly laugh, a flicker of the most human-like response she's seen from him yet. Liz realizes, there are worst monsters out there than vampires. Men and women inflicting harm on children, producing genocides... intimidating and terrorizing mindsets and cultures still exist today! _They_ are the monsters. The Mikaelsons have come a long way, and perhaps it's partially due to her own daughter—someone she's always known is destined to be extraordinary.

A series of knocks interrupts the loaded scene.

"Liz?" a voice calls.

"Yes," she answers.

"It's Patrick Dunn."

"Oh, Patrick. Sure, come in, Captain."

Captain Dunn enters, his laden gait suspicious. There's sympathy written on his face, but something foreboding creeps through. Liz thinks Elijah's just as apprehensive, his stance austere now.

Rebekah fusses around Liz's side table, oblivious to the serious air that's brewing.

"It's nice of you to pass by, Captain. I take it this is a matter of business."

"I'm afraid so, Liz. I'm sorry to do this but, I need to see your daughter. Is Caroline around?"

"Caroline?" she asks, nausea rising.

"It seems there's been an act of vandalism and it's got her name on it, I'm afraid. So, I don't know if she's in with the wrong crowd or something like that, but whoever did this ruined expensive property."

"Did what?" demands Elijah, speaking out on Liz's behalf.

Rebekah draws Liz near, preparing her for bad news.

"I took a picture for you. I didn't want to displace you, Liz. You need your rest."

"Show us," orders Elijah, his domineering approach perplexing Liz's colleague.

Captain Dunn offers his phone, not sure to hand it to Liz or Elijah first. Rebekah tries to take a glimpse straightaway. Elijah lowers, bringing the phone between he and Liz.

Liz copes with registering the image as Rebekah's taken aback.

 **KILL CAROLINE FORBES**

"By Gods," sighs Elijah.

"A broken-hearted old boyfriend, I'm figuring," offers Captain Dunn.

"Obviously," says Rebekah, moving towards the captain after she's yanked the phone from Elijah's hand.

"Forward this to the sheriff's phone," she orders.

The captain does so immediately.

"This kid knows she's spending time here, Liz. He made his way up to the hospital's heliport to spray paint his message on a helicopter."

"This is here?" enquiries Elijah, appalled.

"Yeah, it's the hospital's landing zone for emergencies, but time to time private helicopters use the airspace."

"Show me," says Rebekah. "You'll show me. Liz can't leave this room."

Rebekah stalks off and the Captain follows. "Liz," he says, before completely disappearing. "I'll need to talk to Caroline."

Liz nods, her hands at her head. Her chest caves, blocking her stomach from wrenching.

"They're here," she whispers. She's so painfully white and pallid.

Elijah nods, clasping Liz's shoulder. He looks equally ashen.

"It would seem they've flown into town, my good sheriff."

 **Author's Message: Hello again! Slowly but surely, we're getting to the bottom of things. I know exactly where I'm going with this, so thanks for your patience and trust. Your support and feedback has been entirely motivating. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	43. Chapter 43

Elijah decides Caroline needs Klaus more than they need him. He'll postpone sharing the developments until Caroline carries out her mother's wishes at their home. Klaus will be vigilant, whether he knows the wolves are in town or not. He's on guard, perpetually distrustful of any period of time that's calm or quiet. Elijah had appeased the sheriff, offering she trust his brother to remain on alert. Klaus is cautious and determined to keep Caroline safe.

Leaving Liz with Rebekah, Elijah considers how to proceed on his brother's behalf, calling Steven.

"Who's this?" Steven asks, miffed.

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I'm not a fan of unknown numbers."

"I completely understand," says Elijah. "Neither am I."

"What's up?" Steven asks. "Does Klaus need something?"

"It's about your friends. We have reason to believe they've touched down. It seems they may have made their way into Mystic Falls by air, using the helicopter landing at the hospital."

Steven sounds winded, huffs and gasps suspending the conversation.

"How? No one flies and no one has access to that kind of transportation! Why do you think that?"

"They splashed a direct threat to Caroline across a helicopter. Now, the good sheriff's beside herself," says Elijah, boiling with rage. "Her colleagues want to question the girl, assuming she may have information. It's appalling that she must worry like this, in the state that she's in. Have they no decency! Where's their grace period?"

"Elijah, I swear this is all news to me. Gideon's capable if Shawn wheedles him enough and Derek just has to be told to jump and he'll ask how high, but Remi… nah. No way is he in on this. I asked Klaus to meet him. I think Remi could be our only chance."

"What did my brother say to that?"

"I rather you ask him. I'm not speaking for Klaus, but if he's available, please, Elijah, have Klaus call me. We need to reorganize."

Elijah sighs vociferously. "Indeed, but the sheriff may have made her last wishes for Caroline before turning completely bedridden and entirely uncommunicative. I won't pull him away from Caroline now."

Grief pervades the exhale coming from Steven.

"I'm torn here, Elijah," he says. "I want to offer Liz and Caroline my support and confess whatever there is to confess, but Klaus needs me here. Please, if you get the chance, tell them I've had them in my heart for a long time now. Tell them I'm sorry."

"That's for you to do if they want to give you a chance. If not, I will follow you for the rest of your life making sure you beat yourself up every day with the recognition of your part in this."

"You'll have to get in line after Klaus."

"You deserve Niklaus' wrath."

"Like I told him, after Caroline's safe, he can use me or kill me as he wishes. I'm not running away. I will kneel in front of my alpha and let him decide. He won't get a breath of resistance from me. I know my part, Elijah."

"Your _alpha_?" Elijah asks, remarking on the sneer that's laced in his own questioning.

"Yeah, why does that surprise you?" asks Steven. "He's the eldest, strongest wolf around! He may be one of you but he's also one of us. All my kind should seek Klaus out," vies Steven. "I've done a lot of reading and soul searching, and I've come to understand something—being a leader is not about being nice. It's about being right and fighting for what's right. I see a lot of that in Klaus."

Elijah weighs the notion. He finds part of him entertained by the praise and respect his brother has garnered as of late, either by this stranger and especially from the likes of someone as marvellous as Liz or Caroline. He's dismayed, aware he too is capable of a drop of jealousy and a pinch of resentment. He's proud of his brother and yet Elijah's been unswerving for a while now but often feels overlooked and overshadowed.

"Klaus has a lot of shit to own up to," Steven picks up again. "No one's forgetting any time soon of the atrocities he's single headedly responsible for, but that girl did things to him. He's becoming an alpha we can respect and not just because of his sheer strength and age," continues Steven. "When I heard Caroline was somehow connected to him, I knew there had to be more to your brother. She's a harsh judge of character and if he's slowly passing Caroline's test, then he's worthy."

"And yet you joined the crusade to kill her," growls Elijah, the words grating at the back of his throat as they roll out, hissing.

"I was stupid and in love," confesses Steven. "All we knew was she was a vampire, but I guess the fog cleared in my head before it cleared in anyone else's. I know better. I hope someone like Remi knows better, too, and I honestly think he's coming around."

"Has Niklaus requested you make contact?"

"Yes."

"Have you?"

"Not yet."

"What will you say to him or to anyone in his pack?"

"They're not a true pack. It's a small gang of rogues, getting under each other's skin more often than not. Like I told Klaus, Jack Daniels tags along, but he's not a shifter just yet. He's got the gene and he's experimenting with someday turning so he's out to find comrades, but he bought every word Bill had to sell. He kept in touch with Caroline's father even when he wasn't meeting up with Gideon and the guys. I remember him calling William up quite a bit."

"Maybe he and Caroline's father went way back. Did they know one another before Bill Forbes infiltrated the wolves?"

"No, I don't think so, but they were definitely on the same page."

"And Remi... You believe he seeks true kinship?

"Don't we all to some extent?"

"What's his opinion on the likes of Mr. Daniels?"

"Remi ain't a fan, plus Jack comes in and out according to his moods, but his human life keeps him busy. He looks like he does more than just alright for himself, so I guess his businesses keep him occupied when he's not daydreaming about becoming a super natural. Remi has to work on Shawn and Gideon. They can probably make or break this, but unfortunately, they really hate vampires, Elijah. I'm not sure they have real reason to, but what they've heard is enough."

"They're ill-bred jackasses in my book—far from wolves if you ask me," Elijah cuts in. "So, proceed. What will you say to Remi?"

"It doesn't matter. No disrespect to you, because you're his real family and not just some pack member, but I shouldn't have this conversation without Klaus."

"You'd do well not to count your chicks before they hatch."

"I'm not arrogant to think I'm worthy to be in his circle, but I still want to consult with Klaus first. Caroline trusts him. Liz trusts him, and I can see they trust you, but…"

"But you want to do right by my brother?"

"Yes, I do, because that means doing right by Caroline. I'll go down a loyal soldier to the Mikaelsons, Elijah, with Klaus at command. I was pathetic. I was everything Klaus called me when I first met him. Since I have the chance to make some of this right, I'm not blowing it."

"Are we assuming it's Shawn and his witch who've killed Caroline's friend and who may be in town?"

"Word went around to other packs about Mystic Falls being run by vampires, a town that initially belonged to werewolves—the Lockwoods—so you may have some random, pissed off pack members, but at least they have strong alphas who keep them in check."

"I'm afraid the stories around your campfires aren't based on facts. Before the Lockwoods, way before, we Norsemen came here, settling on the very land you and I stand on today."

"But here you encountered wolves, Elijah. Shifters were here before your parents turned you into vampires. With all due respect, we know the story. Klaus was born here, a son of one of those wolves, so besides the humans, if Mystic Falls belongs to anyone, it's him."

Elijah sits on a bench, a knee over the other. He faces a roundabout and the hospital's main entrance. The passersby and vehicles don't interfere with his contemplation. He never actually considered that, but perhaps to some degree, Klaus has. Yet, if it had truly dawned on his bother, Niklaus would have been more boastful. For ages, he thrived on self-importance and Elijah and his sister followed like pigeons, allowing him to go on that way, but Steven dropped perspective today like a pack of bricks.

"He's the eldest, most authentic of our kind," says Steven. "But, Tyler Lockwood—that's his heritage, too. Who knows, maybe Tyler's ancestor was a pack member of Klaus's biological father, or maybe even a relative. That's why I believe we should keep a close eye on Tyler. He may have connected the dots and he may see Mystic Falls as wolf territory—not vampire."

"Fair point. That is something we may have all overlooked. Well done, Steven. I'll report this intelligence to my brother. You have my word that he will understand it came from you."

"I guess when you stand around all day, you gain a lot of time to think. If anything, these last few days at least gave me that."

"Indeed, and yet now I don't know if we're needed more in town or at the border," admits Elijah. "They may have created a distraction, so we move away from the frontier and they sweep in, or they are already inside and we're still out there. You know them best, Steven. If you were in command, what would you do?"

A speechless Steven stutters. "I… uh… No one's ever asked me that."

"Why not?" enquires Elijah. "Part of being a good leader is also knowing who's more knowledgeable in certain things and delegating duties to the right people."

"True."

"So, what would you do?"

"I just don't know if they'd fly in. Maybe they would, or maybe they put someone in town up to the vandalism. Maybe Shawn and his witch will drive in here if we move out. I'm at a loss, Elijah. We need Klaus. Aren't there cameras up on that rooftop?"

"My sister went to poke around up there. I'm sure Rebekah shall offer an update very soon."

"So, we wait for that. Besides, Stefan texted. He says I should come across Elena and Bonnie real soon. Bonnie's attempting some sort of barrier spell against super naturals coming in. Once she's got my area covered, I can either relieve Kol so the Mikaelsons can meet or I can come into town."

"What do _you_ want to do?" tests Elijah.

"I want to speak to Remi."

"But you won't?"

"What if the conversation requires I deviate from what Klaus instructed, so I need to know how he feels about that first."

"Do you think what you'll accomplish may help Caroline?"

"I think I can reap support out of him, yeah. Remi's a parent, Elijah. He's got a little girl. He feels bad for Liz and he's curious about Klaus. I think down deep he's acknowledging Klaus' rank. Going against Caroline is going against him. Remi's got too much to lose. He pisses off one original, he's got all the originals as enemies, and that can automatically turn his daughter into collateral damage. He won't risk her. I'm sure of it."

Elijah drapes an arm across the back of the iron pew. "I can't help but concur with you," he says, drumming his fingers. "But, if I were you, Steven, I'd do what I think is right and most helpful for Caroline. It's _her_ life you helped sabotage. Right now, it's her regard that should matter more than my brother's. It's a dying woman's forgiveness you should be seeking more than Niklaus' acceptance. Seems you lost many years being a lap dog, my good man. Take it from me, I can still put my brother before others, but I remain balanced. I can finally decipher what must be done on my own accord. I've come a long way. _You_ have come a long way, so don't resort to being anyone's naive pet again. You have a back bone, Steven. Use it."


	44. Chapter 44

Steven types: **I'm done here, Remi. You guys have no idea what you'll run into with these stunts you're pulling**

 **What's this about?**

 **It's about me hanging out with just a bunch of dirty dogs over the years. That's over!**

 **CALL ME**

 **You'd like that wouldn't you with all the vamp hearing around me. Everyone's on guard now! I just wanted to get out of here as quietly as I came in**

 **Is this about that poor, old woman Bill's daughter was friends with? You know I had fuck all to do with that!**

 **Some alpha your cousin's turning out to be. You always had my vote, Remi. Not anymore**

 **Call me!**

 **Fuck that! Vamps and cops everywhere thanks to you. Nice work, assholes**

 **I did fuck all, Steven! Just tell me what happened**

 **Spray painting a death threat against a sheriff's kid? ARE YOU ALL INSANE!**

 **WTF And for the last time, I know squat about what they're up to. Listen, I'm alone. When you're out of there, CALL ME!**

Steven's itching to speak with Remi, but he waits methodically. Remi has to believe Steven's making his way out of Mystic Falls. Now that Bonnie spelled his designated area, he's free to move carefully through town, making one pit stop for a much-needed drink at the Grill. He messages Klaus, warning him of his whereabouts, telling him he has reached out to Remi as Klaus had instructed, excluding the fact that he didn't exactly go about it as Klaus had directed.

When he arrived here, the hybrid dragged Steven straight to the police station and Liz's home prior to locating Caroline in a neighbouring town. Consequently, the lone wolf hadn't circulated Mystic Falls upon his arrival. He's still avoiding it for the most part, making a beeline to the bar.

"Friend or foe?" asks the fellow a couple of seats down. "You've got us all wondering."

"Is it really that easy to recognize a new face in this town? And here I thought Maine was as cozy as it gets."

"Alaric Saltzman," offers the stranger.

"Caroline's history teacher," Steven says, accepting the handshake. "Where have you been? We could have used an extra man."

"I took a short sabbatical, but Jeremy Gilbert gave me a call."

"You're here to help?"

"Let's just say I owe Caroline. Some time ago I was a hunter and hurt a few friends along the way."

"But Klaus trusts you to help now?"

"Klaus? Klaus doesn't trust anyone, although I feel like I've been gone for centuries after hearing he and Caroline are now some sort of thing."

"That's not your business to mention, you get what I'm saying?"

"Are you threatening me, new guy?"

"Let's just say I'm over-protective of those two."

"Of Klaus? You may be a wolf, but you have no idea what that hybrid stands for. Trust me, there's nothing about him you should defend."

"Funny how a friend of Damon Salvatore can say that with a straight face."

"Oh, snap!" exclaims Alaric, straightening his back as if limbering up from a long drive. "Alright, I'll give you that, new guy. I guess you caught up quick on the citizens of this town."

"Well, when they make it easy to form an opinion..."

Alaric grimaces. "But Klaus passes your test?"

"Weren't you taught to respect your elders," replies Steven.

"Is that what this is for you?"

" _Caroline_ is what it is for me."

"Oh, you mean the girl whose father you ran off with and the one you planned to kill until about two minutes ago?"

"My point exactly," interrupts Damon, strolling in.

Steven turns rigid. "Who told you to leave your post?"

"Stop yapping, Benji. Bonnie came around," Damon informs, occupying a stool.

"She was headed towards Kol and Elijah's area, then Stefan's," explains Steven. "You were supposed to be last on her route."

"Well, I do appreciate you and your alpha hybrid freak saving the best for last but miniature hybrid freak called Elena to see if she knew what the hell is up with Barbie. He told her he's approaching town, and lucky me, was due to cross my neck of the woods. So, they rushed over to my district to test if this spell is legit. Now, the mayor of that district needs a drink. Which one of you is buying?"

"Hi to you, too, dick. Nice to see you again."

Damon leans back, peering over to Steven. "See, I told you he'd come back to me."

Steven pays no heed to his commentary. "Did you tell Klaus Tyler's on his way in?"

"He ain't my alpha. You do it! Besides, I told baby brother Mikaelson and we agreed to have some fun. We'll see how many times Lockwood goes around and around, smashing into an invisible wall until he figures out something's amiss."

"Still a prick," confirms Alaric.

Damon scoffs. "And proud of it."

Steven rises, tapping at his phone. Damon looks immediately ready to pour more scorn.

"What a tattletale," he says.

Steven decides to head outside, turning his back on the rubbish at the bar so he can reach Klaus in peace.

He types: **Tyler's close. He called Elena wanting to discuss Caroline. Bonnie's got a couple of barriers up though. He may have trouble getting in. Caroline's friends haven't spilled the beans**

He looks around, his gaze alert and his jaw set tight. He makes curt nods to patrons ambling in and out as if making amends with this town. A dull awareness creeps up. It's odd to be here without Bill and considers visiting him at the cemetery. Truth be told, the person he was with William Forbes is as good as dead as well, and what's happening to Caroline is enough of a reminder of how gullible he was—that giddy, eager-to-please individual he outgrew and has come to abhor.

Steven sticks to task, calling Remi.

"What the fuck, bro!" answers Remi.

"Can't Gideon keep his boys in check?"

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I told you," he snarls. "Someone spray-painted a threat to Caroline Forbes on a helicopter at the hospital. It's where her mother is. They admitted her. Liz is fucking on her way out, Remi. All you had to do was wait a little while longer if you're still into Bill's game."

"For the last fucking time, I'm not a part of this. As far as I know, Shawn's still with the witch and Jack probably ditched them by now, on his way to work or something. Derrick's with Gideon and I'm heading home. We need to focus on Shawn. He's our loose cannon. He always was and he always will be."

"So why does your cousin insist on keeping him around? Drag Shawn's ass to his old community, hang his laundry on the line for the area's alphas to see, and let him rot. You of all people, Remi, should know."

"And why should _I_ know?"

"He's a risk!" exclaims Steven. "That risk becomes our problem, and if our problems are not ironed out, the next generation is forced to deal. Is that what you want? Do you need Gideon more than you want peace for your kid?"

Steven can practically hear Remi's body tense.

"That's a fucking low insinuation, Steve."

"I made amends with Liz," Steven persists. "I no longer want anything from that family. Caroline's not the kind of vampire our stories tell. She was murdered and turned and is making the best out of a bad situation. As for the original hybrid…"

"You met him?" Remi sounds terrified and curious at once.

"Oh, yeah I did. He sniffed me out miles away and let me tell you one thing. You can't resist bowing down to him, Remi. It's almost like my brain and body were instantly infected by his presence, knowing exactly what to do before I even saw Klaus Mikaelson. This is so much bigger than you and all of us put together, man. He's established a ceasefire with the town council, the mayor, the sheriff… all of them! If we ruin a good thing—a thing he established around here, and it's true, he's got a soft spot for Caroline, and we try to touch a hair on her head, we've got him and his family and her friends to answer too."

"Won't he suspect you once he hears the father's boyfriend just took off when Caroline's mother is dying?"

"Probably, and he'll find me if he wants to find me. I just felt claustrophobic in that town. I couldn't think anymore, but I'm not far, and I'm definitely not messing with anything or anyone he cares about, Remi. To prove that, I'm not heading home."

Steven decides not to take any chances, heading right into referencing everything that can go wrong for Jeremiah Goodacre.

"I'll fucking repent if I have to repent," says Steven. "So, I'm staying in Virginia to show him I'm not engaging in a cat and mouse game with him. I'm done being Bill's lap dog. Klaus is the one, true alpha, Remi, and I know you must be worried that your kid may have the gene, too, but whether she does or doesn't, he can't become your family's enemy. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

Remi exhales. Steven imagines his mind is forming visions of worst-case scenarios. He wishes time would speed up, revealing Remi's decision.

"Yeah, I hear you," Remi answers.

"Then you let that fester in your thick skull because from the looks of it, your friends still look forward to taking him on. I'm looking out for you, man, because I still have an ounce of respect for you and your situation. I don't give a shit about your associates, and you can tell them that if you want to, but the original hybrid is the ultimate friend or foe to any of us. I have no idea why I was able to run this far without being questioned but I'm bracing myself, and you can wish me luck because I don't want to throw you under the bus if it comes to that. Your kid deserves a father, but when Shawn's caught for making that threat right under Klaus' nose, he'll give us up. We obviously mean nothing to him."

"And who's to say Klaus won't kill you once you tell him what you've been up to?"

It's time for Steven to use his wild card.

"Caroline," he says. "Caroline is to say, and if she can forgive me, and Caroline can trust me again, and trust who I trust, then she may put in a word. She's our shot. She's a real decent kid, Remi. We screwed up. You have no idea how she's suffering losing that friend and now on her way to losing her mother… Shawn sent her a god damn picture of that woman dead on her kitchen floor, and now this spray-painted threat… what the fuck is your guy thinking! Where the fuck is Gideon?"

"He's not my guy!" bellows Remi. "Obviously, they think they're invincible and we know we're not."

Steven chooses not to retort right away, conjuring up what could be flashing through Remi's mind.

"This is for my kid, Steve. I'm in with you," states Remi. "If you stand before Klaus, you won't be alone. Gideon's made it pretty clear, too, that my opinion means squat. Let's do this—together. How do you want to go about this?"

 **AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: He did it! I'm sort of happy for Steven. This took chops, don't you think? He showed some hutzpah and took initiative… I know most of you need more Klaroline, but there are so many subplots that need attention for the main premise to come out of its shell. I'm enjoying watching sub-characters spread their wings—TVD's or my own. There are too many people involved for me to just delve into pure KC chapters. I hope you don't mind and I'm certainly crossing my fingers you'll continue to give my story a chance. I assure you there are plenty romantic, intense, and hot moments stored in my head that I shall get down to writing. Don't you worry : ) Leave me a review and SHARE, SHARE, SHARE!**


	45. Chapter 45

The benefits of drinking from Klaus are more than just the obvious. Caroline felt like a train wreck exiting the hospital, and it would have been easy to succumb to grief and anger. She was on the verge of being fueled by fury or drowning in depression, but Klaus' blood and feeding from a vein stabilized Caroline's personal hell and bedlam just like he knew it would. Even now, with her mother's messages on colourful square pieces of paper systematically materializing as she gathers Liz's things, leads Caroline to teary chuckles instead of crumpling down in a blubbering, inconsolable mess. She admires her mother's courage, appreciating her composed handle on things in impossible circumstances.

Caroline packs Liz's items in a small suitcase and handbag, depositing them at the top of the staircase. She makes a hurried entrance into her own room, collecting a few things for herself. She already knows she won't be able to live here once her mother is gone. It's not a vampire thing, but purely a daughter thing. The empty house will scream reminders of Liz's permanent absence, and Caroline's hit with a realization.

She never properly considered how hard it would have been for the sheriff to go on living here—year after year and holiday after holiday—without family around. Caroline just figured Liz could join her somewhere in the world for mother-daughter trips, but this is probably the more natural thing, a child burying their parent than a parent living without their child. In a terribly bittersweet way, there's solace in the fact that her mother doesn't have to endure Caroline's disappearing act.

"Sweetheart?" calls a voice, an utterly pacifying sound that instantly works on dissolving her nerves and edge.

Caroline turns, finding Klaus on the threshold of her room. She reacts to the sight of him, her shoulders slumping as if her body truly melts in his presence. She drops what she's holding, rushing over to sink in his chest and fade in his strong, fervent embrace.

He hugs her so zealously. Caroline revels in his adulation, her own grip transferring verities she can't put into words. Klaus' hold works extra hard to assure her he's there, the squeeze showing all signs he intends to remain there.

"How are you doing, my love?" he asks, his accent drenching Caroline like she's under a hot, chocolate fountain, but he's strong as steel.

Klaus is an enigma, his embrace spell like. Completely charmed, Caroline automatically swoons in his hold, relaxed and feeling protected.

"Better now," she says, nuzzling her head against him.

"All you had to do was call. I just assumed you could use some time on your own with your mother's things."

"I did. Thank you," she says, revelling under his palm that's brushing her head. "Did you take the afghan that was on the couch? My mom really wants it."

"I did. I left the blanket on the banister by the suitcase as I came in here to see you."

"What were you up to down there anyway?"

"I occupied my time with photo albums. You, sweetheart, were one dangerously bouncy, strong-willed child," Klaus says, his head swooping down to kiss the side of her face.

He tucks at her hair, pulling it away from her cheek. Caroline laughs, pulling back a tad from the alcove of his chest.

"And I especially enjoyed the period of your life when you were what, part princess…"

"Queen," she promptly corrects.

Klaus smirks. "My bad, your majesty—part queen, part Supergirl, part cowgirl, and part sheriff."

"Was that the year preceding or subsequent to the time I was part supreme judge, veterinarian, and ballerina?"

"I'm just gobsmacked they never medicated you," he sniggers. "Your mother could have used an army around here."

"Hey!" Caroline titters, bumping up against Klaus.

"Well, it's true. She deserves a medal!"

"Good! You can give her one just like the medal I haven't forgotten you need to give Rebekah."

"I'm utterly serious."

"So am I."

"With all the responsibilities of a sheriff," Klaus persists, "being a single parent to a force of nature like that—she was on you like a bonnet! How she kept you under control I'll never know. I'm knackered just looking at the photos, and when you went on a whinge… bloody hell you didn't quit."

"You got all of that from pictures," Caroline says, her hands clasping her waist.

"Well, love, you make for explicit detail," he says, whooshing her to the bed so he's positioned over her, staring down into her eyes.

Caroline giggles.

"I like it when you laugh," says Klaus. "I like it very much that you're relaxed with me. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well you make me laugh," responds Caroline, her fingers lacing through the hair at his nape, wrenching him closer.

Klaus lowers to leave a pec on her mouth. "As long as you're not laughing at me."

She cocks her head. "Sometimes," Caroline teases.

Klaus raises a brow.

"Well, it's hysterical when you go all nuts," she explains. _"Who told you that you can come out to the woods? I could have eaten you! Blahblahblah… Stefan,_ " she continues, mimicking Klaus, pretending to hold a phone at her ear. _"Caroline disobeyed me. Let's see how she does alone with the wolves even though I totally plan to save her ass, but I'm just gonna go on and on like a drama queen…"_

Klaus attacks her with a ferocious kiss.

"Who can blame me because what an arse it is," he growls playfully. "Gods, what you do to me. I've been obsessed with you since I laid eyes on you. You've thoroughly beguiled me, Caroline Forbes."

"I can't believe I have you back here—in my room," she clarifies. "Do you know how hard it's been ignoring your scent after that night, knowing what I was missing after having tasted it?"

"Well, you definitely deserve an A+ for your acting skills because I honestly couldn't read your mind."

"It was so overwhelming it made me hate you more, which just intensified what I was feeling."

Klaus hangs his head. "I'm evil, Caroline. I wanted to save you. I wanted some part of you to touch me as much as I was going mad not being able to touch you. I want to be honest about that. I want to be honest with you."

He has her rapt attention.

"Go on," she grants.

"When I arrived as your history teacher…"

"Alaric," she reproves.

"Yes, Alaric," Klaus corrects. "I came across your existence and you instantly made my throat burn, but my preoccupations with the doppelgänger managed to distract me. You were this sprightly, beautiful girl… it's impossible not to notice you," he says, his eyes bright and wide as he mentally replays the past. "But there you were again, even more beautiful than I remembered when you were by Tyler's side, so supportive and blatantly unafraid to oppose me as he became a hybrid. Gods, it was tremendously difficult not to become side-tracked. Even when Mikael was here, I spotted you during the homecoming. I wondered how much Tyler appreciated the warm, beautiful light that he was beyond fortunate to call his girlfriend. Sometimes, I smelled you on him. You wafted in the air around my home while he was sired to me and I became obsessed with you."

"So," she starts, "besides testing sire bonds and wanting members of the council to support you like my own mother, who in turn was forced to invite you into our house to save me…"

"I wanted to see you again," he admits, guiltily. "It's appalling, I know, but that's the awful truth, Caroline. That's how much you consume me, my love. I'm hopeless without you. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me, but I can't help it. I need you, _Karólín_."

Caroline's rapt expression goes slack. She tilts her head, her eyes narrowing under furrowed brows. "What… was that my name in some other language?"

"Old Norse, yes. My family's native language."

"You remember how to speak Viking, old man?" she jests.

Klaus squints, rolling off as he tugs her to lean back on him. He adjusts to sit up against the headboard.

"Come," he says. "I can't be trusted to be on top of you with your sharp, quick tongue coming out to play. Perky little thing gets a rise out of me every time."

Caroline bites down on her lip, her gaze lowering to witness the truth in his statement for herself.

"Did I do that?"

He swallows. "Always."

"Must be frustrating," she baits.

"Entirely."

"So, are you saying Niklaus doesn't want to play with _Karólín_ anymore?" she asks, her index finger running down over his mouth, trailing through his necklaces. "I like these," she purrs, twiddling the beads. "I always have."

"Enough," he says, hardly adamant as he watches her with an intoxicated glare.

"Why so serious?" she carries on.

"It's not the time," he answers.

"Says who?"

"It just isn't. We should go." Klaus sighs.

"We will," says Caroline. "But I don't know if I can come back into this house once she's gone," she acknowledges, her eyes a sparkling well.

"You will, but until then you have my home. You know that, my love."

"Thank you," she answers, her soggy lashes batting away the tears before they can brim over. "But, for me… with you… this is where it started, Klaus, and it's more than that. It was the only place I allowed myself to picture what it would mean if I gave you a chance."

His lips part, and Caroline catches sight of his velvety tongue, thrilling and heating up her core. Klaus strokes her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"You have no idea what it feels like to know you gave me a second of consideration when I thought you despised me. I'm not worthy. I want to be—for you, Caroline."

"Klaus," she whispers, "I need you."

"You have me."

"Now, please. You said…" she tries, pulling in a breath, "You said to never be afraid to tell you what I want—to never be shy."

"I meant that."

"Then I need you now, Klaus. I need you fast and hard, and to be that all-consuming, controlling hybrid that overshadows everything else, overwhelming me to feel nothing else but how much I want you for even just a few minutes," she says, gasping for breaths a vampire doesn't need through her speedy, full disclosure.

"Do that for me," she pleads. "Please, before I get back out there and my life changes forever. The next few days are going to be hell. Please, Klaus. Can you give me this?"

He sits up, his chest thrusting forward as he squeezes her face between his hands.

"Caroline, Gods… You know I can't resist you."

She shoots him a rousing look. "Show me."

His nostrils flare, a puff of air reaching in and coating the inside of her mouth.

"If I do this," Klaus says, "you will tell me what you want. You will spit every need and desire out because I'll get lost in this exquisite body of yours and I want this to be about you. This is for you, Caroline."

"Please, Klaus," she incites. "Make love to me here, in my room. I want you. I want you to fuck me on my bed, hard."

"You're begging for me, love?" he asks, laying her down so that he's over her again. "You have no bloody idea how unequivocally sexy that is."

His hand spreads at her neck, clasping it lightly as the other skims under her sweater, tugging away at a cup to handle her breast in his palm.

She watches him close his eyes, desire enveloping him. Fuck he's sexy when he's craving. All this for her? It's a galvanizing thought. A quiver of anticipation courses through her body.

Caroline begins to undo his waistband and fly, dragging his jeans and boxers down below his ass, springing Klaus free against her.

He groans and tenses, his breath hissing through clenched teeth. Her legs bend and rise, her bare feet dipping into his bunched trousers as they slide the rest of them down.

"Although I'm opposed to anyone ogling these legs of yours, miniskirts do have their advantages," he quips.

She's still in the black leather one from the night before, the panties and bra fresh out of the laundered clothing Klaus returned to her in his room. Rebekah's sweater comes up over her head as Klaus rolls it off. Caroline gazes up at him, her anticipation electrifying.

Klaus unhooks her bra, yanking it away.

"Are you saying these are mine, Caroline?" he asks, kneading her breasts.

"Yes," she says, writhing beneath him.

"Yes?" he repeats as if he didn't hear her clearly.

"Yes."

"Then why did you keep them from me for so long, love?"

He kisses each bundle, his hands clasping the curve at the bottom until he lifts them so to devour each nipple. He pushes her legs apart, tugging the skirt up over her waist, tearing the panties off.

He winks. "We'll shop for new ones together."

Caroline's breath is hitched, her breasts rising and falling between pants.

"Klaus, please."

"Please what?" he murmurs, impudently.

"I need you."

"It definitely looks that way, doesn't it? I need you, too, love."

Caroline closes her eyes, sedating the pulsating eagerness between her legs to feel him inside.

"Then why did you keep me away?" he asks, depriving her.

 _Bastard_.

"Klaus…" she protests.

"Yes, love."

"Fuck me, please. Now…"

"Is that what you want?"

She groans.

"Are you mine, Caroline?" he asks. Klaus' upper lip curls from the snarling question.

"I thought this was about me."

"Say it," he orders. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," she moans. "All yours, Klaus. Please…"

"You're mine?" he persists, delaying entry as he rubs belligerently against her core.

"I am," she wails. "I promise. I'm yours, Niklaus. Please…"

Klaus grunts through gritted teeth, lining himself with her soaked entrance. With a quick, primal thrust he plunges into exquisiteness. The need and desire are just that—a glorious anticipation combined with agony.

He grabs her face securely, crashing his lips on hers in a wild kiss, swallowing her moans at the feel of his cock thrusting in and out of her throbbing sex. She rises on her elbows, watching in awe where their bodies connect. His balls and their member slap at the apex of their junction. The fact that they're still partially clothed only adds to the eroticism of their lovemaking.

Klaus hikes her knees up higher, going deeper. Caroline circles where they meet, her fingers squeezing in around his cock, adding tightness and friction.

He grunts. "Don't ever keep us apart again."

Klaus keeps the rhythm up, thrusting fast and hard like he's taking out some anger, perhaps burning away those before him. She recognizes his possessive side coming into the light, much like he's bequeathing a scent or a mark to claim her.

"Fuck, yes," she cries out. "Fuck, Klaus, how I want you—how I always wanted you!" she says, glaring, and pulls his face closer to sear the words.

An orgasm detonates throughout her body.

" _Pu ert mín,_ " he says, a growl trapped in his throat and he spurts savagely, unmanning himself in her. " _Mín, Karólín!_ "

 **Author's Message: That's quick smut for you since I've deprived my lovely readers from some Klaroline** ** _alone_** **time. I have no idea how reliable Google Translate is, but it did the trick. I'm off Christmas shopping now. I'll upload more this week. Wishing you all a wonderful afternoon.**


	46. Chapter 46

**KLAUS**

Klaus stops a few feet away from the hospital, parallel to the main entrance. He aims to keep an eye on Caroline as she makes her way to her mother before parking. Switching the hazard lights on, he sits back for a brief moment to reach out for her hand. He pulls it up to his mouth, kissing Caroline's knuckles.

"You're cute when you're paranoid," she says, her head pressed against the head rest so to look in his direction.

"Mocking me, my love?"

Her eyes squint over a tongue-in-cheek grin. "Teasing you is my new favourite thing to do."

Klaus winks. "Tease away. I think I can handle you."

"Seriously, Klaus," she says. "I can't be babysat forever. It makes me even more crazy about you that you go out of your way like this for me, but you'll have to resign just a little."

"I'll go mad if I can't see with my own eyes that you're safe. I understand this feels overbearing, Caroline, but I just can't let go. Can't you see I'm beside myself, utterly scared out of my wits! I beg you not to give me a hard time about my approach until I've exterminated the threat."

" _We_ ," she says. " _We_ should work together to exterminate the threat, Klaus. You need to include me."

"Love, what I _need_ is to do this for _you_ because you need to be with your mother. What we have, Caroline, these are not trysts. I'm committed to you. I'm committed to us," he says, squeezing her hand. "Isn't this what it's all about? Everything we've gone through to be finally sitting here together like this... I promised your mother I would ensure your safety and I'm not waning in the distance now. Should you need me to later, then I'll be yours from afar, but for now, you'll have to endure me."

"Afar?" she asks, her forehead wrinkled. Caroline's hand curls around his bicep. "I want you next to me, Klaus. I need you and I want you, but you've taken it all on and I see how stressed out this makes you. Besides, we can't continue this way, putting everyone's life upside down because of my problem. It only makes me feel guiltier and after Elma and my mom…"

"That's ridiculous! None of this is your fault."

"But that's how I feel. Please listen to me okay and don't get mad," she says.

Klaus notices her shoulders tense. He's already annoyed, licking his lips so to stall his inclination to move right into chastising her. Caroline's obviously nervous about something, and Klaus reckons he's not the most approachable man.

He sighs. "Go on."

"Bonnie told me about an idea Katherine and Damon are starting to cook up," she says.

The names alone induce a dark churning in Klaus' gut. It rises, tightening around his throat. He works hard to ignore it.

"They're thinking of a few things and wherever this leads, Klaus, it's an option," she says. "We're to consider all options, and I wasn't going to consider it without you. I want you to hear it out and think like Klaus Mikaelson. For even just a minute, think about if it can or cannot work, forgetting about what it entails from me. Just establish if it's a move in the right direction before shooting it down, and if it is, you'll be honest with me, and we'll chew on it together. That's all I mean when I say to include me."

"Is that what the witch spoke to you about earlier?"

"Bonnie!" she rebukes. "And yes, it is. I want to be honest with you, don't you see that?"

"Why didn't they propose it to me in the first place?"

"Obviously you're not a fan of either of them so I guess they figured you'd automatically contradict what they had to say."

"Or they thought of something that would momentarily put you at risk and knew I'd take no such chance. Funny, if the doppelgänger were in your shoes, the Salvatores would never dangle her like a piece of meat to the wolves, but your free game?" Klaus scoffs. "You need new friends, love."

"This has nothing to do with Stefan although I hear everyone's been thinking it except you. So, if everyone's on board, it's probably not a bad plan but you're just scared to roll with it."

"Of course I'm bloody scared. It means using YOU! Christ, Caroline… have you gone mad? Is this what you think your mother would want? I will force Bonnie to spell the sheriff's room with you in it if I think you'll jeopardize yourself. Do you hear me? I'll live with you hating me if it means you're alive."

"Well, I'm just letting you know that I'm open to hearing anything that has a chance to help us move on from this, and I was crossing my fingers for your support. But I understand if it's too much. I won't be disappointed, but I have to do something, Klaus."

"I'm handling it," he growls, his jaw clenched.

"Yes, and you're amazing, but we have to exercise all options."

"You think I'm standing in the way?"

"No."

"You think I'm stalling progress?"

"Of course not. God, Klaus… I just want to focus on my mother and I want to focus on us—me and you. I want us all safe from these vamp hating wolves and just enjoy what time we have left in our town."

"Then trust me, Caroline."

"I do. I do so, so much but maybe, just maybe, we need to trust the others, too, that they may have an idea that can work. Go hear them out for me. See what's up and I'll be here waiting for you. I'm not doing anything before I discuss it with you. I promise," she says, cocking her head to one side as she leans in towards him, coquettishly. "I hate arguing with you."

"Ha!" Klaus cackles, his face creasing up with sarcasm.

"I do," she says, kissing his mouth with a single pec, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth.

His eyes are wide and wary, skimming her face. He notices he's thawed a little.

"I'm a little hurt," he huffs. "You want to get rid of me already," Klaus quips, feigning tenderness. He's distressed definitely, but he understands Caroline's take on things. What's more, he recognizes he's miffed important conversations go on behind his back.

"We're two control freaks, Klaus," she says, as if reading his mind. "Do you think we can handle each other?"

"I'm a lost cause, sweetheart. You'll be the death of me. I'm afraid you're engraved in my brain."

"Ditto," she says, rising to kiss him again, longer this time as her fingers rake the hair at his nape. "Except you're tattooed on my heart," she breathes against his mouth.

Klaus is flying off the handle with desire and tension when he kisses her back. There's a desperate, fervent quality to his onslaught. "Nothing can happen to you," he says, his voice husky. "I can't lose you."

"Klaus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm bound to see Tyler today."

Klaus' face hardens.

"He'll likely meet me here and I'll have to make him catch up quick. He'll be furious and hurt, but it's a battle you will have to let me fight on my own. I deserve a lot of his wrath and with time, he'll see we aren't meant to be, but for a long while, he'll be mad and mortified that you out of all people get to be the one."

Klaus' face falls as he pulls in a sharp breath.

"You have to trust me and trust my judgement, okay?" she continues.

He frowns. "He'll want you back," he says, choked and edgy, very unlike an original hybrid.

"There's nothing to take back," she promises. "I told you, I'm yours… the man, the wolf, the vampire… I'm yours, Niklaus. You need to trust me. I'm always honest with you. That won't change."

He swallows. "Fine," he says. "Better here than somewhere else I suppose. But Rebekah remains if I'm to speak to your murderer and your rapist," he hisses. "There's only so much I can take in a day, Caroline."

"Fine, yes… Just try not to kill anyone, okay?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Klaus," she reprimands.

Klaus sighs. "Fine, but we will have the conversation that is Damon Salvatore. You mark my words," he snarls. "Are you carrying my blood with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let's get your mother's things. We shan't keep her waiting any longer."

* * *

"Niklaus," calls Elijah.

Klaus picks up on a challenging tone before he even sees his brother. Elijah's adopted an equally hard stance, seemingly ready to ask pointed questions or laying down the law.

Klaus pulls over, exiting the SUV. "You look like you can use a drink," he goads.

"What we can all use is a meeting."

" _We_?"

"Yes, we. All of us in fact—everyone involved."

"What for?"

"There's much to catch up on and I'm afraid you've been spared a detail or two."

Klaus' muscles quiver. "By whose authority?"

"Mine mainly."

"You don't say," he answers, scathingly. Klaus tenses. "So help you, Elijah…"

"Niklaus, the Forbes needed you, so I was there for you as a stand-in. Do not make this into something it is not, brother."

Klaus notices how Elijah's voice hardens throughout the course of his argument, as if Klaus is being accused of jumping to conclusions or acting impetuous. Elijah's reproof only makes the hybrid more irritable.

"Tyler's close," states the elder original.

"I'm aware."

"And Jeremiah Goodacre may have been successfully swayed."

"As I suspected."

"Bonnie's finishing up her route, spelling the border so our men and Katarina can join us."

Klaus smirks, acidly. "Well, you must be elated about that, but that's not news to me. I'm actually on the way to meet them myself."

"Finally, Shawn Hollis and his girlfriend may already be in Mystic Falls."

Klaus turns ashen, his shoulders tight to the point that the tendons in his neck stand out, visibly pulsating. "What gives you that idea?"

Elijah plucks his phone from a blazer pocket. He finds what he's looking for, immediately presenting an image to his younger brother.

Klaus swallows, squeezing his eyes shut against the words KILL CAROLINE FORBES.

"It seems there's an inn outside of town hosting a convention," explains Elijah. "Doctors are flying in from all over Virginia and North Carolina, and this morning, an obstetrician from Roanoke arrived. The helicopter hasn't flown since," he says. "Rebekah tracked the doctor down, but according to our sister she's hardly suspicious. Only the pilot traveled along with her, and she's working in hospital today as a guest specialist.

"There's no footage from the heliport either… small town and all," Elijah states, his tone slighting Mystic Falls' incompetence. "Now," he continues, "either Hollis flew in with his witch who played games with both the passenger and pilot's minds or he has connections to someone in town who carried out this dirty deed for him."

"Roanoke?" Klaus considers. "It does have numerous access points into the Appalachian Trail."

"Which I hear is a popular destination with wolves," adds Elijah. "Except, it is opposite from Miss Elma's town, which would mean Hollis went to her first, made forcible entry thinking Caroline could be there, but ran off before the full moon in the exact opposite direction of Mystic Falls."

"And what of the witch?"

"This witch continues to baffle us."

"So," Klaus tries, "they hop on to a helicopter they know will eventually touch down here, literally above our heads, successfully avoiding running into the lot of us?"

"Plausible," says Elijah. "Someone may have known about the convention, using it as an opportunity to gain access. They couldn't have known about the sheriff's early admittance, but they surely knew what the threat they planned to leave behind would generate."

"Seemingly an upper hand," acknowledges Klaus.

"I'm glad to hear you're still optimistic."

"I have to be," he snarls.

"For her?"

"Yes, of course for _her_. Who else! I'm in love with her, Elijah. It seems you badly need to hear it. I LOVE HER," Klaus blares, the words a staccato. "And I don't know what to do besides fight the urge to hide her away so I can annihilate the threat the way I see fit."

"Niklaus, tell me. If the sheriff wasn't ill and weak, would you hide Caroline? Would you keep her away even if she wouldn't want that, even though you think it's what can keep her the safest?"

"I have no bloody time to contemplate scenarios that do not exist. This threat exists and she's susceptible being out in the open. It's driving me mad not having…"

"Control?" Elijah cuts in.

"You are playing with my last nerve, brother."

"It's not my intention. Hear me, Niklaus. Maybe they did get word on the sheriff's condition. There is still the possibility that Mystic Falls has someone undercover for the wolves. Personally, I've come to trust Steven Morgan, but have we properly considered Tyler Lockwood?"

"I would love nothing more than to pin this on that mutt, but I don't believe it to be so. I believe he's a fool, who can be fiddled for information, but he is no mastermind. He's too busy deciding who his real mates are—his breed or the humans he grew up with."

"So, if anything, he's a threat for the future?"

"To be continued as they say."

"So, let's cross him out."

"For now."

"Indeed," agrees Elijah. "Who else? Maybe someone from the council? Surely there is someone under our noses we have overlooked."

"I've a mental board with all the faces in this town," barks Klaus, his thumb and index finger pointed at his skull like a pistol. "Young and old, colleagues of the sheriff, of the mayor… people who grew up with William Forbes… I'm dotting I's and crossing T's to no avail. I haven't come across a single soul who can be conspiring against Caroline or vampires altogether in this fashion."

"The sheriff is comfortable for today. Let's assemble at the mansion or at the boarding house. Let's put what we know on the table and consider thoughts from the rest of them. You have tools available to you, brother. Use them."

Klaus snorts, frustrated. "You sound like Caroline."

"I like that girl more and more."

"Well, she's taken," Klaus mutters.

Elijah's brows pucker, amused.

"It's my guess Rebekah is updating Caroline on the helicopter fiasco as we speak, and she may have already had a visit from law enforcement."

"Bloody hell, Elijah! Couldn't you have started with that? I can't let her go through that alone."

"She's not alone and she's strong, Niklaus."

"How am I to leave Caroline unattended in that hospital now? She won't leave her mother alone after what they've done to Elma. I'm needed here. Have at your meeting," Klaus bellows. "But they're better be wolves and a witch killed by sunset."

Elijah's gaze flicks upwards, shaking his head. "Rebekah's with them, Niklaus, and from what I've collected, Miss Forbes went through plenty on her own before you made your mark in her life. Trust her to handle this."

"I do," he growls. "But she's heartbroken and scared. She doesn't need to be interrogated on top of everything. She doesn't feed as we do, Elijah. That tests her."

"I have a feeling you take care of that quite generously."

"That's not the point."

"If the sheriff could handle the information in her state, so can Caroline. Don't suffocate the girl."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Niklaus, I don't want to argue," Elijah says, pacing to and fro before reaching a brusque standstill, glaring. "Please, let's return to the topic at hand. I vote for a meeting, inviting Jeremiah Goodacre to join us. Steven's handling him brilliantly."

"He may still be on the fence about his cousin. What if his loyalty to Gideon Price runs deeper than Steven thinks? I cannot allow them anywhere near Caroline."

"I understand that, but we must finally put a face to these men. You are this close to being acknowledged as their one, true alpha, brother. I can feel it," presses Elijah. "Make no mistake, they're interested to get to know you, too, and not because of what mayhem you stirred amongst other wolves, but your heritage. You are a direct extension of forefathers. Who will come up on top, brother—you or William Forbes? Who is their alpha? Who is their dominant, Niklaus?" Elijah implores. "They need to meet you and dread you so much they bow at your feet. Your nobleness will be clear as day. There's more to you, to all of us, than the stories Bill Forbes lived to tell or what Tyler Lockwood has portrayed. Steven believes Remi knows that. It's time you summon the rogue," Elijah demands through gritted teeth.

"But their witch?" Klaus hisses, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elijah sighs heavily, annoyance getting the better of him. "We have a witch from the Bennett line!" he exclaims. "That trumps any witch whether theirs works alone or she's attached to a heritage. There's no coven stronger than the Bennetts."

"Bonnie will have to reach out, garner support from her ancestors who despise vampires. Why would they help Caroline?"

"Because the good sheriff believes Sheila Bennett has a soft spot for her girl," explains Elijah. "You, brother, need to be nicer to Bonnie if she's to dabble in what we need her to dip her powers into."

Klaus's eyes narrow. "You and the sheriff… your conversations run deep," he says.

"She's wise, straightforward, brave… conversations are a delight with someone like her, granted she's introverted to some degree, but I'm finding it refreshing."

"Definitely not what you're used to," joshes Klaus. "Low maintenance women... not usually your cup of tea, are they now, big brother?"

Elijah's chin dips down. "As love wasn't yours, little brother. I'm glad I've lived to see the day."

 **Author's Message: So, what do you think? Review, review, review! Thanks so much for following and sharing. I'll upload some more soon. I have a busy week ahead so please don't give up on me. Good night!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Message: Hello everyone! December is running away from me. So many events and obligations... writing went on the back burner. I do hope to relax during the Christmas holidays and perhaps upload a few more chapters. Thanks very much for being patient and supportive. You've been such a helpful bunch; genuinely avid readers who just have the loveliest observations or tips to share. I'm so appreciative. I enjoy the feedback so very much and I remain keen to hear from you again. Warm blessings of good health and joy : ) Do let me know what you think of this one. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Hey Care. He's back!**

Caroline considers Matt's text, Tyler's face popping up inside a thought bubble.

 _Shit._

She types: **How do you know?**

 **He called me**

Matt's answer is immediately trailed by three flickering dots, indicating he has more to say.

 **Spell's definitely working. I'm going back with Bonnie to let him in now. How do you want to handle this?**

Caroline swallows, frozen. Another message follows.

 **He's pissed, Care. Bombarded me with a million questions**

Caroline writes back: **I don't blame him. Just tell him about my mom. Leave everything else to me. You can drive him here. I'm at the hospital.**

Matt says: **That's why I'm texting. Not sure what you want your mom to hear. How is she doing?**

Caroline's eyes well up. She looks down at Liz, hating how groggy she's becoming. When the sheriff finds energy to speak, she slurs more often than not. Caroline helplessly watches Liz fade somewhere into the back of her mind, like her head has its own abyss.

Rebekah looks just as powerless seated across Caroline, her presence bestowing Liz with love and support on either side of the bed.

Caroline types: **I'm losing her fast.**

Her hand instinctively comes up towards her face, covering her mouth. Caroline tries to regain control of her strength, blinking away tears. She pulls in a deep breath like a new batch of air will suddenly keep her sadness and anger in check. Her mother is the town's own hero, displaying pluck and courage every single day. Caroline regrets never truly recognizing that, deciding Elizabeth Forbes' life will be honoured. She'll have the town singing praises to her mother before Caroline, too, must pack up and go forever.

Matt writes: **I'm so sorry, Care. We love you. Tell Liz we say hi.**

Caroline answers: **Love you guys, too.**

Rebekah shifts, her eyes still focused on the sheriff. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," says Caroline. "It was Matt. Tyler's back."

Rebekah nods, skipping eye contact. "Any idea how you'll proceed?"

Caroline places her mobile on a bedside bureau, her gaze landing on the framed photograph Liz asked for. She clutches her arms against her chest, elbows digging into her sides. "With the truth," she says. "I'll tell him the truth, sparing him various details, but he'll get the gist.

"Of course he'll be furious," Caroline continues. "And I'll feel guilty and horrible about it, but Tyler deserves the truth."

"Is he on his way here?"

"Yeah, with Matt and Bonnie. She has to let him in."

"Well," says Rebekah, her regard unaffected and still stationed on Liz. "You can't be alone with him. I'll come for back up and we can ask Matt and Bonnie to remain in here with Liz. She shouldn't be alone."

Caroline's brows pucker. "My mom would hate that idea," she rebuffs. "She doesn't want to be watched over. She doesn't want to be seen this way, let alone be remembered like this," she justifies. "She's a strong, private person. You made the cut, Rebekah. I know she's okay with you staying here," she says, giving the original a weak smile. "And I know she's okay with your brothers popping in because she's expecting them to keep me safe from the wolves, but anyone else…" Caroline says, wiping tears.

She takes the picture, holding it closely to her heart. "But anyone else, no matter how much I love them or how long she's known them, my mom doesn't want them here during this time. It's private, Rebekah. We're her inner circle these days, and I want to respect that."

Caroline watches Rebekah's settled gaze become red and puffy, her lashes soggy and heavy with tears. She's fixated on the sheriff's face, slowly reaching out to run fingertips across Liz's forehead. Caroline watches in awe, her heart and soul blooming new gratitude and respect for the blond.

She digs for tissues, handing a few to Rebekah while using a couple herself.

"This picture is of the day I learned to ride a bike," Caroline explains. "She taught me—my mom," she says.

Remembering Liz in her true form pushes awe and respect past the pain, filling Caroline with admiration.

"She encouraged me; stuck by me every second because I was hell-bent on learning the first day I gave it a go."

Caroline braves a laugh, triggering a smile out of Rebekah.

"She took the training wheels off," she says, counting on her fingers. "She watched me secure my helmet and pads, and she spent her day off from work on me because I was this pig-headed, super determined and competitive brat who would not take no for an answer and had to beat her own record."

"A dozen years later, nothing's changed," jests Rebekah.

Caroline purses her lips. "Ha-ha."

She rolls her eyes. "But, seriously," she says. "What did I do instead of thanking my mother? I couldn't wait to tell my dad," Caroline scoffs. "I couldn't wait for him to see me ride on my own when she was the one there! She was there literally every step of the way and I didn't even thank her. I needed my mom so much and she was my constant. She had to deal with my moods and she guided me through my fear, but I never thanked her. Why do we do that? Why do we remember things like that when they're slipping away?"

"Don't feel bad," Rebekah replies. "I've lived a thousand years and still don't have an answer to that."

"I love her so much and I'll miss her even more," Caroline cries, clasping her sleeping mother's hand.

Liz squeezes it back, her face suddenly becoming slacker. Behind heavy lids, her mother's eyes roll restlessly through their light slumber, a drowsy state that's rapidly changing to something deeper. Liz seems reluctant to ease into sleep, and Caroline's just as frantic and averse to seeing her mother give in to that realm.

"I don't want to let her go just like she never let me go," whimpers Caroline. "I want to be there for her until she needs me to let go."

"I'll detain Tyler," retorts Rebekah.

"No, no," Caroline says, shaking her head vehemently. "I need to get that over with, so I can focus on my mom. Besides, I'm seriously falling so hard for your brother that I need a clear conscious to embark on what's going on with us."

"Maybe you should talk to him in here, with your mother around."

"What? No!" shrieks Caroline. "She can probably hear us and the conversation will be an ugly one. I can't torture her like that."

Rebekah draws in a breath, releasing it before she speaks up again.

"It's like Liz keeping an eye on the wanker while you're up against another challenge, just like riding your bike. Let her be there, Caroline. She was beside herself while we worked around the clock to protect you. It made her feel useless! _That_ was torture," she says. "If you allow her to be there for this, you're telling her she's still your pillar. She's your constant."

Rebekah rises, stomping over to Caroline, yanking her vacant hand. She looks down at Liz and Caroline's locked hold.

"Don't you dare let go of your mother until she is ready to let go. You'll stay here where you're needed, as Liz will be, too."

Caroline's eyes beam bright and glassy, radiating awe and wonder. Rebekah's formula for friendship and support is bolstering, raising her spirits and confidence in a way Bonnie and Elena could never manage.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to understand you earlier, Rebekah Mikaelson," Caroline says, contritely.

Rebekah bows her head.

"I'll stay," agrees Caroline. "My mom and I need each other. I'll talk to Tyler here," she says, squeezing each of their hands.

"You should eat something," Rebekah urges. "Or at least have some coffee," she says, looking over at a thermos and a greasy paper bag.

Caroline giggles. "I guess it's just something you say in a time like this—even to vampires."

"I feel bad letting it go to waste. It's _ubered_ with love from the staff at Mystic Grill."

"Hear that, Mom." Caroline lowers her lips to Liz's forehead, gently kissing it. "Everyone's thinking of you and sending good vibes."

* * *

Klaus and Elijah occupy a booth at Mystic Grill, waiting for the Salvatores and Steven. Between them, a silky, ivory pouch lays on the table, a braided cord tightly securing its content.

"At the moment," starts Elijah, "we have two things working in Miss Forbes' favour—one being her personal trinity."

Klaus leans back, his eyes appearing cold and flat.

"Her creator, her cause of death, and her original source are all close by sharing common ground with Caroline," Elijah continues.

"Tread lightly, brother," threatens Klaus. "Damon Salvatore is unworthy of any title, nor will you weed out the fact that Caroline's _cause of death_ as you so sweetly sugar-coat for yourself, is actually a killer in the form of your unrequited love."

"That is over," grumbles Elijah.

"Since when?"

"I fell in love with an idea of who she was and now see Katerina for who she is. Moving on, Niklaus..."

Klaus smirks. "That's what I thought."

Elijah glares as he picks up again. "Trinities are a linkage that strengthen the youngest of descendants," he explains, his tone deep and edged.

"Is this the part where you all go behind my back," asks Klaus, "throwing Caroline to the wolves? Then, the lot of you cross fingers and toes that she's miraculously three times stronger, and you all wondrously spring into action just in time before they try ripping her apart?"

Elijah looks on, austerely. "I was not on board with that," he says. "I don't want her out there on her own, not even for a second. I could never live with myself. I promised the sheriff she will be safe, and I fully intend to keep my promise, but," he continues. "Niklaus," Elijah says, "It can make it three times harder to harm Caroline if Bonnie spells and ties their blood. All they must do is remain collectively on one soil.

"Now, granted if one's hurt, they'll feel each other's pain but it's merely superficial. Moreover, Caroline's components change, infringing on the spell their witch has produced or from her trying to generate a new one."

"And this?" asks Klaus, his index finger picking up the pouch. "What do we have here?"

Elijah sighs. "Sheila Bennett left this for Caroline."

"The witch's dead grandmother?"

"Yes," confirms Elijah. "Now, in her state, the sheriff was fumbling, trying best she can to coincide events to their proper timeline, but she recalls Bennett the elder giving it to her directly, telling her she should consider persuading Caroline to wear it every day."

"So, it's jewellery," figures Klaus.

"A necklace," answers Elijah. "It's a crystal, prism pendant. The sheriff showed it to me once I retrieved it upon her request. She held it carefully by its chain, adamant the crystal touches no one's skin but Caroline's. It seems Bonnie's grandmother specified those exact instructions."

"Knowing the sheriff," Klaus cuts in, "that only made her wary, in turn never giving her daughter the token. I truly admire that woman."

"She's definitely admirable."

Klaus reckons that for the no-nonsense, taciturn Elizabeth Forbes, Bonnie's grandmother must have been too off-beat and peculiar for her taste, not that Liz would show it.

"Kooky is what the sheriff referred to her as—a lovely but kind of _kooky_ woman," says Elijah. "Anyhow, Sheila Bennett was already gone when Caroline turned, and the sheriff knew Bonnie was sympathetic to vampires but heard the grandmother had a harsh opinion. So, because she was always gracious towards Caroline growing up, and the woman had just passed, the sheriff felt too guilty about throwing it out even if she had no intention of her daughter wearing it. Therefore, our good sheriff held on to it."

"So, why the change of heart?"

"The sheriff now thinks it could have been a protection spell all along. She was reminded of it in a dream."

"Caroline's personal lucky charm," retorts Klaus.

"You sound jealous," quips Elijah. "I told her I would investigate the late witch with you and if we come to believe it is a protective talisman, then why not. Have Caroline wear it."

"Except the witch is dead, automatically breaking the spell."

"But her descendent thrives, works out of the same grimoire, and cares deeply for the pending carrier of the necklace. I'm conferring with you, Niklaus, to ask Bonnie to analyze the pendant, confirm if it's an existing spell, and tell us how it can serve Caroline."

Klaus swigs back a chug of whiskey. "I'm all about being extra protective," he says. "But you disappoint me, brother. I don't have to see the necklace to know it's futile. A crystal, Elijah? Really? They're bloody suncatchers!"

"Yes, but bare with me for a moment, Niklaus," says Elijah, tapping a finger on the tabletop in an effort to drive a point.

"She died with knowledge that vampires were amidst," Klaus interjects. "She probably meant to protect her granddaughter's friend against us, Elijah—against vampires! How will the blasted crystal protect Caroline now?"

"Are you saying that Bonnie analyzing a possibly beneficial talisman for the woman you love is too much to ask? The sheriff held it right in front of me, Niklaus. Nothing happened!"

"But Caroline wasn't wearing it, was she! Perhaps she was the missing link for the spell to work against us, but you expect me to nonetheless put it around her throat for a bloody test?"

Elijah scoffs. "Is it so hard to believe that Bonnie can make sense of it by just drawing it out of its bag? You don't give her enough credit. We need to keep that witch on our side. Give her the respect she deserves, brother. We've gone centuries without locating a strong sorceress. Don't risk it. She's significant to us all."

Elijah's gaze flicks upwards, away from Klaus.

"Satan," greets Damon. "Lucifer. What are we drinking?"

Stefan pulls up a chair to sit at the head of the rectangular table as Damon prepares to slide in next to Klaus.

"Get the hell away from me, mate, if you know what's good for you."

Damon rises. "It's probably for the best," he retorts, going around to meet Elijah. "Besides, big bro Mikaelson and I are both into brunettes and you reek of blonde these days."

"Damon," rebukes Stefan.

"Is he always a fucking idiot?" asks Steven as he approaches the group.

Klaus pings his eyes on the werewolf. His gaze grazes over to the bench, gesturing permission to join them and essentially telling him he can sit next to an alpha. Steven nods appreciatively.

Elijah calls on a server, ordering a bottle.

"So, Klaus," starts Stefan. "Matt's picking up Tyler. Bonnie should be letting him in any minute."

Klaus groans. "Why am I constantly being told what's already public knowledge?"

"Because if _we_ knew something before it was public knowledge and you didn't…"

Klaus smirks. "You have a point, ripper."

"Well," says Elijah. "At least you can get your point through, Stefan. Seems I've only known my brother over a thousand years and I've yet to acquire any such skill."

"Don't sulk," adds Damon. "Brooding is _my_ little brother's forte."

Steven rises abruptly, looking deliberately around the pub.

"Mate?" calls Klaus.

"Yeah, Benji," says Damon. "What's up?"

"It's… There's… a familiar scent. Someone maybe I've met before."

"Wolf?" Elijah asks, his posture on guard.

"Nah. Your brother would have detected a wolf before I did. I'm just going to take a walk. Permission?" Steven asks, turning to Klaus.

"Permission?" Damon says, appalled. "Can you please explain to me, you _almighty hybrid, dagger-happy, blonde loving original_ , why this guy gets a hall pass? Why is the head of the Papa Forbes fan club still alive?"

"I'm helping Caroline. Why are you still wasting space on earth?" Steven shoots back.

"Men," chastises Elijah.

"Allow me to answer that for you, Steven," says Klaus, leaning against the table, staring Damon down. "See, Damon and I have yet to chat about his first days back in Mystic Falls. Seems he was into blondes as well. Seems he was into human blondes very much."

Stefan leans back, pursing his lips as he looks down at his hands. Elijah and Steven are rapt, watching Klaus.

"Trust me, mate. It's a tête-à-tête I'm looking forward to, so much so I don't want anything from my to-do list distracting me. I intend to drag Mr. Salvatore's end for days—getting wolves and witches involved just so his end is absolutely perfect in every possible way. I may sell tickets," quips Klaus, sitting back again.

Elijah clears his throat. "The good sheriff doesn't know, does she?" he asks.

"Me and sexy guns are like this," answers Damon, crossing his fingers. "Super tight."

"You demean and humiliate a dying woman—a local hero!" Elijah reprimands. "If she'd know…" Elijah says, his jaw tightly clenched. "You will not step foot in or around that hospital or so help me I have nothing on my to-do list and I personally will not wait to see you pay."

"I'll drink to that," says Klaus as the server places tumblers and a bottle of malt on the table.

Steven follows the server's movements with his eyes, his nostrils twitching.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? Have we met?" Steven asks.

"Dude, don't pick up strange guys right in front of us," gripes Damon.

"I don't think so, man," says the server. "But weren't you in here earlier? You were talking to Mr. Saltzman, the history teacher."

"Yeah, yeah, I was. You're right. So, you're from Mystic Falls?" Steven carries on.

"Born and raised, yeah."

"Who's back there?" Steven asks, his chin jutting in the direction of the bar and kitchen.

"Just the cook and more help. Why? Do you need to see the manager? He's on an inventory run and you just missed the owner."

"Nah, it's fine. I just thought I knew someone. Sorry to bother you," says Steven.

"It' fine. Hey," the server says, eyeing Stefan. "You're good friends with Caroline Forbes, right?"

"Right."

Klaus' chest thrusts out, his posture stiff.

"How's her mom? I heard the sheriff's real sick. My boss just sent over some food to the hospital from the grill. The sheriff's been cool with us—could have easily shut us down for some underage drinking," he says, regarding the glass in Stefan's hand.

Klaus studies Steven, who's still standing edgy.

"Have a look around, mate," Klaus instructs.

"Especially since we may have visitors," adds Elijah. "My brother's right. Scout the premises."

"Yeah, I think I will," agrees Steven.

"Is that all for now?" asks the server.

"No, I'm sorry," Steven intersects. "You're wearing something that's really familiar," he says.

"Look, bro. I don't know what to tell you."

"Are there any new faces around these days? Anyone come in here from out of town?" Steven asks.

"Besides you, no."

"Could I ask your coworkers?"

"Knock yourself out."

Steven drops his face towards the server's shoulder, drawing a whiff.

"Whoa. Back off. I don't swing that way."

"I'm sorry, mate," tries Klaus. "What's your name?"

"Liam."

"See, Liam. My friend is recovering from a head trauma and his life has become one, big puzzle as of late. He means no harm or disrespect. Could you be a kind lad and entertain his questions?"

Liam's eyes narrow, nodding.

"Is this your shirt?" Steven asks.

The server points to the stitching. "Property of the Grill. They're new. The boss handed them out this morning."

Steven looks over to Klaus. "I'm not going crazy. Someone I know was in here and standing close to this guy or maybe even wore the shirt."

Klaus slides over until he's standing. "You say your boss gave you that shirt?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't wearing it or anything. Carried a bunch of them out of his truck."

"Call everyone out here," Klaus orders Stefan. "I want to see every face in this bloody building."

Stefan springs into action, grabbing Damon.

Damon slides out from the booth allowing Elijah to appear by Klaus's side. "Think about every face that came in here today," Elijah says to Liam. "Do you recall anyone who isn't from this town?"

"Besides this guy," he answers, shooting Steven a look. "I mean, there's Joe, but he's kind of from here. Joe's definitely not new. This is his place!"

"He owns this establishment?" asks Elijah. "Is this the boss who gave you the shirt?"

"Yeah, but he's from here. I think this was his grandfather's place."

"I've never heard of Joe, mate, and I've been here a while," tests Klaus.

"What can I tell you? He's never here for very long," Liam explains. "He's got bigger things outside of Mystic Falls. We're the last thing on his mind. Joe usually checks in, picks up the books, and he's gone."

"And these shirts… they came out of _his_ truck?" Steven persists.

"Yeah, man. I saw him. I was taking out the recycling at the same time."

Klaus ruminates. A wolf could detect a familiar scent even if it's simply transferred onto material due to proximity.

"What's Joe's full name?" enquires Elijah.

"Joseph Davies," answers Liam.

"The quarterback mentioned him at the hospital," announces Klaus. "Said he was late to visit Caroline due to an impromptu meeting at the Grill."

"Yeah," confirms Liam. "Joe comes around unexpectedly, so we have to make ourselves available when the boss is finally in town. He's already gone."

"Is he now?" Klaus says, poring over the information.

"Klaus," calls Stefan. "I've seen everyone here and so have you. There's no one who isn't from this town."

"Do you know Joe Davies, mate?" Klaus asks.

"No, but _Davies_ … aren't they the family who own Mystic Grill?"

"Yes, it appears so. Give this place a good prowl, Steven," instructs Klaus. "See if their shirts sound alarms, too."

Steven obeys, scavenging the area and its people. The men survey him.

"Can I get back to work?" Liam asks.

"No!" the men reply in unison.

Damon shoves Liam down to take a seat at the booth as Klaus watches Steven's posture go rigid, his face turning severe.

"Show me a picture of Joseph Davies. Now!" Steven barks to a server.

"I don't have one."

"I think I do," says another.

She plucks a mobile from her back pocket, rummaging through photographs. Her thumb scrolls back loads of images, riling Klaus and testing his patience.

"Oh, here! Here's Joe!"

Steven yanks the phone, and the group huddles around for a verdict.

Klaus doesn't recognize the man, but he picks up on Steven's hair-raising gape. Steven's nostrils twitch and flare. Elijah must have caught it, too, because he straightens, digging his hands in his pocket as he looks over to Klaus inconspicuously.

The lone wolf looks sick now, utterly horrified. Klaus' gums burn. His fingers prickle as nails dig and blaze into his palms.

"Jack Daniels," mutters Steven.

"What? The drink?" the server asks, muddled.

The men ignore her.

 _Jack Bloody Daniels_

Klaus connects the dots as they all circle around doing the same. His eyes are wide with panic.

 _Jack Daniels_ —an apt alias for a bar owner with his very initials. He's a citizen of this very town who surreptitiously carries the werewolf gene and is a comrade of Shawn Hollis. Caroline's been hovering indiscernibly and dangerously close to the radar from the very start!

Klaus retreats as if someone's pushed him up against a wall. He's frozen to the spot, finding his voice as he looks at the group.

"They got to her," he says, like a ghoul collecting thoughts and realizations from each of their prickling heads.

"No," he whispers, now looking wildly around the pub. "No!"

The men look mortified, ashamed of their loud, disheartened thoughts. They know it as well.

"He sent food!" Steven spits out.

Klaus scans the allies. He catches Stefan studying him, his eyes widening with alarm, running a hand through his hair. He's ready to put it into words.

"And we're all here."


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Message: I was hoping to upload more, especially a Christmas special, but we're going on a trip instead. You'll see what I mean very soon, so read up! Please let me know what you think. Thanks very much for the overwhelming support.**

* * *

 **Change of plans. You've been dating a prick! CALL ME**

Bonnie's message comes to light on Caroline's phone as Rebekah stalks away from Liz's side, answering a call. Caroline decides to tune in to the blond's conversation before ringing Bonnie.

"Elijah?" says Rebekah. "What? No, Caroline's right here. Yes, she's fine. We're both with Liz. Why? What's going on?"

Rebekah bursts through the room, seizing the contents from Mystic Grill's delivery. She twists open the thermos cap, inhaling the coffee.

"Vervain," Rebekah announces. "I definitely smell vervain."

Caroline's mind starts to spiral as she makes sense of what Rebekah and Elijah are getting at, her phone now ringing too.

"Stefan?" she answers.

"Care! Thank God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you with Elijah? What's going on? Mystic Grill sent us food laced with vervain."

"I know. Listen, we'll explain as soon as we get there. We're on our way but Klaus should be there any second because he flew off and now, we're stuck trying to explain some maniac vamp speeding through town."

Caroline gulps for air. "So, the wolves are definitely here," she says. "I heard about the spray-painted death threat and now they're cooking my food!"

"Looks that way," he says. "Just stay there and wait for Klaus. Don't move or touch anything, okay?"

She sighs. "Okay," Caroline utters, her exasperation transparent.

Caroline disconnects, shaking her head. Her gaze returns to Liz, then glances over to Rebekah who's starring daggers.

"I swear I want your father right in front of me so I can kill him."

"Get in line," Caroline retorts. "I guess we're lucky the doctor came in when he did, or we'd be sipping razor blades on acid," she says, taking the thermos into the bathroom, dumping the coffee into the toilet. Rebekah tosses the paper bag into a waste basket, her boot smashing it down.

"I should call your brother. He's probably freaking out right now."

"He can't answer your call at that speed. Let him be. He'll rip into this room any second and I'll have to compel or kill everyone on this floor."

Caroline briefly closes her eyes, scraping a hand over her face as if to wash away the tension. The backlog of anger and sadness makes her throat feel like it's closing up.

"I almost forgot," Caroline says, reaching for her phone again. "I need to call Bonnie."

Caroline taps at the screen, her friend answering straightaway.

"Hey," says Bonnie.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I couldn't let him in."

"Why? What happened?"

"He's here with friends, Care."

"What?"

"Tyler has friends with him who apparently need a place to crash so he invited them over to his house—both werewolves."

Caroline's lips press together in a slight grimace, her gaze ping-ponging from her mother to Rebekah and the window. Her mind can't catch a break, constantly registering new facts.

"But he told me they all go separate ways after a full moon," Caroline cries. "How does he suddenly find himself with company?"

"I don't know," answers Bonnie. "Maybe he started feeling alienated. Apparently, Matt came down pretty hard on him over the phone this morning and you've been distant…"

" _I've_ been distant? For weeks I've tried contacting him and he couldn't find time to send me a freaking emoji!"

"I know, and honestly, according to Matt, Tyler parties a lot while he's out there. After breaking the sire bond, being away wasn't exactly unbearable. Sorry, Care."

"No, it's fine," she says, pinching between her eyes. "I just wish Matt had opened up to me about that earlier. Anyway, it just makes what I have to do a whole lot easier, but why did he bring wolves to Mystic Falls?" Caroline goes on. "His so-called girlfriend's a freaking vampire! Wouldn't he want to avoid being in the middle of that?"

"Look, I think he sensed he could need friends— _new_ friends since Matt's been calling him out on things and the two of you are clashing. I guess he figured he could use support because in the end, he knows we're Team Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widen from a double-take. "Team Caroline, huh? Even if I'm Team Klaus?"

"Well, I hear Klaus is definitely Team Caroline so…"

"So, you can try to tolerate my decision to give him a chance?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying, but the minute…"

"I know, I know," Caroline cuts in.

"Look," says Bonnie. "Do you think these guys are affiliated with the wolves your dad came across?"

"I really have no idea, Bon-Bon. I'll have to ask Steven. Any chance you caught their names or snapped a picture?"

"No picture but Tyler calls them Leo and Brody."

"Leo and Brody? I never heard him mention them before. Ugh!" Caroline groans, shoulders curling as her chest caves in. "My brain is fried."

"I know, Care. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You've been amazing," says Caroline. "So, Tyler's just out there lurking the border now?"

"Pretty much. I think you'll have to come here and have that conversation at the town line. Bring Steven and Klaus. They'll need to investigate his new posse."

Rebekah huffs, stomping to meet Caroline, yanking the phone.

"Bonnie?" she starts. "Make something perfectly clear to the tosser. My brother never confiscated his phone, so tell that pillock Tyler Lockwood that if he touched base like he absolutely could have, then he'd know Mystic Falls is already under attack by wolves, and all eyes are on Caroline. Make him understand that we're not about to let strange ones in when we still don't know who the bloody hell we're dealing with. You can also tell the swine bastard to come back after the next full moon. Caroline doesn't need the wanker!"

Caroline's frozen to the spot, dumbfounded as Rebekah ends the call.

"What!" Rebekah shrieks, noticing Caroline stagger. "It didn't bother him staying away for all this time, he can manage a few more days."

Rebekah returns to Liz's side, pulling up the quilt so it reaches her neck. Caroline follows her movements, a smile curling up at a corner of her mouth.

She glares. "You know what?" she says, her expression tight as she grinds her teeth.

Rebekah retreats slightly.

"That was flawless!" Caroline squeals, flopping over from mirth.

Rebekah watches doubtingly until she crumples from delight as well, and like a bolt from the blue, Klaus barrels in towards Caroline. He slumps, grabbing his knees as relief overcomes him, and Caroline can't help but scrutinize the hybrid, unreservedly amused.

Her tittering picks up to a full-blown laugh, triggering a guffaw from Rebekah. Klaus rises at a snail's pace; a slow, cantankerous, shockwave keeping him held down. He's definitely unamused, nor is Klaus distracted from his fear turning into annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Caroline manages. Her hand shoots up against her mouth in hopes a palm will taper her mirth, the other clutching Klaus' arm. "I'm so sorry," she tries again, cackling. "I know this isn't funny, but it's hilarious when you're all crazy like this."

Klaus' glower is a glassy stare. His hands clench as his mouth opens to criticize, but he stops short. His eyes are intense and ominous, but sexy as hell. He takes a deep breath, ready now to snarl and lash out.

"Do you have any idea, Caroline…"

Caroline delays the scolding, catching his face between her hands. She pulls him in for a kiss, digging into his flesh. She empties all her worries, sorrow, and ardour into the kiss. It's a crazed, blinding passion, violently stroking his tongue with hers, mauling his mouth deeply and all around. He breaks off, panting.

"Your mother," he protests weakly.

"Don't worry. She left her gun at home," Caroline says, reclaiming his mouth.

"Alright. I've had enough of this," Rebekah grimaces. "I'll just go out in the hall and wait for Elijah."

Caroline and Klaus take a quick glimpse as she exits. Klaus enfolds Caroline in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" he asks, his fear palpable.

"Klaus," she says, hoping to oust some of his panic away. "Klaus, just stay here, okay. Please, just stay close. All this back and forth, all these things just cropping up on us—just stay here with me so if your head explodes, at least we're in hospital."

Klaus smirks, drawing her in closely for a fervent kiss. "You must be exhausted," he says, securing locks of hair behind her ear.

"It felt good to laugh though, even if some of it was based on hysteria and fatigue."

Caroline wraps her arms around his waist, slipping them under his jacket as she grazes the ripples of hard muscles on his back. She leans in to rest her head on his chest. Klaus squeezes his hold.

"I hate letting you go," he says. "I swear it feels like a part of me is being ripped away."

Caroline smiles. "I'm right here and I know there are things you need to do out there, and I know it's all for me, but what's happening here is more important. I need you close because sometimes I just want to run in here for a hug," she says, cuddling his chest.

Klaus intensifies his hold. "I'm just trying to keep you safe, my love. I want nothing else than your safety, making myself available for whatever you need—whatever you mother needs. Endowing you with all I can possibly offer is my only purpose."

"Thank you," she says, twiddling his necklaces.

"No, thank _you_ my love," he says, gathering her hair at the nape, kissing her cheek.

Klaus studies Liz. "I want to say hello to your mother."

He walks towards the sheriff with Caroline's hand in his. "Sheriff Forbes," he says softly. "It's Klaus Mikaelson. I'm here to visit you and Caroline. Please let me know if you need anything. I'm here for the two of you, Sheriff."

Liz's eyes are closed but agitated. Her fingers occasionally twitch and sometimes her mouth snaps open as she remembers to swallow. As soon as she tries, the expression on her face is exactly one of pain, like her throat is suddenly thorny. It's brief, but it nonetheless breaks Caroline's heart.

"The doctor says if things go on this way, she'll need a breathing and feeding tube, but she signed papers opposing any of that. Plus, she's at risk for infections, especially urinary or developing a pneumonia. He says morphine will treat the pain, but the drug will also slow down her breathing."

"Has she spoken at all?"

Caroline closes her eyes, shaking her head. "The last people she spoke to were Elijah and Rebekah when I left to get her things. She kind of fell asleep but hasn't woken up. She just groans or grimaces… maybe she's dreaming. I hope it's not pain."

"The nurses I spoke to," says Klaus, "advised me that she would spend more time in bed, becoming withdrawn and sleeping more."

He drapes an arm around Caroline's shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe even slip into a coma," continues Caroline. "The doctor said it looks like it's going that way. At least her headaches and seizures are abated. She's been on meds for that. I can't believe I never noticed."

"It's all very recent, my love," says Klaus, trying his hand at consoling. "She continued to work best she can and didn't want to spoil her time with you. She was being a mother—a good, selfless mother."

Caroline nods, brushing tears. "Why do I have to lose her so fast? How did you survive losing Henrik in a blink of an eye?"

Klaus lowers his head, colour draining from his face.

"Our parents turned us soon afterwards. Our emotions interchanged from sadness and desperation to confusion, ire and hunger in days. It all blended as one, but sometimes I hear his voice in the wind. I hear a faint call and I have to stop and wonder how traumatizing it must be for him to watch from where he is."

Klaus turns Caroline gently, clasping her shoulders.

"That is why I promise you, Caroline, and I promise your mother, that this will not get the better of you."

Klaus brings up her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"You will make your mother proud everyday of your eternity because that is how long she'll look over you. You are her pride and joy and you will go on that way."

Caroline bobs her head, a brave smile emerging.

"Caroline?" calls Rebekah, re-entering. "The Salvatores and Steven are outside updating Kol and Elena. Elijah's here, too. Can he come in to say hello?"

"Yes, of course. Any news from Matt?"

"They've enlightened Tyler with what's going on, but Bonnie's still denying entry." She turns to her brother. "He came with friends, Nik. Brought two wolves to Mystic Falls."

Caroline catches Klaus' extremities quiver, muscles and veins straining against his skin.

"I forgot to mention it earlier," Caroline says, contritely. "We got news just before you rushed in here."

Klaus nods. "I see. Well," he says, his restraint unnatural. Caroline knows he would punch a wall if her mother were not in the room. His self-control is a step in the right direction if she's to continue this way with him. Caroline decides to encourage him, rising on her toes to kiss his mouth.

"I should investigate these wolves, but you need me here," he says. "Tell me what to do."

Klaus looks laden with inner turmoil that she suspects is new to him. His indecision draws her closer. It's a fascinating and magnetizing insecurity coming from such a big bad. Caroline grins sympathetically, internally swooning. He's magnificent, she thinks.

"Go," she says. "But be quick."

He nods. "Don't leave this room."

"I won't."

"Rebekah, Elijah…" he calls, as the eldest brother coolly enters. "Stay with them."

"Of course," responds Elijah. "Miss Forbes," he adds, greeting Caroline.

"Caroline," she corrects.

Elijah nods and Klaus rushes out of the room.

"I'm glad she's resting," he says, surveying the sheriff.

"Her breathing is laboured and she shudders in her sleep," explains Rebekah.

"Then let's maintain light conversation, shall we," he suggests. "Your mother told me she enjoys jazz. Perhaps soft music in the background would be nice. Or..." He looks gravely over at Caroline. "We can give her a new thought, something different from the worries oppressing the good sheriff."

Caroline wobbles, coming to grips with his proposition. "You want to get in her head?" she says.

"We can bring her to a new place, bask under the sun and drink Chianti as I promised she would."

"I… No, no I'm not sure…"

"Caroline," interrupts Rebekah. "It honestly is the most beautiful thing vampires can do, especially when the power is in the right hands. My brother Elijah is honourable and trustworthy. He's the best travel companion a woman can dream of and you can tag along as well."

"You most definitely can," cuts in the eldest original. "I wouldn't have it any other way, and Rebekah can join us, too," reassures Elijah. "A short, dreamy adventure is all it is."

Caroline shrugs, still shaky. She gives the room a quick once-over before bringing her eyes back to him, nodding. She releases a quick rush of air. "Okay."

"Are you sure? I understand if you don't trust this," he says.

Caroline notices Rebekah looking at her with so much hope in her expression. She wishes Klaus were here, coming to terms with the fact that she trusts what he would do more than anyone, not taking anything away from Elijah. She believes he'll be admirable as he logs into their minds.

"My mother and I have never been anywhere besides Virginia's coast. I'd love a trip with her. Please, Elijah," says Caroline, sincerely. "Can you take us?"

He smiles. "It would be my pleasure. Come," he starts. "Let's visit Tuscany."

Caroline reaches for her mother's hand as Elijah takes the other. Rebekah stands next to her brother, linking hands with him and Caroline, an arm hovering over Liz's body.

"Close your eyes, Caroline," he says, looking intently at her mother. "I just need a moment and we'll be there soon. I promise," Elijah explains, his intense gaze unmoving.

Caroline's ready to give in as Rebekah tightens her grip, her eyes locked. Finally, she closes her eyes, too, waiting.

Elijah hardly needs a moment seeing as she can already hear her mother calling.

"Caroline, honey!" exclaims Liz.

Caroline focuses in on an angelic figure walking through a field of sunflowers, her fingers grazing the tall blossoms at either side of her. "I had no idea they could reach this size," squeals the sheriff.

It only takes a nanosecond for Caroline's worries and fears to evaporate. Gone are the burdens that were twisted together into a tight ball in her gut, bouncing around inside of Caroline, hitting her heart. It's clear this was the right thing to do.

"Hi, Mommy," she answers, noticing they're both in lovely, demure sundresses. "Are you happy I brought you here?" Caroline asks.

Liz approaches, a smile radiating her face that makes the orange-yellow sunlight behind her insignificant. "Beyond happy," responds the sheriff. "This is my new happy place, sweetie."

"I'm so glad," snivels Caroline, relieved. She shakes off the heavy emotion, giving rise to a full-fledged smile.

"Enough dawdling," Rebekah's voice chimes in. "Look what my brother opened."

She runs up to them, another similar sundress adorning Rebekah as she grabs each of their hands, dragging the Forbes women to Elijah. Caroline instantly notes how different he is here—a smart, casual look about him as he walks around a table that's draped in a blue and yellow tablecloth.

Elijah's pouring wine, dressed in a light brown blazer over a denim shirt. "My fair lady," he calls, proffering a glass, dotingly staring Liz down.

"Are we finally having that Chianti?" she asks, returning an affectionate grin.

Rebekah and Caroline simultaneously reach a standstill as Liz advances towards Elijah.

He beams. "As promised, my good Sheriff".

She accepts the glass.

He winks. "Salute."

"Salute," Liz responds, clinking her glass to his. "I love it here," she says. "Tell Klaus to bring my daughter back, will you."

"I'm certain he'll regret missing this, as I'm certain he'll whisk Caroline here again in the near future. You know," he says, a devilish grin rising at the corner of his mouth. "I had a hand at producing this vintage," Elijah reveals. "And Niklaus is actually our family's best pizza maker."

"Seriously?" Caroline yelps from behind.

"Oh, quite serious, yes. We master many commendable diversions throughout our eternities. Your daughter will have a full, extraordinary life, Sheriff."

Liz turns to Caroline, grazing a proud, heartfelt look that warms her daughter from top to bottom. "I can't tell you how much I needed to hear that," she says, a hand touching her lips to blow a kiss Caroline's way.

Caroline shudders. "I love you so much, Mom," she says, tears brimming. "I understand if you're tired, but I'm going to miss you."

Rebekah lends support, slipping a hand into Caroline's.

"I'm going to miss you, too, sweetheart," replies Liz. "Don't you stop amazing me. My heart is full and only you can keep it that way."

Caroline nods, crying. "I promise."

"Please," Elijah says, pulling an ornate, iron chair from the table. "Sit with me, _Signora_ _E_ _lisabetta_. Enjoy my wine and then we must let you sleep."


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Message: I'm back! Happy new year! No, I didn't forget about my story. Hope everyone had a restful holiday. Keep in touch, please. Let me know what you think of my chapters xox**

"Did you give any thought to what you're going to say to Tyler?" asks Stefan.

"Thanks to Matt and Bonnie, he's up to speed," informs Klaus.

Stefan cocks his head. A single brow shoots up. "Wow, so they're not just the quarterback and the witch anymore. You actually referred to them by their names. Did Caroline give you a spanking or something?"

"Don't annoy me, Stefan. I have enough pests infiltrating my days. I don't want to have to flatten you, too."

"She's good that way, isn't she—keeping us in line. There's this quality about her that I don't want to disappoint."

"Fear?" jests Klaus.

"Yeah, definitely fear." Stefan smiles. "That girl can be mad at you for a heck of a long time, but it's more than that. I don't want to let her down. Caroline's probably the most loyal, honest, person we all know. Maybe even too honest," Stefan chuckles, garnering a laugh from Klaus. "She's bright, optimistic, intelligent…"

Klaus nods. "I think the word you're looking for, mate, is enchanting. I know I was a glutton for pain, fancying to soak in anything she would offer, even if was her ire. At least she was thinking about me."

"Even when she wanted to crack your neck and light you on fire… Did you think she was _enchanting_ then?"

Klaus grins. "There were days I would have probably let her. She's fascinating! Even her bad moods delight me. It all amalgamates to one thing with her…"

"Love?"

Klaus feels a flush creep across his cheeks. He breaks their speedy pace towards the border, hanging his head as his eyes look up. The silence says it all. He hesitates, bringing up a hand to cup his mouth, rummaging his mind for words.

"Stefan," he starts. Klaus feels like his body is crumpling. "I did appalling things. I said outrageous things—things I had no business talking about when I knew nothing of them. I mocked what you feel for Elena and I wedged a distance between the two of you."

Klaus is nervous varnishing the truth. He's not fooling anyone, especially himself. He was an utter nightmare for the couple, both towards them together and individually. He stares down at the ground.

"I realize you can't stand me for all I've done as I realize how Caroline giving me a chance somehow tests your esteem of her, but if you can somehow forgive me enough to simply help me keep her safe from all the enemies I've made over the centuries, then I'll be indebted. You have my word that I will look up to you throughout her eternity."

Klaus notes Stefan's pensive expression as the younger Salvatore's glare is pinned on him. He should be grateful he's even trying to digest Klaus' plea, but he's cautious, noticing Stefan's internal conflict bubbling.

"Me and Caroline," Stefan says, picking up again. "Klaus, she's that angel on my shoulder, except she's a lot snarkier than you'd imagine an angel to be, but it all works to keep me in check. She's like my personal sober coach, and when she turned, and I had to explain things to her, she was the little sister I never had, and I was the sibling she never had."

Stefan resumes their walk, sucking in a quick breath. "There's a respect and gratitude and obligation there. I'm not about to judge her when she has a million reasons to judge me. That girl knows my history and track record, and a lot of it has nothing to do with you. A lot of it I did on my own, Klaus, and she didn't abandon me. Neither of us deserve the girls we love, and if we remember that every single day, that'll help us pull the person out of the monsters we've become. Personally, I'm curious to see what your person looks like, so I'll stick around for shits and giggles, but it's more for Caroline. I will always keep an eye out for her safety. That has nothing to do with you, Klaus. She's my family."

Klaus' head makes a slow, disbelieving shake. "Thank you, Stefan, for allowing me to be happy but most of all, for taking Caroline under your wing."

"Hey, that girl's energy took up a lot of space under my wing but in the end, she lifted me up so I could fly, too," says Stefan. "Even while she was under there, all grouchy and telling me off, she still managed to make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside."

Klaus smiles, missing Caroline more.

"She's special, Klaus," says Stefan. "You can't fuck this up, and if you think you will, then you have to let her go."

"I'm aware," answers Klaus, sadness suddenly packing the mood. "You should join me, old friend, in recognizing they are both very young vampires, Caroline and Elena. Not too long ago they had dreams and goals. This life makes us run like outlaws when they have so much to give."

Stefan licks his lips, nodding.

"Caroline's doing the math," explains Klaus. "She's sorting the logistics, making sense of what's to come as she mourns her dreams. I'm aware she'll need space after graduation, balancing what is and what could have been, and I'm prepared to wait, because I'll always wait for her, Stefan. I'll give her what she needs even if it's not what I want. I'll always need her to come back to me, so if space is what she'll want, it's space she'll get."

"And in the meantime?" Stefan asks.

"In the meantime, as we keep tabs on their safety and whereabouts, you and I need to stick together. Boredom, loneliness, anxiety… it will all test us, and we need to be who Caroline and Elena expect us to be when they are ready to return to us."

"Well, maybe Caroline's made it clear that she'll choose you, but Elena's another story."

"Ah, yes. She wants to be cured, but then again, so do you. In the end, if you're both human, well that's that for Damon."

"So, I get the girl because of a technicality and not because she genuinely chose me. That makes me feel so much better."

Klaus halts, seizing Stefan's shoulders, shaking him up a bit. "And there's your answer, mate. You need to do yourself a favour, Stefan, and allow yourself peace. Revel in your own future, in all that it can be for you. You can't be stuck like this forever. Caroline will make sure you walk the right path and who knows, maybe you'll pick up another vampire along the way who will always choose you."

"How the hell are you giving out advise on love now?"

"It's that blasted woman!" Klaus cries, earning a laugh from Stefan. "Your best friend makes me analyze everything. It's infuriating being this in love, but I miss the bloody hell out of her. Let's hurry this up, shall we," Klaus says, picking up his pace.

"I have to say, Klaus, I don't know if I should be afraid or like this side of you."

"Right now, Tyler Lockwood is the only one who should be afraid. How could he bring wolves, jeopardizing his so-called town and friends?"

"It's a free country, Klaus."

"Not for super naturals it isn't, and that's the new goal, mate. My family had a hand in creating them and I'll keep them in check or kill every one of them."

Stefan's wide-eyed. "Wow. Honorable," he says. "What are you going to do, keep a log? Reign them in for a head count and fill out report cards?"

"You leave that up to me. Trust me, Stefan. There's still some ruthlessness in this original hybrid."

"Oh, I had no doubt."

Klaus winks. "Warn your friends."

* * *

"You can't keep me away from her?" Tyler's voice thunders. "Her mother's dying!"

"And you just found that out because you only now decided to give her a call," responds Bonnie.

"Look, we all just found out about Liz," offers Matt, sympathetically. "But, dude," he continues, "the point is there was no reason for you to be radio silent for this long. Caroline's not an idiot and now she's moved on."

"Moved on?" roars Tyler. "What the fuck! So she's breaking up with me? I'm fucking out there because of her. I left to break the sire bond and because of that, Klaus will never stop hunting me down."

"Well, not to take sides here," says Matt, "but he never really hunted you down. You just hurt his ego by breaking the sire bond, so he doesn't want to see your face. But, as long as this thing he has for Caroline exists, you're basically safe to stick around as long as you don't cross paths with him."

"My friends need me out there with them. You have no idea how miserable it is waiting all month for the night you are going to experience the worst pain of your life, over and over, every single month. That agony fucks with your brain, Matt. If they don't have the right support, these guys will be rabid all month."

"I get that. Caroline gets that," Matt tries again. "But, Ty, along the way, you can't say you didn't make some new friends who are adjusted and use their time in the woods for the chance to party all the time. You told me yourself there are some really hedonistic packs out there. It's like one big frat party for you guys."

"What the fuck do you know about what's out there?"

"Anyway," Bonnie cuts in. "You can't bring in these wolves, Tyler, and that's final. We already have a wolf problem, and until Klaus figures out who we can trust, these two are staying behind the perimeter. Now, I can let you in after I secure them or the three of you can turn around and go back to where you came from."

"If Bill Forbes socialized with our kind, then we can help. These guys are my friends. They know how I feel about Caroline. They won't hurt her. We don't need Klaus!"

"Really?" asks Stefan as he and Klaus approach. "So, let me get this straight," he says, rubbing his chin.

Tyler retreats, his jaw tight. Klaus' lip curls up slightly as he pierces a predatory glare into Tyler's skull.

"These _friends_ ," says Stefan, "watched you ignore your girlfriend and party on without her. Now, you want us to trust they know just how in love you are with Caroline that they wouldn't touch a hair on her head? Plus, they know how this guy feels about her," he says, shooting a thumb towards Klaus, "and after all he's done to you, even though being a hybrid must make you feel pretty high and mighty around these common wolves, we're supposed to have faith in your judgement and rely on your word that these guys won't hurt anyone in Mystic Falls?"

"It's not gonna happen," Matt interjects.

"No," Klaus answers. "No, it's not, Matt," he says, patting Matt's shoulder as he moves towards Tyler. "How have you been, mate?" He grins. "Caroline says hello."

"Seriously," Bonnie reproaches. "It's not time for a pissing contest, Klaus."

"Fine, fine. I shall act my age for the lady. My apologies, Bonnie. Now, do tell, Tyler. When and where did you meet these fellows?"

"None of your business," Tyler spits out.

"Oh, don't be daft, lad, but, it's my bad," chuckles Klaus, surveying the wolves. "I've forgotten how thick and dim this particular creation of mine truly is. I'm sure you've seen it," he says, moving towards them. "Pathetic, isn't he? Obnoxious, pretentious… Now, enough about Lockwood. Please, do tell. Nomads I assume, but where do you call home? Who's first, hmm? You," he says, pointing to a thin, scruffy fellow.

"He said his name is Leo," says Matt.

"Leo," repeats Klaus. "How do you do? I'm Klaus."

Klaus assesses him, detecting the wolf's concern and intrigue. "Don't let me frazzle you," he says. "I'm larger than life, aren't I, but I really do care about the little people, and you little wolf, are a curious thing. I can sense it," says Klaus, flashing a cold smile. "But, lucky for you, curiosity killed the cat and not the dog. Now, let's start over, mate, moving right along so we can dig up the truth together. Tell me," Klaus says, his voice dropping to a forceful whisper as he leans in against the invisible barrier. "How much does he hate me?" he pesters, his chin jutting in Tyler's direction.

"Klaus," chides Stefan.

Klaus grins, pulling back. "That's Stefan. He and I go way back and even though he's attempted to kill me several times, we're like this," he says, crossing his fingers. "See, I'm not such a bad guy. It's what I've been telling this pillock all along," he says, meeting Tyler's glower. "But, over and over his stupidity backfires. My pathetic hybrid needs to prove otherwise and you nice lads invite him to do so. Is this the general picture or am I missing something, Leo? You can't possibly truly enjoy his company, can you?"

Leo swallows as Brody fails to flinch, conserving an unruffled stance in spite of his heartbeat. It's odious and eager compared to Leo's worried, intimidated pulse.

 _Perfect_ , thinks Klaus.

He stands with a hand on a metal rod that's poking into the ground, markers into the earth so to identify the frontier just behind Bonnie's wall.

"Our witch can do grand things," he says, pacing lightly as he vigorously rubs his hands. "She can let you in one by one, Tyler shall be last of course, and I can have a drink with each of you, getting to know you a little better because why should Tyler have all the honour. I'm personally fond of wolves as well," he says, standing in place as he grazes a scrutinizing look across the threesome. "Even you, Tyler."

"Bull shit."

"You don't have to admit it if you're not ready to," Klaus reproofs. "But, I saved you. He's lucky, isn't he?" he asks, eyeing the other two. "Even his mother is grateful. She's said so herself. Compared to what you two go through, his life has improved in so many ways but here I am, surrounded by friends—humans, witches, vampires, and wolves, and there he is, out there alone, unable to make it work when he was spared the pain of turning and became stronger than the lot of them. How sad to be so inept. How very…impotent." Klaus smirks.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Tyler growls, pouncing until he's banging against the barrier. "That's my fucking town! Caroline's my girl and they're my friends!"

"That's what happens when you stay away so long, mate. Your _friends_ have to re-evaluate your friendship."

"Klaus," Matt calls, visibly pitying Tyler, but refrains to say any more after Stefan shoots him a stern look. Bonnie looks at Stefan, scanning him for answers.

Klaus' jaw clenches from holding back his distaste for the human's interference. Matt must learn when to withdraw and fade into the background. He ought to realize by now he's no match for the shrewd qualities of a hybrid. Thankfully Stefan understands.

Klaus resumes his work, interpreting their intentions by making sense of their heartbeats, inspecting how they gradually begin to sweat. He gets a whiff of their saliva as he listens in on their blood stream. Riling them is key.

"I'm on the run because of you!" Tyler roars.

"Ah, perception," replies Klaus, an index finger tapping his lips. He's not distracted by the sudden scent he catches. Steven's proven to have perfect timing, he thinks. "It's as they say, _beauty is in the eye of the beholder_ ," Klaus carries on. "Perception is unique to every individual and your perception is just that—yours. Now, young Tyler, if what you lack in reality or substance is being transferred to the easily manipulated," he says, waving a hand to discriminate Leo and Brody, "then that's on you, mate. In fact, let me make it perfectly clear by introducing you to one of your own who has become a comrade. Steven?" Klaus calls.

Steven arrives on the scene, surprising Caroline's friends.

"Steven was a foe," explains Klaus. "In fact, he was a foe to the highest degree, and yet here he is. We're making it work. I've invited him in and together we're getting things done with Caroline's friends and my own family." Klaus stares menacingly between Leo and Brody. "Oh, yes," he continues. "There are more of me." He winks.

"I'm willing to bet I was even more pathetic than the two of you," Steven cuts in, reaching his alpha. "May I?" he asks.

"Be my guest," replies Klaus.

"I basically fell in love with a super natural wanna be, buying everything he said about vampires, making his fight with them my own, to the point I was ready to kill an innocent girl."

Steven tucks his hands into his jacket pockets, bouncing on his heels. "Klaus is keeping an eye on me now, using me for an honorable cause, and make no mistake, I'm in _his_ town for only as long as he needs. After that, he might pull my heart out and feed it to me or he'll tell me to fuck off and never show my face again. Either way, I deserve both."

Steven advances towards the barrier until Leo and Brody are directly in front of him. "That's who Klaus is," he says. "He's not just what you've heard—there's more to him than that. Take it from me, maybe because I'm older and I hope on the way to becoming wiser, but I'm someone who knows your pain like no one else, month after month. Klaus was born here a thousand years ago, a son of a werewolf. If this town belongs to anyone," Steven says, his glare pinning Tyler, "it's to the Mikaelsons."

"And the humans," interjects Elijah, strolling towards Steven, tapping his shoulder. "The humans first, then us…"

"and then anyone else we Mikaelsons choose," says Kol, sidling Bonnie. "Don't fret, darling. I'll always make room for you."

Bonnie grimaces.

"So, you see, lads. My brother has a good thing going," continues Elijah. "You can understand why we're not about to invite anyone who may risk everything Niklaus has worked for, especially when there's a direct threat from your community aimed towards one of our very own. You can't condemn us for that."

"You're keeping me away from my girlfriend and my mother!" hisses Tyler.

"You chose to sever communication on your own and you simply picked up again when it was too late. It's the universal truth of not knowing what you have until it's gone. That's on you, Tyler. I'm sorry you're learning the hard way."

"Bonnie," Tyler says, his teeth grinding. "Let me in."

"One," Kol says, pointing to himself. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven…" he continues, spinning around. "I'd say you're outnumbered, pretty boy. Plus, I called for back up."

"Eight," says Damon's incoming voice, "nine, ten, eleven, twelve…"

Damon, Elena, Katherine, Alaric, and Jeremy saunter towards the group.

"So, you see," says Klaus. "Until I know who my little hybrid has been speaking to and what he's been saying… If there's the slightest chance word went to the wrong people, directly or indirectly, probably through no fault of his own except he can't keep his trap shut, no one is coming any closer," he declares. "We have reason to believe there are wolves who plan to attack people in our town, and you have no bloody idea, mates, how I am not going to let that happen."

"Yeah, so find a tree and get comfortable," says Damon. "Maybe we'll even throw you a pillow."

"You never said you were bringing anyone, Ty," adds Matt. "We would have given you a heads up if you were honest with us from the start."

"I don't need permission. My mother is the mayor! My ancestors were a founding family. Wolves are my lineage, a lineage that originates here!"

"Yeah, but wolves want to kill my best friend!" shouts Bonnie. "You do have every right to be here, Tyler, but you're missing the point," she admonishes. "You came with strangers when we're up against anonymous werewolves. You can't take this personally. We would have definitely let you in if you were alone, but it's too risky. Besides, Stefan's right. We're not just going to take your word that these guys won't attack Caroline. You don't paint a pretty picture of vampires, and both my best friends are vampires. I'm sorry, Tyler, but your feelings are just not worth the risk. The spell stays up."

"If the sheriff dies," says Tyler, "and I'm not there to help my girlfriend go through that..."

Klaus recoils, swallowing revulsion.

"We talked about this on the phone," Elena intercedes. "You know she planned on talking to you and you know she's been going through a few things lately. Caroline did make a decision about where she stands with you, Tyler, and I told you she has to be the one to tell you what that is, but it's been a tricky few days for her. She can't leave her mother's side and your feelings don't come before the sheriff."

"Had you arrived on your own, young man, you would have joined your so-called girlfriend in hospital by now," Elijah interjects. "No one planned to jump in your way. None of us want to make things harder for Miss Forbes and yet…" says Elijah, rubbing his chin. "Yet, you sense Miss Forbes anticipated a serious conversation, but you bring along friends. You concluded something was gravely wrong with her mother, but still you planned to entertain these friends. Perhaps your priorities are not aligned with Miss Forbes' anymore. Hence your present predicament."

"When I left this town, we were all trying to kill him," Tyler spits out, pointing to Klaus.

"Yes, my poor brother is sorely misunderstood," says Kol. "But the air's all clear now and baby vampire wants us to give peace a chance."

"It's true. We're here working together for Caroline," replies Stefan. "We're trying to get to the bottom of who Bill Forbes may have had pull on and who's on this crusade against her. These wolves may have their own networks and a lot of them don't need a real reason to come after a vampire."

"We don't know how many are out there or who they are. If you can't understand that, Tyler, then you're one of them," shoots Bonnie.

Tyler baulks.

"Listen, maybe we should go," says Leo. "We can meet up again before the next full moon. You have a lot of shit going on here."

Tyler purses his lips. "Sorry about all of this, man. I'll call you."

Brody extends an arm, proffering Tyler a fist punch. "Yeah, bro. We'll talk soon."

Klaus scoffs. "Do you really believe we'll bring the wall down just because they're turning away? Who knows who may have followed you here or if these two will hide in the woods, storming in once we drop the spell so this buffoon can waltz in?"

Klaus rockets towards Bonnie. "If you can confine them, then do so and let the mutt in."

"I'll have to be on the other side," explains Bonnie.

"No," Klaus answers. "Don't think for a moment wolves have no need for a witch. Besides, Caroline will have my head if you're so close to peril."

"Well, then we're done here," says Elijah. "Steven, Kol, and I, along with the Salvatores, Katherine, Jeremy, and Alaric will mind the border. Niklaus, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt, return to Caroline and our good sheriff."

"Wait," Klaus calls. "Stefan should be with Caroline as well. He's the closest thing she has to a brother. Go on, mate. I'll catch up."

Stefan nods appreciatively.

"Why the hell are you going? Caroline hates you!" bellows Tyler. "Caroline will always hate you!"

"Ty, dude," Jeremy says, shaking his head. "You should have called."

"A lot's changed," says Matt. "Like Joe Davies, he's also a threat."

"Joe? The owner of the grill Joe?"

"Steven knows him," informs Matt. "Says he has the werewolf gene, too, and apparently cooperates with a couple of wolves Bill Forbes knew. Goes by the name Jack Daniels when he's out running in the woods. Ever hear of him?"

"No, no, not at all. What the fuck man?" Tyler runs a hand through his hair. "I thought the Lockwoods were the only werewolf family in Mystic Falls. Davies isn't a founding family, but they've been here for a few generations."

"Perhaps," Elijah weighs in, his head tilting in a side-to-side tempo, "someone from your family… _ehm_ …associated with someone from his."

"And along came Junior!" exclaims Kol.

"Thank God you have a whole bunch of trees around for inspiration," Damon chimes in. "See, your homework tonight is studying the Lockwood family tree so we know whose limbs we need to break."

"We don't particularly care for people knowing our town's dirty secrets. I'm sure you understand. It must be the same way in your town," goads Kol.

"I was fresh out of the system when I ran into my first wolves," says Leo. "My gene is probably why I was given up for adoption, but I bounced around from foster home to foster home instead. I'm figuring one of my biological parents knew, maybe even both."

"What made you turn?" asks Steven, inching closer to Klaus.

"I defended a guy behind a counter at a 7-11 one night, killing the mugger. Less than two weeks later, I was turning in a parking lot. Don't know what the hell I did that night but I guess it's natural for us to make our way towards the woods because that's where I woke up. I had to figure things out after that and with a little research, I came across the right campers. They were a couple of guys just waiting around for the next full moon."

"Any chance you recall their names?"

"Yeah, just first names. It's like that with most of us, unless you're really committed to a pack. Didn't you pick up on that while you were out there?"

"Sure, but even first names help," says Steven.

"Trey and Colin. I hung with them for a couple of months and then we ran into a few others but sort of spread out. I only met Brody a year later and we ran into Tyler in Kentucky."

"How about the names Shawn or Gideon? Ever hear of them?" probes Steven. "They're often in those neck of the woods, too. Cool guys. Real low key. They're still friends of mine but we're doing our own thing most of the time. Some of us have human responsibilities. Can't commit to packs or extended camp outs like our friend Tyler here."

Leo shakes his head. "No, not me."

"Never heard of those guys either," Brody answers.

Steven pulls back slightly, eyeballing Klaus. "I take it you heard it, too?" he says.

Klaus zooms forward, extracting a pole, stabbing Brody. He drags him up against the wall by the thigh. Brody shrieks, his leg steaming.

"Brody!" calls Leo.

"What the fuck are you doing!" bawls Tyler, thundering over to assist his friend. "Brody, Bro…" he says, crumpling down next to him. Tyler's hands blister from wolfsbane as he tries to pluck the rod out, but Klaus doesn't forfeit from the other side as his hand slowly roasts.

"Your heart says otherwise, mate," snarls Klaus. "I think you have heard of them. Now, your buddy over here knows at least one of them," he says, surveying Tyler. "Both are after Caroline, so it's time to show her where you stand." Klaus drives and twists the pole further.

Brody wails.

"Do you know those guys?" Tyler asks. "Do you!"

"Just tell them if you do," says Leo. "You won't make it like this, man."

"Gideon. I met him—once," Brody cries. "Witches," he manages. "He's trying to find witches. Wants a ring like the vamps. Wants protection from the moon."

"Interesting," Klaus replies, turning his body at an angle to include Steven in his field of vision. "And you never heard of this before?" Klaus asks.

"That never came up, Klaus," assures Steven. "Although, I'm surprised it took this long."

"Indeed. It's a sensible aspiration, one I can even appreciate. But, it doesn't change the fact that you lied, mate. So, what's your tie to these blokes?"

"Nothing. I swear," howls Brody. "If they got rings, I wanted one, too. That's all. Please…" he wails.

"Did you ever meet Caroline's father?" demands Tyler.

"No! I don't know anything about that. I swear! Met Gideon a few months ago. There were turf issues—too many in one place for a full moon. Some of us stayed. Some of us left. I stayed. He was talking about rings the next day when we left camp. I never saw these people again. I swear," pleads Brody.

"I just... I remembered Gideon's name in case he got his hands on rings. Ty, you started this man! It's all the way down to packs in Louisiana. You're always saying you hate how these guys can walk around without getting burned and our people started thinking, too. Help me, man. My fucking leg!"

"Nice," mocks Katherine. "So, you hate it that your girlfriend won't burn to death. Why is he alive again?"

"If I understand correctly, you withheld knowledge of a ring from your own comrades? Leo over there doesn't seem to be in the know. How selfish are you, lad?" snarls Elijah.

Klaus cocks his head. He pulls the rod, stabbing Brody in the opposite leg.

Brody shrieks.

Klaus releases his grip. "You can keep the pole, mate." He glares over at Tyler. "I'd love nothing more than to stab it in your brain," he says. "Maybe one of your two friends will have the honour. As for Mystic Falls, I will personally make sure your mother packs her things and moves out of town. You can find each other again far away from here. You will never return, or I will kill the both of you like I've imagined a thousand times in my dreams. Now, if you'll excuse me. Caroline needs me."


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Message: Hi! Here's another chapter for you, written during my coffee break today. Hope you enjoy it. There are quite a few dynamics I'm fond of, so this isn't a Klaroline filled piece, but they're definitely the running theme. I hope you don't mind. You see, Rebekah, Liz, Elijah... I have a place in my heart for each of these characters but funnily enough, I don't see them in the light they were portrayed on TVD or TO. My wishes were definitely not in sync with what the show runner's cooked up for them, especially when it came to Klaus and Caroline, whether individually or as an item. The writers had different visions, and who can blame them since the characters belong to them after all. Yet, fanfiction allows us to stray and make some of our own dreams come true. Hope you don't mind my take on things. Let me know what you think. Have a great evening everyone!**

"She looks peachier," says Rebekah, running a fingertip down Liz's cheek as she attempts to manage the sheriff's hair.

Caroline bobs her head, agreeing. She's finding it increasingly difficult to focus and answer questions. "I applied bronzer," she tries. "And tinted lip balm. Her lips are becoming so dry and scaly."

"Do you think she's warm?"

Caroline swallows the painful lump in her throat. "She's nice and snug. I think she's as comfortable as she can be."

Rebekah releases a long, low sigh. "Are we forgetting anything? I feel like we should be doing more."

Caroline's face is slack. Her eyes wet and dull. She shakes her head softly. "No, that's it. We just stay here with her, waiting."

Rebekah nods, lowering into a chair. It's unusual to watch her slump into it rather than sit straight and pert.

"I feel cold," Rebekah murmurs. "How can I be cold?"

"Me too," answers Caroline.

"I swear I feel the world spinning."

Caroline looks down at her feet. "Me too," she says again, taking advantage of her hair as a shield. "I feel so small, like a kid huddled in a corner and all I want is my mom to find me."

Rebekah loses her hold on a supressed whimper. She drags her palms down her legs, clutching her knees and brusquely shoots up, walking around the bed to reach Caroline. She clasps her shoulder, massaging the tension. Caroline's posture stoops some more as her shoulders quake. She stares down at her fists, pressing them into her abdomen. Rebekah persists, trying to alleviate her new friend's pain.

"Do you need me to call my brother?"

"No, that's okay," Caroline snivels. "Oh God, I can only imagine what's going on at the border between him and Tyler."

"It can't be pretty. You understand Nik is not about to let his friends in."

"I know. As he shouldn't."

"Right," agrees Rebekah. "And Tyler will be offended, and they'll equally attempt to out do each other."

Caroline chuckles. "Maybe I should tell Bonnie to cast a spell so they both fall asleep."

"Well, you know what that means. Princess Caroline will have no choice but to kiss one of them at some point."

"Princess Caroline thinks she'll stick to this side of the border," she smiles.

Rebekah's eyes narrow. "So, you're doing this… with my brother? You're truly giving him a chance?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"But I'm still stunned! You both blended right into this new relationship with ease."

"Are you serious! We're still learning the ropes. I want to strangle him at least once a day and I drive him absolutely crazy."

"Yes, but you two just seem to fit. You compliment each other somehow. You're different but synchronized. I'm frankly a little jealous."

"What! Why? You and Matt are evolving so well these days."

"But he's still distant. Until I'm cured, Matt won't commit the way I'm ready to. If I don't become human, Caroline, there is no Mabekah and you know it."

"Mabekah?"

"Yes, our ship, not that anyone's sailing it."

"Are you kidding! Me and my mom are at the helm of that ship. We're cruising, baby!"

Rebekah snorts. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one naming relationships."

The blondes giggle, unwinding somehow in impossible circumstances.

"So, what does that make me and your brother? Caroklaus?"

"Ew… no."

"Klaroline?"

"Much better."

"I ship it," exclaims Caroline.

"Me too," concurs Rebekah.

Caroline liberates a leaden sigh, grazing a fond, sad, look across her mother's defenceless body. Rebekah returns to her chair, taking slow, languid steps.

"Are you sure you want to take the cure?" Caroline asks, startling Rebekah.

Rebekah's brows furrow. "You don't think I should?"

"I think we don't know anything about it. In human years, you'll die instantly, not to mention morph into something old and hideous first."

"Thanks a lot," Rebekah scoffs.

"I'm serious," says Caroline. "And if you do go back to the age you were when you were turned, you'll live decades without your brothers. You and Matt may get married, have kids, and these children won't have the chance to meet their Uncles Klaus and Elijah or Kol. What kind of birthdays and Thanksgivings will that be for you? There's always going to be something missing, Rebekah. I'm not sure the cure is the quick fix we want t to be.

"Besides," Caroline carries on, "how much is there? Who gets the damn thing! Can you imagine if there's not enough of it? You've been at this the longest, so I'll vote for you when the time comes, but I think you need to really picture what it means, Rebekah."

Rebekah shakes her head softly. "Well, thank goodness I'm sitting down because I really need a seat."

Caroline snickers. "I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but I am going to miss you."

"You know they call that Stockholm Syndrome," quips Rebekah.

Caroline smiles. "It's not that bad being your hostage. Besides, I need someone to vent to. I can't deal with your brother all on my own."

"Yes, you totally could," laughs Rebekah. "But you've given me a few things to figure out, hostage."

Caroline winks. "You're welcome."

A knock cuts into the weighty mood. Stefan strolls in, followed by Elena, Bonnie, and Matt. They're closely knit, appearing awkward and nervous.

"Can we say hello?" Bonnie asks.

"Sure," replies Caroline, sprinting for a group hug. "Mom's a little more comfortable and ready for visitors," she says, pulling back. "You can go up there and say hello."

Bonnie and Elena cautiously accept the invitation, walking towards the sheriff as they link hands for support. Caroline watches appreciatively as Elena reaches Liz first.

"Hey, Sheriff Forbes," Elena manages through tears and a trembling chin. "It's Elena and Bonnie. We're here with Caroline. Stefan and Matt, too. We're all here for you and Caroline."

"Caroline's as strong as ever," says Bonnie, breaking into a discomfited laugh. "You have nothing to worry about okay," she whimpers.

Elena presses a hand at Bonnie's back, rallying her through. She rubs the sheriff's hand before turning away. Bonnie approaches Caroline, sniveling and wiping her eyes. She recuperates quickly, standing firm before her friend. "We need to talk about Tyler."

"Yeah?"

"He gave us a hard time about his friends. He wanted me to let them in. When I considered going out there to confine them so I could drop the spell for Tyler, Klaus decided I stay put."

"And good thing he did," adds Matt. "Tyler's been going on about his beef with vampires and how they can walk in the sun. It sprung up ideas amongst the wolves that they should find a witch and maybe get a few rings done against the moon for themselves."

"Oh," says Caroline. "Well, actually that makes sense. I'm surprised it took them that long to come up with the idea."

"Yes," says Stefan, rubbing the back of his neck. "Except, that would always give them the upper hand and power over us, Care. They can hide their little secret and live amongst humans because they age normally. We don't, so if we ever decide to settle down somewhere, even for just a couple of years, they'll run us out wherever we go. We're fugitives in their eyes."

"But wolves are like renegades!" shrieks Caroline.

"We know that but in a place like Mystic Falls, run by councils, who'll gain more sympathy?"

Caroline sighs. "So, it sucks to be us I guess."

"Another thing," continues Stefan. "Brody, Tyler's friend, he knows that guy Gideon that Steven was talking about. Now, we don't think he's in on whatever your father had planned, but Gideon's set his sight on rings, too."

"It looks like Gideon wants a monopoly on them," explains Matt.

"Now, either it's because Tyler's been going on about us when he's drinking too much around a campfire or they heard stories from your dad who they know tortured you under the sun with your ring off," Stefan says.

Caroline recoils.

"What are you doing?" barks Rebekah. "What if Liz hears you!" she whispers harshly. "She doesn't need these old memories bubbling up nor does she need to hoard new fears for her daughter. Take this outside. Now!"

"She's right," says Caroline. "Rebekah, please. Stay with Mom. I'll be right back."

Caroline leads her friends through the corridor and into a family room.

"So," she says, spinning around. "Tyler's still prowling behind the town border with his new friends?"

"We're not sure," answers Bonnie, uneasy.

"What?" Caroline asks. "What is it?"

"Klaus sensed Brody was keeping something from us while he and Steven roused the wolves and when he was sure, Klaus caught the guy. He kind of…."

"Stabbed him with a pole," adds Elena.

"What!"

"Klaus dragged him closer to the barrier," explains Bonnie. "And under pressure, Brody spilled the beans. It took Tyler by surprise too so I'm figuring he finally understands why he can't have friends on both sides of the perimeter."

"Care, Klaus was on the ball with this," Stefan attests. "He tuned in to every emotion that guy was hiding and I swear I don't know how he didn't go out there himself and kill the three of them. He must have wanted to, but he's thinking of you first." Stefan smiles.

"He doesn't want to stress you out more than you are," Bonnie imparts.

Caroline feels dizzy, like she should lean against a wall because their support for Klaus is staggering. It's new and confusing that she needs a moment to register how accommodating they're all being, including Klaus!

"Wait," she picks up again. "Does Tyler know…"

"About your complicated status with Klaus," teases Matt. He shrugs. "He might, but it didn't come out while we were at the border. You'll have to call him at some point."

"Oh and something else," continues Elena. "Given the fact that Tyler's basically badmouthing us, he's considered a threat, whether he's intentionally or unintentionally belittling us."

"So, we're denying him any kind of return to Mystic Falls while we're all living here," expounds Stefan.

"Well, _Klaus_ decided that," Matt spells out, obviously still swaying on the fence that divides his loyalties.

"And I have the same opinion," Stefan retorts. "Tyler's a risk. I don't think anyone on our side of the border could disagree with Klaus on that. We all know it had to be done, so we're not pinning this on him. It's one thing if Tyler had just bellyached about Klaus, but he obviously mocked the rest of us, too. Tyler's in a dilemma, Caroline. He's torn and I sympathize with that, but his wavering jeopardizes all of us. It's the way it has to be," he declares.

"Yeah," utters Caroline, staring down at the floor. "It makes sense. I hate that it has to be this way for him though." Exasperated, her head flinches back slightly. "Is that it?" she asks. "I really need to be with my mother."

"For now," offers Stefan. "Look, this guy Gideon obviously wants power over the wolves by obtaining these rings, but he's no match for Klaus."

"Well, duh!" says Caroline. "I mean Klaus is the freaking alpha king! Who does this guy Gideon think he is?"

"So maybe it's not just about what your dad had to preach," says Elena. "We were talking about it on the way here, Care, and it's possible Gideon is interested in you because you're a direct link to Klaus. Maybe he doesn't like the fact that this ancient werewolf exists. It either freaks him out or he's jealous, plus, you're friends with a Bennett witch! That must make him really think."

"We finally have some light at the end of the tunnel," Bonnie chimes in. "Maybe there aren't any other wolves in on this besides the ones Steven already told us about. If Gideon and his clique want rings, they're not going to tell the world about it since they intend to have control."

Caroline considers this. "But Brody knew, and Steven doesn't know him."

"I just spoke to Klaus on the phone," answers Stefan. "Elijah got more out of Brody. Brody overheard Gideon on a phone call one day. That's the gist of it. Gideon was probably talking to Shawn because Shawn landed a witch for himself. Brody didn't want to be obvious, so he just meant to keep tabs on Gideon. That's as far as he got."

"The dick never let his friends in on the chance either, so Tyler and Leo can't be too happy with him right now," adds Matt.

Caroline mulls the information, pinching between the eyes. "Okay, so if we locate this guy Gideon and his sidekicks Shawn, Shawn's witchy girlfriend, Remi, Derrick, and Joe Davies-slash-Jack Daniels—who may or may not be related to Tyler since he's from here—all our problems will be solved?"

"Maybe," says Bonnie.

"And maybe my loving dad and Joe Davies kept in touch seeing they're practically neighbours!"

"Maybe," Stefan contemplates. "Maybe they got the ball rolling together."

"Then tie me to a stick and dangle me over the border," proclaims Caroline, her feet planted in a wide stance as her hands clasp her waist. "I'm fed up with all of this! Get Damon, get Katherine, and every original alive. We're crossing that border—TODAY. We totally would have done this from the get-go if Klaus wasn't emotionally involved."

The group throws ping-ponging glances at each other, irritating Caroline. "Come on!" she cries. "You know it's true."

"How about we start with linking the bloods?" Bonnie says, trying to meet Caroline halfway. "Give me yours and one of those creepy vials you're carrying with Klaus' blood, and I'll get Rebekah's, Kol's, and Elijah's. Then, I'll collect Damon's and Katherine's, finally changing your essence just enough so that their witch can't use you in some other spell."

Stefan moves in, enclosing Caroline against his chest, stroking her head. "The only thing you need to do today is stay with your mom, baby girl."

Caroline lets go of a weighty breath. "I know," she says. "I'm just so tired. I feel cornered in every direction. My mom's a cop," Caroline says, ready to reexplore her options. "She'd appreciate me being proactive and fighting crime, but at the same time I can't leave here until she's the one ready to let me go. But I hate that you guys are stuck with all of this, and I need word on Miss Elma. I need to know what they're saying about her death and how they're planning to honour her. I need to say good-bye, Stefan. I need to say I'm sorry," she weeps. "Because I'm so, so sorry."

Stefan shakes her. "Don't start that again," he warns. "Listen, you need closure. Without it, you won't be able to move on from this. I'll check in on things for you in Miss Elma's town. I'll see what's up, okay?" he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," she snivels, brushing tears with the back of a hand. "And I need to call Klaus. I want to see Klaus."

Stefan smiles. "Okay," he says, spinning Caroline gently away. "There you go, baby girl."

Caroline catches a glimpse of leather and dark denim. Her glassy glare sweeps up, landing on Klaus. His eyes are equally brimming. Joy bursts hot in her chest.

"Hello, my love."

Caroline ejects a gasp, tearing through the gap between them. She jumps into the alcove of his chest, settling in the safest place in the world.

"Niklaus," she murmurs, releasing her bodily tension into his powerful hold.

Klaus squeezes her, sinking his face in the crook of her neck. "Karólín."


	51. Chapter 51

**KLAUS**

It was hard trying not to think about the debacle with Tyler. The minute Klaus told himself to push it to the back of his mind, the more power it got. He coaxed himself to think about Caroline, not that he needed any help with that, but to strictly concentrate on what she needs and everything she must be feeling. Some of it he knows as well, like the wretchedness that comes from knowing your father can't bear the sight of you, except, this is worst. Caroline is a biological extension of Bill Forbes, making his abhorrence beyond vexing.

What's more, Caroline must be regretting the minute she decided to visit Miss Elma, trailing her scent and endangering her friend who was her personal embodiment of peace. The nightmare unraveled as she decides to sort her feelings for Klaus, deliberating on their connection, pondering over what this will do to her friends and how she'll conclude things with Tyler. He smiles, picturing how many pro and cons lists she must have tallied, on paper and in her head. All these things were blown to smithereens when the rest of the iceberg came out to collide with them. Liz is dying—fast.

He sought the hospital's gift shop before finding Caroline, averse to extending his absence any longer by popping into stores through town. There was nothing remotely interesting or worthy, so Klaus procured a card, a pad of paper, pens, and a gift bag. Stopping at the nurses' desk, he charmed one out of her clipboard. Tucking it into the gift bag, he plucks the card, writing:

 ** _My Dearest Caroline, Thank you for the possibility. Your leap of faith is my guiding light._**

 ** _Yours, Niklaus._**

A mere glimpse of her is paralyzing. Klaus approaches, looking on inconspicuously as she confers with her friends, adjusting her sweater so it's large, rounded neck won't entirely bare her shoulder and upper arm. Klaus' stare grazes across her skin, traveling her slender neck and delicate collarbone. He inspects the black, lacey, halter bralette he watched her put on in her bedroom after a hasty shower. How he wanted to go in there after their ferocious lovemaking, take her again under a hot jet of water. Instead, he freshened up in the Forbes' powder room, affording Caroline privacy for another good cry before returning to her mother.

She's falling apart in Stefan's arms when he arrives and Klaus is overcome with melancholy, frozen to the spot and razed down by his own sense of futility and incompetence. He's no closer to annihilating the threat than when it all began. He wants to obliterate it, wipe the world out of every wolf just to secure her wellbeing. Watching her distressed proves how much work there still is to do and how bloody useless he's been.

Caroline's gaze rises to meet his. She expels her sorrow in one robust gasp, hurtling towards him like relief is finally delivered. Klaus feels instantly mollified, his insecurities quelled.

 _Karólín_.

Gods, how he adores this woman.

"Why didn't you call me?" he utters, clipping her hair behind an ear.

"I knew you were busy at the border."

"A tad," he says, smiling. "But I could never resist your voice."

Caroline draws back, tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

"You can stay now, right?"

He swallows. "I probably should scope the outer perimeter but returning means Bonnie dropping part of the spell for me to re-enter and I won't chance anyone slipping in. Besides, what if you need me?"

"I do need you."

Klaus slides his thumb along her cheekbone. "So, I'm staying," he settles. "How's the sheriff?"

"Same, barely responsive."

"Come with me to say hello?"

"Yeah," she says, linking her hand in his. "What's that?" Caroline asks, eyeing the bag.

"For you." Winks Klaus. "You can open it when we go inside."

He scans the group, darting glances to each of them, conveying an element of reserved thanks.

"Caroline," he calls, not cutting eye contact with her friends. "You have an admirable circle," he says, moving closer towards the cluster of incredulous faces. "She was not there to see it and I feel overwhelmed to repay you on both our behalves. All of you deserve acknowledgement today. I truly mean that and once this cloud passes, I'd like to salute you in my home."

"You're going to take out the good stuff?" asks Stefan, lightening the mood.

Klaus nods. "A merry bash, I hope. Our last family ball was shall we say… remarkable for the wrong reasons. I'd like the opportunity to make it up to you?"

"Well," says Bonnie, "if Caroline's there…"

"…then we're there, too," adds Elena.

"Count me in," announces Stefan.

"As long as Kol doesn't break my arm again," retorts Matt.

Klaus laughs. "No one is breaking anyone's bones."

"Then, sure," Matt says, diverted when Rebekah enters.

"Caroline?" she calls.

Caroline's drained of colour. "What is it?"

"The doctor and nurses requested the room. They're examining Liz so we have a few minutes before returning to her."

Caroline sighs, leaning against Klaus. "Okay."

"Matt, may I have a word?" Rebekah enquires.

"Yeah," he acquiesces.

Rebekah throws a hard glance at Caroline, as if grooming her for what's to come. Klaus' brows furrow, sensing the angst blooming in Caroline's chest.

She jolts. "Rebekah, what are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"The inevitable," Rebekah responds, stalking off.

"Hey, Care," Bonnie interrupts. "Do you want to give me the blood now? I'll collect from the others and go home to my grimoire."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Caroline says, plucking a vial from one of two square pockets on her sweater. "This is Klaus'," she says, proffering an ampoule.

Stefan rummages through a recycling basket, drawing a plastic bottle. "Here," he says. "Pour yours in here, Care."

Caroline takes it, twisting off the blue cap. She turns away to bury herself in a corner, putting herself out of sight. Klaus follows.

"You hold this," he says, instructing Caroline to keep the bottle up as he reaches for her wrist. Klaus stands behind her, their bodies locked. Caroline dips her head back onto the crevice of Klaus' neck as he raises her wrist and lowers his head. A bulge turns up, his crotch hard and protruding as he skillfully nips her skin, lapping his tongue over the incisions and he pulls at her force so delicately, drawing her essence to spectacularly dilute his own. It's just a swig before he pours her blood into the bottle. Raising his arm to her mouth, Caroline drinks him in, humming low in her throat. Klaus groans.

"Ahem… Are we done here?" Stefan intrudes. "You know, stepping in as an older brother, I might have to insist on curfews and set some limits."

Klaus smirks, tapping Stefan's shoulder. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away, but I'd like to see you try, Ripper."

Klaus is amused watching Caroline collect her bearings. She picks up her sanity, meeting Bonnie. "Here."

"I am never going to get used to this," Bonnie says, grimacing at the bottle.

"Come on, Bonnie. I'll come over for moral support," says Elena, squeezing Caroline's arm. "You okay over here? Would you rather I stay?"

"I'm good, thanks. Klaus and Rebekah are sticking around, and I want to talk to the doctor. Just make sure Bonnie eats something, okay."

"Okay," agrees Elena, kissing her cheek. Bonnie pecks the other.

" _Erm_ … actually. Why don't you wait outside for Matt?" offers Caroline. "I have a feeling he may need a dose of _friendtervention_ after his conversation with Rebekah."

Bonnie and Elena look suspicious. Their mouths open but nothing comes out.

"Trust me," says Caroline.

"Okay," Bonnie replies.

"Sure," says Elena, and the two commence their leave.

"As for you," Caroline says pointedly at Stefan.

Klaus grins, recognizing his gift couldn't be more perfect. He's missed that spunk and sass and fire.

"I need to talk to the doctor, so you find out what's going on with Miss Elma and then just wait here for Rebekah. Make her tell you EVERYTHING. When she comes back to my mother's side, you better have fixed her mood."

Stefan snorts. "How is Rebekah my problem?"

"Fix it!" shoots Caroline, spinning around to Klaus.

Klaus cocks his head, deliberately raising his eyebrows as if to challenge her.

"And you," she says, leaning her head to the side in the same way. "Give me my gift."

"Mine first," he growls, pouncing, pulling her in by the waist. He weaves his hands through her hair, kissing her hard. Caroline deepens the onslaught, hardening his body. Desire engulfs him. Before Klaus decides to run away to a corner and fuck her, he releases Caroline, both panting and dizzy.

Stefan has shuffled out and Klaus produces the gift bag.

She giggles.

"God, I love that sound." Klaus moves in for another brush with her mouth. "Now, you must know," he starts, "I came straight here, and the gift shop was inadequate in every way. But I thought about how you must be feeling…"

"Useless," she interjects. "Directionless, entirely unfocused and a pathetic damsel in distress…"

"Don't," he warns. "You're needed here and that's far from useless, but I know you need to have a plan. I know you need to organize all these plans on your maddening To Do Lists. I realize you also need a pros and cons list like the one I know exists about me, which I'd really like to see someday," he says, garnering another laugh.

"So, I thought you must feel utterly lost without your coloured pens and pretty paper. I reckoned you needed a semblance of your life back, regaining some balance, holding some power in your hands," he continues, kissing her knuckles. "Caroline, the thought of you in a pool of fear and melancholy every minute of every day outright destroys me. That you are resigned to looking over your shoulder, always bracing for impact, just breaks me."

Klaus raises the bag, his lips twitching in amusement. "So, this is for you, my genuine beauty and alpha control freak."

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

Her palm fails to stifle the mix of mirth and weeping that shakes Caroline. Peeking in, she spies a clip board and is as moved and impressed as if it were diamonds. In fact, this is infinitely better. He knows her. Klaus gets her! He wants to understand every one of her strengths and weaknesses. He accepts them all, maybe even loves them.

She pulls in a breath, biting down on her lip as if to control overwhelming elation and fondness. She has never received anything so perfect and profound. Caroline recuperates, drawing the envelope. She opens the dainty, floral card, her eyes burning. They're brimming with hot tears, running over her cheeks as they sear her skin, blazing her soul. His words and impeccably refined handwriting ignite her. It's too much. How can her heart concurrently be breaking and be put together? She's happy and dying inside. It dawns on her that the first to do list is funeral arrangements and the thought shatters her.

Klaus steadies Caroline, his steel hold irresistible. She reels in his arms, soaking up his enclosure like he's hot, sweet ooze.

"There were always more pros than cons," she manages through snivels. "Your list," Caroline explains. "I always had so many annoying pros, so I just wrote the cons much bigger in comparison."

It's Klaus' turn to break out into a laugh, squeezing his hold in the meantime.

"You know, if things calm down…"

" _When_ things calm down," he corrects.

Caroline feels her body glow, admiring his buoyancy and optimism, grateful for his inimitable nature. She loosens her grip, pulling back to look up at him.

 _"_ _When_ things calm down, there's still something we haven't planned," she says. "We're totally off course and doing this backwards and I really want to get it right, savouring all the firsts we sort of bypassed."

She has Klaus' rapt attention. Caroline has a desire to move closer again, getting lost in another embrace, but she sticks to task. It's dreamy watching someone like him drop his hard exterior to lure out his attentive, selfless side. She's exhilarated to be the one to know him this way.

"We never had a date—a real date," she says. Caroline smiles. "You never picked me up at school and I never showed you off to my cheerleading squad."

"Hmm… you're absolutely right. I definitely need the pleasure of seeing you in a cheerleader's uniform."

"I'm serious," she says, knocking his chest.

"I assure you, love, I'm quite serious, too."

"I want to… I don't know…watch movies with you. Make out in your car. Sidle you up at the bar at Mystic Grill and have you sneak me your drinks."

"Well, it just so happens watching movies and making out in my car are all on _my_ to do list, sweetheart, but for now, Mystic Grill may be a threat with Joe Davies around."

Caroline yanks at his jacket, her expression pinched. "Can we not talk about all the bad stuff for just a few minutes? I want to talk about us, Klaus."

" _Us_ ," he echoes, a smile tugging lightly at his mouth. "I treasure _us_. It's the only thing that means anything to me," he says, kissing her nose.

She peers nervously up at him. "When Elijah came by earlier, he offered to give my mom something different to focus on. He gave her a dream and new memories."

Klaus jerks back. "What?"

"No, it's okay," she assures. "He asked me and I wanted him, too. My mom is a single parent and a workaholic. She deserved a trip and I think the two of them discussed drinking Chianti together, so he brought us to Italy."

"Italy?" His arms flex under Caroline's grip.

"Klaus, it was nice," she scolds, sensing his concern and possibly a spec of jealousy. "We had a glimpse of Tuscany, where the sunflowers are taller than I am! My mom looked so pretty and she was relaxed. The weather was warm and perfect, and Rebekah came along, too. It lasted for just a minute, Klaus, but my mom loved it. Elijah actually looked semi-casual for once and he served wine that he apparently made! My mom sat with him and he toasted her, and Elijah helped her understand that my long life could be a respectable one, and I'll learn to make wine if I wanted to or pizza just like you!"

Klaus licks his lips. "My love, you're fantastic, but outdoing my pizza making skills will be hard to achieve, even for you."

Caroline narrows her eyes. "Is that so? You're on, Mikaelson." she says, adamant.

"Perhaps then, for our first date I can invite you for a taste of my apple, pancetta, pecorino, and arugula flatbread," he says, curling a hand around her neck. "Unless, asparagus, mushroom, and feta, pleases you more, or pear and dates with burrata. Some newly picked sage and fresh rosemary… a lot of wine," he says, his voice husky. "You must experience different flavours, love, other than pub fries and burgers.

"Gods, how I want to take you on the ground amid the sunflowers, Caroline." Klaus' whisper is harsh. "I want to pour a vintage on your breasts, watch it trickle to your thighs. I want to taste your dripping skin, slide my fingers into your wet desire for me. I want you to lick it with me from my fingers, tasting how you mix gloriously with wine. I'll drink from you as you bite in for me and finally I will fuck you hard and loud into the next century and the century after that."

Klaus opens his mouth to cover her ear, closing around it. As he pulls it back a touch, he slips his tongue, in and out, poking relentlessly, spilling hot breath.

Klaus has to practically gather Caroline up in his arms, his eyes luminous and serious. How does he maintain such equilibrium!

"Easy, love." He smiles.

 _Sardonic bastard_.

Caroline expels a robust sigh, pressing her thighs together as she recuperates.

"You did say you wanted to talk about us." Klaus smirks, a wolfish grin making those irresistible dimples come out.

Fuck he does things to her. How had she held off this long! Thank goodness for this private family room.

She builds up strength. No one can distract her or change her frame of mind the way he can.

"That was hardly first date material," she rebukes.

"Well, we tend to get out of hand very quickly." Klaus smacks her ass.

Caroline yelps, jumping against him for a deep kiss. "Why do I always want you?"

"I'm not complaining, love. Take me."

"You're incorrigible."

"Amongst other things."

"Will you come to prom with me?" she asks, her gaze skittish. The abrupt proposal surprised even her.

Klaus takes her chin between his fingers, returning her eyes on him.

"You really want me there?"

She nods.

"You think you'll still want me at prom?"

"Yeah."

Caroline recoils, his insecurities on display. It makes her want him more.

"Yes, Klaus. Do you get what I'm feeling here? I want you," she affirms, shaking him a tad. "I think I will always want you."

Klaus dips his head, laying his forehead on hers. "Where is it—your prom?"

"I'm supposed to figure that out with the committee. We don't have a location yet."

"Use the mansion."

"What?"

"Use the Mikaelson manner. Turn it into what ever you want that day to be and I would die a hundred deaths if you didn't allow me at least one dance. So, yes, I most certainly wish to escort you to prom."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"For what? Surely you know what you mean to me."

"I think I do, but you have to know how intimidating it is for me to be with you."

Klaus scoffs. "Intimidating how? You are perfection! You're the beauty and I'm the beast. I'm the frightened, daunted one. The power is in your hands."

"Oh, don't be so obtuse. Doesn't it dawn on you how old you are?"

Klaus rolls his eyes.

"I mean it!" she says. Caroline's lashes flutter as she takes a shaky breath. "After we got… _physically_ involved," she whispers, screening the conversation from passersby, "all I could think was how… you know… incredibly talented you are," she purrs softly.

"What can I say? You inspire me," he says.

"And sometimes I have to work hard at burning the images of you practicing and applying these skills over the years." Caroline points a finger to his face. "So, you'd do well to remember I have a jealous side."

"Well, that makes two of us," he answers, nipping her finger.

"And I ask myself if… if I'm…"

Caroline's writhing, nervous with being this candid. Klaus helps, seizing her hand that's toying with his necklaces. He locks hair behind her ear. He gazes into her eyes, pouring ardour.

She licks her lips, trying again. "I wonder sometimes if I could ever be enough."

He grimaces. "Are you mad!" he baulks. Klaus' mouth is still open in dismay, glaring. "Caroline, I'm not sharing any of the extra curricular activities I've had mainly because I can't bear you sharing your… your…" Klaus searches the room as if divine intervention will throw him a word. "Your _experiences_ ," he snarls. "You, sweetheart, can at least blame it on my centuries of existence, but I'm the one who has to wonder how one so young gives me one magnificent time after another, leaving me utterly spent and in awe, craving more. Do you have any idea how the thought of you doing things to another…"

Caroline places a finger at his lips. "Stop," she says. "Klaus, most of what I know is from the back seat of a pick-up or on my couch. Yes, with Tyler it deepened but…"

Klaus flinches and he starts to pace. "I don't want to hear it, Caroline, because they've popped in my head—bloody visions of Tyler and Matt handling you; of you acquiescing, and of Damon Salvatore taking from you!" he growls. "I can't bear it. Why are you doing this? You're poking a monster. I beg you. Stop," he says.

"Listen to me," she cries. "I never ever experienced the euphoria you give me and I never ever gave myself to anyone the way I like to exhaust myself with you. You need to believe that. It's all been firsts."

Klaus rakes a hand through his hair. "Ditto," he says, calming.

Caroline glides a fingertip through his stubble. "Can we agree never to talk about this again, because it makes me nervous."

"You brought it up!"

"Well, I'm locking it up and throwing away the key. Now, how about we move on to more mannered things like the wolves," Caroline tries, leading Klaus to a chair. She sits on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

Klaus sighs, tugging Caroline closer. "I'm considering a move with Steven's associate from the woods, Jeremiah Goodacre."

"Oh. So, you're thinking about reaching out to him? Is that smart?" she asks.

"I've evaluated and re-evaluated everything I've heard; assessed and reassessed Steven's insight and opinions. I think it may just be the next smart move, yes."

"But you're hesitating?"

Klaus turns rigid. "Caroline, I'm contemplating an invitation to a wolf who's trolling your whereabouts, inhaling your scent like the predator that he is, fancying to track you down as he collaborates with beasts. _Hesitating_ is an understatement."

Caroline smirks.

"How is this funny?"

"It's funny because you were trolling Elena once, fancying to track _her_ down with your own constant planning and obsessing."

Klaus' gaze darts to the sheriff's room. Caroline spies a sharp awareness of where he is, like a stab to the heart. He twitches, obviously uneasy with his humiliation.

"Please, your mother," he implores mercy, as if Liz can listen in from where she is.

Caroline uncurls from his chest, cutting eye contact and severing her touch with an effort to stand. Klaus tows her back, worried.

"Hey," he says through mounting panic. "Please, don't shut down on me, Caroline. I understand your trepidation. I understand this is a massive leap of faith for you. Tell me off, love, scold me! But, please, my love, don't go."

Caroline shakes her head, making herself small again against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Klaus, but sometimes I just need a minute to grasp how far we've come—how far _you've_ come."

Klaus hangs his head, nodding. "I understand. Do you need to be alone?"

"No!" she cries, sliding a hand around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Caroline can feel his darkness ebb. He kisses her as if bequeathing all his hope into her cells.

They dissolve into each other, relinquishing their holds, collapsing a little after bowing out from carrying on any further. Klaus squeezes her face in his palms, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Caroline, I am paying for my sins," he utters, pulling in a steadying breath. "I'm always seized with panic; frozen with fear when you're quiet or when you're with your friends or when I see Tyler… it all works to punish me because losing my chance with you would be the scariest thing I could ever know."

"Klaus," she says, clipping his bottom lip between her teeth. She kisses him. "Klaus, I know you think they're all trying to change my mind about you but be grateful with me that they are not. You heard them! It must be so hard for them to align themselves with you and yet they have. They're keeping an open mind and opening their hearts to the idea."

It's not lost on Caroline that if she wasn't losing her mother or if she didn't have wolves after her or if she didn't just lose poor, beautiful Miss Elma, that they could have reacted with less compassion, but here's where they are now and her friends are being as cool as they can be about it.

"You don't have to worry about it so much," she implores. "Because I'm not going to be swayed another way unless _you_ hurt _me_. It's not about them, Klaus. It's about us now."

" _Us_ ," he repeats. "Yes, about us... You have an almost ex-boyfriend, my love, who's waiting to hear from you. Would it be absolutely selfish of me if I asked you to put us both out of our misery, telling him where he stands so I can revel in my place next to you for as long as you'll have me?"

She giggles. "For a big, bad hybrid you really are a baby sometimes."

"I am aware," he says through his teeth. "Gods, you really are terrible for my reputation."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she says, wiggling her brows. "Besides, from what I heard you sounded pretty tough out there at the border today. I have to say, it sounded kind of sexy," she concedes, biting down on her lip.

"I think you like it when the big bad wolf comes out to play sometimes."

"Shh… it's our secret."

He cocks his head. "Now who's incorrigible?"

"So, let's make a deal."

Klaus splutters. "I already don't like the sound of that."

"Well tough." Caroline dismisses him. "How about I reach out to Tyler and even though breaking up is something I should do alone, I'll let you in on my conversation _if_ you let me contact Jeremiah Goodacre."

Klaus tears away, scrubbing a hand over his face. "NO. Abso-fucking-bloody-lutely not!"

 **Author's Message: These two, they drive each other wild which drove their audience wild. They were so vexing, but there was so much beauty in their craziness. They're vampires! It's not supposed to be about roses and babies... it should be hot and intense and dramatic and when it's good, it's really, really good, but, when it's bad, it's also really, really bad. They're inclined to be emotional in a hot, fiery way which will get the best of them. That's why scenes with Klaus and Caroline were for me, so much more intriguing than Elena and her boys. I honestly miss Klaroline so much. They had such potential! Well, I'm off before I rant about Plec and her team. Do let me know how you are enjoying the last few chapters before I type out new ones. I'd appreciate it immensely if you shared the story and favorited or followed. If you have a minute, please do leave a review! Thanks so much for your support.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Message: Thanks for your patience. I'm not abandoning my story, so don't you worry. I see 2019 brought about new readers, too. Welcome! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

"Miss Forbes?" calls Doctor Parsons.

"Yes," she says, disconcerted, blinking away tears that unremittingly linger just behind her lashes. Caroline approaches the threshold between the family room and hallway. "Hi, Doctor. How's my mom?"

Suddenly, the walls seem far greyer than blue to Caroline. Klaus was right. She does have a voracious need to manage things, especially when she's forced to do nothing. As she watched over Liz today, she jotted several thoughts on a mental To Do list. For one, the rooms could use art, which she would ask Klaus to donate, and although the wax and sheen of the vinyl flooring is well preserved, the halls need fresh paint, perhaps tones of buttercream and sunflowers. As a matter of fact, Caroline also noted on her mental calendar that she would attend a hospital board meeting, raring to propose ideas.

In hindsight, someone should do everyone the favour of just reaching into her head and yanking out her brain. She's incapable of thinking without overthinking and it's what led her into a slump on Friday, ultimately missing school. After filling college applications the previous day, Caroline was hit with the blues. It's as simple as that. How twisted is it that recognizing the high probability of acceptance from all her choices made her doleful? The irony is cruel. Pursuing higher education suddenly felt irrational and unrealistic. Surely in the next four years or so, she's expected to age. She thought about Eric Dingle from her financial literacy class. He's already showing a receding hairline, and when Caroline deposited her completed quiz on Ms. Adams' desk, she spotted a strand of white hair at the top of the student English teacher's head! If she had to estimate, the woman was in her late twenties, an age that doesn't feel so distant into the future anymore.

Caroline's dreams always included impressive degrees that would lead to travels and adventures for an exciting, challenging career. She intended to be hands-on and down to business. She has Pinterest boards of outfits for influential women. She aimed to be proactive, joining various boards and committees, or even starting up charities. Caroline thrives on goals, and as a vampire, it could quickly become monotonous, and for an immortal with so much strength and so much to offer, her natural busy-body tendencies were clashing with reality.

Klaus sets a hand on her shoulder, tucking Caroline against his side as they assemble to hear what Doctor Parsons has to say.

"The nurses need a few extra minutes," he says. "They're making sure she's 100% comfortable. I don't have anything new to share with you, Miss Forbes, except her heart rate is weakening."

Caroline nods. She knows this already because she and Rebekah tracked Liz's pulse earlier, noticing her heartbeat decelerating.

"It's to be expected," continues Doctor Parsons. "However, it may lead to respiratory distress or even cardiac arrest."

Caroline swallows as her eyes well up. She nods again because it's all she can really do. It's hell just accepting everything, holding back from bawling and shrieking when it's exactly what she wants to do.

"Your mother signed documentation that represents her choices for these exact circumstances. She doesn't want intervention, Miss Forbes."

Klaus instantly wedges her closer, maybe feeling Caroline's courage collapse.

"She may drift off…" explains the doctor, "or she may become agitated and convulse. I unfortunately can't determine how her body will shut down, but it may be something frightening for a loved one to watch, especially that you must let it happen. This was her decision. I'm sorry."

"How long?" Caroline croaks.

"It's moving quickly," he says. "Things are already quite different than they were this morning. At this speed, perhaps overnight or tomorrow." Doctor Parsons pauses, his arms crossing at his chest. "But she may surprise us," he continues, looking at Klaus now. "The heart may uphold for a few days. Regrettably, Miss Forbes, I must propose you ask your own loved ones to assist you with any plans your mother would anticipate for herself while you remain by her side. Unfortunately, it won't be long. I am sorry."

Caroline holds her stomach, nauseated. Her posture hunches and her head drops for her chin to dig into the crevice of her neck.

"Thank you, Doctor," says Klaus, sounding pale and sickly.

Doctor Parsons commences his exit, bumping into Rebekah.

"Hospitals are known to make mistakes, especially when it matters," she rebukes.

"Rebekah," cautions Stefan, drawing her back by the wrist. "Come on, Beks. Don't do this."

"I expect to see these documents. We'll have our lawyer verify the specifics if you don't mind."

"Of course," agrees Doctor Parsons. "I'll see that you have them within the hour."

"You have ten minutes!"

"Bekah!" reprimands Klaus.

"I'll try my best," says the doctor, marching towards the nurses' desk.

Klaus laces a hand through Caroline's, his fingers warm around hers. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry," he says, looking unsure with what to do.

Caroline glances up at him appreciatively as he wheels her in for an embrace. More than ever, she needs the safest place in the world now.

"What do you need me to do?" he asks. "Tell me."

"Nothing. Let's just go see my mom," she says, dashing a hand across her wet face.

They begin to walk away, wavering as they reach Rebekah and Stefan. Caroline latches on to the power of their gaze as if for extra encouragement.

Stefan manages a smile. "We're right behind you, baby girl."

Caroline nods, continuing to her destination as Stefan and Rebekah follow.

"So, who exactly is this lawyer?" Stefan asks the original sister.

Caroline senses his tongue-in-cheek smirk at Rebekah, immediately triggering her own mouth to curve into a slight grin despite her breaking heart.

"Don't be an idiot," chides Rebekah. "I'll hand them over to my brother Elijah for revision."

"Hmm… is he like the family's consigliere?" Stefan teases.

"Something like that."

"How's your coffee?" he asks.

"Bloody awful! Will you fetch me a proper one? I want to stay with Liz and Caroline."

"Sure," Stefan obliges. "Muffin?"

"Scone."

Caroline darts her gaze to Klaus as his whizzes to meet hers. He tilts his head back a fraction, aiming a discreet and perplexed regard towards Rebekah and Stefan. He looks back at Caroline and she winks.

"Very cunning, sweetheart," Klaus murmurs. "I love it."

She smiles. "I can be crafty. I figure if I'm going to be hanging around you, I should hone my sly, creative side."

He tugs her closer. "A born queen." Klaus kisses the top of her head as they reach Liz's room. "Looks like the nurses are still in there."

She sighs. "Alright. So, this means we have a minute," Caroline ventures, turning to focus in on her friends who are still following behind. "Look, I need to call Tyler."

"Ugh," Rebekah moans. "Rip the band aid already. Do you want me to do it? I'll break up with the wanker."

"No," protests Caroline. "I'm definitely going to do that and Klaus wants to contact Remi—Steven's guy."

"Oh, here it comes," says Klaus, bracing himself.

"What?" Stefan asks, looking at Caroline for answers. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Oh, on the contrary," Klaus interjects.

" _I_ want to call Remi," she announces.

"Are you absurd!" cries Rebekah.

"Care, I'm sorry, but I'm vetoing this, too."

"Thank you!" says Klaus, up in arms.

"I don't care. It's not up to any of you," she says. "Seriously, Klaus. It's not like I'm crossing the border and throwing myself at him. It's a phone call!"

Klaus scoffs. "Honestly, Caroline, you're a roar," he says, glancing over his shoulder, minding onlookers and passersby. "Was it my imagination or did I hear you tell your friends earlier they should dangle you on a stick so you can lure the wolves in, hmm? Best you stop testing me, sweetheart. I'll have the witch spell you in your mother's room if I have to because last time I checked, I'm still me."

Caroline glares. "So, she's back to being the _witch_?" she hisses, making quotation marks in the air. "Grow up, Klaus!"

"I'm gonna go get that scone and coffee," announces Stefan, visibly prickly. "Want to join me, Beks?"

"Hell, no. I want to see her put my brother in his place."

"I wasn't really asking," he says, prodding her forward.

* * *

 **KLAUS**

Caroline's stormy eyes are sparked with annoyance.

One of the first things about Caroline to captivate Klaus were her crystal blue irises, marvelling over the black pupils that burst through the gems. Despite being so intensely opposite, it all works to fuse brilliantly with fine, black outer rings containing their radiance. Even now, through tears, fear, and anger, they never turn dull or flat.

Klaus exhales, a palm scrubbing across his pinched features. "I don't want that savage to even remotely hear your voice," he pursues.

"I understand, Klaus, but we said we'd confer on things, right? I didn't reach out to the guy on my own volition. I merely said I could be the one to call Remi!"

"No, love. You baited me, telling me I could be there as you break it off with lover boy and then slapped me with an ultimatum."

Caroline's chin drops to her chest. "Okay, maybe I did. I got cocky. You're right."

"Of course I'm right and by the way, I want that in writing."

Caroline laughs, flinging her arms around his neck, exhaling. "Fine," she says. "And since I don't want that delectable vein in your head to pop," she starts, rising onto her toes to kiss him, "I promise to stay on this side of town and no one will dangle anybody over the border. I'll reach Tyler while I'm with my mom and you call Remi. We'll reconvene back here and then I just want to take care of my mother. No more wolf or ex-boyfriend business until she's let me go."

Klaus grips her face between his palms. "You are so strong. I'm in awe of you, you know that?"

"Ditto."

"Go ahead then and check in with the sheriff. I'll be back in a little while. I'll stay close, I promise."

Klaus watches Caroline pull in a breath, strolling into her mother's room as a nurse exits. Klaus and Caroline give her a curt nod, but Caroline whisks back around.

"Oh, and Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Call Stefan. Ask him to pick up some donuts for the nurses."

He smiles. "I shall."

Klaus closes the door after spying Caroline slip into the dim room. Gods, every time he thinks he can't love her more…

He reckons he should confer with Kol and Steven before contacting Jeremiah Goodacre. Besides, speaking to Remi can't be done from in here with all the background noise. He also remembers he neglected to give Caroline the pendant, which he has continued reservations about.

Klaus exits the building, texting Stefan as he heads to the privacy of his SUV. Next, he calls Steven, but there's no response. Klaus types: **What's up, mate? Do you have news for me?**

He sits back in the driver's seat, nervous. Funny how such a small town feels so big these days, hard to reach or find people like Joe Davies.

Klaus snarls, a guttural roar rising out of him as he texts Kol: **UPDATE!**

It's layer upon layer of fright and vile building up in his chest, overpowering his brain, yet not once has Caroline admitted she's scared. She's being hunted and knowing one of the huntsmen was in town ought to be driving her mad! With her focus on her mother, Klaus can forget how fearful she must be. He's tried to be there for her sadness. He's tried to console her despondency, but he's never asked her to acknowledge she's bloody scared.

Caroline's always so feisty, and between digesting what her father has done, or Miss Elma's death, and coping with a dying mother, she's engulfed in fear while drowning in grief. Caroline's swimming against a tide and he feels useless. I'm failing her, he thinks, and more thoughts flood in, drenched in regret.

They put the spell up too late, allowing Davies to enter town. Klaus' face twists from disgust. He has to be the one who made his way up to the heliport. He knew where Caroline was and knew his appearance wouldn't raise suspicion. He should have anticipated something like that. However, by the time he disappeared, perhaps wait for his friends just out of town, the spell was up. He was able to leave Mystic Falls, but at least he can't return.

Klaus sits in contemplative silence, harried and seething. Did Davies really leave? His staff say he collected the minutes and bank books and just left town, but what if he's still here? Davies isn't strong enough to risk running into any of them—not yet anyway. He hasn't shifted, so could he be hiding under their noses? Klaus is desperate to catch him, bringing his head on a platter to Caroline. It's why he relieved Kol and Steven from patrol, requiring they scour the town. Steven remains their best bet given he's personally familiar with his scent.

Klaus types: **I'm calling Remi. We need to deliberate before I do. ANSWER ME**

Klaus waits for Steven's reply, feeling suffocated. He spies a woman in a car with a New York licence plate, contemplating a swig from her neck. Who knows how long she's been in town and how much vervain she's ingested from the town's water supply. He'd have to heal and compel her after he's done with her, but vampires need to consider possible circumstances. Say on her way home, she dies in an accident, waking up as one herself? There would be another unsound immortal in the world, remembering his face until she's hunting him down, leading to Caroline. He has to think about things like that. Healing humans is a risk. They can die with their blood in them, but blood bags will never be entirely satisfying to him, especially to quell his nerves. He will have to bargain for a better solution with Caroline.

Klaus' agitation rises. He considers that he's left Caroline alone, wondering if Davies would be so audacious to make an appearance. One does have to keep their enemies close. Could he actually be in the hospital? With so many wandering the halls and the various pongs and stenches around, Davies' scent can easily tail off. Klaus has to think like a predator. Falling in love has already weakened his powers. It distracts him, and Caroline needs him to be the strongest and most feared being on earth whether she knows it or not.

He texts Caroline: **Stay alert. Mind who comes into the room.** **Always remember they know** **exactly where to find you.**

Caroline types: **Back to superior master and commander mode I see.**

Klaus answers: **I look forward to playing your master in my private chambers.**

Caroline says: **Do I need knee pads?**

Klaus smirks. **Most definitely, sweetheart.** His phone rings. "Finally!"

"Sorry," says Steven. "Kol's just finishing up another chat."

"Tell me you have something new to divulge."

"We've been asking around, locating some acquaintances," declares Steven. "Joe was here mainly in the summers—visiting his grandparents on his father's side. He popped in quite a bit throughout the year, too, generally on holidays and for long weekends, but dad was a no-show most of the time," says Steven.

"He'd drop his kid off, but never stuck around. Seems he and his parents aren't on speaking terms. That's what the older town folks have come to know about the Davies clan, and Joe never really socialized when he was here. He just hung with his grandparents."

Klaus shakes his head, miffed by the lack of significant information.

"Seems his gramps was struck down by MS a while back," continues Steven. "It slowly forced him to let managers run the grill while the wife looked over the books. As her husband became more and more disabled, she counted on their grandson to mind them for her. The couple became pretty recluse. Some say the grams is depressed."

Klaus considers the report. Something like Multiple Sclerosis is unlikely in a super natural, so he surmises the gene is not from the grandfather's bloodline. The grandmother or even Joe Davies' mother are suddenly interesting prospects.

"And what of his mother?" Klaus asks.

"Looks like his dad followed her to her home state of Vermont, but there's gossip that Davies' father sent her off on _retreats_ once or twice."

"Retreats?" queries Klaus.

"Yeah, their politically correct way of saying an asylum. Davies' father never moved back here since his mom and pops aren't fond of his woman. Sounds like they think she's never demonstrated any kind of loyalty to their son or their grandson. They don't have an ounce of sympathy for her. Folks who know the grandparents say they believe their son was brainwashed. He lives on a maple farm now."

Vermont has infinite potentials for wolves, especially with the Canadian border so close. Living up north makes sense, and it sounds to Klaus like Mama Davies was unreliable, conveniently absent from society with solid back-up stories from her lover.

 _Bingo!_ Klaus found Davies' gene.

"Tell me," says Klaus. "Have you detected his scent or do you believe he's truly left town?"

"No scent. I think he's gone, Klaus, and I think he'll be turning up with at least one buddy. There's a farm he usually picks up produce from, either for the grill or for his grandparents… that's his usual entry point according to Matt. Elijah thought we should get some men at that exact coordinate in case he returns, slamming right into Bonnie's wall."

"I agree. Now, I'm about to scour the hospital in case he's keeping an eye on us, but I'll be reaching out to your associate in the next few minutes. Any tips, mate?"

"I'm honoured, Klaus, but you know what you're doing. Although, might I suggest you ask him to meet you at Tyler's location. We can determine if he knows Brody or not. You never know, right. Maybe there's more to what Tyler's friend is letting on."

"Indeed. Better safe than sorry."

Steven guffaws. "Man, this will be interesting. Hey, notice how the wind calmed down?"

Klaus scans the area. "Undeniably so. Seems Bonnie has completed her homework."

"I'll note Tyler's exact location and forward it to you."

"Very well. I'm prepared to make contact. After that, go to the farm by the border. Round up some men if you have to."

"Will do."

Klaus limbers up his shoulders and neck as if readying to fight. His muscles and veins strain against his skin. Caroline expects him to return and she's vulnerable in there, he thinks, surveying the hospital. He wants to be in a million places at once. They're all equally important but Klaus has to be where it's crucial. It's imperative he doesn't break his promise to her, especially when she's to converse with Tyler. The mutt's voice and presence in Mystic Falls may nudge her another way, deciding they have too much history to burn, giving the imbecile another chance.

Klaus notices he's running with his insecurities again, anxious to claim her. His wolf is awake, riling him to look after who belongs to him, assert what he wants to be irrefutably his.

"Bloody hell," he growls, exiting the vehicle to return to her.

He locates Remi's contact, connecting with it.

"Yeah?" the werewolf answers.

"Remi!" says Klaus. "Is that you, mate?"

"Who's this?"

"I'll give you three guesses. One, I'm notorious. My predacious skills are truly formidable and one of a kind. Two, I'm your one true alpha. Pity we haven't met, but I'll get to that soon enough. Three, I find myself suddenly fond of the Pennsylvanian people. I hear you have loved ones there, Jeremiah Goodacre. Want to introduce me to a few or should I pop in to say hello myself?"

Klaus assesses the unnatural silence before picking up again. "I can be there in a jiffy, but my favourite messengers are perfectly positioned to start the introductions."

Klaus hears violent thumps in the background. "Oh, come on, mate. That car is your friend. Put your foot to the metal and join me for a drink. You need to explain to me why I should dismiss my plans of killing everyone you know."

"You're the old one," Remi mutters. "Please… listen, man… nobody knows about you. Nobody knows about me… anyone back there in Pennsylvania are no threat to you, I swear."

"Well, you have a daughter I hear…"

"I swear to God…"

"Oh, you swear to _God_. Really, Jeremiah?" Klaus scoffs. "Now, let me tell you what I can do for you. I can sniff the gene right out of your child, determine if she's a shifter waiting to happen since you must be worried sick about that. However, with you as her guide through life, telling her stories that Klaus Mikaelson is an atrocity, filling her head with ideas that all vampires are her enemy, gives me and my family another foe we certainly do not need. So, sooner or later, she'll need to be dealt with unless our drink together is a successful encounter."

"You expect me to believe we're just gonna have a beer together?"

"Definitely not. I'll order a bourbon, you a beer… I'm a man of my word, Jeremiah. In the last couple of hours, your friend Steven learned a thing or two about me. He remains in our possession, as safe and healthy as my family thinks he should be."

Klaus grabs notions from a flow of ideas that have been rushing through his brain, aimed to intimidate and alarm Remi.

"Imagine Steven's surprise when we cross-examined the bloke and all I did was glare into his eyes, reading his mind. I've kept away from the lot of you but seems rogues like yourself need to understand a one true alpha exists. Pity, I really hoped it would never get to this, and since it seems you're the last person Steven contacted, his brain just brought me straight to you, and my friends straight to lovely Pennsylvania. You have three seconds to decide if you'll be coming to my neck of the woods in Mystic Falls or if I'm going to make a call you'll surely regret."

"Wait! So, what… I come there and your lackeys leave my kid and her mom alone?"

"It's almost as simple as that, yes," replies Klaus. "I'll give word as soon as I see your face. You'll discover I don't play games, even with my enemies, for what kind of example would I be if I were anything less? I'm an old one after all. I should know better. The question is, Remi, do you?

Remi grumbles protests.

"One," says Klaus. "Two," he roars.

"Okay! Where? Where do I meet you?"

"I'll send you an exact location in Virginia, and you will come alone. If you adhere to my rules, then you can leave in the morning and take Steven with you—both intact. All you have to do is get to know me a little. What do you say?"

"Alright, but it won't be for a couple of hours. I have to turn around. I wasn't headed that way, I swear."

"Not a problem. Steven will entertain me in the meantime," says Klaus. "Also, you should know, Jeremiah, that we're getting along just fine with the town counsel. You will mind your manners and keep your claws off our newfound alliances. If you alert anyone of our conversation, there are hybrids salivating and ready to pounce in Pennsylvania. You do not want to test me because I enjoy proving myself way too much. You should in every way keep your friends ignorant of this conversation."

Klaus ends the call, opening Steven's message with Tyler's location. He sends the coordinates to Remi, half-running-half walking back to Caroline as he catches sight of a nurse. She plops down on a patch of grass behind a row of cedars, concealed to pedestrians and vehicles. He can already smell what she's up to.

Klaus needs to sink his teeth into flesh, boost his senses and stock up on what sustains his kind. It's been far too long. He and Caroline have to reach a compromise on that fact. Occasionally, to stay effective and on the ball, Klaus needs a vein thudding under his fangs, pervading his own arteries and cramming his senses with essential lifeforce. He pines for a quick prey, needing to lure, hypnotize, pounce and leap into action. He's part man, part wolf, part vampire… blood bags can only do so much.

Caroline's veins throb and pulsate like nothing he's ever felt. Images of her slender neck in his grip does things to him. They send vibrations through his entirety, beating nerve endings and hurtling millions of tiny orgasmic flares and eruptions at every corner of Klaus' body. His cock is charged with a rush of blood when he looks after Caroline as she feeds from him. Gods how he loves feeding her and knowing he's the only one giving it to Caroline. He's perpetually floating on the edge of detonation. She's a glorious nibbler and the tremendous crunch of his skin under her fangs is tender and titillating in a strange way. He can semi commit to replenishing with bags, but for his senses to remain on high alert, the predator has to come out to play once in a while. He knows it's risky, but he doesn't have time to visit the county jail, ridding the world of scum before meeting Caroline's hunter today. He needs his predatory skills invigorated now. If only he had time to banish Stefan's brother, tracking and hounding the likes of Damon Salvatore. That would be the best practice of all.

"Hi there," he says, sauntering over to the bleached blonde. "I thought I was the only one who came back here for some quiet time," he imparts, dropping his accent.

"You work at the hospital?" she asks, grazing her sight across his body.

"Yep," Klaus replies. "I'm new… an anesthesiologist. I'm the guy who can take away your pain or make you feel every ounce of it."

The nurse's brows furrow.

"Morbid, isn't it, but that's how my teacher put it, and I was hooked. Knew it was exactly the high I wanted out of life." Klaus smirks. "Are you sharing?"

"Sharing what?"

"Ah, come on. I smell the weed in your purse. I got a nose for it, too," he says. "And there's a drink in there, am I right… Vodka?" he peeps down into her handbag, winking. "I don't blame you. It's rough working here and with our shitty shifts... good to know I'm not the only one."

The nurse whirls around to face Klaus, likely scanning his lack of scrubs. She swallows, affected by what she sees. She's definitely interested. "Are you working seven out of seven this week, too, or do you have a day off coming up?" she asks, arching her back so to raise attention to her covered cleavage.

"Oh, doll. I'm never off, sweetheart," he says, gripping her shoulders. "Listen carefully, can you do that?"

She nods. "I can listen."

"I'm hungry. I need a drink from your wrist. Do you hear me?"

"You need to drink," she answers, raising her wrists.

"This won't hurt more than a papercut. You will be silent."

She bows her head, gesturing agreement.

"Say it," he demands.

"I'll be silent."

"Good. You can fix your own wounds. You will hide your wrists from everyone until they've healed."

"I can fix them. I'll hide my wrists."

"Wonderful," he says, pivoting his head to set up his mouth above her hand, biting the skin. He drinks fast, downing her blood like an icy soda on a hot day. He was right to choose her. There's no vervain in her system. She probably drinks bottled water as she freely turns her lungs to tar, frying her brain with drugs.

Klaus applies pressure on the incisions with his fingers as he goes for the next arm. Releasing her from his clamped jaw, he wraps a scarf around one, removing her sweatshirt for the other.

He winks. "I'd offer you a drink, but I'm sort of saving myself for my girl." He smiles. "Keep those wrapped tight."

He grips her shoulders, staring daggers. "Every time you bring alcohol or drugs to work, you will dump them in a toxic bin before commencing your shift. Say it!"

"I will dump my alcohol and drugs in the bin."

"You will call in sick when you are under the influence."

"I'll call in sick."

"You will stop jeopardizing patients with your bad habits."

"I won't jeopardize patients."

"All you will remember, Nurse, is that you sat here quietly today, deciding not to fuck up your life anymore. Say it."

"I can't fuck things up anymore."

"Now, forget my voice—forget my face. Dispose your drugs and booze immediately. Go!"

"I have to go. I need to throw my drugs and booze."

"At a girl."

* * *

 **CAROLINE**

She inspects the pendant before seizing its chain between her fingers. "It's pretty," declares Caroline. "But why do you think your grams left it for me?"

Bonnie shuffles in place, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips. "I'm not sure, but there has to be a point. I have two best friends and she left it to only one of you. Obviously, there's a reason behind it, and knowing my grams, she was sensing something."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks. "I doubt it's meant to hurt me. I turned after she died."

"But grams knew vampires were in town, Care. She told me to keep an eye on my friends. She was nervous about you and Elena hanging around the likes of Stefan and Damon."

"But she gave _me_ the necklace," Caroline intercedes, looking at the pendant.

It finally dawns on her as she hears Rebekah drumming her nails against a coffee cup, unquestionably deliberating the events. She knows Stefan enough to picture him standing with his hands in his back pockets, brows squished together from contemplation. She feels Klaus staring her down, his eyes wild.

Caroline lifts her gaze to consult with Bonnie, finding her friend fixed in place, like her brain is at a halt.

Bonnie snaps out of it. "Damon!" she shrieks, reaching the same realization. "Grams had to have known. You were going on about that necklace—the one you had to hand back to Damon."

"The one that belonged to your ancestor," says Caroline, sheepishly.

"Grams knew you were being used. She gave you another necklace because you couldn't have the other one, and it's definitely juiced up, Care. I can feel it. You should be wearing this."

"Are you insane!" admonishes Klaus. "It's to protect her from vampires. She's a vampire!"

"But we won't know what it can do for me unless I slip this on, Klaus!" Caroline appeals. "Worst comes to worst, nothing will happen because I'm not the same person she made it for. It could very well be just a piece of glass now."

"Give me some credit," Bonnie reproofs. "I can sense my own magic, Klaus! I work out of my grandmother's grimoire. I'm adding to her work and the work of my ancestors. If I sensed it would harm my best friend, I wouldn't ask her to potentially wrap a bomb around her neck."

"And my mom remembered about it in a dream," Caroline persists. "Isn't that what she told Elijah? Look at the timing. I've never needed help like I do these days. I don't think it's a coincidence. I'm meant to wear it, Klaus. I'm putting this thing on."

They stand in contemplative silence amid the hospital's white noise. Klaus doesn't look like he'll push his point, but Caroline sees he's a nervous wreck no matter how fixed to the spot he remains. He's unflinching, seeming ferocious, but is holding back.

Bonnie draws Caroline deeper into the depths of the hospital's family room. "Come under the skylight," she prompts.

Klaus' jaw is so tight Caroline wonders how his teeth can tolerate it. She's half expecting him to jump by her side and hold her through it and half expects him to run out of the building fuming. He shouldn't look so railroaded or feel so defied. He has to get used to the fact that he can't always hold all the cards. Klaus should have guessed Caroline would consider wearing the pendant once she knew it existed. He can dig his heels as deep as he wants but Caroline's not changing her mind. She has a good feeling about the necklace, and it's her gift and for her to determine what to do with it.

Bonnie takes the necklace and Caroline lifts her hair. The pendant immediately catches the sun, dazzling the room with bouncy, holographic prisms. As it's set against Caroline's skin, Klaus appears in front of her, ready to pounce. She shakes her head, biting the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing. He's utterly adorable and equally ridiculous.

"Look it, Niklaus. She's fine," offers Rebekah.

Caroline scoffs. "I think I'm a little disappointed," she says. "Our lives could use a little drama."

Klaus responds with a regard of disdain and impatience.

Stefan laughs. "I know what you mean. I was ready for a little action, too."

"I could reprogram it—give it some mean, witchy juice instead. It could be fun," Bonnie adds.

Merciless, they assess Klaus, his demeanour boiling with rage.

The group chuckles, but Caroline bows out, approaching him so to ease Klaus through his emotions. She glides a hand around the back of his neck, drawing his mouth down to meet hers. "I'm okay," she whispers, and places a kiss on his lips. "It's just a necklace."

"You really are horrible for my reputation," Klaus grumbles. "They're laughing at me."

Caroline smiles. "Yeah, but I look so good on you," she says, pulling his face to hers, kissing him violently.

She's thrilled to hear her friends disperse as Klaus wraps an arm around her waist, the other clawing the back of her head, his fingers lost in Caroline's hair. She's winched up, and he shoots off with her to the back of the room, taking cover from the divider separating the sitting area from a corner desk. She's pressed against the built-in counter, her ass digging into the edge.

"I have an unquenchable need to be inside you, Karólin. Gods how you test me," he growls, his hand gripping her cheeks and chin. "I'm picturing you on your knees right now," he says, gathering her hair at the nape, pulling it back.

She bites her lip. "Stop, Niklaus, or I may just piss you off more often."

"I look forward to it, my love," he says, lunging his mouth to her ear, nipping and pulling at her lobe.

Caroline's chest caves, her desire pooling.

Klaus smirks. "You're wet, aren't you? Good," he snarls. "I want you aching for me like you made me ache all those months," he says. "Tell me what it is you want. My fingers, Caroline, or my tongue? Or is it my…"

Caroline swallows, panting.

"You could come by just the sound of my voice, can't you, my love. You have no idea how that turns me on, and it's just my luck that I have me such a wanton—so lustful and undisciplined—so unruly. But, it so happens I like to enforce obedience."

"Klaus," she mewls, breathing hard and lascivious.

"It's master and commander to you," he says, biting her lower lip. "Now, let's get a hold of ourselves."

Klaus pulls back, recovering his self-control which leaves Caroline confused and expended.

"I need to return to the border," he says. "We're expecting Jeremiah Goodacre."

Caroline baulks. "Wow. Great job at spoiling the mood."

"I haven't spoiled anything, love. I'm intensifying it." He winks. "Now, you and Rebekah return to the sheriff and we'll meet the others."

"Oh." Caroline's gaze ping-pongs around the room. "So, you'll be seeing Tyler again?"

Klaus flinches. "Always nice to hear my woman bring up another man after I had her panting a second ago."

"Don't be that way," she rebukes. "We never had a chance to talk about him after you got back. You called for Bonnie and it's been all about this potential talisman around my neck."

"You think I don't have that filthy dog on my mind! Go ahead, Caroline. Pray tell, what did happen while I was gone? Did you or did you not finally break it off with the mutt?"

Caroline's hit with a mixed pang of insult and outrage. "Yes, you big doofus! I broke it off."

"And he knows everything?"

"He knows about you, yes."

"Everything about me or just that I'm serving you and your mother during a difficult time?"

"Seriously!" she cries. "You can be such a fucking asshole!" she says, shaking her head and holding it between her hands. Caroline jabs a finger in the air. "Tyler knows what he needs to know, Klaus, and you're not about to go there and rub anything in his face. I already dated smug and pompous, and I dumped his ass, so why don't you try being modest and decent for a change?"

Klaus is taken aback, and Caroline realizes she's spent the last couple of days thinking how it could work out if she was his, and now that she can be in every way, Klaus looks scared. She scans his face for answers, but he looks shocked, in turn making her panic.

"Klaus," she hisses. "What are you thinking? Talk to me."

Her voice is softer now, and the vulnerability in her eyes and the insecurity that she knows is written all over her face upsets her. She's growing increasingly agitated and it bothers Caroline how weak and exposed she's made herself.

Her stomach turns with dread. "Klaus," she croaks, moving slowly toward him. Her eyes feel hot and glassy; her face feverish.

Klaus shakes his head in denial or rejection—she can't tell. Caroline clutches her arms against her chest.

"You're mine?" he asks, circumventing eye contact.

Caroline rocks slightly, rubbing and twisting her hands, spinning her ring.

"Well, to be honest, I happen to belong to me. But, yes, Klaus. I am yours. Why do you suddenly look so sick about that?"

Klaus glares, again confounding her. He looks scared or mad, like she's lying to him.

"Christ, Klaus! What the hell did your parents or Tatia even do to you? Yes, I want to be yours, and yes, I'm ready to be yours because yes, I want to give us a proper chance! But, now… now you don't look like you want me."

His eyes bulge. "How can you possibly think that?"

"How?" she yelps, shrinking back. "Because you look freaking terrified, Klaus! You look like you're ready to bolt and it's breaking my heart, so just tell me! Do you want me or not?" she asks, changing her stance. Her gaze flicks upwards, taking a deep breath. "Don't play games with me. All I expect is honesty, and this will never work if we're both so damn insecure. We're supposed to trust each other. Do you trust me, Klaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus closes his eyes, and Caroline thinks he looks mad, but as he opens them, she surmises he's only savoring the experience, conserving the moment.

He steps forward, holding her face and admiring her jawline with his thumb. For a moment they stay like that until she gazes up at him. Klaus' lips touch her forehead.

"You are the love of my life, Caroline Forbes," he murmurs against her temple.

He keeps holding her face as if she's a treasure, thrusting his fingers into her hair and cupping her head in his hands. She tips it back, staring hypnotized under his spell.

She sighs, eyes bright. "I love you, too, Niklaus." And that's all she can manage with tears clogging her throat.

She gasps as he stops her world with a ferocious kiss. His embrace is full of longing, sweetness and relief.

"I don't deserve you," he says.

"Probably not."

"But I adore you."

"Well, I find you pretty irresistible, too."

His eyes hold hers for a few pregnant seconds, locking strands of hair behind an ear. "You must return to your mother, love."

She nods, pulling in a breath. "Look, I'm the only one who needs to be here until the end," she says, tugging at the lapels of his jacket.

Klaus dives in for another hasty kiss, giving rise to how protected and cherished he makes her feel.

Caroline's mouth builds up into a shy smile before picking up again. "My mother wants the rest of you out there on her behalf, so let's all do what we need to do without turning back. You can't be everywhere, Klaus, and I have Rebekah. I'll find you when the time comes because I'll need you like I've never needed anyone before. Now go on and take care of business that way you can take care of me later, okay."

Caroline's still clinging to the leather when Klaus snatches her hands, squeezing them together as he brings them up to his mouth for a kiss. "Okay, my love."

She can feel his desperation to do anything. Klaus must be disgusted with the powerlessness he feels. She surveys him as they shuffle out of the room, bereft.

"Hey," says Rebekah.

"Hey," responds Caroline, taking on a brave façade.

"Stefan and Bonnie left for the border," she informs.

"Klaus is on his way there, too."

"Stay with her," he orders his sister. "Keep me informed."

"I will."

He leans in to kiss the top of Caroline's head. "Stay alert. You're being hunted. You can't forget that for even a second."

"I know," she says. "Go on. I'll stay safe if you stay safe."

She places a finger at his lips and they lapse into silence. He kisses it and sets off.

The two blondes link up, mentally preparing to enter Liz's room all but connected at the hip. Caroline hasn't really thought of time per se, but she finds the sun is preparing to set when she presses on the sheriff's door. The slight opening gives way to light, prisms instantly bouncing off her necklace and onto the walls.

"Sweetie, is that you?"

Flabbergasted, Rebekah and Caroline register the voice. They stagger momentarily but rush around the narrow entry and into the depths of the room.

They're bowled over, processing the sight of Liz weakly sitting up with two women at her side.

"Mom," croaks Caroline. She gulps. "Oh my God. Miss Sheila?"

"It's nice to see you again, Caroline," Bonnie's grandmother says, aloof as ever.

Rebekah gasps. "Mother."

"Rebekah, my child. I am genuinely happy to see you, too," declares Esther.

The original witch's gaze swipes across to find Caroline. "I think it's time I properly introduce myself to Caroline. I'm Esther," she says, "Niklaus' mother, and you dear child fascinate me almost as much as you rivetted my son."


	53. Chapter 53

Caroline scurries to her mother's side. "Mom, please. Mommy lay down."

Liz slumps back. "Caroline, you need to listen to them."

"What have you done!" Rebekah cries. "Why have you come back? Can't you see we are already suffering!"

"Rebekah, you need to listen," the sheriff tries again.

"She's dying!" Rebekah persists. "We're miserable. Its pure agony watching her go. We all love her! Do you really hate us that much or are you jealous she's the kind of mother we've never known?"

Caroline watches Liz wilt; her head and shoulders tire out and droop. "Mommy?"

"Please, girls. Just listen," Liz beseeches, her lids heavy again over greying-blue eyes.

Caroline brushes the top of her mother's head, caressing her cheek. She pulls away, seizing Liz's hand.

"Once and for all, leave us the hell alone!" Rebekah bawls, crumpling in Caroline's weak embrace.

She knows it's a frail effort—a scrawny, feeble attempt to console and pacify Klaus' sister, but Caroline's stunned and nervous, pitching distrustful, sneering glances at the witches as she minds her mother and holds Rebekah.

"Rebekah," moans Liz.

"Shh… it's okay, Mom. Please, just… shh… okay. I got her."

Caroline glowers. "Why are you here? You're upsetting my mother. She's dying! Can't you see that?" She fixes her gaze on Bonnie's grandmother. "Miss Sheila, how could you? My mother was good to you!"

"This is about us again, isn't it?" sneers Rebekah. "You and father and Finn are in a huff that we're as close as we've ever been—me, Kol, Elijah and Niklaus. You can't stand it. You can't stand it that we're bound and steadfast no thanks to you, for it surely was not our upbringing."

Caroline shakes her head. "You have to leave them alone. Leave your children alone. Just get out of their way! Can't you see the good in them, because all I see is the viper and coward in you," she hisses, her tone dropping.

Esther draws back.

Caroline feels like her heart froze for an instant, but it's pounding now, and blood rushes to swell her nerves.

"Klaus is wonderful," she utters. "He's breathtaking. He's perfect. Stop depreciating him and start dignifying what is good. You gave him nothing! You said nothing. Your silence and lies belittled him and I have seen all his faces. Some of us want your son. I want him! You can't take him away from me. I love him. We need Klaus."

Esther's lips press together in a slight grimace. "Yes, I see that," she says. "I'm at a loss for words but pleased to hear it nonetheless"

" _Pleased_?" scowls Rebekah. "Liar!"

Liz's face contorts.

"Rebekah!" scolds Caroline. "You're scaring her."

Liz drifts off, her eyes locked. A fresh batch of tears scald Caroline's face.

"She's still with us, sweetie," Miss Sheila offers support. "Elizabeth is still here, but we popped in to see you, Caroline. Child, we're not here to harm your mother. How can you even think that? Your Bonnie's best friend."

"Because you hate vampires and she's supposed to defend our town from them. Instead, she's been covering for us—harbouring me."

"You are far from the predators and monstrosities I accidently created," bids Esther. "My dear, you are incredible in only beautiful ways."

Caroline swallows, flummoxed.

"There's been a lot of talk about you on the other side, Caroline. You handle what you are awfully well, and people are impressed, maybe even a little bit jealous," says Sheila. "But those fixated on Klaus have no choice but to come to know you as well. Quite some company you're keeping these days, angel. That original hybrid is consumed by you. You're like an extension of that man and you're amending what the books will say about the Mikaelsons without even knowing it."

"Get on with it!" interjects Rebekah. "What the bloody hell are you really here for? Are you seriously trying to praise her or are you here to punish her for granting our family a semblance of peace and unity?"

"Caroline knows I don't get involved in vampire business," says Sheila. "But, I knew her as a girl. I don't care what the other witches have to say about me, but that girl still lives inside her and I fight for the girl. I've seen it. We've all seen it. In fact, I caught Esther watching over some of the same people I look over myself," explains Sheila. "We had different reasons for it, but we found common ground when we both started rooting for Caroline. We want her safe. We want you happy, angel. You certainly deserve a better father but at least you landed a man who outright cherishes you. He's changing, angel."

" _You_ changed him," Esther cuts in. "These days, my children take my breath away as well. My darling Rebekah seems to have found a sister and I'm so happy for you," she says, shifting her gaze towards Rebekah. "You are simply splendid, my daughter, and I returned for the sole purpose of assisting this admirable woman and mother with her fight to protect her only child, a child I will look over and protect whenever I can, for she is now a member of our family."

"You stopped being our family ages ago," rebukes Rebekah.

Caroline brings a shaky hand to her forehead, pinching between her eyes. She thinks she should sit down, her balance tested, but she pushes through the fog and dizziness, sucking in a quick breath.

"When a door starts to open for someone out here to get to the side that's waiting for them," enlightens Sheila, "others may try to wedge their way out from one opening and into another. We squeezed though, angel. Elizabeth will soon be off to somewhere else that has nothing to do with us, but we scrammed out of there just to get to you."

"You are being hunted, and my son is desperate to protect you. His father and I found each other again and we are here to help. That is a promise."

"Father?" mutters Rebekah. "You brought father back? You do intend to kill us!"

"Not _your_ father," cautions Esther. "Niklaus' father."

Rebekah jumps back as Caroline stiffens.

"And I agreed to join them," says Sheila.

"Trust that we have every intent to return where we came from so to guard any entry into this world. Your friend Bonnie needs protection, too, Caroline."

"Don't speak to her!" yells Rebekah. "Niklaus would rip your tongue out if you dare."

"Rebekah, let's just listen," Caroline urges. "Mom wants us too."

Rebekah nods slightly, her hands clenched.

"There are witches who find nothing to do but hate my granddaughter's friendships and decisions," adds Sheila.

"And Caroline needs protection from her father and Niklaus' enemies. Each of my own children need protection. Many, dead or alive, thrive on just their refusal to see any Mikaelson happy. So, we mean to return just so we can prevent anyone from coming through to hurt those we love."

"You see," adds Sheila. "Elizabeth will be amongst the pure. That's her side. Your father is in limbo because he was half-way to turning, and the rest of us are on that infamous other side."

Rebekah and Caroline scan the sheriff's body, relief dawning on their faces as they acknowledge Liz is still with them. Caroline grips her friend's arm, imparting encouragement.

"Caroline?" Sheila interjects. "I take it you like my gift," she says, regarding the necklace.

Caroline's hand grazes the pendant. "Is that why you're here—my necklace?" she inquires. "Oh God. Please don't tell me I just unleashed everyone from the other side because I put this thing on. Klaus will never make me hear the end of it."

Caroline startles when she witnesses Esther chortle an almost embarrassed laugh.

"Brava, mother," Rebekah cuts in. "You've decided to endanger your children once again. Honestly, I don't know why I'm even surprised, but do tell who else you've dragged up here from hell? Actually, let me tell you something. If Niklaus so hears word that you merely looked at this one the wrong way…" she says, pointing a finger at Caroline, "he'll tow you down himself to wherever you came from, inhabit hell for the rest of time just to torture you and keep you away from his beloved."

Esther draws in a breath and Rebekah holds her fire.

"He has your cheekbones," mutters Caroline. "Niklaus," she clarifies. "I can see a resemblance."

Esther's eyes narrow. "Is that so?" She smiles. "You'd do well not to share that with my son. He will ask your friend Bonnie for a new face," she jests.

Sheila inhales. "Oh, and you'll tell my granddaughter I say hello."

"Of course," Caroline answers softly. "Can I call her? Is there time? She'll want to see you."

Rebekah shakes her head, exasperated. "Just tell us what this is all about," she demands.

"No, angel. There's not enough time," the Bennett witch replies, glancing over to Liz.

Caroline's gut lurches. She staggers in place.

"Tell us now!" Rebekah insists.

"Again, it's not like me to get into vampire business, but this struck a chord and I struck a deal with the original witch. Your present enemies are close. In fact, we know exactly where they're lurking, and we want _you_ to surprise them—not the other way around."

"How do you know?"

"I told you. We've been keeping tabs on Mystic Falls."

"Where are they?"

"There's some time, but first, you need to hear why I gave you that necklace in the first place, angel."

Caroline nods.

"I always knew you were meant for miraculous things," says Sheila. "You look just like what everyone hopes an angel will look like—luminous hair, radiant eyes, a mellifluous laugh and a soft, musical voice… You could compel the devil and you did."

"With all due respect, Miss Sheila, but you don't know him. He's not the villain in my book and I don't appreciate your insinuations about Klaus."

"Klaus is good to you. I get it. Nevertheless, I just thought I'd protect you when I heard vamps were in town because you're exactly who they'd want in their possession. Damon Salvatore got to you, and I got to his necklace. That was Bonnie's. It belonged to our family, and so I gave you another one in exchange, except I juiced it up a little, lacing it with a protection spell. If you could use a witch, I'd sense it. If there was something I could do to help, I'd know."

"So, this is why you popped up?"

"Not really. We were trying to break out before you even slipped that pendant on. Elizabeth's dream came from me, angel. Her door was opening, Caroline, and once the light from her side streamed underneath the crack of our door, we connected to where we wanted to go, and the necklace and my living grimoire all worked to pull me in. I just hauled a few extra people to come up for a visit who I believe want to help you."

"Where is he… Klaus' father? Does he want to meet Klaus?" Caroline asks.

"I am certain he does," says Esther. "But, Ansel is just as eager to meet you. As Sheila said, you are amazing, my dear girl, and Ansel and I are indebted for what you have bestowed on our son. I do not believe you truly understand what you have given our boy, and it is twice as much for me. You are kind to all my children."

"I still don't believe it," Rebekah cuts in. "Witches despise my mother. She created vampires! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I saw what was happening here, especially to Caroline," replies Sheila. "And Esther came to me as a mother, not a witch. It's time I start listening to my heart and gut. Ain't no-one gonna tell me who I can or cannot help. Now, you need to stop wasting time because we're here as long as Elizabeth's here.

Caroline swallows. "What does that mean?"

"It means she's drifting fast, but we're only putting our noses into this if you agree. That's our promise to ourselves and to some decent sisters on the other side. We'll forego another second here if you want us gone, or we can lead the way so you catch those wolves. It's up to you, angel."

"It is true," says Esther. "I am afraid we cannot say another word until you approve. It has been imposed this way. We will not trespass against your wishes. Our good sisters will see to it from the other side."

"Please," croaks another voice, equally startling the blondes.

Rebekah and Caroline whoosh to the threshold of Liz's lavatory.

A man is buried in the dark, standing awkwardly against a wall.

"Please, forgive me," he says. "I, too, come in peace. I humbly expected that a gent in a lady's private chambers was not something Elizabeth would appreciate," he says, his voice wavering. "That is why I hide. I mean no harm."

The man's nerves make his Adam's apple bob, much like someone else Caroline has come to know.

She's dumbfounded. "Oh my God."

"At long last, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear Caroline," says Ansel.

Caroline crosses her arms, clutching her chest. "What do you want?"

"To meet my son," Ansel reacts promptly. "Simply to tell my boy that I always had faith in him even when he made it so gruelling to watch. His father had faith in him."

"Those wolves have one of us working with them," interrupts Sheila. "She had a hand in killing an innocent human, your friend Miss Elma, and she'll get hers for misusing our gifts. There's a price for that and we all want her to pay for her misconduct. On top of that, she thinks she can get her hands on my grandbaby's grimoire—my family's book. That's her goal. If that ain't a fool then I don't know who is."

"And I can assist to subdue the wolves she has merged with, the very ones who want to harm you," adds Ansel.

"How?" tests Rebekah. "Do you think you're a match after you've been dead for so long when they're very much alive and shifting?"

"I am the original hybrid's father. My blood runs and replenishes in Niklaus' veins. They will know this and surrender one way or another."

"We know how to get out of that bubble Bonnie put up without crossing any of your friends out on patrol or even taking it down, and we'll block the way for that band of menaces that's trying to come into town. Those no-goods want my grandbaby to craft them a bunch of rings."

"As an ancient Alpha, I perceive little if no decency in the shifters your father familiarized himself with," says Ansel, sympathetically. "They do not deserve alleviation of any kind."

"But, we must do this with you, Caroline," urges Esther. "You must confirm for our few, benevolent sisters that you support our mission and stand by us—alone. This task is all for you, and Ansel will not meet Niklaus unless we have carried out what we promised we came here to do. We cannot move forward without you and only you."

"Trust me," says Sheila. "I want to see my Bonnie again, but there are vows we must esteem to for this chance to help you. We're just sticking to our promise, angel.

Rebekah scoffs. "You honestly believe I'm letting her walk out of here with the lot of you!"

"Rebekah," chides Caroline.

"No! Don't you dare, Caroline. Nik would never agree to this."

"It isn't up to Nik, is it!"

"I forbid it."

"Mom looked like she wanted us to trust them," Caroline wails. "She must know something or maybe it's a mother's instinct, I don't know. But, look at her, Beks," she says, returning to Liz's side. "She finally looks so serene, like she's sorted things out and she's prepared," she says, her voice breaking. "I have to go with my gut. I'm going to trust them," she declares.

Caroline's gaze rises to meet the witches. "Okay, I'm going to trust you."

They nod, and Ansel steps out. "Before you authorize this there is more for you to know prior to moving ahead." He regards his traveling companions sternly. "Tell her everything."

 **Author's Message: Oh boy. Stay tuned as Caroline prepares to disobey Rebekah and Klaus. Cross your fingers with me that she'll make the right decision.**


	54. Chapter 54

**For those of you returning, THANK YOU. I've been battling deadlines and putting finishing touches on manuscripts. I have to break away from vampires when I'm dabbling with stories that don't include them. My writer's voice can shift when I need to stay true to what I've committed to. I hope you're not too vexed. I haven't given up on this story. Klaroline is still very alive in my heart. The mess that unravelled after TVD season 4 hasn't extinguished the fire. I still love those two and the potentials that duo offered. So, I write fanfics to help me through the withdrawal. Enjoy!**

Klaus takes cover as he approaches the border, finding Stefan and Bonnie studying Tyler from a short distance. He joins them, spotting the young hybrid's extremities shake. Klaus knows Tyler is ready to fly into a rage.

"I don't fucking know why I even want the disgusting details, but I do," says Tyler, spittle building in the corners of his mouth. "And if you were ever a friend of mine, you'd tell me, Matt. Did he screw her? Did Caroline actually let him screw her? Did Klaus fuck my girlfriend?"

The trio remain out of sight, watching Matt now who's back on their side of the perimeter. As the only humans in their lot, he and Alaric crossed over, securing Tyler's friends given they can pass through Bonnie's invisible divider to re-enter town. Each of them abandoned their rings before heading out, afraid the stones would link them to the supernatural world, entrusting them with Jeremy. With his innate vampire hunter potentials, he's automatically part of a supernatural realm, and so Jeremy stayed back, and with the right bane and equipment, Matt and Alaric bound Leo and Brody as Tyler watched.

Klaus predicted they'd keep their friend unrestricted, not that the hybrid could be confined for long, and when Matt returned to the hospital, Alaric and Jeremy looked after Tyler and his friends.

The quarterback blows out his cheeks, rubbing his head. "Dude, this is a conversation for you and Caroline. I don't know what they do when they're alone, but I know Klaus takes care of her."

"When they're _alone_?" repeats Tyler. He rakes a hand through his hair. "He fucked her," he says, under his breath, taking hold of the realizations going off in his brain. "She fucked him!" he picks up again.

"Ty," warns Jeremy.

"Are you telling me Caroline actually got down on her hands and knees for that psychopath?"

Muscles jump in Klaus' face as nerves spark.

"Let him vent, Klaus," cautions Stefan. "Just stay back with us and listen. Consider this a test."

Klaus yields.

"I rather she had fucked you," continues Tyler, "or Jeremy, or Stefan… but him!"

"You need to shut up before Klaus gets here if you know what's good for you," admonishes Alaric.

"I want her to look me in the eyes and tell me what she did!"

"You know what? You should have stayed a long way from here," says Matt.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is my town!"

"You stopped acting like you gave a shit about this place the minute you became a hybrid. Admit it! You were always a snob, man. You groped everything in sight, and I had to watch you manhandle my sister, my mother, and then I watched you take my girlfriend from me."

Tyler grimaces, mirth pouring out with an edge. "She wasn't yours anymore."

"Caroline broke it off because she was trying to protect me from herself," answers Matt. "She didn't stop caring about me, and if I knew she'd be this good as a vampire, I would have fought for her, but what good would that have done? I know I'm never going to be enough. She can't live here when I'm turning into an old geezer. I knew I had to back down, which is what you should do now."

Klaus swallows a sliver of sympathy for Rebekah and Matt, realizing his sister concluded whatever they were trying to work around. Twice this fellow let amazing women go, and again Rebekah is deprived of a genuine connection. Klaus surveys Matt with swelling respect, veering a hasty scan of the prospects Stefan could offer his sister.

"You did this!" roars Tyler.

Klaus reverts a penetrating gaze to the scene ahead.

"How the fuck is this on me?" responds Matt. "You're the one who hardly called. You cheated. You partied. How long did you think Caroline was going to accept that? She's got eyes on the back of her head. I just can't believe she didn't dump your ass sooner."

"And you couldn't wait to tell her about it. Makes sense now that I know you've been pining for my girl all along."

"That's not true, and I only told her about your dickish new friends and their hedonistic bonfire bashes this week."

"And I bet you made it sound worst than it was."

"Well it wasn't good, Ty."

Tyler scoffs. "I'm allowed some fucking distraction! She had school dances and fancy balls at the Mikaelson mansion. Why the fuck couldn't I blow off some steam, too? Yeah, some of my time out there running through the woods was cool, but for most of it I was out there breaking a sire bond to a sadistic original hybrid, but every single one of you forgot that part, especially Caroline!"

"We didn't forget," says Jeremy.

"Well, you're all chummy with that repulsive thing these days, and I'm here behind a wall, alienated from my mother and it's keeping me away from drilling some sense back into Caroline's brain."

Klaus struggles to stay in the background. He sees Matt scowl. "There's your problem," blasts Matt, jabbing a finger in the air. "Right there."

"What?" Tyler spits out.

"You, Ty! Caroline's the most level-headed person we know. She's got it together when everything around her is falling apart. If you can't see that, then you never even deserved two seconds with someone like her!"

"You want to fuck her, too, don't you?"

Matt shakes his head. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Well, you're in luck, buddy, because apparently, my girlfriend's opening up for everyone these days, especially four-legged things like Klaus!"

Tyler crumples, squeezing the sides of his head, howling.

"Now, I'm the one who has had enough," snarls Bonnie.

Klaus' eyes are bloodshot. His head twists to see Bonnie targeting a hex on Tyler as he picks up a new sickening scent that instantly turns his stomach. His head spins back to Tyler. "No!" Klaus' voice booms.

"Katherine, stop!" follows Stefan.

Katherine cocks her head, teasing Tyler with an arm reaching into his chest.

"Bonnie, stop!" Stefan orders, but the witch doesn't comply.

Tyler cries, clasping his head with a hand as the other grips his chest.

"Sometimes," says Katherine, "to solve a werewolf problem, you just have to get to the heart of it," she says, squinting over a hard smile. She regards Klaus, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know you want me to. Just say the word, my Lord."

"No," negates Klaus.

"Didn't you hear him?" Katherine asks. "He clearly just said that he wants to change her mind about you. He wants to drill some sense into her, and I thought why not drill my hand through his heart instead."

"Don't," tries Klaus, moving closer towards the wall. "Just don't, Katarina."

"Why?" she says. "He's never going to forgive you and he's going to get his buddies on board with his vendetta. He's a threat to you and my perky little protégé. Besides, you can just blame me. Caroline can't hate you for it."

"I'm done with you, Katarina," says Klaus. "I need nothing. I want nothing, and I don't care what you do or where you go. I don't care if you're alive or dead. You're excused. Now, let the puppy go."

Her brows pull up. "So, I'm free? Is this for real?"

"Yes. Release him—both of you."

"No," counters Bonnie.

Jeremy takes to task. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm not so sure he's not a threat, Jer."

"Caroline doesn't need someone else to mourn or feel guilty about," endeavours Stefan.

Bonnie flinches. "Katherine," she calls. "You're stuck on that side for now. I'm not dropping the wall."

"No matter," she says. "I have places to go and people to see. I'll catch up with you kids later." Katherine winks, bursting out of sight.

"Bonnie!" wails Tyler, dropping to his knees. "Bonnie!"

"We warned Caroline about Klaus—that he was serious about her," she explains, her arm extended to maintain a spell on the hybrid. "We told her not to forget he was dangerous, but we still kept shoving them together. And you know what? We weren't big on you either at the beginning, Tyler. You were a jerk! Now for some crazy, stupid, inexplicable reason Klaus and Caroline work. Liz is dying, Tyler. For all we know, she may already be dead while we're here wasting time on you."

Klaus recoils.

"So," Bonnie continues, "you'll promise to take this like a man and accept everything has changed. I swear I will put you down if you hurt my best friend, and I won't get in the way of any Mikaelson doing what they want to do to you or anyone you know if you threaten Caroline. If I even hear you drag her name through the mud again, I'll kill you. Am I clear?"

Tyler crashes down.

"Am I clear!" she yells.

"Yes, yes. Yes, Bonnie, please."

Bonnie relinquishes, shuddering back. Jeremy slips an arm around her.

Klaus advances, staring daggers at Tyler. "So many competencies yet to hone," he mocks. "Your ranting and raving blocked you from hearing my blood boil merely feet away. It stopped you from detecting our presence, choking your senses. So much to learn but you talk a big game, Tyler. So, let me ask you this: Do you hear me now, little wolf?"

Tyler rises; guttural breathing escaping his flared nostrils.

"Listen carefully," continues Klaus. "Caroline recently resolved what I mean to her and why you were of great consequence at one point in her life. I am to blame for the distance, but you forced an even greater gap by taking advantage of what you had with her," he says, watching Tyler's lips pull back, baring teeth. "But truth be told, mate, the joke was always on me. I never planned or ever imagined such a twist of fate for myself. Don't think I didn't try to burn what she was beginning to mean for me, but I couldn't. It's too real for the both of us and I live and fight for her now. That is all I'm going to say except for this one last thing: I've sent for the mayor."

Tyler turns ashen.

"Don't worry. Your mother will be joining you shortly," Klaus reassures. "Perhaps she can make you understand what's good for you, but you did conjure extreme dislike for vampires while you were away, so you will stay away. I will protect Caroline, and you will make it your life mission that not a single friend you made ever comes to cross our paths wherever we may be."

Tyler's hands clench. His chin lowers to his chest. "Let her be, Klaus," he says. "My mother," he clarifies. "Let her be. Her life is here. Like you said, she's the mayor, and you need her support against town counsel. I'm not going to drag her out to live with wolves. I can put up with your conditions. Just spare my mother."

Klaus chuckles. "I have a strong, pesky feeling that if Caroline were here, she would unleash an angry speech and lecture to take pity on you; that I should agree to your terms. As a result, I'll tell you what," he says, rubbing his chin. "Once we eradicate the threat against her, I'll propose it to my allies for a vote. Until then, mate, start bringing me wolves on their knees or I'll chuck your mother against Bonnie's wall just so you can watch her splatter to the ground."

Tyler backs away, his gaze bouncing from face to face.

"I'd do what he says," Stefan cuts in.

Tyler scrubs a hand over his face. "I'll stick around on this side of the border so I can help. Then I'll go."

As Tyler withdraws into the woods, Klaus calls him back. "I almost forgot," he says. "Kill that one, will you, mate," he instructs, pointing to Brody. "The other one I may keep," Klaus adds, smirking at Leo. "Let's see if we can be friends, shall we?"

Tyler's hands clench into fists, the skin around his eyes bunching. Looking down at Brody, Tyler's brows draw closer, but Klaus sees he's avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"Consider this your first test," goads Klaus. "He never shared his intel on Gideon and his rings, played you all the way to Mystic Falls where your so-called friends reside." He turns to eye Leo. "This one's purely stupid or innocent. I've yet to decide, but we'll determine that in no time." He winks, once more reverting a glare towards Tyler. "I said kill him!"

Klaus hears dense nails grow out from Tyler's fingers as hybrid eyes emerge. With a sweep of an arm, a claw rips through Brody's neck and the head comes loose, hurling in the air and rolls into the background.

Klaus smiles. "Good. You secured Mommy's safety for the time being. Now, run, little wolf."

Stefan moves, patting Klaus on the back. "I have no words, Klaus. I'm impressed."

It's a brief, loaded moment of silence before Tyler vanishes as per Klaus' order. "I wanted Katarina to pull his heart out."

"It's over between them," consoles Stefan. "He's not a threat to you and Caroline."

"He created pain and troubles for her, and I want him hurting more than he is."

Stefan scoffs. "You kind of caused pain and troubles yourself, but if she saw the good in you, then you can definitely see good in him. We have bigger fish to fry. Just let him go, brother."

Klaus' mouth falls open, his head jerking back. His eyes widen from a double take.

"What?" says Stefan. "I told you. Caroline is like my baby sister and you Mikaelsons are slowly growing on me again."

Klaus proffers a hand, and Stefan clasps it.

"Now, let Tyler scour that side of the perimeter and we'll continue to do what we're doing here, but if you want to head back to Caroline…"

"She wants what her mother wants," answers Klaus. "And the sheriff wants us out on patrol. Therefore, that is what we shall do."

"Sure," says Stefan. "Of course."

"Pray tell, where is your other brother and that doppelgänger?" enquires Klaus. "How bloody long can it possibly take to fetch the mayor? Mark my words, Ripper. If I hear they have not been as helpful as they should be…"

"Elena's on it, Klaus, and Damon's on patrol."

"Well, at least they're not together."

"Whatever. It is what it is even if they are."

"And what exactly is it?"

Stefan digs his hands into his back pockets, sighing. "If I can't be the obvious choice—if it's so hard to choose—then it's not meant to be," he says. "I can't be all in when Elena's swaying. We both have to be all in. If not, then what we have is already broken. So, Elena doesn't have to choose, because I'm choosing me and maybe one day, I'll have what you and Caroline have."

"I had to wait a thousand years for that."

"So be it."

"Well, maybe the girl for you is right under your nose," quips Klaus. "And perhaps you have to think blonde rather than brunette, hmm."

"Does Caroline have a doppelgänger?"

Klaus smirks, reeling to imply Rebekah, but is confident that his sister's face flashed in Stefan's brain.

"You're totally imagining two Caroline's right now, aren't you?" probes the younger Salvatore.

"One already has me on a leash, I can't imagine two… although what a picture two makes."

"Ugh, guys are disgusting," Bonnie cuts in.

"By the way, young witch," says Klaus, changing discourse. "You were brilliant."

"I don't feel great about it, but it had to be done," she answers. "I'm choosing me and my friends as well, and I don't care what my ancestors have to say about it either. If I want to handle vampire stuff, then I will. It just has to be for a good cause and Caroline's a great cause."

"Indeed," replies Klaus. "Nevertheless, thank you."

Bonnie nods. "Any news from Caroline."

"No," he answers. "I suppose the sheriff is still with us."

The group quietly fumbles with thoughts, their gazes dropping. They glance around combing through the air as if some divine interference will turn Liz's state around.

Klaus' phone rings.

"Is it Caroline?" asks Bonnie.

Klaus overlooks the question. "Jeremiah," he says. "Where are you, mate?"

"I can dump my car and walk over with my hands up or I can drive right to your location. What do you want me to do?"

"Either way," says Klaus, "because I will catch you if you try anything. Better yet, one of my friends will catch someone back in Pennsylvania. I leave it up to you." Klaus ends the call, a pulse thudding in his throat. "He's close."

"I'll call Steven," says Stefan.

"Don't bother," answers Klaus.

"Because Remi already called me," Steven announces from behind, stealthily reaching the group.

Stefan scratches his temple. "Seriously, how do you do that?" he asks.

Klaus' lip curls up in a smirk. "There are some things I just cannot teach," he responds. "Steven!" he calls. "Do tell. What did Remi have to say?"

"He told me he was close and wondered how you'd want him to deliver himself. I told him to call you."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Steven replies. "He wants to know if you're gonna kill him."

"Should I?"

"No," responds Steven. "He's workable. I think Remi may turn out to be beneficial for you."

Klaus' eyes widen. "Well, well, well… who do we have here? It's nice to finally meet you, Steven Morgan. A direct response… finally!" approves Klaus. "What, no… _it's your call, Klaus_ , or _whatever you want Klaus_. Such a change," he says. Klaus stalls, turning away to think. "And what about you, Steven? Are you workable? You were on a crusade against the love of my life… how can you possibly be viable for me?"

Steven's posture slackens. "I think we can work out an arrangement."

"I will always demand proof of your penance."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Klaus' mind races through possibilities as a car moves in the direction of town, sluggishly approaching the border.

"That's him," states Steven.

Alaric shuffles towards the vehicle, hindering Remi from going any further. The group unifies, glowering.

Remi parks. He exits the car bit by bit, watching the group for clues if he's to bring his movements to a halt or continue. He stands, both arms in the air and ignores to close the door. "I'm Remi," he says, surveying Ric.

"And I'm Klaus," says Alaric.

"Remi takes a fleeting look down Ric's body. "I seriously doubt that."

"I could be," retorts Ric.

"You wish," encroaches Klaus, advancing towards the invisible wall. He's aware Remi's hair lifts on his nape and arms. The tendons on his neck stand out, a pulse visible. "Your wolf is what… over a decade old, nearing two perhaps?" Klaus asks.

"I've been shifting since I was 17, yeah."

"With a child and a semblance of a human life, I take it there's been little time to hone what you are."

"I'm managing."

"You're managing?" says Klaus. "As you raise a daughter, runaway to secretly shift each month, live as Gideon's lapdog, become a disciple to a parasite like Bill Forbes while you hunt his innocent daughter. Sounds to me like you're not managing at all. Sounds to me like you're stuck, mate. You're a mouse caught in a trap. You don't deserve a single wolf's hair on your body."

Rooted to the spot, Remi's blinking is rapid, his shoulders tight. His sight lands on Steven. "Are you alright, man? You look okay."

"Our alpha is talking to you," Steven rebukes.

Remi's gaze swipes back to Klaus. He presses his elbows into the sides of his body, making himself smaller. His breath begins bursting in and out. "I just want my kid and her mom safe," he says, regaining composure. "They come first. They always have and always will—not my cousin." Remi stands tall. "And I'm not really after Caroline Forbes. I disputed the whole idea with Gideon, but he and Shawn can't get it out of their heads. Stirring trouble here would mean provoking trouble for myself which automatically finds my kid. Please," he says. "May I… can I just come up there? You'll see I'm legit. I'll tell you everything I know." Remi beseeches Steven as well. "Please, man. Steven…?"

"Approach," allows Klaus.

Remi nods and Alaric sidles him, matching his pace. "Caroline's a student of mine," he explains. "She's the smartest one in my class. Hell, she's the smartest one in everyone's class." Ric chuckles. "And if anyone has perfected what they are, it's her. Caroline's a good influence on all of them," he continues. "She helped a regular jock turn into a wolf for the first time when she was a newbie herself. Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"She watched over me when I was just getting started as a witch," adds Bonnie. "And when my mother who was also a witch became a vampire, Caroline put her life on hold just to show her there's a better way."

"I'm kind of a recovering addict," says Stefan, "in a B positive kind of way, but Caroline became my sponsor. I was at it for 148 years and she was a newborn! If that doesn't impress you…"

Remi swallows.

"Repent," orders Steven. "Because we seriously fucked up."

Remi flinches. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"But you weren't about to help her either," Klaus cuts in. "No, instead you were going to let Gideon and Shawn do whatever they wanted to her as they came into this town, turning it upside down while you're hearing things from afar like the submissive pup you are."

Klaus can hear his voice wavering. He's about to scrape a hand through his hair but is reminded not to validate how affected he is by Caroline. "I was born here in the 10th century," he starts up again, reorganizing his thoughts. "The village had werewolves and witches. Those werewolves are a direct lineage to any wolfman alive today on the continent, and I've worked incredibly hard with my allies to reach a compromise in this town. You see," Klaus persists, "I didn't just want to take it from the humans. I've traveled everywhere and beyond, but I have a soft spot for little Mystic Falls. Now, imagine how I felt when I heard our good sheriff's daughter was prey. So much time and effort went into getting the town counsel on our good side, and your nomadic friends think they can waltz in here and obliterate our hard work."

Remi's jaw is clenched. "May I… clarify?" he asks, pallid.

"I'd like to see you try," answers Klaus. "Proceed."

Remi pulls in a breath. "Bill talked about vampires killing humans and using the people of Mystic Falls. That wasn't cool with us. No, no… that wasn't cool with me," Remi corrects himself. "I'm gonna speak for myself if you don't mind," he says, regarding both Klaus and Steven. "Maybe you can understand," he adds, beseeching Klaus now. "I'm constantly running for cover, hoping I don't attack humans when it's completely out of my control, but vamps get to mingle day and night while they abuse a town that behind closed doors, has accepted their assimilation."

Klaus' memory is jogged. "Let me stop you for a moment," he says. Steven's puzzled gaze lands on Klaus. "Where is it—your ring? You're not wearing your ring?"

Remi glances down. "I… l don't have one. Lara and I never married."

"No, no…" Klaus says, shaking his head. He tries writing impatience all over his face. Klaus' glare is a high beam of contempt. "You are nothing more than a jealous mutt!" he scoffs. "My friends can walk under the sun when you can't function under a full moon. So, where is it? Do you expect me to believe your cousin didn't give you one?"

"One what?" Remi asks, irritated.

"Watch yourself," reprimands Steven. "Understand who you're talking to."

Remi looks between the both of them. "I do, but I don't have a ring. Gideon never gave me a ring."

"Shawn's girlfriend," clarifies Steven. "Come on, man. You knew! She's getting her shit together so she can create rings for Gideon. Wolves put them on and we're free from the effects of a full moon. I would have put in an order if I knew anything about it, but I at least figured he put one aside for you since you're his family and all."

Klaus releases a quick, disgusted snort. "Come now, Steven," he says, tapping his shoulder. "Jeremiah looks sincere. I don't think he had a clue. Isn't that right, mate?"

"There's never been any talk about something like that," answers Remi.

"Of course there was!" objects Steven. "Bill had the idea when he saw how the vamps from this town get around. Shawn's witch wants to keep it on the down low so they shut up about it since she's got all the goods, and I can understand why they didn't tell me, but you? I'm sorry, Klaus, but I'm finding that hard to believe. He's Gideon's freaking cousin!"

Klaus smiles. Steven's value instantly went up in price. He appreciates how he's conducting himself and especially admires the performance.

"Listen, I know nothing about any of that," cries Remi. "Plus, it sounds too good to be true. It actually sounds fucking amazing!" he says. "But I'm sure if there are rings, Gideon would have given me one. I have a kid!" he says. "He knows I hate leaving her. It's not about the excruciating pain we go through every month but it's also about the people we leave behind. It's the relationships we can't totally commit to because we have to disappear."

"Or," interrupts Klaus. "Gideon's not keen to lose a comrade. Perhaps he's not open to the idea that his pack will be short of one. Maybe he's forced to consider options, the first being keeping you in the dark."

"Once word gets out," Stefan chimes in, "he could say the witch is still working on making more, maybe stall for time."

"That's harsh," says Alaric. "Sounds like you were never gonna get one."

"I even have one," says Matt. "And I'm human."

"Same," adds Ric.

Klaus stares his target down. Remi's breathing is short and fast. His lips press down into a white slash under an injured frown.

"Hurts doesn't it, not to be in the know," Klaus says, picking holes into the wolves already cracked ego. "Imagine our good sheriff and her lovely daughter." His jaw clenches. Gods Klaus misses her. "Lest we forget the lovely, God-fearing woman who was killed because Caroline Forbes makes time to care for deserving seniors. They chased her scent right into the woman's home and when she wasn't there, they killed Miss Elma instead, sending the sheriff's daughter a picture just as she was receiving news that her mother is dying."

"I wasn't a part of that. I would never be a part of that," utters Remi.

"Are you saying Gideon doesn't know either? Are you telling me Shawn didn't alert him, and Gideon never alerted you?"

Remi's gaze flicks upwards, shaking his head. "My cousin knows," he admits. "I called after Steven told me about it. While I was driving here, I tried to find out more about the mission so I could tell you everything I could, Klaus."

"Alpha," corrects Steven.

"Alpha," says Remi. "Sorry, I meant Alpha. Listen, Gideon told me about Shawn missing Bill's daughter and that a human was caught in the middle. I asked if she was hurt and he said they killed her, but that I have to think of the bigger picture." He grabs his head between his hands. "I have to cut ties. I want to cut ties. I just want to see my kid, send her mom money, and watch her grow up and hopefully it's without my curse inside of her."

"Because if your little one is cursed," says Klaus, "she'll have to run with you and should something happen to you here today, Gideon will make room in his pack for your daughter."

"Think carefully, Remi," says Steven. "Are they the kind of people you want watching and guiding your child if you're not around?"

"From the sounds of it, I'd have a vampire like Caroline Forbes watch over her before one of my own."

"That's an excellent answer," says Stefan. "Now, to show us we can actually trust you, we have a few questions for you so you might want to get comfortable."

Remi nods. "I'm listening."

"When did you meet Jack Daniels?"

"Jack?" explores Remi. "We met him almost a decade ago, but he's been tagging along here and there for the last four years. He hasn't shifted," he states.

"We're aware," says Klaus.

"He's on the fence," enlightens Remi. "But it seems every full moon his anger issues give him a run for his money. It's getting harder and harder. Rage is eating him up and it's probably just a matter of time before he kills someone. Gideon's teaching him the ropes I guess."

"I never liked that guy," says Steven.

"Me neither," admits Remi.

"Triple that for me," says Kol.

The group surveys a blithe Kol strolling over towards them, smoking a pipe. "I paid Pop-pop and Meemaw Davies… aka Daniels… a visit."

"Who told you to leave the border?" says Klaus.

"I told our big brother and he thought it was a good idea, too." Kol wiggles his brows. "We don't all bow down and whimper at your feet, Nik. Just saying."

Klaus pokes a tongue into his cheek, inhaling a long breath.

"Now, do you want to hear about Jack Daniels-slash-Joe Davies or not?"

"Speed up the process, Kol," reprimands Elijah, reaching them.

Klaus groans. "Is anyone related to me where they are bloody told to be."

"It seems he kept a diary," Kol starts. "He scribbled a family tree, and his mother has the gene. From the looks of it, she's still fighting to keep it in check." Kol sidles Bonnie. "Miss me?"

"You reek."

"Be honest. A whiff of me thrills your insides."

"Your stench certainly twists my organs so much that I can puke," she answers.

"Kol!" warn Klaus and Elijah.

"First, allow me to introduce myself to our new friend," he says, moving closer to the border. "I'm Kol, the fun Mikaelson. Believe everything you've heard because there's more where that came from."

"Kol!" the group reproofs.

"I take it you're one of the walking dead wolfmen trying to kill our sexy baby vampire," he persists, eyeing Remi. "Starting to regret it now, aren't you?"

"So help me, Kol…" growls Klaus.

"Kol, I won't get in the way of Niklaus stowing you in a coffin for 900 years," cautions Elijah.

"Alright, party poopers," he gives in. "So, here are the juicy details. Seems Daddy met a wolf but of course he didn't know she's a hairy little thing. When she told him, Papa went up north to live on a secluded patch of land in case Junior needed somewhere to run. Mamawolf is going absolutely crazy keeping her secret which explains the stints in rehab and asylums. From the looks of it, Pop-pop and Meemaw are not fans. They don't like the effect that woman has on their boy. So, Jack Daniel's father became estranged from his family."

"Remi says he met Daniels a decade ago," says Alaric. "Was that anywhere in his journal?"

"Yes, it was, and he was communing with baby vampire's daddy. Bill Forbes saw the signs in Davies and was keen on forming a coalition of humans and werewolves. It's Papa Forbes who introduced them. Blondie's dad really hated us and it's easy to taste the vile that rose in that man's throat when he found out his gorgeous little one at home had turned into his worst nightmare."

"That wasn't her fault," rebukes Bonnie.

"It's not any of our faults," says Kol. "But he would make no exception, not even for his child. She turned into a wolf's sworn enemy and Daddy Forbes was in love with one."

Klaus senses a rise in Steven's body temperature; the wolf's toes curling in his shoes.

"Trust me, that was no love," Steven interjects.

"Well, he was extremely intrigued," Kol reveals. "But you did love him, and William Forbes loved to be loved, and that a supernatural was bowing at his feet... well, baby vampire almost has you completely to thank for what her father has done."

"I never put that out of my mind," says Steven. "I don't doubt you do either, Alpha. Again, I'm resigned to you, Klaus. My fate is whatever you want it to be."

Klaus struggles maintaining a detachment from the sheriff's daughter. His vision clouds. He wants to hurt someone. He wants blood, flesh, and veins within the grips of his jaw, but he's also desperate for comfort. Klaus is tired, craving to snake around Caroline, sinking his face into her hair, reeling from her scent and softness. "Enough," he finally says, maybe more to himself than to anyone there. "None of this can help us maintain a truce with the counsel." Klaus sticks to task. "Elizabeth Forbes is the town's superwoman and we must show those who doubt us that we really do mean well," he tries.

"For one," says Elijah, "They have enough super naturals as it is. They won't welcome more, so whoever they tolerate on this side of the line must continue proving they are not foes to humans. Secondly, the sheriff will be indebted if we save Caroline."

"But, isn't she about to expire?" asks Remi.

"I promise Elizabeth's memory will have pull even from the grave," says Elijah, his jawbone twitching.

"Your friends intend to come in here and use violence when we're trying to mind our manners," states Kol. "Stealing this from Pop-pop not withstanding," he continues, puffing through the pipe. "Therefore, once we kill the bad super naturals—mainly you and your friends—in order to protect this one pony town, all will be forgiven and forgotten faster than your pack can say woof."

"And your witch is using her powers against innocent people," says Bonnie.

Klaus watches Remi's lips part. He looks flushed as he regards Bonnie as if for the first, earnest time.

"She's an accomplice to that poor Miss Elma's murder," agrees Alaric, steering Remi's attention from the witch. "Who knows what else she's capable of."

Remi regains focus. "I have no relation to that girl," he cries. "She mingles with Shawn and I like her almost as much as I like Shawn and Jack Daniels. Look," he says, exasperated, "she can't be that strong. She doesn't know anything about her lineage and is writing up a grimoire as she goes along. She has no support from her people. She doesn't even know her people," he exclaims. "Shawn said she realized what she was on her own and travels back and forth from New Orleans to Salem trying to power up on her abilities."

Klaus rolls his shoulders. "She put a spell keeping Caroline's scent airborne," he growls, muscles growing under his jacket. He hears the slight rasp of leather ripping.

"After Bill supplied us with Caroline's personal stuff and trained us to attack and kill her!"

Concurrently, Klaus' fists shake and spittle flies as he thunders past the border, slamming Remi into the car, ramming them both into a cluster of trees. "You dare to say her name!" he yells, driving claws into Remi's shoulders. "You dare!"

"Niklaus!" chastises Elijah, next to him now. "Brother, let go."

Remi hunches over, his chin quivering. His silence implores regret. Remi shakes his head, choking down sobs.

Klaus marginally pulls back, noticing the wolf taking on pain better than Tyler had moments ago.

"I'm here, too, Alpha," says Steven.

With Remi still in his possession, Klaus looks askance at Steven.

"What do you need from me," Steven asks.

"I need you to stop me from tearing out each of his limbs and pulling his organs from every opening."

"Okay," Steven mutters. "Alright, then, Klaus. He's not such a bad guy," he tries. "I'll be responsible for Remi. Let's use him to call Gideon and get this over with once and for all. You need to get back to Caroline."

"That won't be necessary," announces Damon.

Klaus casts a predator's look around for the elder Salvatore. His voice carried through a scrubby area of woodland, scant on plentiful trees. He detects more than a few footsteps, but it's Damon who finally appears, a twig hanging from the corner of his mouth, juggling hearts.

"Damon?" calls Ric.

"Why are you on that side, too?" asks a frustrated Bonnie. "What don't you people understand? There's a wall up and I can't just put it down by snapping my fingers."

As Damon comes close enough into view for everyone to see, they notice what's in his hands. Klaus hears the humans shuffling back.

"Who do those belong to?" asks Stefan. "Damon, what did you do?"

"Chill out, lil' bro. Goldie locks had a visit—three visits actually. Seems she has a growing fan club on the _other side_ ," he says, curling his lip. "Mama Klaus says hi," he announces, wiggling his brows at Klaus.

Klaus' muscles tighten. His spine lengthens as he scouts the area with wild, wide eyes.

"Don't worry," says Damon. "It's not like that. The original witch likes what Barbie's done to you. You're totally whipped, dude."

Klaus' racing heart is trapped in a rock-hard chest. He feels choked to the point he may explode, gulping down raging breaths. He's dizzy. "Where is she?" he manages. In this moment, it's everyone's guess as much as Klaus' who he's inquiring about. He doesn't want his mother anywhere near Caroline and needs to know Caroline's secure. "Where's Caroline?" There's pain in his throat as he speaks. Klaus shakes his head, rejecting the worst-case scenario playing in his brain. "Where's Caroline!" he bellows. "Where's Caroline!" he says, rocketing towards the elder Salvatore, plowing him to the ground.

Damon struggles. "Niklaus," a woman's stern voice calls, arresting Klaus.

Damon squirms, coughing, "Get off me, you hybrid freak."

"Mother," croaks Kol as Elijah gasps.

Klaus freezes over, releasing his hold. He rises, his head gradually turning to face one of his most dreadful nightmares making her way to him.

Stefan, Steven, and Remi sprint to deliver assistance, blocking Esther. "I'm not Niklaus' enemy," she laughs. "I'm his mother."

"And he's our alpha," says Steven, "and the king doesn't look thrilled to see you. So, you can understand why we won't let you…"

"Then perhaps you will let me," says another incoming voice. "You will, will you not, my good men?"

Ansel comes into sight. Klaus thinks he's mentally shutting down. His confusion is overwhelming, matching the chaos he endured during his years with a hunter's curse. He's outraged by his loss of nerve and words. Thrown in a new mayhem, he can't grasp what's happening fast enough, spiking his fury.

"Nope. I don't think so," Stefan answers. "You're not getting close to him either. Besides, who the hell are you?" The ripper's gaze shifts to Remi and Steven, noticing they're affected by the stranger. Their noses twitch and their nostrils flare. Remi and Steven appear broader and alert, but concurrently sheepish. Stefan's visibly confused with what's overcoming them, looking to Kol and Elijah for answers. Abruptly, Remi and Steven lower to the ground, each with a knee planted to the soil.

Klaus doesn't budge. "Answer quickly," he threatens. "Who are you? Where do you hail from?"

"We are from the same village, Son. I hail from Mystic Falls like you, my boy. We are from the same time as we are the same blood. My name is Ansel," he says, shooting a sidelong glance to the two wolves before him. Remi and Steven bow their heads. "I am chief of old ways and the original alpha. I return in peace, safeguarding my son's redemption. Caroline," he simplifies, looking intently at Klaus.

If it wasn't for the shuddering behind Bonnie's wall, Klaus would not be so confident he accurately heard what was just said.

"Whoa," Matt exclaims.

"Your love is fine, Niklaus. Your redemption is protected. Caroline is safe with Rebekah. They shall join us momentarily," announces Esther.

"Don't," Klaus growls. "Don't you say her name." He swallows. "If you've hurt her…"

"Your mother won't," says another. "I've made sure of that."

"Grams!" wails Bonnie. "Grams is that you?" she cries.

Sheila eyes Bonnie. "Stay right where you are, pumpkin. Stay strong. Caroline's gonna need you."

"Where is she!" Klaus roars. "What have you all done?"

Ansel stares down at the wolves. "Rise," he orders, and Remi and Steven obey. "Rise for your alpha's mate and your queen," he says, meeting Klaus' glare now. "And what a mate she is," he continues. "I am overjoyed you proved yourself to her, Niklaus. I knew you could do it, Son."

"We wanted to help Caroline," says Sheila, "but to do so we had to reach out for support," she explains. "To runaway from the other side even if it is for just a few hours meant discussing it with our sisters. You see, coming to this realm just to help destroy a threat against someone we care about means Esther and I have to play a part in subjugating one of our own, and Ansel a bunch of wolves."

"Think fast," Damon cuts in, launching a heart towards Remi. "I'm pretty sure that's your cousin's." He smirks.

Remi slumps. His expression is slack with wet eyes. He abandons the heart, dropping it to the ground.

"And as always," Esther says, "there is a price to pay, Niklaus."

"You're wasting my time. I fathomed there would be a catch. Do you think I'm surprised by your news, Mother? Let whoever is on the other side do what they will with me, but you have seen nothing of the horrors I'm capable of if Caroline is harmed."

"I told you she's not hurt," declares Sheila. "I would never hurt that girl," she says, miffed. "But she is hurting," she says, pivoting to face Bonnie. "She's had to make sacrifices and Mystic Falls is about to lose it's beloved sheriff. Elizabeth will be gone soon, sweetheart. Caroline will be here any second, so she'll need you."

Bonnie clasps her mouth, shrinking back. Sheila's chin winches up. Her gaze lifts to investigate the others approaching the group. "Elena," Sheila calls.

"Miss Sheila?"

"I was just telling everyone that we're about to lose Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline needs you and Bonnie. She'll be here soon. You can put this wall down now, sweetie pie."

"No," mutters Klaus. "She'd call upon me and Caroline wouldn't leave her mother's side," he says, his voice intensifying. "She wouldn't leave her mother alone. What have you all done!"

Elena hurries ahead, meeting Bonnie at the wall, leaving a confused Carol Lockwood on her own.

"Tell our son how this manifested. Do not provoke him, Esther," says Ansel.

"I'll start," says Sheila. "Unfortunately, since this is about a vampire, if said vampire accepts our influence, then our sisters believe that vampire alone is the one in debt. As much as they'd like to blame everything on you, Klaus Mikaelson, and as much as they wish they could have you pay for everything that is bad in this world, the truth is, they can't."

"What did you do to her?" Klaus' fists crack, swelling and stretching into the beginning of massive claws. The whites of his eyes go bloody red until clouding over into a vehement yellow. "Where is she!"

"She is your redemption, Niklaus. We were honest with your salvation," says Esther. "She is amending what the books will say of the Mikaelsons. I would never jeopardize such a thing."

"We told Caroline our ancestors expect her to forsake something important to her—something she wants more than anything these days for the chance to put down those sons of bitches who were out to get her. It turns out, when we appeared, all she wanted was to give her mother peace. Then, she met Ansel, and she also wanted you to have the opportunity to meet him."

Klaus draws back, disgusted. "I didn't need to meet you!" he says, leaping up against Ansel. "You mean nothing to me! I would have destroyed the wolves myself, bringing their heads to Caroline on a platter. She was never to be near them. I told her not to throw herself in harm's way and you let her defy me. Where is she? What did she do? Answer me!"

"Together, we simply granted Lady Elizabeth peace," Ansel says.

"It was too much for Liz, and Caroline knew her mother needed a tranquil mind before exiting this realm," Sheila explains.

"How could that help the sheriff?" asks Elijah. "You sent her daughter straight to her enemy. Elizabeth would never accept that."

"Elizabeth felt assured," answers Esther. "She knew Sheila and I would use magic to protect Caroline. We could guard her, but the witch and wolves would have to be dealt with by Caroline. It is what our ancestors expected. We could not interfere in that way. All we could manage was tell your love where to find them, guarding her in their vicinity."

"In fact, we reinforced Caroline's strength by inviting her maker and killer to fight her fight with her," says Sheila.

Damon wags his fingers. "That would be me. You're welcome," he says. "But I still want credit for that one. I thought of it before Mom and Pops appeared."

Klaus can't wrap his head around what he's hearing. He's confident Caroline is alive and safe now, but what had she sacrificed? Had she renounced him? Was that the plan? He would suffer like nothing he's ever known if Caroline bowed out from their promises to each other. That had to be it. That would be exactly what the witches would want. They crave to see Klaus alone and agonizing. Caroline agreed to abandon him. He's sure of it.

It's suddenly quiet—abruptly and menacingly quiet. Klaus narrows his eyes, taking a few steps forward, scrutinizing the environment. He looks widely around the surroundings, distinguishing her inimitable scent. Caroline's blood, an ambrosial bouquet of sweet richness pervades the trace of brine. _She's crying_. The skin under his eyes puff and harden as though the tears are his, scolding and blotching his cheeks. He can't stand the thought of her marred or compromised. He has an incredible desire to lunge at her, case her in his strong arms and hide her away from the world. He stops, seized with panic as her scent trails off and another comes to the forefront, one he's less perturbed by.

"Rebekah," says Stefan, tearing through the air.

Klaus notices how still the atmosphere is; the air subdued and the wind at rest.

"Beks," says Stefan, grabbing her by the shoulders before he squeezes the sides of her face, staring into her eyes for answers.

It's clear to Klaus Rebekah's distraught, but her blood is boiling. She freezes, tears gushing as her lips remain clamped together. She's shaking.

"Rebekah," tries Stefan. "Rebekah, please," he says, rattling her by the arms. "Is it Caroline? Is it Liz? What happened?" he pleads.

Rebekah spins away, slamming into the invisible barrier to ensnare Bonnie and Elena within a feral glare. "Get out here!" she yells. "Or haven't you heard. The coast is clear now and she needs you. Any moment now, she'll need you," Rebekah cries, crumbling in Stefan's arms the exact second he's by her side again.

Klaus' gaze rises, swiping back to where Rebekah first came into view. Klaus expels a loaded breath as Caroline emerges. She's walking rigidly towards the barrier, a stone-cold expression beneath a stream of tears. She advances, ominously. Her gait and manner are equally ferocious and sinister.

"Karólín," Klaus utters. "My love."

"Don't!" warns Sheila, stopping Klaus on his mark. "It's part of her debt," she explains. "You can't intrude on her deal with our sisters."

Klaus feels his blood thumping against his veins. His shoulders are tight, making the tendons in his neck stand out. "What did you bloody have her do? What deal?" he demands. "Caroline!" he calls.

Caroline momentarily squeezes her eyes as she continues to advance, regarding Klaus passively and answering absolutely nothing.

Klaus is stifled with panic. His heart squeezes and twists.

"Caroline," attempts Bonnie.

"Oh my God. Caroline!" Elena intreats.

"Care!" calls Matt just as he sprints towards her in unison with Bonnie and Elena, setting off from the town's perimeter.

Fear grips Klaus. "It will not be too long now, Son," Ansel endeavours. Klaus gazes over to his father from the end of his tether. Ansel seems crestfallen but sincere, his presence and support unexpectedly softening Klaus' glower. "You will be by her side again, but Caroline must complete her pledge," Ansel urges.

Klaus swallows.


End file.
